La Otra Cara De La Luna
by Silver Moonlight-81
Summary: Todo sobre el pasado en El Milenio de Plata esta saliendo a la luz Cap 13 Up!. lean y Recuerden dejen Reviews onegai, ja ne.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi lo es.

Capitulo Uno: Extrañandote...

Había pasado un año después de que vencieron a galaxia y al caos, Darien había vuelto a Estados Unidos a la universidad, los Three Lights se fueron a probar suerte a Estados Unidos, ahora las chicas iban todas a la misma preparatoria, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se habían vuelto mas unidas a las demás después de lo ocurrido con galaxia, ya no querían dejar desprotegida a su princesa cuando apareciera algún nuevo enemigo.

Eran las 7:30, y una joven de 17 años, rubia, con el cabello recogido en una forma muy particular: dos chongos (Odangos), se despierta, mira el reloj, y al darse cuenta de la hora, comienza a gritar, reclamando él porque nadie la había levantado, se da una ducha, se viste en tiempo récord y baja al comedor, como todos los días... su padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico, mientras Sammy estaba a su lado, desayunando

"Mamá, ¿por qué no me levantaste?" Dijo una exasperada Serena

"Serena es que anoche llegaste muy tarde y ya sabes que no me gusta molestarte, ¿no vas a sentarte a desayunar?" Le contesto serenamente su madre Ikuko Tsukino

"No, mamá gracias se me hace tarde para irme a la escuela luego como algo por ahí" Le contesto

"Pero hija tienes que comer algo para que puedas tomarte tu medicina, recuerda que no puedes estar sin comer" le contesto su padre Kenji Tsukino

"Si Serena ¿qué no recuerdas la ultima vez lo que paso?" le recordó su hermano menor Samuel Tsukino o más conocido como Sammy

"Si, lo sé, bueno me voy a tomar un licuado" Contesto resignadamente

"También que no se te olvide la medicina, tómatela ahora y no olvides él tomártela de nuevo a la hora que te toca ¿de acuerdo?" le recordó su mamá

"Sí mamá, esta bien" le contesto y les dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y con eso salió de su casa

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba a tiempo así que no tenia por que apurarse he iba con mucha calma y se encontraba algo distraída, por que iba pensando en si era tiempo o no de decirle a las chicas acerca de sus secretos que eran algunos, cuando de pronto algo la sacó de su transe: el pitido de un carro y oyó una voz muy familiar

"Hola koneko ¿por qué tan seria?" le saludo una joven rubia, cabellos cortos y unos hermosos ojos azules

"Hola Serena, Haruka tiene razón, tu no eres así" Le pregunto otra joven con cabellos aquamarina ondulados que le llega hasta debajo de los hombros y ojos del mismo color mientras ambas se bajaron automóvil.

"Hola Haruka, Michiru que gusto verlas" les saludo y se lanzó a abrazarlas, abrazo que recibieron ellas con mucho gusto

"¿Cuándo regresaron?, Y ¿cómo les fue?" les volvió a preguntar

"Muy bien como ya sabrás gane la carrera y a Michiru le fue excelente en sus conciertos" Fue la respuesta de Haruka

"Que bien!!! felicidades a ambas" les felicito

"Entonces, ¿nos dirás qué te pasa?" le volvió a preguntar Michiru

"A ustedes no puedo mentirles en nada puesto que ustedes saben todo sobre mi, cosas que las demás chicas no, por que se las he mantenido en secreto, y si, necesito hablar con alguien, hay muchas cosas en mi mente por el momento" Le contesto seriamente Serena

"Y ¿sobre que es lo que quieres que hablemos?" le pregunto de nuevo

"Si sobre que neko-chan" le pregunto intrigada Haruka

"Bueno, Es sobre ella, la he extrañado mucho ustedes saben que hace tiempo que no la veo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para platicar por que tengo que ir a la escuela si no voy a llegar tarde" contesto en un tono triste, algo extraño en ella

"Nosotras te llevamos para que llegues a tiempo" le ofreció Haruka

"Y te recogemos en la hora de salida para platicar ¿de acuerdo?" continuo Michiru

"Sí, de acuerdo" fue su respuesta

Al llegar al la escuela Serena se despidió de Haruka y Michiru, entró a la escuela y se encontró con sus amigas Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina que se sorprendieron por ver a Serena llegar temprano, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decirle nada puesto que acababa de sonar el timbre de entrada y tenían que entrar a clases.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru platicaban camino a la mansión

"¿Tu crees que debimos haberle dicho a Serena?" pregunto Michiru

"No creo, recuerda que ella nos dijo que no le dijéramos nada a Serena, que le quería dar una sorpresa" le contesto rápidamente Haruka

"Y tal parece que si se la va a dar y pienso que fue en un muy buen momento, por que Serena la extraña y bastante" dijo Michiru

"Pues es obvio, ¿qué no recuerdas lo unidas que eran?, entre ellas no hay ningún secreto inclusive entre nosotros y eso que tenemos muchos" Replico Haruka

"Tal parece que el lazo que tienen es muy fuerte puesto que según lo que nos dijo, podía sentir que algo andaba mal con Serena y que por eso iba a volver después de 5 años de haberse ido a vivir con su padre a Estados Unidos"

"Si pero ya sabes por que se fue para E.U.A"

"Si, por que a pesar de su edad ya había terminado la preparatoria; al igual que Serena, son muy inteligentes; pero ella prefirió que Serena se quedara aquí a hacerse cargo de los negocios en Japón y ella en los de América, lo que no entiendo es por que Serena insiste en comportarse así ante las demás si es muy inteligente y además posee grandes habilidades en la pelea que por cierto solo demuestra cuando pelea con nosotras, cuando están las demás actúa como si fuera torpe y por eso que no me gusta que la regañen las chicas sobre todo Rei que es la que mas la regaña, si supieran que es mejor que todas juntas, en todos los aspectos y que tiene mas ataques que los que ellas conocen y que además puede manejar nuestros poderes a la perfección y solo les muestra los mas débiles" dijo en in tono algo molesto Michiru

"Si tienes razón me gustaría verles la cara cuando lo descubran, jejeje, a lo mejor piensa que ya no la van a tratar igual si saben la verdad, recuerda que nosotros lo sabemos por que es mi prima" Haruka le respondió en tono juguetón

"Si tienes razón, pero algún día tienen que saber de la existencia de ella puesto que ella es nuestra principal misión y protegemos a la princesa por petición de ella y sobre todo por que la estimamos"

"Si además de que no tenían que saber de la existencia de ella hasta que pelearan contra el verdadero enemigo y él mas fuerte" comento Haruka

"Y su regreso solo puede indicar que se acerca ¿verdad?" contesto Michiru en un tono que mas bien parecía una afirmación y no una pregunta

"Tal vez tengas razón o es solo que sintió que algo le pasaba a Serena, no lo sabemos, pero bueno luego platicamos de eso ya que vayamos por Serena, cuando estemos en casa ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo suavemente

"Esta bien" le contesto y siguieron su camino a casa

Es la hora del receso en la Preparatoria Juuban las chicas estaban platicando amenamente sobre la escuela, sobre chicos, cosas triviales, pero Ami se da cuenta de que Serena esta demasiado seria

"Serena ¿té pasa algo?" Le pregunto Ami con un tono de preocupación en su voz

"Si es cierto estas demasiado seria" Le secundo Lita

"¿Serena?" le hablo Mina mientras le pasa la mano por la cara y no reacciona

"Oye, Serena tonta ¿qué no oyes que te estamos hablando?" le grito la joven sacerdotisa

"Lo siento, ¿me decían algo?" por fin contesto saliendo de lalalandia

"Claro que sí. Ami te preguntaba si te pasaba algo, pero parece que estas en la luna Serena tonta" le contesto en tono exasperado Rei

"Rei ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas tonta, no lo soy" esto lo dijo con cierto tono de enojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Rei y las demás que notaron el aumento del nivel de energía en Serena

"Cálmate Serena no es para tanto" le dijo para que se calmara un poco

"Lo siento chicas ustedes no tienen la culpa" se disculpo mirando hacia el suelo

"¿Qué es lo que té pasa?, Extrañas mucho a Darien ¿verdad?" le pregunto Rei

"Si es así, ¿por qué no nos cuentas?" le apoyo Mina

"Si... es eso" contestó en con cierto tono de duda pero por suerte no lo notaron "No les puedo decir la verdad, no todavía" pensó

En eso suena el timbre para regresar a clases y todas vuelven al salón y así pasa el resto del día hasta la hora de salida

"Mas vale que me apure" dijo para si misma Serena

"Serena espéranos" le gritaron sus amigas mientras trataban de alcanzarla, lo cual hicieron y siguieron su camino a la salida del colegio

"Apúrense que me están esperando" les dijo Serena

"¿Quién?, Bueno si se puede saber" le pregunto Lita

"Haruka y Michiru quedaron en venir a recogerme" le contesto

"¿Por qué?, ¿Pasa algo?" pregunto apresuradamente Ami

"No, claro que no, solo me han invitado a comer, Haruka es mi prima y como tenia un mes sin verla pues las extrañaba mucho" replico Serena

"¿Y cuando las viste?" le pregunto Mina con curiosidad

!Esta mañana, ellas me trajeron al colegio" fue su simple respuesta

"Ahora entiendo por que llegaste temprano" contesto como siempre Rei

Llegaron a la salida y ya estaban Haruka y Michiru esperando a Serena en el estacionamiento

"Hola Chicas" Saludaron Haruka y Michiru

"Hola Haruka, Michiru, ¿Cómo han estado?" le preguntaron las demás

"Pues muy bien, llegamos ayer de Europa pero antes estuvimos en E.U.A" Volteando a ver a Serena para ver como reaccionaba y continuo "ya saben lo de siempre, Haruka compitiendo y yo dando conciertos"

Serena se pone feliz al oír que estuvieron en E.U.A

"¿Se divirtieron?" les pregunto Mina

"Claro, paseamos por todos los centros comerciales" rápidamente contesto Michiru

"Por cierto les trajimos un regalo a todas" replico esta vez Haruka

En eso Haruka abre la cajuela y saca los regalos les da uno a cada una, cuando llega el turno de Serena le entrega el regalo y le dice al oído

"En la casa te damos el otro obsequio" le dijo al oído a Serena, ella solo asintió afirmativamente

"gracias, esta precioso"

N.A eran unas cadenas de oro con una medalla con el símbolo de su planeta regente y en medio tenían incrustada la piedra de su planeta

"Es que las vimos y nos acordamos de ustedes" dijo Michiru

"Muchas gracias no tenían por que hacerlo" les agradeció Ami

"Sí les a de haber costado una fortuna" musito Mina

"No es para tanto" contesto como si no fuera nada Haruka

"Oye Serena muéstranos el tuyo" le pidió Lita

"Sí" les dijo mostrándoles el regalo el cual consistía en una cadena de oro también y con una medalla en forma de luna creciente adornada con diamantes alrededor

"Wow Serena es hermoso" contestaron al unísono

"Gracias chicas esta hermoso" lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos de emoción y les da un abrazo a ambas

"No tienes por que agradecer, todo para una de mis primas favoritas" replico Haruka

"Bueno ya vámonos que tenemos que irnos, Setsuna y Hotaru nos deben de estar esperando" les recordó Michiru

"Bueno chicas nos vemos luego, bye." se despidió Haruka

"Nos vemos mañana, bye" se despidió esta vez Serena

"Bye, entonces nos vemos mañana Serena" le contestaron todas

Se suben al auto y se van a la mansión y al llegar se bajan del auto y entran a la casa

"Hola Sere-mama ¿cómo estas? me da gusto verte" le recibe Hotaru con un abrazo que le es correspondido

"Hola Taru-chan, estoy muy bien como puedes ver, con algunos problemas en la oficina, lo de siempre"

"Y ¿por qué no nos habías hablado Setsuna-mama y a mí? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras" le replico automáticamente Hotaru

"Si es cierto lo que dice, nosotras podemos ayudarte en lo que sea" contesto Setsuna apareciendo detrás de Hotaru

"Si, lo sé, pero no quiero molestarlas" contesto Serena

"Serena no nos molesta ayudarte, cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea" Apoyo Michiru

"Ellas tienen razón koneko, pero platicamos luego, la verdad yo tengo mucha hambre y tu tienes que comer y tomarte tú medicina" replico Haruka apoyando a sus compañeras

"Si estoy de acuerdo además tengo mucha hambre" dijo Serena

Todas: -.-u

Se van al comedor y todos comen, al terminar el postre, se van a la sala a platicar.

"Y ¿Cómo te ha ido en la en la universidad?" le pregunto haciendo platica Hotaru

"Pues todo va bien, he tenido algunas tareas pero nada que no pueda manejar" le contesto

"Y en la preparatoria ¿cómo te va?, Espero que no te enfades, pero la verdad no sé para que insistes en ir" le dijo en un tono algo aburrido Haruka, el tener que ir a la preparatoria sin necesidad de ello, se le hacia demasiado aburrido

"quiero llevar una vida normal, ...dentro de lo que cabe" contesto con un tono de resignación

N.A Como Serena muy inteligente termino la preparatoria antes y actualmente están en la Universidad en su ultimo año, solo que cursa la preparatoria al mismo tiempo por que quería llevar la vida de una chica normal, todo dentro de lo que cabe, ya que esta consciente de sus deberes y obligaciones

"Ya quisiera yo tener la inteligencia que posees, si la tuviera no la escondería"

"Haruka por favor no comencemos otra vez con lo mismo" le contesto un poco exasperada Serena

"Ok, ok" contesto rápidamente Haruka

"Por cierto, cuando estábamos con las chicas mencionaste algo de una sorpresa" le pregunto Serena para cambiar el ritmo de la platica

"A sí, es cierto" afirmo ella

"Vamos a la cochera para dártelo" le contesto inmediatamente Michiru

"Pues ¿qué es?, para que lo tengan en la cochera" pregunto algo asombrada Serena

"No te lo podemos decir, lo tienes que ver tu misma" le contesto simplemente Hotaru

"Si no, dejaría de ser sorpresa" le contesto la siempre misteriosa Setsuna

"Bueno pues vamos" Dijo en tono resignado ya que sabia que no le iban a decir nada

Ya en la cochera...

"Cierra los ojos" le dijeron todas

"Los abres cuando yo te diga ¿Ok?" le instruyo Haruka

"De acuerdo" le confirmo Serena cerrando los ojos

"Ahora" le ordeno Haruka unos segundos después

Serena se sorprende al ver que era una carro, pero no cualquier carro si no que un Mercedes Benz convertible y se lanza a darle un abrazo a sus amigas

"Gracias chicas, ¿cómo sabían que quería este auto?, Solo le había dicho a... oh, un momento"

"¿Qué pasa neko-chan?" le dijo Haruka en un tono juguetón

"No nada olvídenlo, gracias chicas" le contesto ella

"No tienes nada que agradecernos, nosotros no te lo compramos" le suplio Michiru

"¿Qué?, Entonces ¿quién?" pregunto un poco confundida Serena

"Su hermana" le contesto Setsuna

"lo mandó desde Estados Unidos" le suplio Hotaru

"Y ¿por qué no lo compró aquí?" pregunto confundida Serena

"Es que tiene unos cambios que le hizo personalmente su hermana, le puso una computadora que va a detectar cuando el enemigo este atacando y le va a avisar, además de otras funciones personalizadas" le explico Setsuna

"¿No quieres ir a probarlo?" le pregunto Haruka

"Claro vamos" contesto inmediatamente

Todas se suben al carro y salen a dar la vuelta, a la hora están de vuelta en la mansión.

Dentro de la mansión en la biblioteca todas toman asiento y comienzan a platicar

"¿Te gusto como corre?" le pregunto Haruka

"Si me encanto, ya lo había visto pero no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo" le contesto a su prima

"Por lo que veo te gusto mucho" comento Setsuna

"Si, pero díganme ¿Cómo esta ella? Por que ustedes dijeron que estuvieron en América y me imagino que no perdieron la oportunidad de visitarla" les pregunto

"Pues en eso tienes razón, ella esta muy bien, te manda saludos, dice que tú papá ya esta mejor de salud, según el doctor ya puede volver a hacerse cargo de los negocios" le notifico Michiru

"¿Y no dice cuando vuelve?" pregunto feliz al oir esa noticia

"Pues nos dijo que quería hablar contigo y que te avisáramos en cuanto llegáramos" le dijo

"Ok, entonces vamos a comunicarnos con ella o ella lo va a hacer" pregunto nuevamente Serena

"Serenity, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto" se escucho una voz desconocida

Co Nt In Ua Ra

Notas:

Hola a todos, antes que nada espero que hayan pasado muy felices fiestas, disculpen por la tardanza en la actualización, pero he perdido totalmente la inspiración en este fic, y para acabar de amolarla me lo bajaron, así tan solo por que estaba en tipo guión en los primeros capítulos, estaba pensando en no subirlo de nuevo, al fin de cuentas ya no estaba publicado, muy bien pude haber dejado de escribir, pero no le quiero dar el gusto a esa persona que puso la queja con los administradores, a lo mejor lo que quiere es plagiar nuestras historias, si digo nuestras puesto que no soy la única a la que le hicieron esto, esta Yavana, Serekino, Chriseluna, por mencionar algunos, la verdad pienso que esto es ridículo, ya que la mayoría de nosotros aprendimos a escribir de esa manera mientras creamos o nos adaptamos a otro estilo de escritura el cual es mi caso, en fin, tratare de subir los capítulos ya editados lo antes posible, tendrán algunos cambios, les aviso por si desean leerlos de nuevo, en fin, tendrán que esperar un poco mas para el capitulo 11, como les dije anteriormente tengo un bloqueo tremendo con este fic, además de que he tenido demasiado trabajo y la universidad, ahora que estoy de vacaciones he tratado de seguir escribiendo, pero el único resultado que obtuve fue otro fic mas , en fin fue algo que no pude evitar, he estado pensando en subirlo, pero todavía no le sé, ya tengo 2 fics en cuales preocuparme, otro más creo que sería demasiado, en fin cuando lo adelante más lo voy a publicar, en fin ya dejo de hablar, nos vemos luego, cuídense, ja ne.


	2. Capitulo 2: Discusiones

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi lo es

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepaticamente

N.A. Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

Capitulo Dos: "Discusiones"

"Serenity, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Plut" dijo una voz desconocida

En la pantalla de vídeo conferencia se ve una joven de 17 años cabellos rubios y el cabello recogido de una forma muy particular, en dos chonguitos (Odangos) y unos hermosos ojos azules, Serena voltea al oír su nombre, pero solamente una persona le llama por su verdadero nombre y voltea hacia la pantalla y sonríe

"Hola Selene" Contesto rapidamente Serena al reconocer la voz de su hermana

"Hime" contestaron las demás (Princesa)

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru ¿Cómo han estado?" les saludo la joven

"Muy bien" contestaron todas al unisono

"Que bien, estoy feliz de que se encuentren bien, Serenity te gusto mi regalo" les dijo Selene

"Si y mucho, pero ¿por qué fue el regalo?" le contesto Serenity

"¿Que no le puedo hacer un regalo a mi querida hermana?" le pregunto Selene en un tono divertido

"No, no es eso, es solo que todavía falta un poco más de un mes para nuestro cumpleaños" le contesto inmediatamente Serenity

"Si lo sé, pero me habías dicho que necesitabas un automóvil para trasladarte y no molestar a Haruka" agrego Selene

"A mi no me molesta llevarla a donde ella desee es un placer para mí o ¿acaso no te gusta que yo te lleve?" dijo ofendida Haruka

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que hay veces que tu, Michiru o Setsuna no pueden, además tu ya me enseñaste a manejar y pues yo quiero un coche propio" le aclaro inmediatamente Serena

"Oh, si es así esta bien" le contesto Haruka

"Oye Selene yo te dije que quería ese auto, pero no era para que tú me lo compraras" se quejo Serenity

"Ya sabes me gusta darte sorpresas" agrego divertida Selene

"Y lo haces muy bien" Musito Serenity

Todos se ríen por el comentario de Serena

"Por cierto ¿Cómo esta papá?" le pregunto preocupada

"Pues yo lo veo ya recuperado, el doctor nos dijo que ya puede volver trabajar, pero como sabe de todos los negocios dice que no puede con tanta presión y que solo haga la mitad del esfuerzo y pues de eso quería hablar contigo, sé que los negocios han aumentado mucho allá en Japón y la presión ha sido mucha para ti..." no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Serenity

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Piensas que no lo puedo manejar?" le reclamo Serenity

"Yo no quiero decir eso, yo sé que tú puedes, pero también tienes la universidad y los asuntos de las Scouts, por que yo sé que las cosas no han estado tranquilas últimamente, no es como antes, ya no son solo simples youmas, es mucho y aunque mamá sabe todo acerca de que eres Sailor Moon, se preocupa cuando no llegas, piensa que te paso algo" trato de explicarle Selene

"Si hay algo que me quieras decir hazlo, no te andes con rodeos" le dijo en un tono claro de enojo

"No tienes por que enojarte, ya sabes que no me gusta que me hables con ese tono de voz" Le dijo con un tono de voz tan frio que hizo que Serenity se sorprendiera y se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo. "pero si no quieres oír lo que te tengo que decir entonces olvídalo" Y con eso terminó y desapareció la imagen de la pantalla

"Creo que se molesto" dijo en un tono preocupado Haruka

"Ya vi" Dijo en tono triste. "pero ¿ustedes saben que es lo que me que me quería decir?" les pregunto

"Sí" dijeron las cuatro al unisono

"Pero nos dijo que no le informáramos nada, que ella lo iba a hacer" le contesto Setsuna

"Voy a volver a llamar y si no me contesta voy a tener que ir personalmente" dijo en un tono de determinación claro en su voz

"Pero Serena las chicas van a preguntar por que no fuiste a la escuela y además vas a tardar varias horas en llegar en avión" le dijo apresuradamente Michiru

"¿Quién dijo que me iba a ir en avión?" les pregunto

"¿Qué?" dijeron incredulas

"para que crees que sirve la teletransportación, aunque las chicas se podrían dar cuenta al no sentir el cristal de plata" contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

"Eso es cierto, además te van a localizar por medio del cristal de plata con la ayuda de la computadora de Ami" le secundo Michiru

"Es cierto lo que dice Michiru y luego la iban a interrogar sobre a donde fue" agrego Setsuna

"Entonces voy a cambiar la frecuencia para que no se den cuenta" contesto Serena

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" pregunto incredula Haruka

"Claro que sí" contesto nuevamente Serena

"Y quien te enseñó" le pregunto Michiru

"Selene" fue la unica respuesta que recibio

"Pero no sabemos sí esta en su casa o en la oficina" le razono Hotaru

"Si tienes razón, y si no quiere que la encuentre va a cambiar la frecuencia de su cristal para que no pueda teletransportarme" recordo la joven ojos azules

"Tienes razón y como esta enojada" le recordo Setsuna

"Es cierto Setsuna, creo que vamos a tener que esperar a que se le pase el enojo" Dijo con resignación ya que conocía muy bien como era su hermana cuando se enojaba

"Ya me tengo que ir, es tarde" agrego

"Si tienes razón, ya es tarde y me imagino que todavía tienes que ir a la oficina" le recordo Setsuna

"Si, tengo que ir a ver que todo este bien" contesto Serena

"Te acompañamos hasta el auto" replico rapidamente Hotaru

"Esta bien" contesto y agrego "¿Hotaru quieres ir conmigo?, claro si no tienes nada mas que hacer, ahora té acepto la ayuda que me ofreciste"

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama ¿Puedo ir?" les pidio permiso a sus padres adoptivos

"Claro por mi no hay problema" replico Haruka

"Por mí tampoco" apoyo Michiru

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo" secundo la decisión de sus dos compañeras Setsuna

"Solo que creo que vamos a terminar muy tarde por que son bastantes cosas las que tengo pendientes y por eso quiero pedirles si se puede quedar a dormir en mi casa, yo la llevo en la mañana al colegio" les aclaro Serena

"Claro, no hay problema" contesto Haruka

"Voy por su uniforme y pijama" dijo Setsuna saliendo del lugar

"Esta bien te esperamos" le contesto Serena

Al rato Setsuna volvió

"Aquí tienes Hotaru" dijo Setsuna entregandole una mochila con todo lo necesario

"Gracias Setsuna-mama" agradecio Hotaru

"¿Lista?" le pregunto Serena

"Lista" asintio Hotaru

"Entonces vámonos" dijo finalmente Serena

Ya afuera Serena y Hotaru se subieron al automóvil y lo encendió

"Bueno chicas muchas gracias por la comida y el rato agradable pero ya nos tenemos que ir a la oficina, nos vemos luego" les agradecio Serena

"No hay de que, fue un placer, bye" replico Michiru

"Que les vaya bien" les despidio Setsuna

"Bye y se portan bien" se despidio por su parte Haruka

"Bye." contestaron Serena y Hotaru

Ya en la Oficina

"Mmm, a ver por donde empezamos... mmm... si aquí esta, ayúdame buscando en la bolsa de valores y has un reporte de las acciones, si esta a la alza o a la baja, ya sabes lo de siempre" le pidio Serena

"Esta bien" contesto Hotaru

"Hotaru ¿puedes encender el estéreo por favor?" le pidio Serena

"Ok, ¿la estación de siempre?" le pregunto Hotaru

"Sí" le coroboro Serena

N.A. Hotaru al despertar como Sailor Saturn obtuvo todo el conocimiento necesario, además de que se lleva muy bien con Serena y le gustaba ayudarle así que Serena le enseño todo sobre finanzas y negocios, además de que pronto tendría que hacerse cargo de los negocios que su papá le dejo antes de morir aunque tenía a su abogado que se encargaba de ello, y era de mucha confianza, ya que era un amigo muy cercano de sus padres

Así paso el tiempo y acababan de terminar con todo

"Parece que ya terminamos" dijo dando un suspiro Serena

"Si eso creo, vaya si que era bastante" contesto algo asombrada Hotaru

"lo sé y eso es cosa de todos los días y pero hoy es mas por que vamos a tener junta de accionistas la próxima semana" le confirmo Serena

Serena se quedó callada por un rato, estaba una canción que le gustaba mucho y empezó a tararearla

Buenos noches

Mucho gusto

Eras una chica mas

Después de 5 minutos

Ya eras alguien especial

Sin hablarme

Sin tocarme

algo dentro se encendió

En tus ojos

Sé hacia tarde

Y me olvidaba del reloj

Estos días

A tu lado me enseñaron

Que en verdad

No hay tiempo determinado

Para comenzar amar

Siento algo

Tan profundo que no tiene explicación

No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón

Coro

Entra en mi vida

Te abro la puerta

Sé que en tus brazos

Ya no abra noches desiertas

Entra en mi vida

Yo te lo ruego,

te comencé por extrañar

Pero empece a necesitarte luego

Buenos noches

Mucho gusto

Ya no existe nadie mas

Después de este tiempo juntos

No puedo volver atrás

Tu me hablaste

Me tocaste

Y te volviste mi ilusión

Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

Coro

Entra en mi vida

Te abro la puerta

Sé que en tus brazos

Ya no abra noches desiertas

Entra en mi vida

Yo te lo ruego,

te comencé por extrañar

Pero empece a necesitarte luego

Entra en mis horas

Sálvame ahora

Abre tus brazos fuerte

Y déjame entrar

Coro

Entra en mi vida

Te abro la puerta

Sé que en tus brazos

Ya no abra noches desiertas -No habrá noches desiertas-

Entra en mi vida

Yo te lo ruego, -Yo te lo ruego-

te comencé por extrañar

Pero empece a necesitarte luego

te comencé por extrañar

Pero empece a necesitarte luego

"Es hermoso, hace tiempo que no te escuchaba cantar" dijo asombrada Hotaru, recordando la hermosa voz de su princesa

"Si es cierto, es una de mis diversiones y sin embargo no he podido hacerlo muy seguido, esa canción me gusta mucho además de que Darién me la dedicó" recalco Serena

"lo recuerdo, fue en tú cumpleaños" le dijo Hotaru recordando el evento mencionado

"sabes lo extraño mucho" dijo pensativamente Serena

"me lo imagino" le respondio Hotaru

"Cambiando de tema me quede con la duda de que me quería decir Selene" dijo inmediatamente ya que no queria ponerse triste

"Pues ya sabes que no te puedo decir nada, fue lo que nos pidió, ella te lo iba a decir" le recordo Hotaru

"¿seguirá enojada conmigo?" le pregunto Serena

"Pues no sé ¿Por qué no intentas hablándole?" le respondio pensativamente

"Si tienes razón" recplico Serena

En eso Serena va hacia su escritorio y toma el teléfono para marcarle

"Hello?, Lauren's residence" (¿Hola?, residencia Lauren)

"Hi, Martha is me Serenity" (Hola Martha soy yo Serenity)

"Hi, Miss Serenity, how have you been?" (Hola Srta. Serenity, ¿Cómo ha estado?)

"I'm fine thank you, but please call me just Serenity forget about formalities, and Can I talk with Selene? Please" (Estoy bien gracias pero por favor dime Serenity olvídate de formalidades y ¿puedo hablar con Selene? Por favor)

"Of course Serenity. Just wait a minute. I'm going to call her" (Claro Serenity espérame un momento, voy a ir a hablarle)

"Ok"

"Serena ¿Tu crees que quiera contestarte?" le pregunto con un tono de esperanza en su voz Hotaru

"No lo sé, espero que sí" le contesto con el mismo tono de voz Serena

Unos minutos después

"¿Sí?" contesto Selene

"Quiero hablar contigo" contesto rapidamente Serena

"¿Acerca de que?, cuando yo quise decirte tu no te esperaste y te anticipaste a los hechos Serenity" le reprendio Selene

"Ya lo sé que fue mi culpa, discúlpame, ya sabes que tengo muchas preocupaciones y la verdad te he extrañado mucho" le contesto Serenity con un tono claro de culpabilidad en su voz

"Se nota, te hablo después de un mes de no poderme comunicar contigo y ve como me tratas" le remarco Selene

"Lo sé, no debí tratarte así, fui una tonta, discúlpame por favor" le dijo tristemente Serenity

"Serenity ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no digas eso?" le regaño Selene

"Lo sé, muchas, pero es que té extraño tanto, hace tiempo que no estamos juntas, con eso de los enemigos" recordo Serenity

"Lo sé, y acerca de eso quería hablar contigo, ya que papá puede hacerse cargo de los negocios aquí..." agrego Selene

"¿Sí?" le pregunto desesperada por conocer su respuesta

"Pues voy a volver a Japón" por fin le contesto Selene

"¿De verás?, ¿No me estas haciendo una broma?" Lo dijo casi llorando de gusto

"Si, es verdad" le aseguro Selena a su hermana

"¿Cuándo?" le volbio a preguntar Serenity

"Pues dentro de 3 días" le contesto

"y, ¿qué voy hacer con las chicas?, ellas no saben nada acerca de ti" le contesto Serena casi entrando en panico

"Pues diles la verdad" le contesto simplemente

"¿Todo?" le pregunto incredula Serenity

"No claro que no, solo diles acerca de que somos hermanas" le dijo Selene

"Pero se van a dar cuenta por los apellidos" le recordo a si hermana

"Eso también se los explicas" le sugirio Selene

"Ok, esta bien, pero" acepto Serenity

"¿Pero que?" le pregunto rapidamente Selene

"¿También les digo acerca de lo del milenio de plata?" le pregunto de nuevo

"No, todavía no es tiempo, ¿Sabes que significa el que yo vuelva verdad?" le recordo Selene

"Si, lo sé y eso me asusta mucho" dijo algo preocupada

"No tienes por que asustarte, ahora yo voy a estar contigo y además nuestra corte se encuentra completa" le reconforto Selene a su hermana

"Sí lo sé, y por cierto, ¿cómo esta Michelle?"

"Muy bien, pero ya sabes te extraña" agrego Selene

"Si yo también, lo bueno es que ya van a volver" le recordo Serena

"lo sé, han sido 5 años de no estar en Japón" le dijo con un tono triste en su voz

"fue necesario, primero que nada por la enfermedad de papá y además se acercaba el tiempo de que aparecieran las Sailor Scouts" le reconforto Serena

"Sí lo sé"

"¿Y... ...tienes novio?" Dijo en tono juguetón Serenity tratando de cambiar de tema

"Pues esa es una de las sorpresas que te tengo, no te voy a decir quien es" agrego rapidamente Selene

"¿Quién es? Anda dime" le insistio Serenity

"Si te lo digo no va a ser sorpresa, y quiero ver tú cara cuando lo conozcas" le contesto Selene

"Bueno no me queda de otra que resignarme y esperar a que vuelvas, ya que conociéndote no me lo vas a decir" le contesto resignada con tono de niña regañada

"Jajaja, hay Serenity Jajaja" solto la carcajada Selene

"Oye ¿por qué te ríes de mí?" le pregunto indiganada Serenity

"Es que Jajaja te oyes muy chistosa Jajaja como niña regañada Jajaja" le contesto como pude entre carcajadas

"Oye ya deja de reírte de mí" le dijo haciendo pucheros

"Esta bien ya no me voy a reír" Dijo tratando de detener la risa

"Ya me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y además tengo mucha hambre y me imagino que Hotaru también" agrego Serenity

"Serenity... ¿por qué no haz comido nada?, Ya sabes que tienes que comer a sus horas y tomarte las pastillas, si no ya sabes lo que te puede pasar, ¿o no recuerdas lo que paso hace tiempo cuando vinieron de vacaciones tu mamá y Sammy?, nos llevamos un gran susto cuando estuviste una semana hospitalizada" le reprendio Selene a su hermana

"lo sé, pero ya que tenemos la misma enfermedad tú misma sabes lo molesto que es el estar tomando esas pastillas" le recordo Serenity

"Si claro que te entiendo, pero recuerda que es por tú bien, Hotaru por favor en cuanto terminen de hablar conmigo se van a cenar, no me importa que no hayan terminado con el trabajo" le dijo Selene

"Esta bien princesa como usted diga" contesto rapidamente Hotaru

"Hotaru ya te he dicho que no me llames princesa, hay veces que las paredes tienen oídos y a parte ya sabes que a Serenity ni a mí nunca nos han gustado las formalidades" le recordo Selene

"Esta bien Selene-mama como tú digas" le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Así esta mejor, bueno por favor vayan a cenar por que si no va empezar a temblar y no va a poder manejar, aunque me imagino que tú sabes conducir, Haruka te ha de haber enseñado o me equivoco" le pregunto

"Pues sí ya me enseño por si ocurría alguna emergencia" afirmo Hotaru

"Bueno las dejo para que vayan a cenar y ya sabes Hotaru te encargo a mi hermana que es mi mas grande tesoro y no me perdonaría que le pasara nada" le dijo Selene a la joven senshi

"Lo sé y es por eso que la cuidamos tanto a parte que la queremos mucho" agrego Hotaru

"Bueno pues nos vemos dentro de 3 días y me saludas a papá y dile que lo quiero mucho y que lo extraño y me saludas a Michelle" agrego Serenity

"De tú parte y tu me saludas a Molly, dile que ya vamos a estar juntas otra vez como en el milenio de plata, todas juntas al fin" agrego Selene

"Si lo sé, me es extraño él tener que alejarme de ella a partir de que aparecieron las chicas y despertaron como Sailor Scouts, pero ella sabia que no teníamos que estar juntas por el momento, por lo menos que no nos vieran las chicas, para que no se dieran cuenta de quien es Realmente Molly y quien fue en el pasado, por que solo tu Michelle, Molly y yo somos las únicas que recordamos todo desde el principio, aunque Molly, Darién y Michelle recuperaron sus recuerdos ya que apareció el cristal de plata" recordo Serena

"Si, pero ya sabes que nosotras no debíamos de pelear hasta que apareciera el enemigo mas fuerte, y tú sabes que hable con Molly al respecto, que todavía no era nuestro tiempo y el que tenia que alejarse de ti por que si no las chicas, iban a sentir su poder sobre todo Rei y Mina, lo bueno es que Luna y Artemis recordaron todo con la aparición del cristal de plata y no dejan que se acerquen mucho a Molly con la excusa de que la podrían poner en peligro" agrego Selene

"Si es por eso que nos vemos cuando no tengo reunión con las chicas y ella me viene a buscar a la oficina, por que ella sabe la verdad acerca de nosotras, sobre nuestras vidas presente y pasada" comento Serenity

"Si, pero bueno ya me voy para que se vayan a cenar a parte que se me hace tarde para ir a la oficina, nos vemos dentro de 3 días y le avisas a mamá, Hotaru espero que estés bien y me saludan a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, bye." termino de decirle Selene

"Bye nos vemos" contestaron Serenity y Hotaru al unisono

Con eso termina la conversación y se van a cenar al Crown Center y de ahí se fueron a la casa de Serena y entraron, todos estaban dormidos y se fueron directo a su cuarto

"Si quieres date una ducha para que descanses, mientras yo acomodo la cama, ¿no te importa el dormir conmigo verdad?, lo que pasa es que es muy tarde para arreglar un cuarto y no me gusta molestar a Ana por las noches, al fin y al cabo la cama es queen size y podremos dormir a gusto" se disculpo Serena

"No te preocupes Serena por mi no hay problema, y si me voy a duchar, estoy muy cansada" acepto Hotaru

Hotaru toma su pijama, toma una ducha y a los 5 minutos salió y entro Serena al baño para ducharse y 5 minutos después salió

"Serena, ¿tu que sorpresa crees que te tenga Selene?" le pregunto Hotaru mientras Serena se cepillaba su cabello

"No lo sé, pero ¿qué no tu ya lo sabias?" le dijo pensativamente

"Sabia que volvería a Japón, pero no que tenia más sorpresas" le contesto de la misma manera

"Pues la verdad no lo sé, tenía esperanzas en que ustedes supieran y que las pudiera convencer de que me lo dijeran" agrego Serena

"Pues no, no sabemos nada al respecto" le contesto Hotaru al terminar de hablar dio un bostezo.

"Bueno yo ya tengo mucho sueño y por lo que veo tu también" noto Serena

"Por cierto Serena ¿dónde esta Luna?" notando la ausencia de la pequeña gata

"Pues como se enfada por esperarme hay veces que se va a dormir con las chicas, pero hoy me aviso que se iba a ir a dormir a casa de Mina" le contesto

"Oh, buenas noches Serena" acepto la respuesta que le dio

"Buenas noches Hotaru" fue lo ultimo que le dijo

Y con eso se quedaron dormidas

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

La canción que canto Serena es "Entra en mi vida" de Sin Bandera


	3. Capitulo 3: La Llegada

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, que mas quisiera, pero le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

" " Alguien esta hablando 

' ' Pensamientos 

-... ...-> Conversando telepaticamente 

N.A. Notas de Autor

**Capitulo Tres: "La llegada" **

En la mañana se levantaron y se arreglaron, a la hora de desayunar

"Buenos días a todos" Saludo a su familia Serena 

"Buenas días tía" Saludo Hotaru a Ikuko ya que fue la primera que vio

N.A Hotaru se llevaba muy bien con Serena, su mamá se había encariñado con ella, por eso le dice tía, para Hotaru ellos eran la familia que había perdido

"Buenos Serena, Hotaru que bueno que te veo, por lo que veo le ayudaste otra vez a Serena" les saludo Ikuko 

"Si le ayude por que era demasiado trabajo" le contesto Hotaru 

"Buenos días Hotaru, Serena" les saludo amablemente Sammy 

"Buenos días Sammy" le devolvio el saludo Serena 

"Buenos días, ¿cómo haz estado?" le respondio el saludo Hotaru 

"Muy bien" le contesto Sammy y agrego "y por lo que veo tu también" Hotaru se sonrojó por el comentario, cosa no paso desapercibido para Serena quien sólo sonrío 

"Bueno todos siéntense a desayunar" les ordeno Ikuko 

"Mamá ¿y papá?, Ya se fue" le pregunto Serena preocupada por la ausencia de su padre 

"Se fue ayer a un viaje de negocios, una convención o algo por el estilo, pero vuelve mañana ¿por qué?" le contesto a su hija 

"Es que ayer hable con Selene" dijo repentinamente 

"¿Y que dijo?, ¿Cómo esta Jason?" le pregunto rapidamente Ikuko 

"Pues por eso me hablo, dice que papá ya esta mejor, el doctor dijo que ya podía volver a trabajar" le contesto felizmente Serena 

"Y ¿qué más te dijo?, por que por la cara de felicidad que traes me dice que no me haz dicho todo" agrego Ikuko quien observaba a su hija, ya que la conocia muy bien 

"Pues si, me dijo que vuelve en 3 días, eso fue ayer, lunes, así que llegará el jueves" 

"Que bien, entonces voy a hacerles su comida favorita" agrego feliz Ikuko al escuchar que su hija por fin iba a volver después de casi 5 años de ausencia 

"¿en verdad Serena?, ¿No estas mintiendo?" le pregunto un casi histerico Sammy 

"Es cierto Sammy, yo estaba con ella cuando hablaron por teléfono" Le aseguro Hotaru 

"Por cierto ¿de quien es el auto que esta estacionado enfrente de la casa?" pregunto intrigado Sammy 

"Es cierto, yo pense que era de alguna visita, pero la unica que tenemos es Hotaru" agrego Ikuko 

"Es mío" afirmo Serena 

"¡¿Qué?!, no puede ser cierto, tú no tienes carro" le desmintio Sammy 

"Me lo regaló Selene, además Sammy, recuerda que tengo mucho dinero, pero por cuestiones que tú ya conoces no lo había comprado" le dijo simplemente Serena 

"si, es cierto, no sé por que te haces la tonta si no lo eres" agrego Sammy pensativamente 

"Ya te conté lo que me paso cuando estaba en mi anterior escuela, nadie me hablaba por ser inteligente y los que me hablaban era solo por mi dinero es por eso que actúo de esa manera y además hable con el director y los maestros y cuando me quedo en detención es para hacer los examenes y trabajos de la universidad" le dijo Serena 

"Pero si tu ya terminaste la preparatoria y estas en la universidad, no sé para que vas a la preparatoria" replico él 

"Sammy ya te he dicho que es para tener una vida normal dentro de lo que cabe y mis amigas no saben nada, así que por favor te agradecería que no dijeras nada cuando este con ellas y me sigas tratando como lo habíamos acordado cuando estén ellas presente" le recordo a su hermano menor 

"Entonces quieres que te trate mal cuando sabes que no me gusta hacerlo, al igual que hiciste a Rini que a pesar de no querer tuvo que hacerlo solo por que tu se lo pediste ¿qué no confías en tus amigas?, te han demostrado que son tus amigas, por ti y no por tu dinero, pero bueno será como tu quieras" le dijo Sammy 

"Si, pero no sé que hacer, no quiero que sientan que no las necesito" dijo melancolicamente 

"Pero ellas no saben nada acerca de Selene ¿verdad?" le pregunto su mamá 

"No, todavía no y ya sabes por que" le contesto Serena

N.A Su familia sabe quien son ellas realmente, la descubrieron una de las veces que fueron a visitar a Selene y apareció un youma y tuvieron que combatirlo, también saben que Rini es la futura hija de Serena y Darien

"Entonces como le vas hacer ahora que vuelva Selene" le rasono Ikuko 

"Pues ella me dijo que les dijera acerca de ella, que es mi hermana, pero lo otro no" le contesto Serena pensativamente 

"Y ¿Cuándo se los vas a decir?" agrego Ikuko 

"No sé, creo que hoy, además me van a interrogar por el automóvil" dijo no muy convencida 

"Pues si como quieres pasar desapercibida con un Mercedes Benz convertible del año" agrego su hermano 

"Si lo sé, pero ya sabes como es Selene al momento de hacer regalos" comento Serena 

"Si tienes razón, recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños mando el dinero para que me adaptaran mi recamara en un estudio de grabación con intercomunicadores para que no me molestaran cuando estuviera grabando, pero tu no té quedas atrás, me regalaste los aparatos que necesitaba para el estudio" agrego Sammy a su hermana 

"Si tienes razón" acepto Serena

Terminaron de desayunar y Serena fue a llevar al colegio a Hotaru y a Sammy pues estaban en el mismo colegio de ahí se fue a la preparatoria, entro al salón ya que no habían llegado sus amigas

"Hola Molly ¿cómo haz estado?" Saludo Serena a su primer mejor amiga

"Y eso que llegaste temprano, ya vas a mostrar quién realmente eres" le pregunto su mejor amiga 

"Pues algo, pero llegue temprano por que ayer Hotaru me ayudo en la oficina y no terminamos muy tarde" le contesto y agrego "y también te tengo otras noticias, vamos a platicar en otro lugar donde nadie nos escuche" 

"Bueno, acerca de que, por que veo que estas muy feliz" comento Molly al ver el estado emocional en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga 

"Es que ayer hable con Selene" comento Serena 

"Deberas y ¿qué dice?" le pregunto algo exitada Molly al escuchar noticias de la hermana de su amiga y tambien mejor amiga 

"Que llega el jueves" dijo finalmente Serena 

"Deberas, pero ¿cómo le vas a hacer con las inners?, por que ellas no saben nada acerca de Selene solamente las outers, Darién y yo" le recordo Molly 

"Pues tienes razón, luego me mando un carro y le adapto una computadora para que detecte cuando haya ataques y además es un Mercedes Benz convertible" razono Serena 

"Y como vas a explicar el carro, podrías decir que tus padres te lo regalaron pero ese automóvil es bastante caro" Molly le pregunto intrigada a su amiga 

"Si lo sé, pero espero explicarles todo acerca de Selene" contesto pensativamente 

"¿Todo?" pregunto una incredula Molly 

"Bueno no todo solo que es mi hermana" 

"Pero ella utiliza el apellido Lauren, y tu Tsukino, y por el apellido van a saber quien eres realmente, que eres la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo" le recordo Molly 

"Si lo sé, pero como tu y yo sabemos que significa que Selene vuelva" Le contesto Serena y agrego "Además han demostrado el ser buenas amigas y que no solamente estaran conmigo por dinero, si no que es amistad verdadera" 

"Si, tienes razon, pero vuelve sola" le pregunto nuevamente Molly 

"No, También viene Michelle, pero ya vámonos al salón por que ya sonó el timbre" dijo Serena dando por terminada la conversación 

"Ok, vamos" contesto Molly

Así transcurrió el día de clases, Serena al salir de clases como haba quedado con Hotaru y Sammy y fueron a comer a su casa después se fueron a la oficina y así pasaron los días sin ningun inconveniente, pero las chicas aun no se daban cuenta del automóvil de Serena, solamente que estaba muy evasiva con ellas, así llego el jueves

Pasaron las clases y llegó la hora del recreo y las chicas estaban esperando a Serena para comer su lunch, en el lugar de siempre platicando comentado acerca de unos artículos en una revista y en eso llega Serena 

"Hola chicas que hacen" Saludo Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro 

"Leyendo unos artículos de una revista" respondio Lita, en eso se escucha el grito de Mina 

"¿Qué paso mina? ¿Por qué gritas?" pregunto una exaltada Ami 

"Ami tiene razón Mina nos asustas" comento Lita 

"Lo que pasa es que dice que los Three Lights vuelven a Japón" respondio Mina 

"¿Qué dices Mina?" le pregunto Rei 

"Que los chicos vuelven" 

"Que bien, ya extrañaba a los chicos" dijo Serena 

"Si yo también los he extrañado, y por lo que he oído les ha ido de maravilla en E.U.A" comento Ami 

"Si yo también he oído eso en las noticias" Agrego Rei 

"¿Y cuando llegan?" pregunto Serena 

"Déjame leer... ah si aquí dice que hoy a las 4 p.m., pero aquí dice que no vienen solos que les acompaña una joven que va a formar parte del grupo y que van a presentarla al publico" leyo Mina la revista "pero cambiando de tema ¿qué tal si vamos a recibirlos al aeropuerto?" les termino de proponer 

"Creo que a la hora de salida nos ponemos de acuerdo, por que ya sonó el timbre y tenemos que ir a clases" comento Ami y todas fueron rumbo al salon de clases

Paso el tiempo y sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida

"Entonces que, apenas tenemos tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto, ¿qué dicen?" comento Mina 

"Pues yo si voy" afirmo Rei 

"Yo también" confirmaron Lita y Ami al mismo tiempo 

"Lo siento chicas, yo no puedo" se disculpo Serena 

"Esta bien Serena, nos vemos luego" le alento Rei 

"¿Por qué no puedes ir?" le pregunto intrigada Lita 

"Es que tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana y Molly me esta esperando, bye." le contesta apresuradamente, se despide y se va corriendo hacia el automóvil sin darles tiempo a reaccionar 

"Oigan yo no sabia que Serena tuviera carro, menos un Mercedes Benz convertible, pero por lo visto Molly si, se fue junto con ella directo al carro" comento Rei 

"Yo tampoco, aunque Serena anda muy rara últimamente, como si nos estuviera evadiendo" remarco Lita 

"Chicas ¿Escuche bien? O ¿Dijo que iba a recoger a su hermana?" O.O les pregunto a sus amigas cuando por fin salio del estado de shock 

"Si es cierto ella dijo que iba a recoger a su hermana, pero que yo sepa no tiene mas que un hermano y es Sammy" Razono la joven genio 

"Hay algo raro aquí, además últimamente se pasa mucho tiempo con Molly, mañana le vamos a preguntar" agrego la joven sacerdotisa 

"Aunque..." dijo la Ami 'recuerdo algo que nos dijo una ves Molly' penso la peliazul y recordo 

**Flash Back **

"Serena ¿volviste a reprobar?, por que no te pones a estudiar" le volvio a reclamar Rei como siempre a Serena 

"Rei déjame en paz" se quejo Serena 

"No Serena, tienes que poner mas atención en los estudios" le reprimio la joven de cabellos negros 

"Ya déjala Rei, hizo todo lo que pudo" le dijo Ami a Rei apoyando a su rubia amiga 

"Gracias Ami" le agradecio la rubia 

En ese momento iba llegando Molly y escuchó como regañaba Rei a Serena 

"Déjala Rei, ustedes no saben nada acerca de Serena" le reclamo Molly 

-... Por favor Molly no digas nada...-> Le dijo telepáticamente a Molly 

-...Esta bien Serena, pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto...->Le respondió de igual manera 

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le encaro la alta amazona 

"Nada olvídenlo" contesto y con eso se fue 

**End Flash Back **

"¿Qué pasa Ami?" Le pregunto la joven ojos verdes a su amiga 

"No, nada" le contesto rapidamente y penso 'que será lo que nos ocultas Serena y ¿Por qué?' 

"Si tú lo dices" contesto Mina no muy convencido con la respuesta de la joven genio, pero no dijo nada al respecto 

"Y cambiando de tema, en que nos vamos a ir" pregunto Rei tratando de cambiar los animos 

"Yo traigo mi automovil" comento Ami N.A. Es un Ford Mustang convertible azul 

"Yo también" N.A. Es un Dodge Neón LE verde 4 puertas 

"Entonces yo me voy con Ami y Mina Contigo" suplio Rei rapidamente 

"Entonces vámonos que se nos hace tarde, apenas y vamos a llegar a tiempo" les recordo Mina, asi fue que los dos autos tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto

**En el aeropuerto se encontraban Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru**

"Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?" Saludaron Serena y Molly al unisono 

"Muy bien" contestaron todas 

"Hola Molly, me da gusto saludarte, ya que no podemos tratarnos muy bien delante de las demás" Le saludo con una gran sonrisa Michiru 

"A mí también me da gusto él verlas y lamento él tener que tratarlas a escondidas" respondio de la misma manera Molly 

"Pero eso se va a acabar" replico Serena 

"¿A que te refieres con eso? koneko" pregunto entrigada Haruka 

"Que como ya va a estar Selene, ya vamos a tener más excusas para estar juntas, por lo menos hasta que les digamos todo acerca del milenio de plata y que relación tiene Molly con el pasado a las chicas" 

"¿Y ya les hablaste acerca de Selene?" le pregunto tranquilamente Setsuna 

"Pues acerca de eso quería hablar con ustedes, voy a necesitar su apoyo para poder hablar con ellas, no creo poder hacerlo" les pidio Serena 

"Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras Sere-mama, y te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que nos sea posible" le alento Hotaru 

"Por cierto, ¿no te han preguntado por el auto?" le pregunto Haruka 

"No lo bueno es que he estado llegando antes que ellas y no se dan cuenta que llego en auto, pero creo que hoy me vieron cuando me fui" recordo Serena 

"Si yo la estaba esperando cerca y oí que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para venir al aeropuerto para ver a los Three Lights cuando le preguntaron a Serena si iba ir con ellas y ella simplemente les contesto que no podía que iba a recoger a su hermana, jajaja hubieras visto la cara jajaja que puso Mina al oír eso jajaja, pero Serena no les dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que salió corriendo jajaja" se carcajeo Molly mientras recordaba lo ocurrido 

"Jajaja ahora que lo dices si fue gracioso jajaja, como me hubiera gustado tener una cámara para grabarlo jajaja" Serena no pudo evitar más que sonreir por lo ocurrido 

"Pues creo que mañana en la escuela te van a interrogar" le recordo Haruka 

"Si tienes razón, de todas maneras pensaba mañana hablar con ellas, pero no quiero hacerlo en la escuela" les comento Serena

**Se escucha por el altavoz que acababa de aterrizar el jet **

"Parece que papá la mando en el jet" comento Serena 

"Si ya me di cuenta, por cierto, ¿en qué viniste?, por que no creo que quepan todas las maletas en tu carro" recordo Haruka 

"De hecho pense en ello, vinimos en la limosina; mis papás y Sammy se quedaron en la mansión para terminar con los arreglos para la bienvenida de Selene" 

"Oye Serena ¿cómo es que las chicas no te han descubierto?" Le pregunto Molly algo intrigada, esa era una pregunta que siempre habia querido hacerle a su amiga pero siempre se le olvidaba 

"Es que cuando nos reunimos siempre las hacemos en el templo Hikawa y pues siempre he evitado el que tengan que ir a la casa y como sabes mis papás viajan mucho pues les digo que me estoy quedando en casa de Haruka" contesto Serena 

"Pues no se como es que te creen" musito Michiru 

"A final de cuentas no es del todo mentira" dijo Serena levantando los hombros 

"Estoy de acuerdo" suplio Setsuna" 

"Hola" se escucho una voz detras de ellas 

Al escuchar el saludo y reconocer la voz todas voltearon y vieron una joven de cabellos rubios recogido de la misma manera que Serena y con unos brillantes ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa 

"Selene!!!" exclamo Serena y la abraza 

"A mí también me da gusto volver a verte hermana" le susurro al oido mientras le correspondia el abrazo 

"¿Y a nosotras no nos vas a saludar?" dijo Haruka cruzando los brazos 

"Claro que si Haruka, sabes extrañaba el estar todas juntas" Y le da un abrazo a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y a Molly 

"Y Michelle, ¿qué no viene contigo?" le pregunto Serena a su hermana ya que no veia en ningun lado a su amiga 

En eso llega una joven de la misma estatura de Selene con el cabello negro largo y suelto a la altura de su cintura y profundos ojos azules, acompañada de 3 jóvenes el primero es él más alto de los tres, tiene el cabello castaño y recogido en una cola baja y ojos color violeta, el segundo también es alto pero no tanto como el primero, tiene el cabello negro y también recogido en una cola baja con los ojos azules, el tercero es él mas bajo de los tres, tiene el cabello de color plateado y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda 

"Odango ¿cómo haz estado?" le saludo Seiya en cuanto la vio 

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten" Saluda a los 3 jovenes y les da un abrazo 

"Si y a mi no me saludas" le pregunto la joven de cabellos negros 

"Michelle, discúlpame, pero ¿por qué vienes con ellos? O acaso tu ¿eres la nueva integrante?" le contesto Serena 

"Que más quisiera, pero no, no soy yo" le suplio Michelle 

"Vámonos por que nos están esperando en la casa, chicos ¿en donde se van a hospedar?, los dejamos de pasada" agrego Serena 

"Ellos van con nosotros Serenity" le aseguro Selene 

"Que los conoces" pregunto confundida Molly 

"Si somos grandes amigos" le contesto "¿en qué auto vienes Serenity?, por que no vamos a caber en tu auto" le pregunto a su hermana 

"Pensando en que traerías mucho equipaje nos venimos en la limosina" le contesto 

"¿Por que te llama Serenity?" pregunto algo confundido Seiya 

"Esa es una larga historia que más tarde te contare, aquí no te puedo explicar hay mucha gente que nos puede oír, además que las fans no nos van a dejar" le respondio Serenity 

"Vámonos" les dijo Selene, Seiya que estaba un lado de Selene toma su equipaje y el de Selene y le toma la mano, cosa que no paso desapercibida para las outers que se miraron entre sí pero no hicieron ningún comentario

Cuando iban saliendo del aeropuerto iban llegando las inners y alcanzaron a ver cuando Seiya y una joven idéntica a Serena entraban a la limosina tomados de la mano y se fueron

"¿Vieron eso, o mis ojos me engañan?" pregunto algo incredula Rei, no creia lo que sus ojos veian 

"¿Eran Serena y Seiya? ¿Tomados de la mano?" pregunto de la misma manera Lita 

"Miren ¿aquel no es el convertible de Haruka y el otro de Setsuna?" pregunto confundida Mina 

"Y van siguiendo la limosina" agrego Rei 

"No puede ser, ellas nunca dejaron que Seiya se acercara a Serena" les recordo Ami 

"Ami tiene razón, a lo mejor terminó con Darién y por eso andaba tan extraña" propuso Mina 

"No lo creo solamente que la haya engañado, entonces si lo hubiera dejado" penso en voz alta Ami 

"Yo no sé, pero le voy a pedir explicaciones a Serena, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, primero dice que va a recoger a su hermana, la cual desconocíamos existiera y luego la encontramos aquí con Seiya" contesto enojada Rei 

"Alguna explicación debe de tener, mejor vámonos" razono Ami 

"Si estoy de acuerdo con Ami, mañana en la escuela le preguntamos" les propuso la rubia 

"Estoy de acuerdo" les contesto Lita "Mina ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o te vas con Ami y Rei?" le pregunto 

"Me voy contigo, tengo cosas que hacer en casa y mamá debe de estar esperando" recordo la rubia

Todas se van, Lita lleva a Mina a su casa y Ami lleva a Rei al templo platican un rato y de ahí se va a su casa

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

Aqui esta el capitulo 3, espero q les guste, ya que me es dificil ya que no cuento con mucho timepo para la edición del mismo, cuidense, Ja ne.


	4. Capitulo 4: Recibimiento

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Sailor Moon ni de sus personajes, Naoko Takeuchi-sensei, ella lo es.

**Capitulo cuatro**

**En la casa de Serena...**

Es una mansión enorme en la puerta tenia un escudo que era la luna creciente con un sol enlazados, y el jardín esta lleno de rosales y todo tipo de flores, se asemejaba al jardín del palacio lunar, también tiene una piscina que esta creada como si fuera un lago y estuviera dentro de un bosque, hay canchas de basket ball, volley ball, tenis, la casa esta decorada al estilo de los años 1700's y los muebles eran de estilo clásico, en el recibidor hay muchas pinturas entre las que se destacan pinturas de Pablo Picasso, Vincent Van Gogh y por supuesto pinturas de Michiru, pero también había otras pinturas muy hermosas entre las que destacaban era una que estaba justamente encima de la chimenea, era un hermoso palacio que tenía una luna sobre una De las edificaciones la cual estaba localizada en el centro de la edificación, el lugar y el paisaje era hermoso.

"Espérenme aquí mientras busco a mis papás" dijo Serena y fue en busca de sus padres

"Mamá, Papá, Sammy ya llegamos, todos estan en el recibidor" Les dijo Serena una vez que los encontro

"Vamos que estoy ansiosa por ver a Selene" les dijo Ikuko exitada y feliz por ver a su hija

Se dirigen al recibidor y al llegar ven a Selene

"Hija que gusto me da verte" La abraza con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad de tener a su pequeña de regreso, para ella ellas son sus pequeñas

"Mamá a mí también" Le corresponde el abrazo de igual manera y se le salen las lagrimas de los ojos por volver a ver a su familia

"Hija estoy feliz con que hayas vuelto" le dijo Kenji dandole un abrazo, se separo de ella y la observo "mira como haz crecido" comento

[N.A Serena y Selene no son hijas de Kenji, pero él las quiere como tal, al igual que ellas lo quieren tanto o igual que a su verdadero padre, ya que él las crió, pero Selene se fue a Estados Unidos para hacerse cargo de los negocios allá y Serena en Japón cuando su padre biológico se enfermo]

"Selene, hermana que bueno que volviste" le dijo feliz Sammy y se arrojo a los brazos de su hermana mayor

"Yo también estoy feliz de volver y estar aquí con mi familia" contesto Selene y se unen en un gran y cálido abrazo demostrándose lo mucho que se extrañaron durante ese tiempo

"Si nosotros también, estoy feliz que por fin este toda la familia reunida" contesto Serena muy feliz

"Oye Haruka, ¿por qué dice Serena que por fin esta toda la familia reunida?" le pregunto algo confundido Seiya a la sailor de los vientos

Haruka solo voltea a verlo con una mirada de apenas te vas dando cuenta y le contesto "Que no vez o estas ciego, ¡son idénticas!"

Al escuchar la platica Selene los interrumpe y responde

"Eso es cierto amor" le contesto Selene

"¿Amor?" Todos menos Taiki, Yaten y Michelle preguntaron

"Serenity recuerdas que te dije que te tenia una, bueno varias sorpresas y a ti también Seiya" les pregunto Selene

"Sí" ambos contestaron

"pues la primera es: que Seiya es mi novio, el que te dije que quería ver tu cara cuando te lo presentara y Seiya, ¿te acuerdas que te había dicho que te quería presentar a mi hermana, y que te ibas a sorprender cuando la conocieras?, pues ella es Serenity" contesto simplemente Selene

"Pero, ¿por que le dices Serenity?, su nombre es Serena y además tu apellido es Lauren y el de ella es Tsukino" pregunto Seiya confundido, noto el parecido fisico, pero quedaba ese detalle.

"En eso estas equivocado Seiya, mi verdadero nombre es Serenity Lauren pero cambie mi nombre a Serena Tsukino " le corrigio Serena

"Pero... ¿las demás saben esto?, digo son las unicas que no estan presentes" pregunto curioso por saber la respuesta Seiya

"No, pero pienso decírselos mañana y es ahí en donde te enteraras de los motivos por los cuales cambie de nombre y otras cosas más" respondio Serena con un tono de tristeza en su voz

"Bueno cambiando de tema, vamos a cenar que me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Selene dandose cuenta de lo incomoda que se estaba poniendo su hermana con el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación

"Estoy de acuerdo" contesto Serena ^^

'Se nota que son hermanas' -.-u fue el pensamiento de todos

Todos se fueron a cenar y al terminar se fueron a platicar en el salón que estaba equipado con un equipo de Karaoke y todo tipos de instrumentos.

"Oye hoshi y ¿Cómo se conocieron?" le pregunto Haruka

"¿Hoshi?" pregunto Intrigado Seiya

"Si, hoshi, ese el nickname que me dio Haruka, asi como koneko para Serena" contesto Selene

"Oh" fue lo unico que contesto Seiya

"Pues la verdad fue cuando fueron a la compañía disquera para hacer tratos con nosotros, y puesto que yo solo me hago cargo de las negociaciones y la firma de contratos, así fue como nos conocimos, pero nos hicimos amigos por que su manager queria ver más opciones y escoger la mejor, lo cual en mi punto de vista es lo mejor" contesto Selene

"Y cuando la vi por primera vez me quede petrificado, pensé que eras tu odango, nunca pensé que fuera tu hermana" le comento Seiya mientras recordaba aquella anecdota

"Si es cierto, hasta nosotros pensamos que eras tu, solo que un poco más alta" comentaron Taiki y Yaten

"Pero vio la foto tuya y de papá que tengo en mi oficina y pensó que era yo, y pues yo no le dije que eras tú y lo guarde en secreto hasta hoy, sabes que me encantan las sorpresas" agrego Selene

"Y ¿como supiste que la conociamos?" le pregunto Yaten intrigado

"Ah, pues lo que pasa es que mi queridisima hermana y yo no perdimos contacto una de la otra, y ella me comento que había conocido a los famosos Three Lights"

"Si ya sé que te encantan al igual que a mí, dijiste que tenías varias sorpresas, bueno ya me diste la primera, ahora dime las siguientes" le pidio Serenity a su hermana

"Pues como ya me di cuenta te enteraste que vienen a presentar a la nueva integrante del grupo..." no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento Seiya la interrumpe

"Yo se lo digo" Le pidio Seiya

"Esta bien" acepto Selene

"Pues la nueva integrante es Selene" contesto Seiya inmediatamente

"¿De verdad?" pregunto emocionada Serena

"Sí" le confirmo su hermana

"Pues muchas felicidades hermana" le felicita y la abraza

"Bueno ya nos dijeron como se conocieron, pero ¿cómo es que entró al grupo?" pregunto ansiosa Hotaru

"Lo que pasa es que el día que firmamos el contrato nos fuimos a celebrar y Selene y Michelle fueron con nosotros, fuimos a un bar con karaoke y le dijimos a Selene que cantara con nosotros" comenzo Taiki

"Y pues al escucharla cantar se quedaron maravillados por su voz y le pidieron que fuera parte del grupo y como ya sabes aceptó" continuo Michelle

"Entonces así fue" dijo Hotaru

"Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto Michiru

"Michiru tengo ganas de oírte tocar el violín, sabes que me encanta" dijo Selene dirigiendose a ella "y a ti Haruka que toques el piano, son una combinación excelente" termino Selene

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Selene, me encanta oírlas tocar juntas" agrego Serena

"Con una condición" al decir esto miró con complicidad a Michiru

"¿Cuál?" preguntaron ambas

"Que canten y nosotras tocamos" dijeron Michiru y Haruka

"De acuerdo" aceptaron las hermanas

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Haruka

"¿Recuerdas aquella canción que compusimos cuando nos enseñaron a tocar?" le pregunto Selene

"Claro que si, es hermosa" recordo Michiru

"Ok, entonces tocamos esa" acepto Haruka

"Entonces vamos a tomar nuestros lugares" finalizo Serena

"No sabia que también cantaras odango" comento Seiya

"Hay muchas cosas que desconoces todavía amor" le respondio Selene, le da beso y toman sus lugares

Haruka empieza a tocar el piano, Michiru el violín y Selene comienza a cantar

"Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo

Con tendencia a quedarse calvo

De tanto recordar"

Termina la estrofa y Serena comienza a cantar

"Y ese algo que soy yo mismo

Es un cuadro de bifrontismo que

Solo da a una faz"

Selene vuelve a cantar

"La cara vista es un anuncio designal

La cara oculta es la resulta

De mi idea genial de echarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto"

Ambas paradas una enfrente de la otra cantan juntas la siguiente estrofa

"Olvidarte me cuesta tanto

Olvidar 15 000 encantos

Es mucha sensatez

Y no sé si seré sensato

Lo que se es que me cuesta un rato

Hacer cosas sin querer"

Serena canta la siguiente estrofa

"Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas

Y no me canse de jurarte

que no habrá segunda parte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto"

Selene se para de nuevo junto a Serena para cantar la ultima estrofa juntas

"Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas

Y no me canse de jurarte

Que ya no habrá segunda parte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto… olvidarte

Me cuesta tanto..."

Terminan de tocar Haruka y Michiru

"Wow, parece que son ángeles los que están cantando" les praseo Seiya

"Wow Selene ya nos había impresionado, y tu Serena no te quedas atrás tú voz es hermosa" apoyaron Taiki y Yaten a su hermano

"Y juntas lo es más todavía" Aporto Setsuna

"Y eso que todavía no han escuchado nada" comento Michiru

"Eso es cierto, nosotras somos las únicas que las hemos escuchado, sus voces alcanzan tonos muy altos" Replico Haruka

"Ya extrañaba esto, ya casi había olvidado que tan hermoso cantan" recordo Molly

"Pero ahora ya están las dos juntas y va a ser más frecuente el oírlas cantar ¿verdad?" les pregunto Hotaru a sus otras 2 madres postizas

"Claro Hotaru" Afirmo Selene "¿no es así Serenity?" le pregunto a su hermana

"Si, así es" le aseguro Serenity

En eso suena el teléfono y una de las encargadas de servicio entra

"Disculpe Srta. Serenity, tiene una llamada" intervino

"Gracias Ana la voy a recibir en la biblioteca" contesto Serenity "y ya te he dicho que me hables por mi nombre, no me gustan las formalidades" le recordo

"Esta bien Serenity, con su permiso" le respondio Ana con una sonrisa, ella aun no entendia como una joven con tanto dinero no era como las otras, le gustaba esa cualidad en ella, por eso le encantaba trabajar con ellos

"Discúlpenme un momento ahorita vuelvo" Se diculpo Serenity

"Esta bien" dijeron todos al unisono

"No te preocupes, aquí te esperamos" le aseguro su hermana

Serena va a contestar el teléfono los demás siguen platicando, mientras tanto con Serena

"Bueno habla con Serenity Lauren" contesto Serena

"Hola mi princesa ¿cómo ha estado?" fue la replica del otro lado de la linea

Al reconocer la voz, Serena esbozó una sonrisa y decidio seguir su juego

"Muy bien su majestad, ¿cómo ha estado usted, mi príncipe?"

"Muy feliz de escuchar su voz, milady, y extrañándola mucho... disculpe a este servidor por no haberse comunicado con usted esta semana, pero mis deberes en mi humilde tierra me lo han impedido" fue la respuesta recibids

"No tienes por que preocuparte Darien, entiendo que la universidad puede llegar a ser muy pesada y te comprendo, no tienes por que disculparte, además sabes que por medio de nuestro link se como te sientes al igual tú sabes como me siento yo" le recordo Serena

"Por cierto he sentido que haz estado muy feliz" comento Darien

"Pues eso es por que Selene regresó a Japón" le contesto feliz

"Ahora entiendo" contesto el "¿y fue mi hermana con ella?" le pregunto de nuevo

"Si aquí esta, ¿quieres hablar con ella?" le contesto

"No luego podré hablar personalmente con ella" contesto él

"Eso significa que vas a volver" pregunto Serena algo incredula

"Si, para eso te hablaba para decirte que me desocupe antes de tiempo, pues salí antes de vacaciones, además no me iba a perder el baile de graduación de mi novia, llego mañana a las 2 p.m." le contesto

"Estoy feliz, con tantas cosas ya se me había olvidado el baile de graduación" contesto algo nerviosa Serena

"Ahi mi princesa, bueno pero oigo muchas voces, ¿tienes visitas?" le pregunto Darien de nuevo

"Si, están Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Molly, además que precisamente hoy llego Selene y Michelle, además también llegaron Seiya, Taiki y Yaten junto con ellas" fue la respuesta que recibio de parte de su novia

"¿Cómo esta eso?, explícamelo" le pregunto algo confundido

"Lo que pasa es que firmaron contrato con nuestra compañía disquera y pues se hicieron amigos de Selene y Michelle" le explico ella

"Oh ya entiendo" respondio Darien

"Y todavía hay más, Selene es la nueva integrante del grupo y Seiya es su novio" agrego Serena

"¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendido de la noticia Darien

"Si, yo también me impresione cuando lo supe y hubieras visto la cara de Seiya al saber que somos hermanas" contesto Serena riendose al recordar la expresión de Seiya

"Me lo imagino y hablando de Selene, ¿ya les contaste a las chicas acerca de ella?" Le pregunto preocupado Darien

"No, tendré que hacerlo mañana, las chicas ya vieron el coche que me regaló mi hermana, y seguramente comenzarán a hacer preguntas; además Selene va a entrar a la misma preparatoria que yo, es tiempo de que las chicas sepan de ella" agrego algo nerviosa

"Y ¿les vas a contar todo?" pregunto el algo incredulo

"No, Solo el que somos hermanas y sobre los apellidos, pero lo del Milenio de Plata no, Selene me dijo que todavía no era tiempo para ello, que tienen que recordar por ellas mismas" replico Serena

"Si yo también estoy de acuerdo con ella, sé que no te gusta tener tantos secretos, pero esto también te lo dijo Setsuna y tú madre la Reina Serenity" le recordo Darien

"Si, lo sé" dijo ella un poco triste

"Amor ya me tengo que ir, ya estan anunciando la salida de mi vuelo" le contesto Darien

"Entonces nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto" contesto rapidamente Serena

"Y, ¿no vas a ir a la preparatoria?" le pregunto él rapidamente

"¡Por dios Darien!, Llevo tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo crees que voy a perderme tu llegada?" exclamo Serena

"Esta bien, esta bien, como digas mi princesa" el chico esbozo una sonrisa, su novia como siempre tan ansiosa de verlo, aunque... habría que decir que ella no era la única ansiosa, él sé moría por volver a ver a su chica dorada

"Te amo Serena, sabes he extrañado el oír tu voz, el estrecharte el sentirte en mis brazos, el sentir la calidez que desprendes, el suave aroma de tus sedosos cabellos y sentirlos entre mis dedos, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado" contesto algo melancolico Darien

"Yo también te amo Darien y te he extrañado mucho, extraño el estar entre tus brazos el sentir los latidos de tu corazón cuando recargo mi cabeza en tu pecho cuando me abrazas, el sentir el amor que me demuestras cada vez que me besas" contesto ella de la misma manera

"Pero ya mañana nos vamos a volver a ver… nos vemos mañana y que descanses amor que tengas dulces sueños" agrego él rapidamente, odiaba el saber que su novia estuviara triste

"Si, ese es mi consuelo, que descanses cariño, nos vemos mañana" Con eso Serena colgó el teléfono y volvió al salón en donde la estaban esperando los demás

Sala de juegos...

"¡Vaya! Pero que sonrisa traes, ¿Qué te dijeron para que estés tan feliz?" exclamo Selene al ver el rostro de su hermana

"Es que Darien me habló y me dijo que llega mañana" contesto ella sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

"Con razón estas tan feliz" Musito Selene

"Si, por fin voy a estar con todas las personas que amo" contesto feliz Serena

"¿De verás Serenity?" le pregunto Michelle

"Si, ¿quieres ir conmigo a recogerlo mañana al aeropuerto?" le pregunto a su amiga

"Claro que sí" Contesto inmediatamente Michelle

Inicia Flash Back

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, era el lugar a donde siempre iban para encontrar algo de paz

"Te voy a extrañar mucho Pooh" le dice una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules a otro joven de cabellera negra y el mismo color de ojos, azul profundo

"Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho hermanita" Para cuando termina de decir esta frase la chica ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos por que sabia que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo

Termina Flash Back

"Tengo más de un año sin ver a mi hermano" recordo Michelle

"¿Hermano?" preguntaron los 3 Kou's al unisono

"Si, Darien es mi hermano" les contesto ella

"Por lo visto hay muchas cosas que desconocemos" dijo Seiya algo sorprendido

"Pues sí, las demás amigas de Serenity ni siquiera saben que tiene una hermana, mucho menos que soy su hermana gemela y que Michelle es hermana menor de Darien" contesto Selene

"Entonces no somos los únicos" contesto Taiki

"Por lo menos nosotros nos enteramos antes" Musito Yaten

"Pues si, tienen suerte" contesto Haruka

"Si, por lo menos saben un poco mas que ellas" agrego Serena

"Así que consideren que son afortunados" agrego Michiru

"Con el tiempo se irán enterando de mas cosas, pero esto es todo lo que pueden saber por ahora" Contesto Setsuna con un tono misterioso en su voz

"Entonces nos damos por complacidos, ya que por fin nos ganamos la confianza de ustedes" Replico Taiki

"Hay cosas que no debían saberse antes, eso es todo" respondio simplemente Hotaru

"Por cierto Serena cuando estabas hablando por teléfono estuvimos platicando y te queríamos proponer si quieres formar parte del grupo" le pregunto Yaten

"Es cierto Serena, tú voz es hermosa, contigo y Selene en el grupo,va a escucharse mejor" Aporto Seiya

"stoy de acuerdo" Asintio Taiki

"Qué dices tu Selene?" le pregunto a su hermana

"Yo encantada, así pasaremos más tiempo juntas" Contesto Selene "pero es tú decisión" agrego después

"Esta bien acepto" contesto después de unos minutos

"Perfecto, entonces vamos a organizar todo para empezar a grabar el nuevo CD y la presentación de ustedes dos como nuevas integrantes del grupo" comento Seiya

"Va a ser una semana muy difícil por que queríamos hacer la presentación del nuevo integrante y del disco al mismo tiempo pero no creo que podamos por que todavía nos faltan canciones para el nuevo CD" agrego Taiki

"Pues creo que si la van a hacer ya que Serena y Selene tienen muchas canciones escritas" agrego Haruka

"Es cierto" recordo Selene

"Ustedes dos cada vez nos impresionan más" musito Seiya

"Como ya te dije anteriormente, todavía te falta por conocernos" después de decir eso Seiya la abraza cariñosamente por la espalda y ella recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya

"Seiya y, ¿donde se van a quedar?" pregunto Michiru

"Se van a quedar aquí" contesto Selene antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo

"¿Estas segura?, no se vaya a querer sobrepasar Seiya" pregunto algo exceptica Haruka

"¡Oye!, ¡¿Por quien me tomas?!" dijo un muy indignado Seiya

"Yo conozco a Seiya y él es muy caballeroso, no va a pasar nada que yo no quiera" Agrego Selene

"Yo le tengo mucha confianza a Seiya y estoy de acuerdo con Selene, no tienes por que ser tan sobre protectora con nosotras Haruka" apoyo Serena la desición de su hermana

"Esta bien además mis tíos están aquí" recordo triunfantemente Haruka

"Ya déjalas que ellas saben que decisiones toman y si decidieron que se quedan aquí es por algo" le recordo Michiru

"Si, como tú digas" Dijo esto como no muy convencida

"Además aquí hay habitaciones como para 20 personas a parte de las nuestras" replico Serena

"Y, ¿van a entrar a la preparatoria?" pregunto Setsuna cambiando de platica

"Si" contesto Selene

"Me imagino que a Juuban" agrego Hotaru

"Si, ya mande los papeles de Michelle y los míos, Serenity nos inscribió, y Taiki se encargó de los de ellos" contesto Selene

"Serenity, ¿y cómo te vamos a llamar?, por que todos te conocen por Serena" pregunto Michelle

"Pues será mejor que me llamen Serena, para evitar confusiones, por que veo que a los chicos se les dificulta el oír que me llamen Serenity y pues ya estoy impuesta a que me digan Serena" contesto Serena

"Esta bien entonces ahora será Serena" afirmo Michelle

"Ya sabes que a mí me gusta cualquiera de los dos nombres, pero creo que utilizare Serena para que se sientan más familiarizados los chicos pero creo que por la costumbre hay veces que te voy a decir Serenity" contesto Selene

"Si es cierto hay veces que a mi se me olvida y casi le digo Serenity enfrente de las chicas" recordo Hotaru

"¿Y van a ir mañana a la preparatoria?" pregunto Haruka

"Pues esa es la idea" agrego Selene

"Pues lo único que les voy a decir es que mañana va a ser un día muy difícil, por que tengo que evitar a como de lugar a las chicas" musito Serena

"Pero, ¿qué no dijiste que mañana ibas a platicar con ellas?" recordo Yaten

"Si, lo que pasa es que quiero hablar con ellas en privado y no en la preparatoria, así que por favor les pido que me ayuden con eso, les voy a contar acerca de Selene y voy a aprovechar que Darien llega mañana y también quiero que todos estén aquí, además estando todos presentes me evito muchas explicaciones" acoto Serena

"Cuenta con nosotras" contesto rapidamente Setsuna

"Y con nosotros también" asintio Taiki

"Bueno ya es tarde y ya nos tenemos que ir por que Hotaru tiene que ir al colegio mañana" recordo Setsuna

"Es cierto mañana tiene clases y ustedes también y tienen que descansar y me imagino que están cansados por el viaje" aporto Haruka

"Entonces... ¿mañana a que hora?" pregunto Michiru

"Pues quería pedirles un favor que mañana fueran a la preparatoria a la hora de salida por las chicas y las traigan aquí ya que ellas no saben dónde vivo, yo no voy a poder esperarlas, el avión de Darien llega a las 2 p.m. y mañana voy a pedir permiso para salir temprano, me voy a llevar a Selene, Michelle y a ti también Molly, si no, no te van a dejar de asediar con preguntas, como vieron que te fuiste conmigo hoy y nos estamos juntando mas últimamente..." le pidio Serena

"Esta bien" asintio Molly

"Molly si quieres te dejamos de pasada en tú casa" le ofrecio Haruka

"Si, esta bien además de que mañana tenemos examen" recordo Molly

"Es cierto, lo había olvidado" dijo Serena

"¿Y por que no nos habías dicho para ponernos a estudiar?" le reclamo Seiya

"Pues por que como dije se me había olvidado" le contesto Serena

"Buenas noches y hasta mañana" se despidieron Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y Molly

"Hasta mañana" contestaron Selene, Serena, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

"Vamos que les voy a mostrar donde están sus cuartos" una vez dentro de la casa

Suben al tercer piso que es en donde están los cuartos y al pasar por los pasillos se dan cuenta que hay unas puertas que tienen el símbolo de cada planeta y en el fondo ven que en una puerta esta una Luna creciente en color dorado y en la otra tiene un Sol, los siguientes dos tienen el símbolo de la Tierra, después esta Mercurio, 2 con el símbolo de Venus, una de Marte, 2 con el de Júpiter, una de Saturno, 2 con el de Urano, 2 con el de Neptuno y una con el símbolo de Plutón.

"Serena me he dado cuenta que cada puerta tiene el símbolo de un planeta" noto Taiki

"Eso es por que dependiendo del planeta con el que esta marcado es la forma en la que están diseñados los interiores" respondio Serena

"Oh, comprendo"

"Seiya esta con el símbolo de Neptuno va a ser tu recamara" le dijo Serena

"Hasta mañana, que descansen". Se despide de todos y al llegar a Selene le da un tierno beso en los labios y entra a su recamara, al voltear quedo maravillado por el decorado y la ubicación de los muebles, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, tenia una cama king size con sabanas de seda color azul aquamarina con un buró y sobre este tenía una lámpara en cada lado de la cama, un muy amplio clóset con su propio baño y regadera además del jacussi, saco su pijama y se desvistió y tomo un baño y después de ponerse su pijama se fue a dormir.

Y así fue igual con los demás, se despidieron y entraron a sus cuartos, el siguiente fue Yaten, su cuarto tenia el símbolo de Urano, el de Taiki el símbolo de Júpiter, Michelle el de la Tierra, Selene el Sol y Serena la Luna, todos eran iguales, lo que los diferenciaba era el color y unos cuantos accesorios, tomaron un baño y se fueron a dormir ya que el día siguiente iba a ser un día muy pesado.


	5. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones

En el capitulo anterior se me olvido mencionar el nombre de la canción que cantaron Serena y Selene se llama "Me cuesta tanto" de Mecano

Disclaimers: Yo no soy dueña de Sailor Moon… lamentablemente.

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

[N.A.] Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones**

**En el Sueño de Mina**

Mina iba caminando por los pasillos del palacio cuando se encontró a Serenity

"Mina no has visto a Selene" le pregunto Serenity

"No, pero te ayudo a buscarla si quieres, pero ¿para qué la buscas?" se ofreció Mina

"Es que ya es hora de ir a entrenar y ya sabes como es Haruka al respecto" le contesto Serenity

"Ya ni me acordaba del entrenamiento, mejor nos apuramos a buscarla" recordó

"Si, creo saber donde esta, a de estar en los jardines" pensó en voz alta Serenity

"Si, vamos para haya" le apresuro Mina

Al llegar al jardín se ve una joven rubia con el cabello recogido en dos coletas representativas de la familia real de la luna contemplando el paisaje que ofrecía el bello jardín

"Selene hermana sabia que aquí te iba a encontrar" dijo triunfantemente Serenity

Selene al oír que le hablaban volteo y vio que eran Serenity y Mina

"¿Que pasa Serenity?" le pregunto a su hermana "hola prima ¿como te fue en tu viaje a casa?, ¿como están tus padres?" le pregunto a su prima al darse cuenta de su presencia

"Pues muy bien, y les mandan muchos saludos y que están esperando su visita" le contesto Mina

"Pues cuando vuelvas a ir iremos contigo" le contesto Selene "eso si nuestra madre nos lo permite, por supuesto" agrego

"Pues yo creo que sí" le aseguro Mina

"Hay que apurarnos que nos toca entrenar con Haruka y ya sabes que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde" les recordó Serenity

"Tienes razón vámonos" contesta Selene, se levanta, se une a ellas y se van

Fin del sueño

'¿Que fue eso?, Otra vez ese sueño, no sé por que sigue ese sueño, desde que descubrimos que Serena era la princesa tengo ese sueño, ¿qué significara?, Además no recuerdo nada acerca de que Serena tuviera una hermana y menos que fuéramos primas, solo en estos sueños, Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, hace tiempo que no tenia ese sueño pero desde que Serena menciono que iba a recoger a su hermana no me puedo sacar ese sueño de la cabeza, bueno… no creo que signifique nada a lo mejor… es un simple sueño' Pensó Mina y decidió olvidar el sueño, sin saber que tan real era...

Voltea a mirar el reloj y ve que es hora de levantarse y se va a bañar y se alista para irse a la escuela

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena...**

Por la mañana todos se levantaron y se alistaron y fueron a desayunar y todos estaban sentados en la mesa platicando

"Durmieron a gusto" les pregunto Serena

"Sí" contestaron al unísono

"Que bien por que nos espera un día muy largo y ajetreado" comento

"Serena las habitaciones están hermosas, ¿quien los decoro?" aprecio Taiki

"Pues yo me encargue de la decoración de la casa, mi papá me dijo que la decorara a mi gusto, ya que era de Selene y mía, pero como ella no estaba me encargue yo sola." le contesto ella

"Pues tienes muy buen gusto" comento Yaten "Serena me impresionas cada vez más, lo que pasa es que… no te ofendas… pero actuabas tan torpe, pero por lo visto todo tiene su por que, me agrada que por fin nos dejes conocer tu verdadero yo" agrego él

"Muchas gracias Yaten, la verdad la van a conocer hoy, entonces vas a comprender él por que toda esta farsa ante los demás, pero la verdad es que estoy muy lejos de ser lo que aparento" contesto ella

"Bueno ya es hora de irnos si no se nos va hacer tarde" agrego Michelle dándose cuenta de la hora

"Recuerden que las chicas no se pueden acercar a Michelle a Molly o a mí hasta que hablen con Serena no antes" les recordó Selene

"Si sabemos que las tenemos que entretener en la hora del receso" replico Seiya

"Se los voy a agradecer mucho, pero este tema lo tenemos que hablar en privado y no en la escuela" les agradeció de nuevo Serena "y cambiando de tema, chicos como le vamos a hacer para irnos, no cabemos todos en mi auto" recordó

"Pensando en eso rente un automóvil para los chicos antes de venirnos, ayer en la tarde lo trajeron y es por mientras escogen uno a su gusto cada uno

"Y que tipo de auto es" pregunto Taiki

"Es una camioneta BMW para 6 pasajeros" le contesto Selene

"Es excelente así podremos llevar los instrumentos también, pensaste en todo" comento Yaten

"Que bueno que les haya gustado"

"Bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos por que todavía tenemos que ir a la oficina del director para que nos den nuestros horarios" les recordó Michelle

"Si tienes razón, bueno si todos están listos vámonos" razono Selene

"Hija que no se les olvide la medicina" les recordó Ikuko

"Esta bien mamá" contestaron al unísono

"¿Qué medicina?" pregunto Seiya preocupado

"Es un medicamento que tomamos para controlar el azúcar" le contesto rápidamente Serena

"¿Qué son diabéticas? Pero comen mucho azúcar" contesto el algo exaltado

"Al contrario sufrimos de hipoglucemia" le suplió Selene

"¿Qué?" pregunto Seiya al no saber sobre que hablaba

"Es cuando los niveles de azúcar bajan por que el cuerpo los quema demasiado rápido y tienen que comer más de lo normal para poder mantener los niveles de azúcar en niveles normales además de la ayuda del medicamento" le suplió Taiki

"¿Y que pasa si no toman el medicamento?" pregunto algo confundido Yaten

"El cuerpo empieza a temblar, es el primer síntoma, pero si no se toma el medicamento a tiempo el azúcar baja tanto que puede causar el estado de coma, es por eso que comemos tanto y sin embargo no engordamos" contesto Serena

"Con razón, pero eso si es peligroso" agrego Seiya

"Si y Serena ya nos pego una vez un tremendo susto que paso una semana internada" recordó Michelle

"Deberás, pero las chicas no lo saben o sí" le pregunto de nuevo Seiya, ya que intuía que ese era otro secreto más de su parte

"Pues la que lo sabe es Mina por que una vez que fuimos de compras nos entretuvimos tanto que se nos paso la hora y se me olvido tomarme la medicina y empecé a temblar y se asusto mucho y lo peor era que no traía la medicina y le dije que le hablara a Haruka y ella luego llego y me dio la medicina y me compuse y fue por eso que se entero" comento Serena mientras recordaba el gran susto que les había dado a sus amigas

"Oh, y por que no les haz dicho" comento él de nuevo

"Pues por que ya sabes que a veces me sobre protegen y si saben eso va ser peor" comento Serena un poco triste

"Pero también Rei te molesta que por que comes mucho, no crees que así te dejaría en paz" le recalco Yaten

"Tienes razón, pero con Rei no se sabe que esperar" le contesto resignada

"si es cierto" Dijo esto conociendo el fuerte temperamento de la senshi del fuego

"Y como nos vamos a ir" se apresuro a decir Michelle

"Tu y Selene se van conmigo y llegamos a recoger a Molly, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten en el otro coche para que no nos vean juntos" contesto Serena

"Ok, entonces vámonos" termino de decir Michelle

Se fueron a la preparatoria y Serena fue a recoger a Molly y se encontraron con los chicos en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria y van a la oficina del director para que les den sus horarios y les toco a todos el mismo salón y sonó el timbre para entrar a clases

"Entonces chicos ya saben que hacer verdad" les recordó Serena poniéndose un poco más nerviosa

"Si, no te preocupes" le reconforto Seiya

"Hay viene la Srta. Haruna, que comience la función" replico Serena

Serena y Molly entran juntas al salón y se sientan, las chicas hacen por donde hablarle para platicar pero la maestra entra detrás de ella

"Buenos Días jóvenes" Saludo la Maestra

"Buenos días Haruna-sensei" contestaron todos los alumnos

Tocan la puerta, la abren y se dan cuenta que es el director

"Buenos días jóvenes" Saludo el Director

"Buenos Días Takeda-san" contestaron el saludo

"Vengo a presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, creo a unos de ellos ya los conocen, vienen de Estados Unidos por favor entren" dijo el director

Primero entro Taiki y le siguió Yaten y luego Seiya, después entro Michelle y por ultimo Selene

Se escucha el grito de todas las mujeres al ver a los Three Lights, pero los hombres se le quedaron viendo a Michelle y a Selene

"Oye son hermosa, no lo crees" comento un primer chico

"Si, ella es idéntica a Tsukino" agrego el segundo indicando con la mirada hacia Selene

"Si tienes razón, hasta tienen el mismo estilo de peinarse, a lo mejor son hermanas gemelas" comento un tercer chico

"Deben de ser coincidencias, por que si peinas a Aino-san igual que a Tsukino-san, también podrías decir que son hermanas gemelas, sin embargo no son ni siquiera parientes" agrego un cuarto chico

"Que bueno que regresaron los Three Lights, así les podremos pedir sus autógrafos" comento una chica

"Si tienes razón" contesto su compañera

"Silencio" Dijo el director a la clase por que estaban murmurando. "Ahora jóvenes pueden presentarse cada uno". Dirigiéndose a los alumnos recién llegados

"Hola Mi nombre es Selene Lauren, espero conocerlos y que podamos ser buenos amigos y compañeros de clases"

"Hola mi nombre es Michelle Chiba y espero poder conocerlos y que seamos buenos amigos"

"Hola creo que ya saben quien soy, pero para los que no lo saben soy Seiya Kou y espero que podamos ser amigos"

"Hola mi nombre es Taiki Kou y espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros"

"Hola Me llamo Yaten Kou y espero poder conocerlos mejor"

Al oír el nombre de Selene y al verla Mina inmediatamente recordó su sueño, y quedo como en estado de shock, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Selene y Serena

-...Serena parece que Mina ya me recordó y esta en estado de shock, Habla con ella...- le dijo Selene

-...Si me di cuenta, voy a hablar con ella...- le contesto Serena -...Mina me escuchas...- le pregunto

-... ¿Qué? ¿Quién me esta hablando?...-dijo Mina volteando a los lados

-...Soy Yo Serena, te estoy hablando telepáticamente...- le contesto

-...Desde cuando puedes hacer eso...- le pregunto sorprendida

-...Hace mucho, pero no es por eso que te hablo, me di cuenta de cómo te pusiste al ver a Selene y al oír su nombre...- fue directo al punto

-... ¿Que ya la conocías?...- le pregunto confundida

-...Si sobre eso te quiero hablar, se que ya sabes quien es ella...- le afirmo

-...Entonces no era un sueño...- le pregunto aun más confundida

-...No Mina era un recuerdo del milenio de plata, pero de eso vamos a hablar mas tarde, después de clases pero no les digas nada a las chicas por que ellas tienen que recordar por si mismas como tu, ok...- le confirmo

-...Esta bien...- acepto Mina

Al mismo tiempo...

"Oye ella es la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y son dueños de muchos centros departamentales, además de Crecent Moon Récords y otros negocios" le comento una chica a su compañera

"Además es la Cía. con la que firmaron los Three Lights" noto la segunda chica

"Pero también dicen que es muy inteligente, y le podría ganar a Mizuno fácilmente" agrego uno de los chicos

"Yo oí que tiene una hermana y que es igual de inteligente que ella, que ella se hace cargo de los negocios de Japón, pero nadie la conoce, no se presenta en publico hasta hay un rumor que con esto queda confirmado, que ella esta en esta preparatoria, solo que cambio de nombre eso de que la estereotipaban con el hecho de ser rica, prefirió cambiar de nombre" agrego un segundo chico

"Así hasta yo, que te traten solo por tu dinero" comento la primera joven

"Si a de ser muy triste que te traten solo por conveniencia" noto la segunda

"Por favor tomen asiento, déjenme les digo donde, y levante la mano la persona que nombre por favor, Srita. Lauren por favor siéntese con la Srita. Tsukino, Srita. Chiba siéntese con la Srita. Hino, Taiki siéntate con la Srita. Mizuno, Yaten siéntate con la Srita. Aino y Seiya siéntate con la Srita. Kino, bueno ahora vamos a comenzar el examen" termino de decirles la Srita Haruna

"Que, vamos a competir haber en que tiempo terminamos el examen" le comento Selene a su hermana

"Esta bien pero no se te haga raro que todos se nos quede viendo, normalmente como parte de mi acto solo contesto unas cuantas preguntas y entrego el examen al final, pero la maestra ya sabe, pero ahora se va a sorprender al ver esto" acepto Serena

"Si, quiero ver sus caras, jejeje" agrego Selene con un tono juguetón

"ahora vamos a ver como reacciona las demás, además tenemos la competencia de Michelle, Molly, Ami, Taiki y Kevin" agrego Serena

La Srita. Haruna les entrego el examen a los alumnos y les dijo que ya podían empezar, a los 15 minutos entregaron el examen, Serena y Selene lo entregaron juntas y detrás de ellas lo entregaron Ami, Taiki y Michelle, después de ellas y Molly y Kelvin volvieron todos a sus lugares y todos entregaron sus exámenes. Empezó la clase y así paso la clase y llego la hora del receso, las chicas se quedaron impresionadas de que Serena estuviera contestando y eran preguntas difíciles que entre Taiki, Molly, Selene y Michelle contestaban, por fin Ami tenía alguien más aparte de Molly y Kelvin con quien competir. Pero lo que más les impresiono fue como Ami tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

"Pueden salir al receso jóvenes, Tsukino-san por favor quédese un momento necesito hablar con usted" se dirigió Srita Haruna

"Esta bien Haruna-sensei, yo también necesito hablar con usted" acepto la petición Serena "Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, ya saben que hacer, Selene, Michelle y Molly se van a quedar conmigo" se dirigió después a sus amigos

"Ok" contesto e saliendo del aula

La Srita. Haruna se sienta en su escritorio y Serena, Selene, Michelle y Molly acercan unas sillas al escritorio y se sientan.

"De que quería hablar conmigo" le pregunto Serena

"Pues" dijo dudando si podía continuar y al notarlo Serena le dijo

"Adelante, como sabe Selene es mi hermana, Michelle y Molly saben todo al respecto"

"Esta bien, que fue todo eso, primero contestas el examen en tiempo récord después me contestas preguntas difíciles, que no querías pasar desapercibida ante tus compañeros" le pregunto finalmente la maestra aun confundida por lo pasado

"Hay yo tengo la culpa, nosotras siempre hemos tenido una competencia para ver quien reacciona más rápido para contestar, no es para probar quien es más inteligente, las 2 tenemos el mismo conocimiento, es solo por diversión" contesto Selene

"Entiendo, entonces ya todo va a cambiar Serena, ya vas a mostrar tus verdaderas habilidades y conocimientos" contesto feliz su maestra

"Pues si, es algo que ya no puedo seguir ocultando ahora que Selene esta aquí, todo va ser diferente" contesto algo melancólica

"Si al fin todas juntas de nuevo" agrego Molly

"Pero de que era lo que querías platicar conmigo" recordó lo que le había dicho Serena cuando le pidió que se quedara

"Es que quería pedirle permiso para salir antes de clases, lo que pasa es que hoy llega mi novio de E.U.A y quiero ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto" respondió Serena

"Esta bien, sé que lo extrañas por que tienes un año sin verlo" le contesto la maestra "además no tienes exámenes ni trabajos pendientes" agrego

"También quería pedirle que dejara ir a Selene, Michelle y Molly" le pidió Serena

"Pero a ellas por que" pregunto algo escéptica

"Bueno Michelle es hermana de mi novio y tiene un año también sin verlo y Selene y Molly pues es que mis amigas no saben que Selene es mi hermana, y como he estado muy distante de ellas y me pasado mas tiempo con Molly, pues no la van a dejar en paz y la van a asediar con preguntas" contesto rápidamente

"Pues tienes razón, pero es mejor que se enteren por tu propia boca de todo a que se enteren por otra fuente, además del hecho de que son hermanas gemelas y el mismo estilo de peinarse, ese estilo no cualquiera lo usa, son copias al carbón una de la otra, solo las diferencia la estatura y el carácter" comento la maestra

"Pues si tiene razón, ahora voy a hablar con ellas, pero aquí no, prefiero hacerlo en privado" contesto

"Esta bien, pero a que horas llega" cedió finalmente la maestra

"A las 2 p.m." contesto recordando la hora

"Entonces van a irse a la 1 p.m., entonces te mando la tarea a tu e-mail" noto la maestra

"Esta bien" acepto Serena

Al terminar de hablar sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos entraron a clases y así paso el tiempo y Srita. Haruna se dio cuenta que faltaban 5 minutos para la 1 p.m. y paro la clase

"Srita. Tsukino, Lauren, Chiba y Osaka ya pueden salir, y recuerden hacer su tarea por favor"

"Gracias Haruna-sensei" contesto Serena con una sonrisa de gratitud y voltea a ver a sus amigas pero al ver a Mina vio que le quería decir algo -...Mina ¿que pasa?...- le pregunto mientras salía del salón

-... ¿A donde vas?, dijiste que íbamos a platicar saliendo de clases...- le pregunto rápidamente

-...y así va a ser, pero no aquí, Haruka, Michiru Hotaru y Setsuna van estar esperándolas a la hora de salida para llevarlas a mi casa por que ustedes no saben dónde vivo...- le contesto Serena para que no se preocupara

-...Esta bien, pero dijiste que no les dijera nada a las chicas que ellas tenían que recordar...- insistió Mina

-...Así es, hay unas cosas que tengo que explicarles, pero también voy a hablar contigo sobre Selene y que tiene que ver con nuestro pasado...- le afirmo Serena

-...Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en tu casa...- replico finalmente Mina

Salieron de la escuela y se subieron al carro con destino al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron faltaban 30 minutos para las 2 p.m. y se sentaron en la sala de espera en un área en donde no había gente cerca que las pudiera escuchar

"¿que era lo que quería Mina?" le pregunto Selene

"Me pregunto que si por que me iba que habíamos quedado en que saliendo de clases íbamos platicar acerca de sus recuerdos" contesto simplemente Serena

"Oíste lo que dijeron acerca de ti y Selene" comento Molly

"No, lo que paso es que me di cuenta de cómo reacciono Mina al ver a Selene, ya ha recordado casi todo, solo es cuestión de tiempo, por lo menos ya recordó a Selene, no se si ya las recordó a ustedes, pero ¿que fue lo que dijeron?" le contesto Serena

"Primero que nada se dieron cuenta del parecido físico, pero lo descartaron por que hicieron una comparación con Mina y contigo y como saben que solo son amigas, si supieran que en el pasado fueron primas" comento Molly

"Pero no solo eso, como era de esperarse supieron quien es Selene, pero lo que me intrigo fue cuando mencionaron que tenia una hermana y que había rumores de que asistía a esa preparatoria y el que Selene entrara les confirmo el rumor" agrego Michelle

"Además mencionaron que no se sabia quien era por que se había cambiado de nombre" agrego Molly mientras recordaba los murmullos que se crearon en la clase

"Si ya había escuchado esos rumores antes, solo que cuando lo mencionaban les seguía la corriente o simplemente evadía el tema Bueno al fin y al cabo se enteraran algún día… ¿no creen?" dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa. El ambiente se volvió algo denso por unos momentos, Serena lucia angustiada y preocupada, hasta que su hermana llego al rescate.

"ahh!!.. Serena y a que hora llega el vuelo de Darien" le pregunto Selene cambiado hábilmente de tema

"Con todo esto se me olvido el numero de vuelo... ah ya recordé es el..." Cuando se oye por el altavoz

+++Vuelo nº 598 procedente de Estados Unidos con destino a la Cd. De Tokio acaba de aterrizar los pasajeros descenderán por la puerta b4+++

"es ese, ya llego" respondió Serena inmediatamente

Se dirigen hacia la sala de espera por donde iba a llegar Darien y se sientan, Serena y Molly se sientan dando la espalda a la puerta y Selene y Michelle enfrente de ellas, se ve un joven alto muy bien parecido cuerpo atlético cabellera negra como la noche y unos ojos azules hermosos que si los miras te quedas perdida en ellos, vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa cuello de tortuga negro y zapatos del mismo color

Michelle y Selene vieron a Darien que iba entrando Michelle se iba a levantar para ir a saludarlo pero el le hizo señas de que no dijera nada y ella acepto y entendió que quería sorprender a su novia, traía una rosa en la mano, pero no era cualquier rosa si no que era una de las que creaba como Tuxedo Mask, al estar detrás de ella puso la flor delante de ella y ella al verla se sorprendió y volteo, vio a Darien sonriéndole Serena tomo la flor en sus manos y abrazo a Darien, los dos se abrazaron como si de ello dependiera su vida, se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso.

"¿Oye y a mi no me vas a saludar Pooh?" le pregunto Michelle haciendo un puchero

"Hola hermanita haz crecido bastante en este tiempo" comentó y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después saludo a Selene y Molly

"¿Por qué le dices Pooh a Darien?" le pregunto intrigada Molly a Michelle

"Es que cuando éramos pequeños el siempre se acababa la miel y aunque mamá la escondía el siempre la encontraba" contesto ella

"Con razón" acepto su respuesta Molly

"Siento interrumpir su platica, pero ya son las 2:30 de la tarde y las chicas y los chicos ya deben de ir camino a casa" comento Serena

"Es cierto vámonos" agrego Selene

Con esto fueron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto de Serena y fueron camino a su casa

Al mismo tiempo en la preparatoria Juuban...

"Bueno jóvenes esto es todo por hoy y no olviden hacer sus tareas, pueden salir en orden por favor" despidió la clase la maestra

"Este si que fue un día extraño" comento Ami

"Tienes razón, primero llegan los Three Lights y las nuevas alumnas que parece conocen a los chicos, luego Serena y la chica nueva Selene que por cierto son idénticas, contestan el examen de calculo como si nada hasta Ami lo entrego unos segundos después que ellas y para terminar Serena contestando preguntas que eran difíciles como si fuera lo más simple y sencillo del mundo" agrego Rei con el ceño fruncido

"Definitivamente esto esta extraño y para terminar, Serena, las dos chicas nuevas y Molly salieron antes de la hora" agrego por su parte Lita "Todo esto es muy extraño" concluyo Lita

"Y Serena tiene que explicarnos que esta pasando, además de que no he olvidado lo que la vimos con Seiya tomados de las manos en el aeropuerto" recordó Rei

Mina las alcanza a la salida de la escuela seguida por los Three Lights ya que los había esperado para salir juntos

"Hola chicas" saludaron los Three Lights

"Hola, teníamos mucho tiempo sin verlos" Contestaron todas al unísono

Iban llegando al estacionamiento cuando vieron a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru

"Hola chicas" saludo cortésmente Ami a las outers

"Si buscan a Serena ella no esta, salió temprano, se fue con Molly y con las alumnas nuevas" contesto inmediatamente Rei con un tono de enojo claro en su voz

"No venimos por ella..." no termino la frase ya que Mina hablo antes de que Michiru terminara de hablar

"Vienen por nosotras para llevarnos a casa de Serena" le suplió Mina

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" contesto Haruka levantando una ceja inquisitivamente

"Serena me lo dijo" contesto ella

"Mina eso no es cierto, por que Serena no hablo con ninguna de nosotras y no puedes decir que hablaste con ella en el receso por que ella se queda platicando con Haruna-sensei junto con Molly y las nuevas alumnas" Dijo Rei con un tono de disgusto en su voz

"Yo se lo que digo Rei" le respondió Mina con un tono serio el cuan era raro en ella, ese tono de voz solo lo tenia cuando estaban en el campo de batalla

"Ya chicas por favor no peleen, pero para que nos quiere Serena, por que no nos dijo que nos viéramos en el templo Hikawa" noto Lita

"Hay unas cosas que tiene que hablar con ustedes en privado y es mejor que sea en su casa, puesto que es algo personal, quiere hablar con sus amigas y no sus scouts" dijo con un tono misterioso en su voz, el cual distingue a la sailor del tiempo

"Entonces por que no nos espero para llevarnos ella en vez de mandarlas a ustedes" respondió rápidamente Rei

"Tenia unas cosas importantes que hacer y no podía esperarlas, por eso estamos aquí" contesto Michiru calmadamente

"Lo que sea" replico Rei

"Entonces vámonos, yo traigo mi auto y Lita el suyo" agrego Ami

"Entonces vámonos, Rei tu te vas con Ami y Mina tu con Lita y ustedes". Dijo dirigiéndose a los hermanos Kou, "ustedes ya saben donde es haya los esperamos" termino de decir Haruka

En la casa de Serena...

Las primeras en llegar fueron las outers seguidas de las inners quienes quedaron impresionadas del tamaño de la casa y lo hermosa que es, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue el jardín el cual esa verdaderamente hermosa, había rosas lilas, y todo tipo de flores, las cuales se veían en perfectas condiciones ninguna estaba marchita, detrás de ellas venían los Three Lights

En la puerta estaban Haruka y las demás esperando a que llegaran los demás hacia la puerta al llegar Haruka puso su dedo pulgar en un lector digital y al ponerlo inmediatamente la computadora respondió

"Adelante Haruka" se oyó la voz monótona de una computadora

"Gracias Keith, no ha llegado mi prima todavía" le pregunto

"No, pero en cuanto llegue le aviso que la están esperando" contesto Keith

"Esta bien, pasen por favor" Dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes

Haruka los guío hacia el recibidor, ya todos sentados llego una de las personas de servicio y le ofreció té, bebidas y galletas

"Haruka, estas segura que esta es la casa de Serena" le pregunto Ami

"Si, si no como crees que iba a poder entrar" agrego Haruka sarcásticamente

"La casa es enorme, y el sistema de seguridad es lo más alto en tecnología que hay" noto Ami

"Si tienes razón en eso" afirmo Michiru

"Pero eso no nos corresponde explicarlo a nosotras, eso lo hará Serena" agrego Hotaru

Al llegar Serena y los demás a su casa, para ser exactos en el estacionamiento, de repente apareció una niebla que los cubrió a todos y los transporto a un lugar el cual inmediatamente reconocieron como el palacio lunar, pero estaba en ruinas y todos voltearon a verse unos a otros y vieron que traían sus trajes reales, cuando una voz suave tierna y amable les hablo

"Serenity, Selenity" dijo la tierna voz

"Madre, que bueno que te volvemos a ver" dijeron ambas a coro y le dieron un abrazo

"Reina Serenity" dijeron los demás he hicieron una reverencia

La reina levanto su brazo indicándoles que se podían levantar y se dirigió a sus hijas "Mis pequeñas como las he extrañado, pero saben que esta no es una visita social, lo siento pequeñas que siempre sean por motivos como este pero es que no puede ser de otra forma" contesto amargamente la reina

"¿Y cual es el motivo de que estemos aquí madre?" Dijo Serenity en un tono serio y a la vez con respecto

"Serenity, como ya sabes el que Selenity y Michelle hayan vuelto, significa que el Caos se acerca. Sé que las inners senshis te están esperando por que tú las citaste para hablarles acerca de Selene y no pensaban decirles acerca que ella es una sailor, pero estoy aquí para decirte que les vas a decir que Selene es Sailor Sun, pero no les vas a decir que ella es mi hija, todavía no es tiempo, excepto a tu prima Minako, ya que ella la recordó, y así es como deben de ser las cosas, por que al recordar a Selene como princesa de la luna heredera el reino solar significa que todos sus recuerdos volverán y así mismo despertaran su verdadero poder, pero mientras tanto solo podrás decirles eso y sobre Michelle y Molly les dirás que son Sailor Earth y Star respectivamente, pero no hablen sobre nada del pasado" le contesto la Reina Serenity

"Esta bien madre, será como digas". Selenity dijo esto por que ella sabia que era lo mejor

"Nos vemos luego pequeñas, espero volver a verlas pero no en estas circunstancias" les dijo "Endymion cuida de mis hijas por favor" agregó la Reina antes de desaparecer

'Así lo haré su majestad' pensó él

Todos volvieron a aparecer dentro del auto de Serena que estaba estacionado, bajaron del auto y al estar en la puerta Serena puso su dedo pulgar para que se abriera la puerta.

"Serenity adelante, tienes visitas te espera Haruka, me dijo que te avisara cuando llegaras que te estaban esperando" le dio el mensaje Keith

"Esta bien, gracias Keith" le agradeció a la computadora principal

"No estés nerviosa hermana, estamos juntas" le apoyo Selene

"No tienes que temer yo estoy contigo para apoyarte" agrega Darien, se acerca a ella y la abraza

"Vamos que nos están esperando" replico Serena

"Tienes razón" agregaron Molly y Michelle siguiéndola

Iban camino al recibidor, Serena y Darien caminaban tomados de las manos, al lado de Serena iba Selene y Molly, al lado de Darien iba Michelle, cuando llegaron nadie se dio cuenta que acababan de llegar ya que todos estaban platicando amenamente mientras ellos llegaban

"Hola buenas tardes disculpen mi tardanza" dijo cortésmente Serena

"Como si no estuviéramos acostumbradas a que llegues tarde" Dijo Rei esto como siempre para hacer enojar a Serena, pero esta vez Serena no le hizo caso cosa, que se les hizo raro

"Buenas tardes" Selene, Darien, Michelle y Molly les saludaron

"Buenas tardes" contestaron los presentes

"Para que nos mandaste llamar Serena y que tienen que ver ellas en esto, a ellas las acabas de conocer y ya saben donde vives mientras que nosotras tenemos casi cuatro años de conocerte y ni siquiera sabíamos donde vivías" dijo en tono demandante Rei

"Ellas tienen mucho que ver en esto" contesto Serena mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y Darien junto con ella tomados de la mano

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" pregunto totalmente confundida Lita

"Bueno lo que pasa..." Ella comenzó a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Rei

"Serena quiero que nos expliques algo, son muchas cosas las que no entiendo, te invitamos a ir con nosotras al aeropuerto para ver a los chicos pero tu nos dijiste que no por que ibas a recoger a tu hermana, persona que según nosotras no existe, llegamos a pensar que se trataba de Hotaru, pero luego recordamos que Hotaru para ti es como una hija no como tu hermana" le intercepto Rei

"Primero que nada Rei no tienes por que gritarme" le dijo y se levanto de su asiento cosa que a todos tomo por sorpresa ya que Serena nunca reaccionaba de esa forma, no ante ellas, Rei se quedo estática reaccionando le contesto

"Entonces por que te enojas" Dijo en tono cínico al decir esto todos notaron como a Serena le empezaron a brillar los ojos en un tono plateado y su energía iba en aumento, cosa que no paso desapercibida por todos, Mina al notarlo intervino

"Rei deja que Serena nos explique"

"Serena por favor cálmate" le dijo Selene

"Serena" Dijo Darien con un tono de preocupación y tomo sus manos e inmediatamente comenzó a relajarse

"Si sabes lo que es mejor para tu bienestar te recomiendo que no hagas que se enoje" le recomendó Selene

"No en estos momentos" agrego Michelle

"Y ustedes que saben, apenas van llegando y hablan como si la conocieran de toda la vida, no la conocen ni a ella ni a nosotras así que no se metan" les grito Rei

"Y tu que sabes, hay muchas cosas que ustedes tampoco saben de ellas, no lo saben de mi menos de ellas" contraatacó Molly "¿sabes que es lo que significa lo que estas haciendo?" le volvió a preguntar

Rei se quedo callada ya que no sabía a que se refería, no podría referirse a lo de las scouts y Serena ser la princesa y futura reina, ella no debería de saber nada

"Eso es traición… así que ten cuidado con la forma que hablas" le respondió ella al no recibir respuesta de parte de Rei

"No sé de que me estas hablando, pero yo quiero saber la verdad, Serena nos ha ocultado muchas cosas, primero que tenia una hermana, luego se aleja de nosotras y nos evade por una semana y se junta contigo, luego que nos citas en tu casa que por cierto nunca antes lo habías hecho son muchas cosas que no entendemos" contesto Rei

"Para eso están aquí" le explico Serena "por favor tomen asiento que esta platica va a ser muy larga" les sugirió.

Ami quien había permanecido callada durante la pelea dijo "Te escuchamos, por favor continua" dijo con el tono de voz calmado y a la vez de curiosidad

"Bueno la respuesta a su primer pregunta es que esa hermana si existe" contesto y tomo aire para continuar "es mi hermana gemela para ser exacta"

"¿Pero por que nunca la mencionaste, y por que nunca la hemos visto?" pregunto Lita intrigada

"Bueno a ella nunca la han visto por que ella no vive aquí" comenzó "hasta hoy" continuo con un susurro

"¿Pero para que nos citaste?" pregunto Rei algo desesperada ya que no iba directo al punto

"Como había dicho anteriormente para hablarles acerca de mi hermana" contesto Serena tomando una bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse un poco, ya que Rei estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo en tratar de sacarla de sus casillas

"Pero, ¿Por qué hasta hoy?" pregunto pensativa Lita "digo ¿por qué no antes?" agrego

"Es por que ella ya llego y entro a nuestra preparatoria y ya no podía con esta farsa, cuando sepan quien es mi hermana lo van a comprende" respondió Serena con un tono melancólico en su voz

"¿Qué quieres decir que ya no puedes con esa farsa?" comento Ami

"Que la Serena que ustedes conocen es toda una farsa, es toda una mentira, la que han visto no se acerca a quien realmente soy" le contesto

"No te entiendo, pero dices que ella entro a nuestra preparatoria hablas como si ella ya estuviera aquí" agrego Rei

"Es por que así es"

"Pero ¿Quién es?, ¿Esta aquí?" Pregunto Mina aunque ella ya sabía quien era

"Si esta aquí… ella es" Selene se acerco a ella y recargo su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo "Ella es Selene" finalizo

"¿QUÉ?" dijeron a coro Ami, Rei y Lita

Rei reaccionando se apresuro a contestar "Pero que dices Serena, todas nosotras sabemos que Selene se apellida Lauren y es hija de una de los hombres más ricos del mundo, por lo que vemos tus papás también son ricos, pero tu apellido es Tsukino y tu papá es Ken Tsukino y el de Selene es Jason Lauren"

En ese momento llegaron los papás de Serena junto con su hermano Sammy

Ikuko: Buenas tardes jóvenes,

"Buenas tardes tíos" saludaron a coro Hotaru y Haruka

"Buenas tardes Tsukino-san" contestaron los demás

"Buenas tardes, con su permiso me retiro" saludo rápidamente mientras continuaba hablando por su celular y Sammy se va junto con él

"Darien hijo que sorpresa él verte, creí que estabas en EUA, Serena no me había dicho que estabas en Tokio" le saludo rápidamente Ikuko en cuanto lo vio

"Buenas tardes Mamá Ikuko, llegue hoy pero apenas ayer le avise a Serena que llegaba hoy" le saludo el con el mismo entusiasmo

"Que bueno que estés de vuelta, disculpen que los moleste pero necesito hablar con mis hija un momento" les pidió

"Con permiso" se disculpó Selene y se paro enseguida de Serena

"Si nos disculpan, ahorita volvemos" se disculpo también Serena "siéntanse como en su casa, Setsuna ustedes saben donde esta todo por si necesitan algo" agrego

"No se preocupen, estaremos bien" le contesto rápidamente Setsuna

Salieron del recibidor para platicar con su mamá

"De que querías hablar con nosotras mamá" le pregunto Selene cariñosamente

"Primero les quería preguntar que es lo que quieren de cenar y si sus amigas se van a quedar a cenar para pedir que sirvan mas platos en la mesa y si se van a quedar a dormir" les pregunto a sus hijas

"Lo que tu escojas esta bien para mi" le respondió su hija mayor

"Para mí también mamá, respecto así se van a quedar a cenar si, y a dormir es muy posible, por favor pide que arreglen todos los cuartos que tienen el símbolo de cada planeta ya que están todos aquí, ya que va a llevar bastante tiempo él explicarles mis motivos para ocultarles eso" respondió Serena

"Esta bien hijas eso era todo lo que quería preguntarles" le dijo a sus hijas y fue se fue a la cocina a dar las ordenes del menú para la cena y que arreglaran los cuartos y Serena y Selene fueron al recibidor donde los esperaban todos

"Ya volvimos" hablo Serena para hacer notar su presencia y la d e su hermana en la habitación

"Ósea que si era cierto" le contesto Rei "Selene es tu hermana" termino

"Si, con solo mirarlas lo sabes" Dijo Haruka hablando por primera vez

"Pero sus apellidos son diferentes, aunque puede ser hija solamente de tu mamá, pero si ustedes son hermanas gemelas, eso quiere decir que"

"Así es Ami, Ken Tsukino no es mi padre biológico aunque lo quiero y lo respeto como si lo fuera al igual que Selene" afirmo sus sospechas "y mi verdadero apellido es Lauren" agrego

"Lo siento Serena pero me cuesta creerlo" dijo Rei y continuo "en la preparatoria siempre hubo rumores de una hija del gran magnate Jason Lauren estudiaba aquí, pero dicen que ella podría fácilmente sobrepasar la inteligencia de Ami y que Selene igual, pero Serena tu simplemente no puedes sacar mas de 30 puntos en un examen como quieres que te creamos"

"Que no viste en el examen que ella y Selene fueron las primeras en entregar el examen y además contesto todas las preguntas que le hizo la Srita. Haruna que por cierto hasta para mi eran difíciles de responder" recalco Molly

"Molly tiene razón" le apoyo Mina

"Pero por que tenias que ocultar tu inteligencia y tu nombre" pregunto Ami quien aun no entendía el por que

"Eso fue por que cuando estaba en mi anterior escuela…" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos sin control y al verla Selene continuo

"Por que cuando estaba en su anterior escuela todos la molestaban por que era inteligente, además todos la trataban mal por ser la hija del gran magnate Jason Lauren, creían que era una niña mimada que tenia todo lo que ella deseaba por ser quien era la estereotipaban de esa manera sin darse la oportunidad para conocerla además que siempre la usaban para que les hiciera las tareas y por conveniencia por que sabían que cuando iba de compras siempre les compraba todo lo que querían ya que la mayoría de las tiendas departamentales son nuestras" termino Selene por ella

"Pero es por eso que cuando terminamos la escuela primaria me dijo que iba entrar a la secundaria iba a entrar a una escuela pública donde nadie la conociera, por que estaba cansada de que la estereotipaban y se iba a cambiar el nombre para que no supieran quien era y hacer una nueva vida" recordó Molly

"Y esa es la Serena que ustedes conocen" dijo Michiru

"La torpe, que no saca mas de 30 en un examen aunque su vida dependiera de ello, la que se tropieza con todo, que se queda dormida en clases, débil y llorona, pero esa es solo una fachada que tenía que actuar" declaro Setsuna

"pero por que actuaste así con nosotras, nosotras nunca te hubiéramos seguido por tu dinero o acaso no te hemos demostrado que nos importas tu no el que tengas o no dinero y aunque no lo creas tampoco me importa que fueras como nos enseñaste por que me preocupo por ti es por eso que te molesto, no encuentro otra forma de demostrarte el que te aprecio que eres mi mejor amiga" Dijo Rei llorando ya que por mas que trato de contener las lagrimas para que no la vieran las demás, pero dejo sus lagrimas salir de sus ojos olvidándose de su orgullo Serena al ver esto fue y le dio un abrazo.

"Pero ¿por qué Selene no vive con ustedes?" pregunto Lita después de un rato

"Eso es por que hace 5 años nuestro padre enfermo, ¿creo que eso lo saben?" contesto Selene

"Leí en Internet que estaba enfermo, pero que no se sabe que es lo que tiene" confeso Ami

"Bueno pues por que el enfermo Serena y yo nos tuvimos que hacer cargo de los negocios de papá y como todos saben son muchos yo me encargue de todos los negocios en América y Serena de los negocios de Europa y Asia pero la mayoría de esta área están aquí en Japón"

"Pero Serena siempre estaba aquí, ¿Cómo iba a controlar los negocios que están fuera de Japón? ¿Y como es que ustedes se hicieron cargo de los negocios si no tenían el conocimiento?" pregunto Lita confundida

Serena contesto inmediatamente "Pues los controlo por medio de vídeo conferencias a través de Internet y mi computadora tiene acceso a todas las computadoras de las cías y tengo acceso a la contabilidad y demás archivos y con respecto a tu otra pregunta..." no pudo continuar ya que Darien la interrumpió

"Yo le contesto" le dijo él "ellas se hicieron cargo de los negocios por que para ese tiempo ya habían terminado la preparatoria y cuando iban de vacaciones a visitar a su papá el siempre estaba ocupado en la oficina y ellas se iban con él y les enseño como dirigir una empresa a petición de ellas mismas y el acepto por que le dijeron que a fin de cuentas ellas algún día tendrían que hacerse cargo de sus negocios" termino de decir

"Pero, a pesar de que tienes ese acceso, ese es mucho trabajo, digo como es que haces todo eso por que cuando salimos de la escuela siempre nos acompañas al Crown Center, a que horas haces todo ese trabajo" pregunto Mina bastante asombrada, las demás pusieron atención por que también tenían esa misma pregunta

"Pues la verdad es que algunas veces yo le ayudo" contesto Hotaru

"Pero como es que tu sabes sobre negocios" Pregunto Taiki entrando por primera vez en la platica

"Bueno pues Serena me enseño todo lo que ella sabe sobre finanzas, pero hay veces que no puedo ayudarle y lo tiene que hacer ella sola y termina muy tarde" le confeso

"Entonces es por eso que te dormías en clases" por fin entendió Seiya, el sabía que había algo que Serena no dejaba a los demás ver, pero el vio esa otra faceta de ella, muy poco, ya que siempre cubría muy bien los errores cometidos

"Si, además yo había hablado con la Srita. Haruna y cuando supuestamente me quedaba en detención era por que tenía que hacer algún examen o tareas"

"Con razón dijiste ayer que la persona que conocíamos no se acercaba nada a la que realmente eres" comento Yaten asombrado

"Y si que nos haz impresionado" musito Seiya

"Ahora que mencionan eso recuerdo que una vez Molly nos dijo que no sabíamos nada acerca de Serena y tiene razón" recordó Ami

"Ahora conocen el por que no me gustaba que le reclamaran el no pasar un examen"

"Ahorita que recuerdo Haruka dijo que ustedes sabían donde vive Serena que aquí los esperaban, como es que ustedes sabían" comento Lita

"Pues como ustedes saben acabamos de firmar con una nueva compañía discográfica" pregunto Seiya sabiendo que ya estarían enteradas de eso

"La cual es Crecent Moon Récords" agrego Yaten

"Sí, lo leímos en una revista"

"Pues las dueñas son Selene y Serena" agrego Taiki

"Bueno ya que ellos son nuestros amigos y además son parte de la compañía le pedí si podían vivir aquí y Serenity acepto" Al oír el nombre se quedaron pálidas

"Que les pasa por que se pusieron así" dijo algo preocupada Michelle

"¿Qué vieron a un fantasma o que?" comento Molly al verlas tan pálidas

"¿Qué pasa chicas, por que nos miran así?" pregunto algo incomodo Darien por las miradas que les estaban dando

"P… pero por que te llama Serenity en vez de Serena" tartamudeo nerviosamente Rei

"Pero que tiene de malo ese nombre así se llama"

"Molly tiene razón ni verdadero nombre es Serenity Lauren, pero lo cambie a Serena Tsukino, además ellas saben…" fue interrumpida ya que de repente se oye el sonido de una alarma y todos voltean a verse unos a otros y llegan Luna y Artemis

"Serena ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es ese sonido?" pregunto alarmada Rei

"Es una alarma" contesto "Keith ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Hay un ataque en parque no. 10 son más de 20 youmas del nivel 5 casi del mismo nivel de las inners scouts" contesto la computadora

"Esta bien Keith cuando salgamos activa los sistemas de seguridad y el campo de fuerza, le avisas a mis papás y a Sammy, aunque ellos ya han de saber que pasa" le dio ordenes a la computadora principal Serena

"Esta bien Serenity"

"Todos transfórmense" ordeno Serena

"¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que nos han descubierto?" le grito Rei

"Mars haz lo que se te ordena y no cuestiones" le reclamo Luna

"Transfórmense" dijo Artemis

"Mercury crystal power..."

"Venus crystal power..."

"Mars crystal power..."

"Jupiter crystal power..."

"Fighter star power..."

"Maker star power..."

"Healer star power..."

"Golden crystal power..."

"Earth eternal power..."

"Star eternal power..."

"Sun eternal power..."

"Moon eternal power..."

"Make up!" gritaron todos al unísono para terminar la frase de transformación

En una erupción de colores aparecieron todas las sailor scouts, las Starlight's y Tuxedo Mask

El traje de Selene, Michelle y Molly es igual al de Serena, solamente que en vez de la luna tenían su símbolo representativo y los colores de su traje cambiaban, en Selene es un sol y su traje es de color amarillo casi dorado, Michelle la tierra y el traje es de color café claro y Molly una estrella y su traje es en tonos grisáceos y negros

"¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto Mars bastante enojada

"Ahorita no hay tiempo para explicaciones"

"Sailor Moon tiene razón, vámonos" replico inmediatamente Tuxedo Mask

"Pero vamos a tardar mucho para llegar" comento Sailor Venus

"Quiero que se concentren en el poder de sus cristales y solo digan el nombre de su planeta y digan teleportation después de ello" Todos hicieron lo que les dijo Sailor Moon y el lugar se lleno de una luz de diferentes colores.

En el parque no. 10...

Todos llegaron y vieron que los youmas estaban atacando a todas las familias y parejas que paseaban en el parque y estaban atacando a un grupo de niños de entre 5 a 6 años y Serena al ver esto se enfureció tanto que su energía se elevo y todos se dieron cuenta pero inmediatamente se controlo, y empezó a dar ordenes, cosa que las inners nunca antes habían visto, Serena tomando su rol de líder de las sailor scouts

"Mercury busca los puntos débiles y le avisas al que este mas cerca del que encuentres los puntos débiles, cuando te avisemos que las áreas están protegidas vas y recoges toda la información que puedas" ordeno Moon

"De acuerdo" hizo aparecer su visor y empezó a teclear en su computadora

"Uranus, Júpiter y Venus ustedes ataquen a los que están a su derecha" continuo ando ordenes Moon

"Como tu digas"

"Mars, Neptune ustedes hacia la izquierda"

"Entendido"

"Pluto y Saturn ustedes cubran el frente"

"A la orden"

"Maker tu ayuda a Mercury a detectar los puntos débiles y sé el respaldo de ella por si la atacan mientras hace un escaneo de los youmas, Healer tu con Pluto y Saturn y Fighter tu con Mars y Neptune"

"Ok" Cada uno se dirige hacia el grupo que le toco

"Sun, Earth, Star y Tuxedo Mask ustedes pelearan a mi lado cubriendo el centro"

"Es un placer"

"Adelante que tenemos que salvar a esos pequeños, Sun, Earth, Star y Tuxedo Mask ustedes traten de llevar a los niños a un lugar mas seguro y yo me encargo de los youmas" le ordeno a su grupo

Todos siguieron a Sailor Moon y ella iba adelante abriéndoles paso atacando los youmas en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ya que no podían lanzar ningún ataque por que lastimarían a los niños y con una serie de patadas y giros para esquivar los golpes que le lanzaban los youmas los lanzaba a unos metros de ellos para darles tiempo a Sun, Earth, Star y Tuxedo Mask para que se llevaran a los niños y ponerlos a salvo, las inners y las Starlights miraban asombradas a Sailor Moon mientras ellas misma estaban en batalla contra los youmas que cada vez aparecían mas en el campo de batalla

"todos en sus posiciones" volvió a ordenar Moon a su grupo

"Si" contestaron a coro

"Ya saben que hacer" les dijo 'no quería mostrar estas habilidades todavía pero Mercury esta ocupada' pensó Moon "Mercury bubble blast" grito el ataque Moon

"Listo, todos han sido evacuados a ahora vamos a patear algunos traseros" dijo bastante excitada Sun

"jajaja" se carcajeo Moon por la actitud de su hermana "tienes razón, te sedo el primer ataque" le contesto después

"Si tu insistes" le contesto "Solar" Musito y levanta sus manos y a la altura de su cintura se empiezan a formar unos anillos "Rings" y subieron hacia sus manos y puso sus manos enfrente apuntando hacia los youmas "Anhilation", como eran 3 los youmas fueron tres los anillos que lanzo y lo único que pudo ver es cuando el youma se hizo polvo

"Zona centro protegida" reporto Moon por el comunicador a Mercury "alguien necesita ayuda" pregunto

"Si" fue la respuesta que recibió

"Ok vamos en camino" y apago su comunicador "Earth tu ve con el grupo de Neptune, Star tu con Pluto y Saturn, Tuxedo Mask tu ve con Mercury y Maker, Sun y yo vamos con Uranus" Dicho esto todos salieron hacia la dirección en la que estaban sus compañeras

Mientras con Uranus, Júpiter y Venus...

"Uranus World Shaken", el poder en forma de planeta salió disparado hacia 2 youmas que pensaban atacarlas

"Este youma es muy fuerte, yo utilizo mi cadena y luego tu atacas, así podremos vencerlo" le comento Venus a Jupiter

"Ok"

"Venus Love Me Chain", la cadena salió disparada hacia un youma con el que estaban batallando. "Júpiter ahora" grito Venus

"Jupiter Oak Evolution", el ataque salió disparado hacia el enemigo y lo destruyo ya que le dio de lleno, pero cuando llego Sailor Moon, se distrajeron y no se dieron cuenta que a sus espaldas venia otro youma listo para atacar, pero Sailor Moon se dio cuenta a tiempo y cuando el ataque estaba apunto de llegar

"Moon Shield" grito a tiempo para que no le diera a sus amigas, "¿están bien?" les pregunto algo preocupada mientras sostenía el escudo activo

"Sí" contestaron a coro

"Sun ahora" dijo ella

"Si" contesto he invoco su poder de nuevo "Solar Rings Anhilation" al decir esto los anillos inmediatamente rodearon al youma y lo hizo polvo

"Ese ataque fue poderoso" dijo Venus observando con que facilidad se deshacía de sus enemigos

"Wow Sailor Moon tienes nuevos poderes" Comento asombrada Jupiter

"No tenemos tiempo para platicar vamos a ayudar a los demás"

"Sailor Moon tiene razón, estoy orgullosa de ti koneko-chan" y encendiendo su comunicador " sección derecha protegida" dijo y apago su comunicador

"Vamos con los demás por si necesitan ayuda" dijo Moon y salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban Pluto y Saturn

En donde estaban Pluto, Saturn y Healer...

"Dead Scream" grito y una esfera de color negro salió del cetro gránate y se dirigió hacia 2 youmas y los desintegro

"Star Sensitive Inferno" Healer al decir esto su poder salió directo hacia un grupo de 4 youmas pero solo destruyo a uno y a 2 los dejo heridos pero el otro se escapo sin que nadie lo notara se escondió entre el bosque pero los otros dos que estaban heridos atacaron, pero Saturn se dio cuenta

"Silence Wall" dijo Saturn creando una barrera de color púrpura para protegerlos del ataque, Star que ya había llegado hacia rato inmediatamente ataco

"Meteor Shower" grito Star y en sus manos se formaron unas pequeñas esferas de energía que parecían meteoros he impactaron a los 2 youmas y se desintegraron

De entre los arbustos el youma que se había escapado aprovecho el momento en que estaban distraídas y que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, salió y se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque, pero Sailor Moon se dio cuenta ya que iban en dirección de sus compañeras para ayudarles y lanzo un ataque antes de que el lo hiciera

"Moon Flash" Puso sus manos al frente y se formo una luz entre sus manos "Anhilation" al decir esto salió un rayo de color plateado y lo destruyo inmediatamente y sus compañeras voltearon

"Gracias Sailor Moon" le agradeció Pluto

"No tienes por que agradecer"

"Si tenemos por que hacerlo ya que nos distrajimos" intercepto Saturn

"Además alguna pudo haber salido lastimada" comento Star

"Ellas tienen razón" agrego Healer

"Esta bien como digan" Dijo esto ya que sabia que no las iba a convencer de lo contrario

"Frente protegido" reporto Pluto por su comunicador a Mercury

Al mismo tiempo con Neptune, Mars, Fighter y Earth...

"Fire Soul" el ataque le dio de lleno al youma pero no lo destruyo, pero Fighter intervino

"Star Serius Laser" y destruyo el youma por completo

"Neptune Deep Sumerge" dijo y el ataque le dio de lleno a dos youmas y los destruyo

"Mother Nature Force" dijo y salieron unas enredaderas y se enrollaron sobre un youma y lo estrangulo hasta que exploto y se hizo polvo, el otro que había escapado iba a lanzar un ataque hacia Mars y Neptune por la espalda pero vieron que Uranus estaba lista para hacer su ataque y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el youma estaba listo para lanzarle un ataque por la espalda

"Uranus World Sabin" el poder en forma de planeta salió disparado y conforme se acercaba a su objetivo aumentaba su velocidad y en cuanto impacto al youma se desintegro

"Mercury zona izquierda protegida" reporto Moon "ya tienes la información de las zonas" le pregunto

"Si"

"Entonces vámonos" Todos se telé transportaron hacia la casa de Serena

Ya en la casa de Serena todos se detransformaron la primera en hablar fue Rei

"Serena que fue todo eso"

"Es cierto Serena" apoyo Lita a Rei y continuo "Como sabias que ellas son sailor scouts"

"Bueno pues Selene, Michelle y Molly lo saben desde que apareció el cristal de plata ya que el cristal les despertó sus memorias así como lo hizo con ustedes y conmigo" le contesto 'bueno no es del todo mentira' pensó ella

"Pero por que si ellas lo sabían entonces por que hasta ahora aparecen" le pregunto de nuevo Rei "que tenían miedo" agrego con aire de superioridad

"En eso tuvimos que ver la Reina Serenity y yo" agrego inmediatamente Setsuna antes de que Serena o Selene se enojaran

"A que te refieres con eso" pregunto seriamente Ami

"Y no fue por temor al enemigo o morir en batalla, eso fue por que no podíamos permitir que el enemigo supiera cual era todo nuestro potencial, toda nuestra fuerza" agrego Setsuna

"Es por eso que no aparecimos desde un principio, nosotras teníamos nuestras memorias, no completas pero sabíamos quienes éramos al igual que Serena" agrego Haruka

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Serena también?" pregunto Mina confundida

"Como Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru yo también tenia conocimiento de quien era, es cierto yo siempre he sabido que soy la Princesa de la Luna aun antes de que luna apareciera pero no tenia todas mis memorias, cuando apareció el cristal de plata al igual que ellas recupere mis memorias por completo" le contesto Serena

"Y por que no nos dijiste desde el principio que tú eras la Princesa" pregunto rápidamente Rei

"Por que mi madre la Reina Serenity y Pluto se aparecieron una noche en mi habitación y me dijeron que cuando tuviera 14 años iba a aparecer luna y me iba a decir que yo era Sailor Moon, pero que no le dijera que yo era la princesa que ustedes tenían que descubrirlo tarde o temprano y todo tenia que ser así además ellas también me habían recomendado el actuar de la manera que lo he venido haciendo, pero yo no quise en ese momento, pero cuando paso el problema en mi anterior escuela, decidí por optar por esa idea además que ya se acercaba el tiempo en que luna iba a aparecer" les explico Serena

"Oye Darien tu no te vez asombrado por lo que acaba de pasar, mas bien parece que ya lo sabias" observo Mina

"Si ya lo sabia" contesto Darien "además ya que Michelle esta aquí les voy a decir que ella es mi hermana menor en esta vida al igual que en el milenio de plata" agrego

"Pero Darien tu nos habías dicho que sufrías de amnesia, que no recordabas a tus padres, menos si tenias mas familia" le recordó Rei

"Eso es cierto, al contrario a Serena y las demás yo no recordaba nada hasta que apareció el cristal de plata, recobre la memoria de mi vida pasada y la presente y fue cuando recordé a mi hermana Michelle y comencé a buscarla" le explico

"Yo vivía con el tío James, lo que paso es que el día del accidente fuimos llevados a diferentes hospitales y como Darien no recordaba quien era y yo si les dije sobre el tío James y cuando buscamos a Darien no lo encontramos" respondió triste Michelle

"Pero tu hablabas como si hubieras estado con Serena, Selene y Molly en la escuela, como es que se conocieron" Ami Pregunto a Michelle

"Lo que pasa es que nos quedamos aquí en Tokio con esperanzas de poder encontrar algún día a Darien y entre a la misma escuela que ellas y nos conocimos, pero cuando cumplí 11 años el tío James murió de un paro cardiaco pero como conocía a los Sres. Tsukino y era muy buen amigo del señor Lauren, ellos se hicieron cargo de mi y cuando el Señor Lauren enfermo yo me fui con Selene a Estados Unidos" le respondió

"Entonces ¿acaban de conocerse?" pregunto Lita

"No, hace casi 4 años que nos encontramos de nuevo"

"Y como se encontraron" pregunto curiosa Rei

"Es que en cuanto recobre la memoria le dije a Serena sobre mi hermana y supo que Michelle era mi hermana y me dijo que ella estaba en E. U. A que vivía con Selene y su papá y el por que de ello" le contesto Darien recordando aquel momento

"Entonces en las vacaciones de verano fuimos a visitar a Selene y a papá y sé re encontraron" contesto Serena recordando aquellos acontecimientos

Seguían platicando cuando llego la Sra. Ikuko

"Jóvenes la cena esta lista por favor pasen al comedor" les comunico

"Esta bien mamá, ya vamos hacia haya" contesto Serena

Todos se fueron a cenar y comieron a gusto y platicando , ya que terminaron de comer se fueron al centro de Karaoke para divertirse un rato

"Wow Serena aquí tienes todos los instrumento" noto Mina

"Oye Serena recuerdas aquella canción que compusimos entre todas, por que no se las mostramos" le propuso Rei

"Si estoy de acuerdo" contesto Mina

"Yo también" afirmo Lita

"Veo que no me queda de otra" se resigno Ami

"Ami" gritaron al unísono

"Esta bien estoy con ustedes -.-u" acepto finalmente

"Chicos nos podían hacer el favor de tocar los instrumentos por favor" les pidió Serena a los Three Lights

"Esta bien, queremos escucharlas" acepto Seiya "pero no sabemos el tono" comento

"Aquí tengo los arreglos, los hicimos Rei y yo" le suplió Serena

"Insisto Serena no dejas de impresionarme" comento Yaten

"solo danos tiempo para afinar los instrumento y leer los arreglos" le pidió Taiki, a los 10 minutos "Estamos listos cuando quieras" dio El

"Chicas, listas" les pregunto Serena

"Si" contestaron a coro

Todas toman sus lugares de derecha a izquierda estaba primero Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina, detrás de ellas estaban Seiya, Taiki y Yaten toman sus posiciones en los instrumentos y comienzan a tocar

Todas:

Yatto tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime

Chiisana nemuri ni yasuragu hito

Tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete

Toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita.

Todas:

Aferrándote a un amor que por fin encontraste

Descansas suavemente, durmiendo.

Dejando un beso de despedida en tu párpado cerrado,

Te deje atrás en el Jardín del Tiempo.

Serena:

Ai wa yume no mama dewa tsuzukanai

Musaboreba utsukushii shikabane, soredemo

Serena:

El amor no sobrevive si no es mas que un sueño

Y si el deseo se posesiona de el, se convierte en una concha vacía.

Pero aun...

Todas:

Nozomu no nara oikakete kite

Ano kuchizuke wa akai tattoo, sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo

Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru

Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo; kakuse nai wa anata

It's Moon Revenge, wooo...

Todas:

Si eso es lo que quieres, ven y persígueme.

Ese beso es un tatuaje rojo, un tatuaje que encierra una profecía del destino

Una mirada, y yo sabré

Hay un tatuaje que duele, con la forma de tus labios, no puedes esconderlo.

Es la Venganza de la Luna, woo...

Ami:

Yami ni tojikomerarete mo hikareau

Aura wa kesenai, tajiroganai

Ami:

Auras que se llaman una a otra, aun si están envueltas por la oscuridad

No pueden ser apagadas, y no se rendirán.

Rei:

Sukete meiteru wakare de moenagara

Tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to

Rei:

La visión de nuestra separación me quema

Pero aun deseo que el siguiente en mi vida seas tú de nuevo.

Lita:

Ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de

Toikisae shibaritai, rifujin, soredemo

Lita:

Mientras más profundo es el amor, mayor codicia tiene

Aun queriendo asir cada uno de tus suspiros.

Es injusto, pero aun...

Mina:

Hikari no uzu, noboritsumeteku

Akai kioku wa doku no tattoo, mirai no KAOSU shimesu tattoo

Mina:

En el remolino de luz, escala hacia la cima

El recuerdo rojo es un tatuaje venenoso, un tatuaje que muestra el caos del

futuro.

Todas:

Futari de nara kudakechiru made

Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo, daita mama de ii wa

It's Moon Revenge, wooo...

Nozomu no nara oikakete kite

Ano kuchizuke wa akai tattoo

Sadame no yokoku kizamu tattoo

Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru

Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu tattoo, kakusenai wa, anata

It's Moon Revenge, wooo...

Todas:

Con nosotros dos juntos

El tatuaje dolerá, con la forma de tus labios hasta que nos rompamos y nos

Hagamos añicos.

Puedes sólo seguir abrazándome.

Es la Venganza de la Luna, woo...

Si eso es lo que quieres, ven y persígueme.

Ese beso es un tatuaje rojo, un tatuaje que graba una profecía del destino

Una mirada, y yo sabré

Hay un tatuaje que duele, con la forma de tus labios, no puedes esconderlo.

Es la Venganza de la Luna, woo...

Terminan de cantar al igual que el sonido de los instrumentos y se oyó el sonido de aplausos

"Chicas felicidades, no sabia que cantaran, menos que compusieran canciones" les felicito Taiki "y como es que la compusieron" les pregunto

"Fue una tarde en la que estaba en el templo tratando de escribir una canción para mi clase de música y llego Serena y ella me pregunto que si que hacia y yo le conteste que trataba de escribir una canción para mi clase de música y ella me ofreció su ayuda, la acepte por que unos días antes estábamos estudiando como siempre para los exámenes y a Serena se le cayeron unos escritos de su cuaderno cuando lo guardo en su mochila y no tuve tiempo de avisarle que se le habían caído por que salió corriendo hacia su casa y los leí y me gustaron mucho las letras y al día siguiente se las entregue y le dije que eran muy bonitas canciones, que era muy buena escribiéndolas" respondió Rei

"Ya sabrán como reaccione, por primera vez Rei me estaba felicitando por algo, era un momento Kodak y ¿no tenia una cámara?"

"jajaja, me hubiera gustado estar ahí en ese momento para haberlo visto, jajaja" comento Haruka entre carcajadas

"Como estaba diciendo entonces acepte su ayuda y así es como la escribimos, después se la mostramos a las chicas y les gusto, después entre Serena y yo le hicimos los arreglos musicales, pero Serena hizo casi todo" termino de decir Rei

Así paso el tiempo y sin que se dieran cuenta llegaron las 12 de la noche y lo supieron por el sonido del reloj

"Chicas ya es muy tarde nuestros padres han de estar muy preocupados por que ya es media noche y todavía no llegamos" comento Ami al ver la hora

"Ami tiene razón" le secundo Mina

"Chicas no se preocupen hablen por teléfono a sus casas avisando que se van quedar a dormir aquí" les dijo Serena

"Pero no queremos molestarte Serena" contesto rápidamente Lita

"No es ninguna molestia"

"Además hay suficientes habitaciones para todos y todavía sobran" comento Selene

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, creo que no les queda otra opción ya que Hotaru ya se durmió"

"Serena tiene razón ya sabes que si de despierta no se va a poder dormir de nuevo"

"Haruka llévala a su habitación, ya sabes cual es" le dijo Serena "pero mejor vamos todos así les digo cual es su habitación y de ahí hablan a sus casas" agrego

"Esta bien te sigo" Tomo a Hotaru en brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación siguiendo a Serena cosa que hicieron todos

[N.A. Aquí voy a decir otra vez el orden de las habitaciones ya que en él capitulo pasado se me olvido mencionar el de Star]

Todos subieron al tercer piso y al llegar ahí Serena les dijo cuales eran sus habitaciones a cada uno, aunque algunos ya sabían cual era. Setsuna en el que tenia el símbolo de Plutón, después esta el de Seiya con el de Neptuno enfrente de este esta otro con el símbolo de Neptuno que era el de Michiru, enseguida el de Haruka y tenia una puerta que comunicaba a los dos cuartos, enfrente de este estaba otro con el símbolo de Urano que era el de Yaten, enseguida esta el Hotaru con el símbolo de Saturno, enfrente esta el que tiene el símbolo de Júpiter que es el de Taiki, enseguida es de Lita también con el símbolo de Júpiter, enfrente esta el que tiene el símbolo de Marte que es el de Rei, enseguida el de Mina con el símbolo de Venus, enfrente estaba otra habitación con el símbolo de Venus y enseguida de este esta el de Ami con el símbolo de Mercurio, enfrente esta uno con el símbolo de una estrella que es la de Molly, enseguida del de ella esta la de Michelle con el símbolo de la Tierra, enfrente al de ella esta otra con el símbolo de la Tierra que es la de Darien queda hacia la derecha de la de Serena que tiene la Luna y hacia la izquierda queda la de Selene con el símbolo del Sol.

"Bueno todos saben cual es su habitación que descansen y hasta mañana" se despidio Serena

"Hasta mañana" contestaron todos

Ya en la puerta de su cuarto Serena y Darien se dieron el beso de las buenas noches y se fueron a su respectiva habitación.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* C o N t I n U a R a *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notas:

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ya que aquí solo se da la explicación ciertas circunstancias, no todas, por que hay cosas que se van a descubrir mas adelante.

La canción que cantaron las chicas fue la de "Moon Revenge" de la película de "Sailor Moon R"


	6. Capitulo 6: Bromas, Imprevistos y Entren...

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece… lamentablemente, que más quisiera

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

[N.A.] Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

**Capitulo 6: Bromas, imprevistos y entrenamientos **

Ya había pasado una semana desde el día en que Serena hablo con las chicas y fue el día del ataque, ha habido más ataques, los youmas son cada vez más fuertes, aunque no han sido muy seguidos, un viernes por la noche en la habitación de Serena estaba Selene conversando con ella y en eso a Serena se le ocurrió una idea

"Hermanita se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" le dijo Serena y la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Haber dime por que con esa sonrisita que te traes no ha de ser nada bueno" replico Selene

"Podríamos hacerle una broma a las chicas"

"Si, nos caería muy bien un poco de diversión" comento Selene "pero que clase de broma podríamos hacerles" le pregunto

"Intercambiemos nuestra personalidad yo soy tú y tú eres yo" se le ocurrió

"Pero yo soy mas alta que tu." le recordó Selene

"No hay problema me pongo zapatos de tacón y quedo de tu porte" le ofreció "además las chicas no se fijan mucho en eso, te aseguro que todavía se les dificulta él diferenciarnos jejeje"

"Y que es lo tienes planeado y en donde lo vamos a llevar acabo"

"Ese es el problema" le dijo pensativamente "aunque podríamos hacerlo en Crown Center y de paso también molestamos a Andrew, al cabo que no te va a reconocer ya que no te ha visto, ni siquiera sabe que ya volviste puesto que no hemos ido por lo de la presentación del disco y los ensayos de las coreografías y las canciones y aparte del trabajo en las oficinas" le propuso Serena

"no cambias hermanita" dijo meneando la cabeza negativamente "esta bien vamos ha hacerlo pero aunque si después te descubren tu asumes las consecuencias" acepto Selene "Ha ahora que recuerdo llego un aviso de la disquera que se pospuso la presentación del disco, que será dentro de una semana y nuestra presentación como integrantes del grupo será el próximo miércoles en MTV en vivo por supuesto, ya les avise a los chicos" le informo a su hermana

"Entonces nos espera una semana un poco menos ajetreada" comento Serena

"Si, así ya no tendremos tanta presión y esta idea tuya será genial para deshacernos del estrés"

"Si tienes razón, entonces manos a la obra, mañana le damos la idea a Seiya y a Darien para que nos ayuden"

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?" le pregunto Selene levantando una ceja inquisitivamente

"ya veras por lo pronto ellos van a ser de gran ayuda pero recuerda no le digas a nadie que sales con Seiya, ya que de eso se va a tratar la broma. jejeje, ya vamos a dormir que mañana va ha ser un día muy divertido"

"ok, buenas noches"

Al otro día Serena les había contado lo que tramaba a Seiya y a Darien, estos al principio no querían pero al final Serena y Selene terminaron por convencerlos poniendo su famosa cara de niña buena con la siempre lograban convencerlos [N.A o sino imagínense lo que les harían estas sino las ayudaban jejeje]

Por la tarde en Crown Center Serena y las inners ya estaban allí conversando a lo que llega Darien.

"Hola Andrew has visto a Serena"

"si, allí esta con las chicas lo que me sorprende es que ha llegado temprano" le comento algo sorprendido

"¿Así que llego temprano?" penso Darien en voz alta "Bueno te dejo que necesito conversar con ella, después conversamos"

"ok"

Mientras las chicas conversaban animadamente, cuando Serena ve a Darien que se acerca.

"hola amor" y le da un beso.

"hola cariño, hola chicas"

"hola"

"Serena ¿podemos hablar?" le dijo Darien seriamente

"Sí, claro"

"Te espero haya" le dijo apuntando la dirección "permiso" y se va a esperar a la otra mesa.

"¿De que querrá hablar contigo?" le pregunto Rei algo preocupada

"Ni idea" fue la respuesta de Serena

"¿No será por lo del otro?" le pregunto Mina, Todas recordaron cuando supuestamente vieron a *Serena* tomada de la mano de Seiya en el aeropuerto

¿Qué otro? Pregunto en tono desconcertado

"Sí, pues de eso" contesto Lita

"¿Qué eso?" les volvió a preguntar Serena

"No te hagas" le dijo Rei "de Seiya, ya lo sabemos todo" le contesto esto enojada

"¿De que hablan?" les pregunto 'Parece que creen que Seiya y yo pero de donde se les habrá ocurrido eso si todavía no me han visto con él, mejor así caen mas fácilmente jejeje' pensó Serena riéndose mentalmente

"Chicas déjenla, si nos quiere contar ya lo hará, no la presionemos" les pidio Ami

"Serena... dime una cosa" la mira Rei a los ojos y le pregunta "¿todavía andas con Darien?"

"Sip y no terminaríamos por nada del mundo, nos queremos mucho" les afirmo ella

"Segura, es que con Seiya se te veía muy contenta en el aeropuerto" Le dijo con un tono claro de enojo raro en la siempre feliz sailor del amor

"Ya basta" dijo Serena fingiendo estar enojada y se levanto de la mesa "me tengo que ir Darien me espera" les dijo y se fue hacia haya

**Serena llega donde Darien la esperaba...**

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tenían esas caras? Y ¿por qué te levantaste enojada?" le pregunto Darien bastante preocupado

"Nada solo que creen que Seiya y yo... jajaja" no pudo terminar de contestar ya que le había ganado la risa

"¿Y como es eso? Si todavía no han hecho nada o me ocultas algo" le pregunto Darien esto ultimo con tono serio

"¿Estas celoso?" Dijo con cierto tono de picardía

"No" contesto rápidamente "celoso yo!"

"Ya te creo, bueno te cuento, lo que pasa es que del día que fui a buscar a Selene, Seiya y ella iban de la mano entonces creyeron que era yo, como ellos fueron los últimos en subirse a la limosina, pues no me vieron y han de haber llegado en ese momento" le contesto y prosiguió "así que se me facilitaron las cosas jajaja. Por que creen que era yo no Selene jajaja" le contesto como pudo entre carcajadas

"No cambias mi princesa, pobres chicas" Se acerca a Serena y le da un tierno pero apasionado beso el cual ella gustosamente corresponde

En eso las chicas observaban la escena

"No creo lo que veo Serena besando a Darien y antes estuvo con Seiya" dijo disgustada Rei con lo que veía

"¿Qué esta pasando?, Serena no es así" razono Mina

"a lo mejor nosotros mal interpretamos las cosas." supuso Lita

"Si, eso debe ser" afirmo Ami

"A lo mejor" afirmaron al mismo tiempo Rei y Mina

**Volviendo con Darien y Serena...**

Darien vio la hora y le dijo a Serena que iba al baño y en ese instante entra Seiya y se acerca a Serena, le dice algo al oído a esta y esta se va con el hacia otra mesa.

En ese instante entro Selene al Crown Center pero nadie la vio ya que Andrew y las chicas observaban a Serena y Seiya, en ese instante Serena se fue al baño donde Selene la estaba esperando

"Es tu turno, ahora voy a hablarle a Haruka y a las demás" le dijo Serena

"Esta bien" acepto Selene

"Haruka, ya pueden entrar"

"Espero que sepas que es lo que haces" le dijo murmurando entre dientes algo que sonó "no sé como me podían involucrar en cosas como esas" para recordar que fue esa famosa mirada de perro degollado con la que lograba todo lo que queria y tan solo suspiro resignadamente

"Si" le contesto "Selene es hora de que salgas" le recordo a su hermana

"Espero que no se den cuenta que soy yo". Con esto dicho salió del baño y ellas creen que es Serena la que va y se sienta con Seiya.

"Hola amor, me extrañaste" le pregunto muy cariñosamente

"Por supuesto" y le da un beso el cual ella recibe y le responde con pasión

Las chicas al ver la escena se encontraban en estado de shock. Y no se dan cuenta de que estaban Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru paradas enseguida de ellas

"¿Qué esta pasando? Definitivamente debo comprarme lentes" dijo Rei no creyendo lo que sus ojos miraban

"Si es así entonces yo también, parece que tendremos que hablar con Serena no puede hacerle esto a Darien y a Seiya" agrego Mina

"¿Qué les pasa chicas?" pregunto Haruka la ver en el estado que se encontraban

"Parece que vieron a un fantasma" agrego Michiru

"Miren hacia haya entonces van a entender lo que nos pasa" les contesto Rei

"Yo no veo nada malo" contesto Setsuna

"Yo tampoco" le secundo Hotaru

"¿Qué no ven que es Serena besándose con alguien?" les pregunto Mina no creyendo lo que escuchaba

"¿Y?" pregunto Haruka como si fuera lo más normal

"Que ese alguien no es Darien" agrego Lita con un tono de desesperación

"Ya lo vimos" respondio Michiru

"Entonces ustedes lo sabían, como es que la dejan hacer eso, que engañe a Darien, ahora que recuerdo el día que la vimos con Seiya en el aeropuerto ustedes iban detrás de la limosina en la que ellos iban" les reclamo Rei

"Y eso que tiene de malo" le replico Haruka 'Esto hace todo más creíble y fácil para Koneko-chan' Pensó ella

"¿Que?, ¿ustedes están de acuerdo que Serena este con Darien y Seiya a la vez?" pregunto incredula Mina

"No a lo mejor es una broma, Serena no es así" contesto de la misma manera Ami

"¡broma!, Lo dudo no seria tan convincente" le respondió Lita

'No saben que tan cerca están de la verdad' pensaron las outers

**Mientras Seiya y Selene...**

"pobres chicas ojalá Serena viera la cara que tienen y mira hasta el pobre de Andrew no sabe que esta pasando" le comento Seiya a su novia

"si" afirmo Selene "yo creo que les va a dar un infarto jejeje"

"si" le apoyo "ahora voy al baño para que se presente Darien"

"si, yo también ya que le toca a Serena" afirmo Selene, se levantan y van al baño los dos.

**En el baño de mujeres...**

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto ansiosa Serena

"Las chica se encuentran demasiado confundidas, mas con la actuación de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru jajaja, ese es un momento Kodak jajaja" le contesto entre carcajadas "se llevan el Oscar con su actuación jajaja"

"jajaja me encantaría verles la cara"

"Anda entonces, ¿que esperas?" le animo Selene a su hermana

"Si, voy" le contesto, ya iba a salir cuando recordó "ahhhhhhhh y recuerda lo que tienes que hacer después" Sale del baño y llega a la mesa en la que estaba con Darien

"Serena porque tardaste tanto" dijo ya que él tenia unos minutos sentado

"Lo siento" se disculpo, se acerca a Darien y lo abraza.

Las chicas ya no aguantaban mas la curiosidad y el enojo hacia Serena. Y la llamaron.

"Serena podrías venir" le pidió Rei, bueno más bien le exigió

"si, voy" le contesto, ahora dirigiéndose a Darien "esto sé esta poniendo bueno" le susuro y le guiña un ojo, se va donde estaban las demás

"¿Qué sucede contigo Serena?" le pregunto Rei bastante molesta

"¿Conmigo?" le pregunto confundida "Nada, ¿Por qué?"

"Nada, a eso le llamas nada, te citas con los dos y les llamas nada" dijo Mina en un tono sarcástico nada común en ella

"No sé que hablan" les contesto "¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por que están tan enojadas?" les pregunto

"Hay Serena y lo preguntas los juntas a los dos acá y quieres que no estemos enojadas." le remarco Lita

"Ya basta chicas déjenla" les reclamo Ami "pero no es justo lo que haces con ellos, por favor piénsalo" dijo mirando a Serena directamente a los ojos

"Chicas yo no he hecho nada" contesto Serena inocentemente

En eso llegan Taiki y Yaten

"Hola chicas" saludaron ambos "¿Por qué tienen esas caras?" al percatarse del animo que había en el ambiente en eso aparece Andrew y se acerca a Serena

"Serena que esta pasando" le pregunto Andrew confundido "te he estado observando y no me ha gustado lo que he visto primero llega Darien y luego ese cantante y además encima de todo los abrazas y los besas a los dos, que te sucede, tu no eres así" le reprocho Andrew

"Eso le hemos estado diciendo" le confirmo Rei

"Hay chicas no es para tanto"

"¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Sí estas saliendo con los dos" dijo sarcásticamente Lita

"Vamos chicas, dejemos que nos explique" les calmo un poco Ami

"Si explícanos que estoy ansiosa de escucharlo" comento de nuevo sarcásticamente Mina

"Y espero que sea una buena explicación por que Darien no merece lo que haces" agrego Andrew

"Bueno… este… yo… no sé que hablan"

Todos con una gota en la cabeza -.-u por la respuesta que dio

Mientras Darien vio a Seiya que venia saliendo del baño y lo llamo

"Pobre Serena en lo que se metió mira las chicas y Andrew la tienen acorralada jejeje" le comento Darien a Seiya

"Eso le pasa por bromista jajaja, ahora vamos a ver como se sale de esta" le comento Seiya

"Ya vas a ver Serena es experta en salirse con la suya cuando quiere" le contesto Darien "pero mira a las chicas… pobres" agrego, en eso los 2 miran a las chicas y vuelven a sus respectivas posiciones y se colocan a reír.

**Volviendo con las chicas...**

"Chicas esperen voy donde Darien" les contesto Serena y deja a los otros paralizados ya que se dieron cuenta que Seiya también estaba allí.

"¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?" pregunto una totalmente perdida Ami

"No lo sabemos" dijo de la misma forma Rei

**Mientras Serena se sienta entre Darien y Seiya... **

"¿Y como vas?" le pregunto Darien

"Bien si hubieran estado allí jajaja y lo que dijeron hasta de Andrew se hubieran reído" comento Serena

"Si nos dimos cuenta" observo Seiya "oye odango donde esta Selene"

"Oh cierto ahora vengo voy a buscarla" y se dirige al baño.

"¿Que te parece si vamos con los demás?" recomendó Darien

"Esta bien vamos" asintió Seiya. Y se dirigen hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban los demás

"Hola" les saludo Darien "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están así?" les pregunto

"Hola" saludo por su parte Seiya "¿Qué les paso? Tienen cara de entierro" observo

"¿Y lo preguntan?" dijo Rei cansadamente "Por cierto, ¿Donde se metió Serena?" al no mirarla con ellos

"Fue al baño, ¿Por qué?" le informo Darien

"Hermano me podrías decir que le sucede a Serena" le pregunto Andrew a Darien por que aun no creía lo que sus propios ojos miraban

"Nada ella esta igual que siempre" le contesto

"¿Y tú?" le pregunto Rei a Seiya "¿Sabes que esta pasando?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"Y yo ¿Por qué tendría que saber que le sucede a odango?" le contesto el

"No sé, dínoslo *TU*". Le contesto Mina recalcando la última palabra y si las miradas mataran el pobre ya estaría muerto y sepultado por las miradas que le propinaban las chicas

**En el baño...**

"Selene ya es hora de que las demás se enteren que sales con Seiya o me van a matar jajaja" comento riéndose Serena

"Esta bien vamos, esto será bueno, ya me imagino la cara de las chicas cuando lo sepan jajaja y la de Andrew cuando me vea jajaja el no sabe todavía que regrese jajaja" le contesto también riéndose Selene

"Sip jajaja hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto molestando a las chicas" recordó Serena

"no cambias" comento Selene "vamos o a los chicos los van a interrogar y no van a saber que decir"

"Cierto" asintió "salgo yo primero y en cuanto llegue a la mesa, sales tu" le recordó a su hermana. Serena sale del baño y llega donde estaba todo el grupo.

"porque tanto bullicio" les pregunto Serena sonriendo inocentemente

"¿Qué les paso para que tengan esas caras?" les pregunto Selene la cual llego unos segundos después de Serena

"Sere ¿tienes una gemela?" Dijo Andrew fingiendo asombro por que él no sabía si las chicas ya sabían que Serena tenía una hermana gemela

"Drew deja de actuar, ellas saben todo" contesto Serena

"Hola prima, que bueno que volviste" le saludo Andrew a Selene

"¿Prima?" se oyeron varias voces que preguntaron

"Es que… así le digo... por que… nos queremos mucho… sí… por eso" Dijo Andrew rápidamente dándose cuenta del gran error que había cometido, Serena y Selene contestaron para sacarlo del problema

"Si es que él es como un miembro de la familia, éramos compañeros de juegos aunque él fuera mayor que nosotras"

"Selene tiene razón" le apoyo 'Drew ten cuidado de lo que dices, menos mal que fue eso' le Dijo telepáticamente

'Lo sé, tendré más cuidado' contestando de la misma manera

'Además Mina ya no tarda en recordarte por que ella ya sabe que Selene también es la princesa y no tarda en hacerlo contigo y saber que relación tienes con ella' le recordó Serena

"no me han dicho el por que de esas caras" les dijo Selene

"Es por Serena" le contesto Rei "algo le pasa." agrego

"A mi no me pasa nada, son ideas tuyas Rei" contesto rápidamente Serena

"IDEAS MIAS, DESDE CUANDO YO HE ESTADO TODA LA TARDE JUGANDO CON LOS DOS" Dijo Rei esto enojada [N.A Que raro]

"¿Quiénes son los dos?" pregunto Selene

"Yo con él único que he estado es con Darien" les reclamo Serena

"Pues nosotras te hemos visto con Seiya" le contraataco Rei

"Eso es cierto yo también te vi" agrego Andrew

"¿QUE?!!!" exclamo Selene *enojada*, como parte de la actuación "A que se refieren con que Serena estaba con Seiya" les pregunto en un tono de voz muy bajo, el cual hacia que se les levantaran los vellos y nadie quería responder

"Calma Selene, ya sabes que solamente he estado con Darien" contesto Serena para *calmarla*

"si ustedes deben de estar equivocadas" dijo Seiya

"No lo creo, primero Serena esta con Darien y luego se va contigo" respondió Mina

"Si las chica tienen razón yo he estado observando todo y he visto lo mismo que las chicas y ¿equivocarnos todos lo dudo?" agrego Andrew

"Serena ha estado conmigo nada más" Dijo Darien protegiendo a su novia en su *pequeña broma*

"Y con Seiya también" agrego Lita por su parte

"Yo solo he estado con Darien y con ustedes" Dijo mirándolas con cara de niña buena

Selene que ya se había *cansado* de todo ese *problema* les contesto "¿están seguras que era Serena?" hizo una pausa y agrego "¿que les hace pensar eso?" dijo con un tono de aburrimiento claro en su voz

"Entonces ¿Quien ha estado con Seiya si no es ella?" pregunto Mina con desesperación

"la forma de vestir, el peinado, ¿que más pruebas necesitas?" le contesto Rei

"Y si te dijera ¿que la que estuvo con Seiya soy yo?" le pregunto Selene "además de que es mi novio"

"QUE!!!!!!!!!! O_O" dijeron a coro Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina y Andrew

"Si, Seiya es mi novio" volvió a contestar

"Si" afirmo Seiya y le da un beso a Selene el cual le es correspondido por ella

En eso Serena no aguanto mas la risa de ver la cara que pusieron sus amigas y sobre todo de Andrew que era el que estaba mas despistado de todos. Luego la siguió Selene con Seiya y Darien quienes también se reían de las chicas.

"No le veo lo gracioso" replico enojada Rei

"Yo tampoco" secundo Mina

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?" observo Lita

"jajaja ¿Por qué no nos preguntaron? En vez de hacer acusaciones antes de tiempo" dijo Selene cuando pudo parar un momento de reírse

"Pero Serena debió habernos dicho" reprocho Rei

"jajaja y yo por que... jajaja si ustedes fueron las que pensaron mal jajaja" dijo entre carcajadas

"Eso no es justificación" le reto Rei

"Además a mi no me competía él decirles" replico Serena "ya chicas y por que se enojaron tanto" les pregunto

"Es que pensamos que andabas con los dos" contesto Ami, se da cuenta que Serena anda vestida igual que su hermana. "Serena ¿porque estas vestida igual que Selene?" le pregunto Ami

"¿Qué?"Pregunto Serena 'Apenas se dan cuenta' pensó y se soltó riendo con más ganas "jajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

"Sere ¿por qué te ríes tanto?" le pregunto Andrew "¿Acaso lo tenias planeado?" agrego

"No, jajaja es solo jajaja que ahora jajaja comprendo jajaja" Serena mira a las chicas sin dejar de reír y sin poder terminar un anunciado sin reírse, estas la miraban con cara de te vamos a asesinar si no contestas

"chicas cálmense no es para tanto" dijo Darien y abraza a Serena.

"¿Lo has tramado sí o no?" pregunto Rei mientras en su frente se veía una enorme vena pulsante

"jajaja" fue la respuesta de Serena

"Serena ¿Ya lo tenias planeado, cierto?" le pregunto ahora Mina

"Serena responde" dijo Ami con un tono de desesperación al no obtener una respuesta

Mientras la interrogaban Serena se escondió detrás de Darien y no decía nada, solo se reía a carcajada abierta

"¿Nos vas a responder?" pregunto desesperada Ami

"Es que jajaja" no podia responder ya que le ganaba la risa

"BASTA con la risa Serena queremos una respuesta y no una carcajada" dijo al borde de la histeria Lita "¿que acaso tenemos cara de chiste?" le volvió a preguntar

Selene y Seiya seguían riéndose solo que esta vez de Serena que estaba escondida detrás de Darien tratando de explicar todo, pero la risa no la dejaba hasta que por fin encontró un poco de cordura en todo este relajo

"Ya les conteste que no, no lo tenia planeado, Selene y yo tenemos casi los mismos gustos y yo no tengo la culpa que hayamos escogido la misma vestimenta" le contesto y continuo "y con respecto a sí tienen cara de chiste si jajaja, deberían de verse las caras jajaja como desearía jajaja tener una cámara en estos momentos jajaja" dijo entre carcajadas

Vieron una flash "Pues deseo concedido que nosotras tenemos una jajaja" termino de decir con una carcajada Haruka

"Es lo bueno de traer cámaras todo el tiempo jajaja" agrego Michiru riéndose

"Si jajaja nunca se sabe cuando las vas a necesitar jajaja" contesto entre risas Hotaru

"Este es una gran momento Kodak jajaja" comento Setsuna por su parte

Al ver y escuchar a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, todos se soltaron riendo puesto que pensaron que se veían muy graciosas como para hacer reír a las siempre serias outer senshis y así paso el tiempo hasta que Selene recordó el ensayo

"Seiya recuerden que tienen ensayo"

Taiki quien estaba sentado enseguida de Ami con quien por cierto estaba platicando muy amenamente y Yaten quien platicaba con Mina contestaron

"Es cierto ya lo habíamos olvidado" contestaron ambos a coro

"Entonces vámonos, ya que la nueva integrante debe de estar impaciente esperándolos" dijo Serena

"Serena ¿conoces a la nueva integrante?" le pregunto incrédula Mina

"Claro que si, de hecho como dueña de la disquera tengo que saberlo"

"¿De donde es ella?" le pregunto Lita pero antes de que pudiera contestar agrego "¿por que es ella verdad? ¿la conocemos?"

"Ellas son de Japón y si las conocen" le suplió Selene

"¿Ellas?" pregunto Rei

"Si son dos" le confirmo Serena

"Pero en los medios de comunicación dicen que es una" contesto Mina mientras recordaba

"¿A quien le vas a creer mas a los medios de comunicación o a nosotras las dueñas?" le pregunto Selene

"Y nos van a decir quienes son ellas" le pregunto Mina, ya que se dio cuenta que ella tenia razón

"Si, pero aquí no les podemos decir, como saben las paredes a veces tienen oídos y pueden arruinar la sorpresa del publico"

"Vamos si quieren conocerlas" les ofreció Serena -...Cuando se enteren que somos nosotras, esto va a ser divertido, no lo crees Selene...- dijo telepáticamente

-...Creo que si...- contesto de la misma manera "Haruka nos acompañan"

"Claro que si, queremos conocer a las nuevas integrantes" Dijo esto solo para despistar a las demás por que ellas ya sabían que ellas eran Selene y Serena

"Entonces como nos vamos a ir" pregunto Selene

"Bueno, pues Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se van con Haruka, ¿verdad?" le pregunto Serena

"Sí" le afirmo

"Ami y Lita me imagino que ustedes traen sus autos" les pregunto a sus amigas Serena y ambas asintieron

"Entonces Taiki tu vas con Ami y Yaten y Mina ustedes van con Lita, es para que las dejen entrar, si las ven a ustedes con ellas entonces no va a haber ningún problema, Rei tu vas conmigo" los dividio "Darien imagino que vas en tu coche" termino de decir Serena

"Si, al cabo que ya me conocen" le recordó él

"Entonces así quedamos, nos vemos en la disquera" fijo Serena finalmente

Todos salieron y se fueron, cuando llegaron, al entrar a la disquera quedaron impresionadas al ver la oficina de Serena y Selene, ya que quedaron que la iban a compartir, vieron que era enorme, se podría decir que era un departamento, con varias pinturas y varios cuadros de discos de oro y platino por las ventas de los discos de los artistas de la disquera y fotos con ellos, la oficina esta equipada con lo ultimo en tecnología cosa de la que se dio cuenta Ami, tiene dos escritorios de madera de cedro y los asientos son estilo ejecutivo de piel, tiene su propio baño y elevador para poder pasar desapercibidos que da directo al estacionamiento, una sala en donde se podían sentar, una cocina en donde había un refrigerador muy bien surtido, De hecho, si no quieren salir, pueden cocinar ahí, todo esto sorprendió a las inners, pero para las outers no era nada nuevo puesto que ellas cuando podían ayudaban a Serena con todo lo relacionado a los negocios y todo se mueve desde esa oficina.

"Hola chicas" les saludo Michelle en cuanto las vio "¿Qué las trae por aquí?" agrego

"Venimos por que Serena y Selene nos invitaron para así conocer a las nuevas integrantes del grupo" contesto una hiper Mina "por cierto ¿no han llegado?" le pregunto

"Si, ya llegaron" y volteo a ver a Serena y Selene

"Siéntense por favor" les pidió Selene

Todos se sentaron en el recibidor, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se sentaron en un sillón, Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina en otro sillón, Taiki, Yaten y Michelle, en otro, Seiya y Selene en otro sillón y Serena y Darien en otro.

"Si dicen que ya llego, ¿por que no la vemos?" pregunto totalmente confundida Lita

"Las tienen enfrente" contesto Serena

"Pero si solo estamos nosotras" noto Ami

"Exacto" respondió Selene

"Entonces una de nosotras es" comento Rei

"Si" al decir esto todas voltearon a verse

"Ya díganos quienes son" dijo una intrigada Mina

"Originalmente era Selene" comenzó Serena

"Felicidades Selene, pero Serena ¿Qué quieres decir con que originalmente era Selene? ¿Qué ya no lo es?" dijo Mina

"No es eso, lo que quiero decir que originalmente solo era Selene la nuevo integrante del grupo, pero como ya les dijimos ahora son 2" les explico

"Y ¿Quién es la segunda integrante?" Pregunto Rei solo para saber si su suposición era correcta

"Ella es Serena" respondió Selene

"Ya lo sabia" contesto una muy segura Rei

"Y ¿Cómo lo supiste?" le pregunto Serena

"Es fácil Serena, tienes una voz muy hermosa, además de que tienes talento, es algo que no puedo negar" le contesto sinceramente la sailor del planeta de fuego

"Wow Rei admitió que tienes talento" dijo Haruka "creo que es el fin del mundo". Agrego sarcásticamente

"Jajaja que risa" contesto con una risa también sarcástica Rei

"Bueno chicos tienen que ensayar para la presentación en vivo este próximo miércoles y tienen pocos días para ensayar y escoger las canciones que van a cantar" les dio el itinerario Michelle

"Escuche en la radio que va a ser en MTV ¿es eso cierto?" le pregunto Mina

"Si" afirmo Michelle

"Por cierto quieren ir" les pregunto Serena

"Claro que si" contestaron todos a coro

"Entonces a ensayar" les apresuro Michelle

"Pero ya nos sabemos las canciones" respingo Seiya

"Quiero oírlos cantar" pidió de repente Hotaru

"Esta bien Hotaru solo por que tú lo pides" le contesto Serena "¿están de acuerdo?" les pregunto a los demás

"Por mi no hay problema" respondió Seiya y Taiki, Yaten y Selene asintieron

"Y cual vamos a cantar" le pregunto Selene

"Y ¿Cómo que quieres escuchar?" le pregunto Serena a Hotaru

"Hay una canción que escribiste pero la adaptaron para dos voces tu y Selene hace unos días, creo que se llama don't speak" recordó

"Ah, ya sé cual dices, esta bien Hotaru"

Serena se dirigió a Selene y a los chicos y les dio las instrucciones y fueron al salón de ensayos seguidos por los demás y se pusieron a afinar los instrumentos

"Listos, cuando quieran" les informo Yaten

"Comencemos" dijo Serena

Comienzan a sonar los instrumentos entonces Selene comienza a cantar la primer estrofa

You and me

we used to be together

every day together always

Tu y yo

Solíamos estar juntos

Siempre juntos

Continúo Serena

I really feel

I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

this could be the End

Realmente siento

Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo

No lo puedo creer

Que este puede ser el final

Selene entra después de Serena de nuevo

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real,

Well I don't want to know

Parece que lo estas dejando ir

Y si es real,

Bueno no quiero saberlo

Ambas comienzan a cantar en una completa armonización

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

(No hables

Sé que es lo que estas diciendo

Por favor no mas explicaciones

No me digas por que duele

No hables

Sé que es lo que estas pensando

No necesito tus razones

No me digas por que duele)

Llega de nuevo el turno de Serena

Our memories

they can be inviting

but some are altogether

mighty frightening

(Nuestras memorias

Pueden ser tan agradables

Pero algunas

Pueden asustarte)

Selene le intercepto

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

(Mientras morimos, ambos tú y yo

Con mi cabeza sobre mis manos

Me siento a llorar)

Comienzan juntas a cantar de nuevo

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

(No hables

Sé que es lo que estas diciendo

Por favor no mas explicaciones

No me digas por que duele

No hables

Sé que es lo que estas pensando

No necesito tus razones

No me digas por que duele)

Serena hace su último solo

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me

I can see us dying ... are we?

(Todo esta terminando

Tengo que dejar de pretender quienes somos...

Tú y yo

Puedo vernos morir... podremos?)

Vuelven a cantar juntas el coro

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

(No hables

Sé que es lo que estas diciendo

Por favor no mas explicaciones

No me digas por que duele

No hables

Sé que es lo que estas pensando

No necesito tus razones

No me digas por que duele)

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

(No me digas por que duele)

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak

Don't speak

(Sé que es lo que estas diciendo

Así que por favor deja de explicar

No hables

No hables)

Don't speak

(No hables)

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

(Sé que estas pensando

Y no necesito tus razones)

Al terminar de cantar se escucharon unos aplausos

"por lo que veo les gusto" comento Serena

"Claro que nos gusto" contesto Mina "pero esa canción habla sobre separarse" agrego

"Si es que esa canción la compuse cuando Darien y yo terminamos cuando peleamos contra Dark Moon, y en ella muestro el cómo me sentí en su momento, pero eso esta en el pasado" Darien se acerco a ella abrazándola y le dijo

"Siento mucho el dolor que te cause Serena"

"Como dije anteriormente, eso es el pasado Darien ahora tú eres mi presente y mi futuro" se recargo en su pecho y él le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que se les hizo raro ya que Darien no acostumbra a abrazarla o a besarla enfrente de nadie, pero últimamente había actuado diferente, más expresivo

"Que bueno que la semana que viene es la ultima de clases y estoy feliz, pero por otra estoy triste" comento Mina cambiando de tema ya que todos se habían quedado callados

"Por que estas triste Mina, no creo que vayas a extrañar la escuela aunque últimamente tienes mejores calificaciones" comento Ami

"Por su puesto que no es que la extrañe Ami, sino que voy a extrañar el que estemos todas juntas" dijo dando un suspiro

"Por cierto chicas que carrera van a estudiar" les pregunto Seiya

"Yo voy a estudiar medicina y mi especialidad va a ser medico cirujano" respondió Ami

"Yo voy a estudiar artes escénicas" contesto Mina con corazones en los ojos

"Yo voy a estudiar diseño gráfico y ser una gran diseñadora de modas o de interiores, aun no me decido" comento Rei

"Yo voy a estudiar arte culinario para convertirme en la mejor chef" dijo por su parte Lita

"Y ustedes Serena y Selene" les pregunto Taiki

"Pues ya termine mi ultimo semestre de Ing. Electrónica y Serena en Ing. en sistemas computacionales"

"Y en que universidad están o debo decir estaban" pregunto Yaten

"En Yale" respondió Serena

"Pero esa universidad esta en EUA y tú estas aquí" comento Seiya

"Si pero tome las clases virtuales y cuando tenía que hacer exámenes los hacia en la universidad de Tokio" respondió Serena

[N.A. No sé si Yale realmente cuente con el sistema de universidad virtual, pero para el fic, yo lo puse de esa manera ^^u]

"Pues felicidades a las dos" les felicito Ami "Yale es una de las universidades mas prestigiadas en todo el mundo" agrego "entonces ¿que van a hacer?" les pregunto

"Pues dedicarnos a tiempo completo a los negocios y a nuestra nueva carrera de cantantes" le contesto Selene

"Por cierto ¿Ya compraron su vestido para el baile de graduación?" les pregunto Serena, "ya solo faltan 2 semanas para el baile" no pudo continuar por que tocan la puerta, entra la secretaria y les dice

"Disculpen la molestia señoritas, pero tienen una llamada urgente de su padre" se disculpo la secretaria

"Muy bien Mitsuki, pásala a la oficina" le pidió Selene

"Enseguida" le respondió y se fue

"¿Que habrá pasado?" le pregunto Serena con cara de preocupación

"No lo sé" le contesto Selene de la misma manera "chicos nos disculpan un momento, por favor" les pidió a sus amigos

Ellos aceptan y se quedan observando

Justo detrás del escritorio al final de la habitación se abre una puerta, mostrando una gran pantalla de conversación... de repente la imagen de un hombre apareció es alto, cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y aparenta tener unos 40 años.

"Pequeñas, lamento molestarlas en su día libre, pero tengo una pequeña crisis" se disculpo su padre y prosiguió a explicarles el problema "hay problemas en el sector G, la planta de despacho de Tokio, uno de los programas fallo y podría causar grandes perdidas, como ustedes saben he querido hacer un convenio con el comité de Inglaterra, ya saben... extender el área de venta y tengo una reunión en menos de 3 minutos con ellos, así que me es imposible atender estos asuntos"

"Ya vemos" responden al unísono

"No te preocupes papá, nosotras nos encargaremos" hablo decidida Selene.

"Dalo por arreglado" agrego Serena y la conferencia termino

"bueno hermanita a trabajar" dijo Serena "yo me comunicare con el gerente de ese sector, mientras tanto encárgate del programa averiado, no vayamos a tener el mismo problema de espionaje del año pasado"

"Si, estuvo terrible, preferiría mil veces que fuese un simple virus computacional a un problema interno" dijo Selene, sentándose en su escritorio y prendiendo su laptop

En ese momento Darien se acerca sigilosamente

"¿Las ayudamos en algo?"

"No hay problema amor" poniéndose su audífono "es un problema sencillo" le contesto "aló, Si bueno, habla Serenity, Mitsuki necesito comunicarme con el gerente el señor... mmm..." Revisando unas fichas "Sr. Furinkan si no me equivoco" le pidió "ok gracias" volviendo a mirar a Darien "lo siento amor, ¿me decías?"

"Eh... no... nada" volviendo a sentarse

mientras tanto Selene se conectaba al sistema interno de la empresa para ver el problema

"Haber... veamos" dijo "opss I did it again..." cantaba mientras tecleaba las contraseñas y direcciones de ip requeridas

"Si bueno, habla Serenity, tengo entendido que hay un problema con el despacho. Si aha... así que la orden de despacho no llego... aha... haber, no se preocupe por los documentos mi hermana personalmente se esta encargando del papeleo"... miro a Selene, quien le hacia una seña con las manos en muestra de que todo iba a la perfección "ella se encuentra conectada a la red y tenemos total autorización de despacho mientras tanto congele las actividades en todo el sector, no queremos que se nos acumulen mas problemas, Espere un segundo" presiona un botón del teléfono... "si, bueno... tienes listo? ok gracias me has salvado adiós" vuelve a poner la línea... "si lo siento me hablaban de la otra línea, me acaban de informar que los sectores A y S están libres así que quiero que transfieran todo pedido hacia ellos por el momento"

"Bingo!!... soy genial!!" grito Selene, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos la observaban "ahm" se sonrojo "lo siento" se disculpo y recordó lo que iba a hacer "Sere ya encontré la falla, hubo un problema con las fechas, al parecer *alguien* asumió que el horario estado unidense y el nuestro era el mismo, así que las computadoras rechazaron todo pedido" le explico "jajaja, ¿puedes creerlo?" le pregunto de nuevo riéndose

"Jajaja" se río ella también "problema resuelto" dijo al gerente y colgó el teléfono para después dirigirse a Selene y dijo "novatos, jajaja."

Ante la respuesta que dio Serena y Selene todos se les quedaron viendo ya que ni se inmutaron ante tal desafío, eso les mostraba lo bien coordinadas que están, esto le hubiera tomado mínimo todo el día para encontrar solamente el error y ellas lo detectaron y lo corrigieron en menos de 2 horas.

"Wow, que nervios tienen, yo en su posición me hubiera vuelto histérica" dijo Mina aun impactada

"Esto no es nada, el año pasado tuvimos problemas de espionaje, ese si fue difícil" recordó Selene

"Eso es cierto" le apoyo Serena "recuerdas Hotaru"

"Si, recuerdo que no podías ni dormir bien de la preocupación, pero al final lo encontramos y con las manos en la masa"

"Me disculpan un momento" se disculpo Serena y toma el teléfono. "Mitsuki por favor avisa a papá que el problema quedo resuelto" le pidió

"Como ordenes Serenity" respondió Mitsuki

"Gracias Mitsuki" Colgó y se dirigió a los demás. "Chicos no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre además de que es tarde, pero quiero algo casero no tengo ganas de comer en un restaurante" comento Serena

"Por que no vamos a casa y cocinamos algo, además podrías ayudar" propuso Michiru

"¿Qué? Quieres que nos enfermemos verdad" le pregunto Rei incrédula

"Claro que no, por eso se lo estoy pidiendo"

"Ya no entendí nada" musito Lita

"Lo que quiere decir es que Serenity-mama cocina excelente, me encanta su comida" comento Hotaru

"¿Por qué le dices mamá Hotaru?, bueno ya sabemos que la quieres como si lo fuera, además que ella te quiere como una hija, pero nunca te habíamos escuchado decirle mamá" observo Ami

"Como tu dijiste la quiero como mi mamá solo que cuando le digo mamá le digo Serenity no Serena y como ustedes no sabían lo de su nombre, iban a pensar que estaba delatando su identidad" contesto Hotaru

"Es por eso que hay veces en que casi le decías Serenity, pero tu misma te dabas cuenta de tu error y lo cubrías, aunque una vez yo me di cuenta, pero no le di importancia" recordó Rei

"Haber pequeña y yo que". Dijo Selene con un tono fingido de que estaba sentida

"A ti también Selene-mama" y le da un abrazo "pero ya no soy pequeña ya tengo 14 años" le recordó

"Pero para nosotras siempre serás nuestra pequeña" contestaron ambas

"Entonces vámonos" sugirió Haruka

Todos fueron a la mansión de las outers he hicieron la cena y quedaron impresionadas por lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, entre Michiru, Setsuna, Serena, Selene y Lita con la ayuda de Hotaru hicieron varios platillos que quedaron deliciosos, pero lo que más les impresiono fue lo deliciosa que estaba la comida que había preparado Serena, estaba exquisita, y las demás no se quedaron atrás, así paso la noche y todos se fueron a sus casas a dormir.

El día siguiente era domingo, Serena, Selene y Seiya se levantaron temprano ya que quedaron que iban a ir a recoger a Darien para ir de día de campo para no ir en tantos autos quedaron que irían en el auto de Serena y el que había comprado Selene que era un Mercedes Benz convertible del mismo modelo que Serena, solo que en vez de ser color plateado es blanco

Y pasaron todo el día en el parque llevaron lunch para la hora de la comida y estuvieron platicando y comiendo amenamente, estaban en el área del bosque donde había un pequeño lago muy bonito y muchos árboles alrededor que hacia el paisaje muy hermoso, estuvieron ahí hasta el atardecer que vieron juntos, ya al ocultarse el sol se fueron, Selene y Seiya se fueron juntos hacia su casa y Serena se fue con Darien a su departamento para dejarlo, ya en el estacionamiento

"quieres pasar un momento" le dijo Darien

"Claro, pero solo un momento por que mañana tengo clases" le respondió Serena

Entraron al elevador y subieron al 5 piso al departamento 507 y Darien saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta y dejo entrar primero a Serena como todo un caballero

"Amor ¿quieres algo de beber?, agua, refresco, té o chocolate" le ofreció Darien

"Si dame un té helado por favor" pidió Serena

"Esta bien te lo voy a preparar, mientras siéntate" y se fue a la cocina para preparar los tés helado, al rato volvió con dos vasos con té y le dio uno y se sentó a su lado y le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros

"Gracias" y se recargo en él aceptando el abrazo

"Serena"

"Sí". Dijo volteando a verlo

"Sabes que te amo verdad" le pregunto él

"Si lo sé, ¿por qué preguntas?" le contesto confundida por la repentina pregunta

"Solo quería saber que lo supieras" contesto Darien

"Y ¿por qué no lo iba a saber?"

"Sé que soy muy reseco contigo, que no te demuestro lo mucho que te amo, que eres todo para mí, antes estaba solo, me sentía vacío, pero desde que estas conmigo todo es diferente, me siento completo, pleno, que si me tocara morir en este momento lo haría feliz por que conocí la felicidad a tu lado" En este momento Serena era un mar de lagrimas al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Darien y lo único que atino a hacer es besarlo y en ese beso mostrar lo tanto que lo quería, que lo amaba y lo profundo de sus sentimientos hacia él, y él le correspondió, pero el beso comenzó a ponerse mas intenso, mas pasional y ella puso sus brazo alrededor de su cuello y el la tomo de la cintura y la apego más a su cuerpo y hacer más profundo el beso, Serena sintió la lengua de Darien pidiéndole permiso para entrar a lo cual gustosa le dio permiso y comenzó una danza entre sus lenguas, el se alejo de sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello a lo que ella solo daba un suspiro, pero de repente escucharon un sonido muy conocido, el comunicador de Serena lo cual los saco del transe en el que habían entrado en donde lo único que existía en el mundo eran solo ellos dos, se separaron y contesto

"Moon aquí"

"Hay un ataque en el parque nacional y son varios youmas pero más fuerte que los anteriores" le contesto Selene"¿donde estas?" le pregunto

"Con Darien es su departamento"

"Bueno nos vemos haya, Earth, Star y las Starlights están conmigo, avisa a las demás" le pidió Selene

"Ok, Moon fuera, Darien ya oíste tenemos que irnos pero primero tengo que avisar a las demás" presiono el botón con el signo de Urano

Darien solo asintio

"Uranus aquí"

"Haruka hay un ataque en el parque nacional, avisa a Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, nos vemos haya" le informo

"Esta bien koneko, Uranus fuera"

"Ahora solo me faltan las inners" y presiono el botón que era el correspondiente a las inners senshis

"Mars aquí"

"Mercury aquí"

"Venus aquí"

"Jupiter aquí"

"Hay un ataque en el parque nacional, Sun, Earth, Star y las Starlights ya están haya, las outers van en camino, Darien y yo ya vamos hacia haya, recuerden la teletransportación como les dije por que si usan la grupal van a perder mucha energía, nos vemos haya Moon fuera" termino de informarles

"Vámonos" le dijo Darien

"Moon Eternal make up"

"Golden Crystal make up"

"Moon teleportation"

"Earth teleportation"

En el Parque Nacional...

Cuando llegaron al parque vieron que estaban batallando un poco ya que eran más de 20 youmas y más fuertes que la última vez que pelearon, las outers ya habían llegado y las inners iban llegando cuando ellos llegaron

"Mercury dame un reporte" le ordeno Moon "todos acérquense" A esta orden todos se acercaron a ella

"Estos son más fuertes que los anteriores, tienen el mismo nivel de nosotras, nivel 6" le reporto Mercury

"Entonces si mis cálculos están bien, con nuestros poderes más fuertes combinados podríamos destruirlos de un solo golpe"

"así es" confirmo Mercury

"Ok, todos vamos a atraer los youmas en un solo punto de manera que queden rodeados, y cuando yo les dé la orden ustedes atacan con su poder mas fuerte" comando Moon y todos asintieron

Todos empezaron a pelear contra los youmas y los fueron mandando en medio del gran circulo que habían formado y poco a poco todos los youmas estaban en medio del mismo, entonces cuando estaban listos

"Ahora" ordeno Moon

"Shine Aqua Illusion"

"Mars Flame Sniper"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Space Sword Blaster"

"Submarine Reflection"

"Silence Glaive Surprise"

"Dead Scream!"

"Star Serius Laser"

"Star Gentle Uterus

"Star Sensitive Inferno"

"Star Rain"

"Mother Earth Force Strike"

"Golden Flash"

"Solar Rings Anhilation"

"Moon Flash"

Todos hicieron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y salieron disparados hacia el grupo de youmas que estaban situados al centro de donde los habían rodeado, recibieron todos los ataques de lleno y fueron destruidos instantáneamente

Mientras en algún lugar en el espacio...

Hombre: Mi señora los youmas fueron destruidos

Mujer: No te preocupes, esto es solo para probar que tan fuertes son, aprovecha la felicidad que tienes es este momento Princesa de la Luna llena que mi venganza esta cerca y me vas a pagar muy caro lo que me hiciste

**Devuelta en el lugar de batalla...**

"Mercury escanea el lugar para saber si no quedo algún youma escondido" le ordeno Moon

Después de unos minutos volteo hacia su lider y le dijo "El área esta a salvo no hay ninguna lectura del enemigo"

"Estos eran más fuertes" comento Mars

"Tiene razón" le apoyo Uranus

"Necesitan entrenar más" replico Sun

"Sun tiene razón, todavía no aparece el verdadero enemigo y ya comenzamos a tener problemas, a partir de mañana vamos entrenar, comenzaremos a las 4 a. m en mi casa, es muy grande además de que tenemos un gimnasio que esta equipado con todo lo necesario para ello" les comando Moon, en un tono que no dejaba espacio a reclamos

"A las 4 a. m es muy temprano" protesto Venus pero inmediatamente agrego "pero si es necesario adelante"

"Entonces todas mañana en mi casa a las 4 a. m" les contesto Moon "vámonos de aquí" ordeno después

"Serena te vas con nosotros" le pregunto Selene a su hermana

"No voy al departamento de Darien, recuerda que haya deje mi auto" le respondió

"Ok, pero no tardes mucho ya sabes que mamá se preocupa" le dijo para irse del lugar

"Esta bien en cuanto llegue recojo el auto y me voy"

Y así se fueron, Serena y Darien se telé transportaron a su departamento, se dieron un beso de despedida y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente todas estaban listas en la casa de Serena a las 4 a. m como habían quedado.

"Buenos días, me alegro que hayan podido venir" les saludo Serena "primero que nada vamos a empezar con el calentamiento que será correr 12 km"

"¿Eso es todo para el calentamiento?" le pregunto Rei, sin saber que se iba a arrepentir de haber preguntado

"Claro que no"

"Después van a hacer 200 abdominales, 200 sentadillas y 200 lagartijas" agrego Selene

"¿Qué?" pregunto asombrada Mina

"Eso es solo para que vayan agarrando condición, después serán más" replico Serena

"Y ustedes también van a entrenar" les pregunto Ami

"Claro, tenemos que darles el ejemplo" respondió Selene

"En eso tienes razón" le apoyo Lita

"A correr" les ordeno Serena mientras ella y Selene iban enfrente dándoles el paso a seguir

Todos comenzaron a correr, a la media hora terminaron de correr e inmediatamente comenzaron con las abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas y el estiramiento, cosa que les tomo otra media hora.

"Bueno antes que nada se va a dividir el entrenamiento en dos áreas que serán la física y mental" les informo Serena

"Pero hace falta algo" comento Selene

"Si, lo sé, necesito poner una barrera para que el enemigo no se de cuenta" respondió Serena

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, comenzó a emitir una luz plateada que se fue expandiendo hacia toda la propiedad y la cubría como si fuera un domo alrededor de la misma, todos sintieron que era su energía y la del cristal de plata, al sentir el cristal pensaron que cuando terminara de hacerlo iba a caer desmayada o por lo menos iba a terminar cansada por la energía que tomo el cristal de ella, pero se sorprendieron que cuando termino ella estaba como si nada hubiera pasado ni una sola gota de sudor, nada, Serena al ver sus caras y al recibir sus pensamientos les respondió

"Si, use el cristal de plata, y no me paso nada por que ahora el cristal y yo somos uno, por lo tanto ya no me quita la energía" respondió las preguntas que tenían en sus pensamientos mas nunca hicieron

"¿Cómo supiste que queríamos preguntarte eso?" le pregunto algo confundida Lita

"Primero que nada al ver sus rostros, segundo..." No termino de hablar por que Mina la interrumpió

"Telepatía"

"¿Cómo que telepatía?" pregunto Rei también desconcertada "Además ¿cómo sabes que fue por eso?"

"Eso es por que Mina tiene todas sus memorias, aunque todavía le falta recordar algunas cosas, además que ya le había mostrado esa habilidad, solo que le prohibí el que les dijera algo acerca de eso por que ustedes tienen que recordar solas sin ayuda de nadie" le suplió Serena

"Entiendo" respondió Ami "pero tengo una pregunta"

"Adelante, tratare de responderla"

"Dijiste que tú y el cristal de plata son uno" recordó lo dicho por su amiga y prosiguió "eso significa que si el cristal de plata llegara a romperse ¿tu morirías?" le pregunto Ami de nuevo

"Correcto"

"¿Desde cuando tú y el cristal se fusionaron? le pregunto esta vez Seiya

[N.A Ellos saben toda la historias de ellas, desde el milenio de plata hasta lo que conocen del futuro Tokio de Cristal, las causas del por que no las voy a decir, se podría decir que es una sorpresa]

"Desde que apareció"

"Eso no puede ser, nosotras lo hemos visto en tu transformador" respondió inmediatamente Rei

"El que han visto en el transformador es una copia idéntica al cristal de plata, ya que el cristal esta dentro de mi cuerpo" le respondió Serena

"Pero tu dices que no te quita energía, por que son uno solo y al preguntarte desde cuando lo son, tu respondiste que desde el principio" recapitulo Taiki "entonces ¿como es que antes te quitaba la energía?"

"Es que antes no lo manejaba a la perfección, pero como se dieron cuenta a través de cada batalla me drenaba menos energía, eso era por que estaba perfeccionando el manejo del cristal"

"Ella es la primera en hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera su madre la Reina Serenity pudo hacerlo y por eso es que murió al salvarlas a todas durante el ataque de Beryl" 'pero no la única, pero no puedo decirles que Selene también lo ha hecho por que sería decirles que ella también es nuestra princesa' pensó Setsuna

"Bueno todas sus preguntas fueron resueltas, así que vamos a empezar" ordeno Selene

"Antes de que se haga más tarde" comento Michiru

"Recuerden que se tienen que ir a la escuela" agrego Setsuna

"Empezaremos poniéndolos en parejas, Lita ya que tú estas más avanzada en artes marciales tu entrenaras con Darien, Michiru con Ami, Setsuna con Rei, Hotaru con Seiya, Molly con Taiki, Michelle con Yaten" ordeno Serena y continuo "Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Molly, Michelle y Darien voy a necesitar de su ayuda para entrenarlos mientras Selene entrena a Haruka y yo a Mina ya que ellas necesitan un entrenamiento diferente y más fuerte"

"Serena estas segura que podremos hacerlo" le pregunto dudosa Michelle

"Claro que si, ustedes manejan sus poderes casi al 100%, además si ella lo dice es por que lo cree, recuerda que nosotras no decimos nada sin tener fundamento" le recordó Selene

"Selene-mama tiene razón" comento Hotaru

"Además cuando ya todos estén en el mismo nivel de habilidades, nosotras nos encargaremos de terminar el entrenamiento de lo que ustedes les hace falta" agrego Selene

"¿Por qué el entrenamiento de Mina y Haruka es más fuerte que el nuestro?" pregunto Yaten

"Eso es por que Haruka como líder de las Outer Senshis y Mina como líder de las Inner Senshis debe de tener un entrenamiento diferente a los demás" le respondió Serena y agrego "además que ellas tienen sus memorias deben de recordar todo lo que sabían en el milenio de plata, aunque no tenían sus poderes al 100% en ese tiempo, pero sabían todo lo que podían hacer, será más fácil el entrenarlas, solo les falta practica, es solo cuestión de tiempo que puedan manejar sus poderes al 100%"

"Ok" acepto la respuesta Yaten

"Lo que van a hacer es pelear entre ustedes con su instructor para así darse cuenta de los puntos que deben de trabajar primero, como darse cuenta que área es la que descuidan al momento de pelear y así todos serán buenos no solo en la defensa, si no en el ataque ya que no siempre van a poder estar a la defensiva alguna vez tendrán que atacar y eso es lo que les vamos a enseñar, a saber cuando deben de atacar y cuando solo estar a la defensiva" les instruyo Serena

Así empiezan el entrenamiento y se dan cuenta que áreas son las que tienen que trabajar más, en algunos casos enseñarles más tipos de arte marciales, no solo defensa personal, ya que eso no es suficiente, les iban a enseñar lo que es Jujitsu, Aikido, kickboxer, Tae Kwon Do, en fin todo tipo de artes marciales, empezarían por lo fácil el Tae Kwon do, después el kickboxer, seguido del Aikido y finalizando con el Jujitsu, en el caso de Lita, Mina y Haruka empezaron con Jujitsu, y con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten empezaron con Aikido, con Ami empezaron con Tae Kwon do, no era que no supiera, sino que solo sabia lo básico y con Rei empezaron con Kickboxer

"Descansen un momento, se lo merecen han avanzado mucho" comento Serena

Y así lo hicieron cuando todos estaban sentados en el césped notaron algo raro, a pesar de que ellos sentían que habían pasado horas y que ya debería de haber amanecido, el sol aun no aparecía

"Oigan según yo ya han pasado más de 3 horas y el sol todavía no aparece o yo pensé eso por el extensivo entrenamiento con Serena" pregunto una muy cansada Mina

"Mina tiene razón, yo creí que era yo solamente la que se dio cuenta de lo del tiempo" le apoyo Rei

"De hecho han pasado casi 5 horas" contesto Setsuna

"¿Qué?, pero el sol no ha aparecido" observo la siempre inteligente Ami "A esta hora ya deberíamos de estar en la escuela" volvio a decir

"Lo que pasa es que Serena al poner la barrera con el cristal de plata hizo que 2 horas normales aquí fueran 10" le respondió la sailor del tiempo

"Pero eso debiste hacerlo tu no ella" observo Lita y agrego "digo tu eres la guardiana del tiempo"

"Así es, pero hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben, pero con estos entrenamientos conocerán más de lo que es capaz de hacer nuestra princesa" le contesto en una forma misteriosa, típico en la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo

"Ni siquiera nosotras sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer Serenity-mama Selene-mama" agrego Hotaru

"A que te refieres con eso Hotaru" pregunto intrigado Seiya por el comentario hecho por la sailor más joven

"Bueno, nosotras hemos entrenado mucho tiempo con ellas, pero siempre nos sorprenden ya que cada vez muestran más y diferentes poderes" le contesto

"Eso es cierto" le secundo Molly y agrego "además de que nunca las hemos vencido entre todas nosotras"

"no pensé que ella pudiera pelear de esa manera, digo, ni siquiera la he podido tocar, pero ahora que recuerdo ella fue muy buena peleando" comento Mina

"Recuerdas cuando nos venció a ti, Lita y a mí de un solo golpe durante el milenio de plata" le pregunto Haruka

"Sí, es más ni siquiera fue un golpe sino que un movimiento de mano y nos mando a volar contra un árbol y nos nokeo" respondió recordando aquel momento

"La verdad si no la hubiera visto no les creyera nada de lo que están diciendo por que cuando entrenábamos siempre se caía, no bloqueaba los ataques bien, además que se quejaba por todo" comento Rei "en fin, pero eso era un acto" termino de decir pensativamente

Ha esto Serena permaneció inmóvil solo oyendo lo que decían sus amigas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro recargada en Darien.

Después de unos 10 minutos más Serena les hablo "Bueno, es hora de que empecemos con lo básico en meditación, Setsuna pueden pasar al siguiente nivel ya que Rei tiene amplio conocimiento en ello, el siguiente nivel es que la entrenes a concentrarse en el poder de su cristal para así estar más en armonía con su planeta, Marte y poder distinguir el ki y no solamente el aura [N.A Si lo se que es muy Dragon Ball Z -.-u] de cada uno y poder esconderlo del enemigo" y se dirigió a su hermana "Selene tú las vas a supervisar que todo vaya bien y por si hay alguna duda" a lo cual ella asintió

Así todos empezaron a entrenar, al pasar las horas iban aprendieron lo básico en meditación, en el caso de Rei, aprendió a concentrarse en su cristal y poder distinguir el ki de cada uno, ya que es imposible que puedan aprender a hacer todo en una sola sesión, Haruka y Mina entrenaron las 2 con Serena ya que Selene se encarga de supervisar a los demás.

"Ahora vamos a pasar a entrenar lo que es la magia" dijo Serena "empecemos" agrego

"Primero deberíamos de transformarnos, no lo crees" le dijo Ami

"No" dijo simplemente

"Pero si no nos transformamos no vamos a poder utilizar nuestros poderes" protesto Rei

"De eso se trata, que aprendan a utilizarlos sin transformarse" le suplio Selene

"Pero, ¿Qué caso tiene que podamos utilizar nuestros poderes sin transformarnos, ya que nos tenemos que cuidar que nadie descubra nuestras identidades?" replico Yaten

"Por que no siempre vamos a tener tiempo para transformarnos, que tal si el enemigo te ataca, ya sea que sepa o no quien eres, y no tienes tiempo de transformarte, que haces en esa situación" le pregunto Serena

"Tienes razón" acepto Yaten "pero eso no sería lo mismo que delatarnos ante el enemigo" volvió a preguntar

"Mira te lo pongo de esta manera 1° atacas al enemigo y te delatas o 2° simple y sencillamente te dejas que te mate, no tienes más opción que delatarte no lo crees" le dijo Serena tratando de contenerse un poco, ya que poco sabían que su carácter era aun peor que Rei algunas veces

"Además si aprenden a utilizarlos sin transformarse cuando lo hagan será más fuerte" le suplió Selene al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba perdiendo la paciencia

"Si, ya entendí tu punto" por fin razono Yaten

Comenzaron con el entrenamiento, al pasar una hora ya podían utilizar sus poderes sin transformarse pero eran muy débiles para el tipo de youmas que estaban enfrentando, pero conforme fueran avanzando iban a ser más fuertes.

"Bueno esto es todo por hoy" les dijo Serena

"ya era hora" fue la respuesta que recibió

Ante la respuesta que recibió a Serena y Selene se les forma una gota en la cabeza u.u!

Antes de que todos comenzaran a irse Serena hablo...

"Chicas estaba pensando, por que no se quedan a dormir aquí mientras estamos entrenando"

"Esa es muy buena idea" le secundo Selene "además así no tendrán que levantarse tan temprano" agrego

"Pero no queremos causar problemas con sus papás" dijo Rei

"Con ellos no hay problema" contesto Selene

"Al contrario siempre me ha dicho que las invite, pero ya saben por que no lo hacía" agrego Serena dando un suspiro

"Si y lo entendemos" le conforto Lita

"Pero que les vamos a decir a nuestros padres el por que no vamos a estar en casa en estos días, digo por ustedes, ya que mamá va a salir de viaje para unas conferencias y voy a estar sola, solo le digo que me voy a quedar aquí y no hay problema, pero insisto y ustedes" observo la siempre analítica Ami

"Pues yo no tengo problema con mi abuelo" respondió Rei

"Pues ustedes saben que yo vivo sola, no tengo problema" agrego Lita

"Pues mis papás casi nunca están aquí, así que tampoco tengo problema, solo les aviso y listo" contesto Mina

"Pues ya sabes que no tengo problemas con mis papás siempre me dejan quedarme contigo" replico Molly

"Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema al respecto" dijo Haruka

"Así tenemos más tiempo para investigar"

"Setsuna tiene razón" secundo Michiru

"Así estamos más tiempo juntas" dijo una sonriente Hotaru. ^_^ Abraza a Serena y Selene

"Bueno vamos a darnos un baño y a cambiarnos" les dijo Serena y agrego "pero pueden hacerlo calmadamente, son las 6 A.M"

Serena quito la barrera que había puesto, todos se alistaron y Darien se fue a trabajar al hospital ya que lo habían contratado y era el primer día de trabajo [N.A Gomen por no haber comentado esto antes, Darien ya termino su carrera de medico, por que llevaba materias en el verano y le ayudo a terminar antes ya que quería volver lo antes posible con Serena, bueno por lo menos esa en mi versión ^^u] y en su caso, Haruka y Michiru se fueron a la universidad, Setsuna a su tienda en donde vende todos los vestidos que ella misma diseña que por cierto tienen mucha fama en todo Japón, Hotaru a la secundaria y se fue junto con Sammy, las demás se fueron a la preparatoria, paso el resto del día y todos estaban acomodando Sus cosas en las habitaciones que Serena les había preparado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* C o N t I n U a R a *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notas:

La canción que cantaron Serena y Selene es la de Don't Speak de No Doubt

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a chicamar1 y cristalgril por su ayuda en este capitulo.

Chicamar1: Marina gracias amiga Ya que fue tu idea lo de la broma, yo solo hice la edición y una que otra idea mia, pero en si esa fue tu idea, gracias por tu ayuda amiga.

Cristalgirl: Tambien a mi queridisima sis Karito por su aportación a este capitulo, ya que a ella se le ocurrió el problema en la oficina y poder ver en acción a las gemelas, en fin gracias sis por tu ayuda.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, ja ne.


	7. Capitulo 7: La Entrevista

Disclaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Sailor Moon… que mas quisiera ^^u

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

[N.A.] Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

**Capitulo 7: La Entrevista **

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego el día miércoles, el día de la entrevista en MTV y de su presentación como nuevas integrantes del grupo Three Lights, y era algo que las tenía un poco nerviosas ya que no sabían como iban a responder los fans, además que va a ser transmitido también en E.U.A ya que los chicos tenían bastante fama haya

**Hora del receso preparatoria Juuban...**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el lugar de siempre debajo de un árbol de cerezos junto con los chicos que no los dejaban de asediar por que todos querían saber quienes eran las nuevas integrantes puesto que se había publicado por parte de la disquera que no era una sino dos las integrantes del grupo, pero al estar con las chicas los dejaban en paz

"Parece que les espera un día muy largo" comento Rei

"Si, y ahora es más por lo de las nuevas integrantes, todos quieren saber quienes son" dijo Seiya

"Si ya me tienen enfadado" agrego Yaten

"Sí, a mí también" comento Taiki molesto

"Ups, creo que los han molestado demasiado para que Taiki diga eso" comento Mina ya que era muy difícil hacer enojar fácilmente al alto cabellos castaños

"Si, hasta yo estoy enfadado de todo esto" agrego Seiya

"Que bueno que no dijimos nada" dijo pensativamente Selene

"Si, si no estuviésemos igual que ellos" agrego Serena

"Espérense a mañana que se enteren, no las van a dejar en paz"

"Lita tiene razón" comento Ami

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellas" les secundo Michelle "así que prepárense para mañana" les aviso

"Si, tienen razón no nos queda de otra". ¬¬ Dijeron con tono de resignación ambas rubias

Sonó el timbre y todos se fueron al salón y paso el tiempo hasta que llego la hora de salida. Estando todos en el estacionamiento se fueron a casa de Serena para alistarse todos, ya que se habían conseguido pases para todos y con puestos enfrente

**En el camerino...**

Serena, Selene, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Darien estaban en el camerino que les dieron, ya que habían pedido que solo fuera uno para todos, las chicas estaban ya sentadas en el estudio mientras ellos se alistaban, ya faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar con el programa y ya les habían dado la segunda llamada.

"Estoy nerviosa" dijo Serena mientras daba vueltas por el camerino

"Ni que lo digas, yo también" agrego Selene la cual hacia lo mismo

"No tienen por que" le dijo Seiya "además yo estoy aquí contigo" le conforto y abrazo a Selene cariñosamente

"Amor no tienes por que estar nerviosa" le dijo Darien y agrego "ellos las van a adorar cuando las oigan cantar" y la abrazo para darle apoyo

"Seiya y Darien tienen razón" confirmo Taiki

"Si, pero cuando oigan nuestros apellidos van a pensar que somos una farsa" contesto Serena y agrego "que solo estamos en el grupo por nuestras influencias y por que firmaron con nuestra disquera"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos" hablo Yaten por primera vez y continuo "además, nosotros no les hubiéramos pedido ser parte del grupo si no tuvieran talento, así que relájense y no se preocupen" de repente alguien toca la puerta

"Adelante" dijo Seiya

"Tercera llamada, ya va ha comenzar" les aviso el asistente

"Gracias, ya vamos" le agradeció Taiki

"Bueno Serena me voy a sentar con las chicas" le dijo Darien "suerte". Dijo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió del camerino

**En el estudio...**

"Buenas tardes a todos, bienvenidos a su programa Conexión" hizo una pausa el presentador "estamos complacidos en decirles que el día de hoy es un día muy especial ya que tendremos en exclusiva para MTV Japón la presentación en vivo de las nuevas integrantes del grupo del momento los Three Lights, aunque todavía no sabemos si seguirán con el mismo nombre o cambiara"

[N.A Así se llama el programa en vivo que se transmite aquí en México, creo que en toda LatinoAmérica, por MTV y por eso puse este ^_^]

"Hola Hiroshi" saludo la presentadora a su compañero "así es, pero esa duda será resuelta dentro de unos momentos por los mismos integrantes" y agrego "además que este programa será transmitido por MTV E.U.A ya que estos chicos han tenido mucho éxito y tienen muchas fans"

"Pero eso no es todo Hikari" comento Hiroshi y agrego "además nos mostraran algunas canciones de su nuevo CD"

"Esto es excelente" comento "pero empecemos" agrego

"Démosle la bienvenida al grupo Three Lights" dijeron al unísono

Al oír que les hablaban entro primero Seiya, le siguieron Taiki, Yaten, Selene y Serena al final, desde el momento en el que apareció Seiya las fans empezaron a aplaudir y se pusieron eufóricas al ver a su grupo favorito, unas gritaban Seiya cásate conmigo, otras Yaten quieres ser mi novio o Taiki quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, por su parte a Serena y Selene los hombres que estaban presentes les dijeron piropos y se les quedaron mirando atentamente.

Los chicos iban vestidos de traje y corbata como siempre lo hacían, mientras que Selene traía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una blusa de tirantes de color blanco y unas zapatillas un poco altas lo cual resaltaba su altura, Serena iba vestida igual que Selene, pantalones del mismo color, negros y la blusa es de color azul el cual resaltaba el color de sus ojos, las dos traían un maquillaje tenue, tipo natural, y sus labios traían un brillo el cual resaltaba el color de sus labios, además ambas traen el cabello acomodado en una hermosa y larga trenza estilo francés con unos mechones que caían caprichosamente por su rostro. Todos saludaron a los presentadores, y tomaron asiento

"primeramente, bienvenidos al programa" les recibió Hikari "estamos complacidos en tenerlos hoy en el estudio"

"Muchas gracias, para nosotros es un honor el estar aquí" les agradeció Seiya a los conductores "pero como todos saben venimos a presentar a nuestras nuevas integrantes" agrego

"Si, para nosotros es un privilegio el que nos hayan escogido para hacerlo" comento Hiroshi "pero entrando en tema, como se llaman estas preciosas jóvenes que las acompañan" dijo él "si mis conclusiones son ciertas, ellas son sus nuevas integrantes" agrego

"Así es, ellas son nuestras nuevas integrantes" le confirmo Taiki

"Y cuales son sus nombres" pregunto Hikari

"¿Por que no dejamos que ellas mismas se presenten?" dijo Yaten

"Hola mi nombre es Selene Lauren" dijo mostrando una sonrisa

"Hola mi nombre es Serenity Lauren" dijo de la misma manera que su hermana

"¿Lauren?" Pregunto Hiroshi intrigado "Acaso ustedes son las hijas del gran magnate Jason Lauren y dueñas de la compañía disquera Crecent Moon Records, que por cierto es la actual compañía de los Three Lights" les pregunto

"Eso es correcto" contesto simplemente Selene

"Pero no se dejen llevar por eso, ellas están con nosotros por que tienen talento" Dijo inmediatamente Seiya

"Demasiado, diría yo". Continúo Yaten

"Mis hermanos tienen razón" los secundo Taiki "si no fuera ese el caso créanme que ellas no formarían parte del grupo" Termino de decir

"Si es así" contesto Hikari "estamos deseosos de escucharlos" agrego

"Claro que sí" contesto Seiya

"Eso estamos esperando" comento Hiroshi "pero será cuando volvamos de unos cortos comerciales" agrego

Mientras duraron los comerciales los conductores del programa entablaron una amena platica con los chicos y lo que más les impresiono fue que Serena y Selene eran muy simpáticas, ellos creyeron que por ser hijas de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo iban a ser arrogantes y engreídas, y les demostraron lo contrario en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo

"10 segundos para volver al aire" advirtió el técnico "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" hizo la cuenta regresiva

"Hola bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa Conexión" volvió a saludar al publico Hikari "ahora queremos escuchar a estos jóvenes" comento "que nos muestren lo que pueden hacer" agrego emocionada

"¿como se llama la canción que nos van a cantar hoy?" les pregunto Hiroshi

"Esta canción se llama I never had a dream come true" contesto Seiya

"Pues adelante que el escenario es todo suyo" les animo Hikari

Todos tomaron sus posiciones Seiya con la guitarra eléctrica al lado derecho, Yaten con la batería en el medio pero en la parte de atrás, Taiki con el teclado al lado derecho, Selene y Serena en el medio de ellos en el frente ya acomodados comenzaron a tocar

Comenzo a cantar Serena

Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,

One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,

There's no use looking Back, oh wondering, Selene: oh wondering,

How it could be now, oh might have been, Selene: oh might have been,

Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,

(Todos tienen algo, que tienen que dejar atrás,

Un lamento en el pasado, que parece solo crecer con el tiempo,

No sirve el mirar atrás, oh imaginar, Selene: Oh imaginar

Que sería hoy, oh que podría ser, Selene: Oh podría ser

Oh esto sé, pero aun no puedo encontrar la manera de dejarte ir)

Todos:

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby,

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you.

(Nunca he tenido un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día en el que te encontré

Inclusive si pudiera pretender que he continuado

Tú siempre serás mi amor

Nunca encontrare las palabras para decirte

Tú eres en el que pienso todo el tiempo

Y no importa a donde me lleve la vida

Parte de mi siempre estará contigo)

Serena:

Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,

And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,

There's no use looking Back, oh wondering Selene: oh wondering,

How it should be now, oh might have been Selene: oh might have been,

Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,

(En algún lugar en mi memoria eh perdido todo el sentido del tiempo,

Y el mañana no puede ser por que el pasado siempre esta en mi mente

No sirve el mirar atrás, Oh imaginar Selene: Oh imaginar,

Que sería hoy, Oh podría ser Selene: Oh podría ser.

Oh esto sé pero todavía no encuentro la manera de dejarte ir)

Todos:

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby,

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

(Nunca he tenido un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día en el que te encontré

Inclusive si pudiera pretender que he continuado

Tú siempre serás mi amor

Nunca encontrare las palabras para decirte

Tú eres en el que pienso todo el tiempo

Y no importa a donde me lleve la vida

Parte de mi siempre estará)

Serena:

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

(Siempre serás el sueño que llene mis pensamientos)

Serena y Selene:

Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,

(Si tu serás, di que lo harás, sabes que lo harás Oh cariño)

Serena:

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,

There's no use looking Back oh wondering, Selene: oh wondering,

Because love is a strange and funny thing, Selene: and funny thing,

No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,

(Tu siempre serás aquel que se nunca olvidare,

No sirve el mirar atrás oh imaginar, Selene: Oh imaginar,

Por que el amor es extraño y algo gracioso Selene: Algo gracioso

No importa cuanto intente e intente no puedo decirte adiós, no no no no)

Todos:

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby,

I never found the words to say, Selene: never found the words to say,

You're the one I think about each day, Selene: you're the one I think about each day,

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you.

A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh

(Nunca he tenido un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día en el que te encontré

Inclusive si pretendiera que me he movido

Tú siempre serás mi amor

Nunca encontré las palabras para decirte, Selene: Nunca encontré las palabras par decirte,

Tú eres aquel en el que pienso cada día, Selene: Aquel en el que pienso cada día,

Y sé que no importa hacía donde me lleve la vida

Parte de mí siempre estará contigo,

Parte de mi siempre estará contigo, oooohhh)

Y terminaron de tocar y se escucharon muchos aplausos y dieron las gracias y tomaron su lugar

"Parece que les gusto no lo crees Hiroshi"

"Tienes razón Hikari"

"Ahora comenzaremos con lo que muchos han estado esperando, el momento de las preguntas" dijo Hikari

"Si muchos están entusiasmados" comento Hiroshi "hay muchas preguntas que hacer, ya que pusimos en nuestra pagina de Internet un área en la que los fans pusieran todas las preguntas que quieren que les hagamos" agrego

"Fueron tantas que nunca terminaríamos de hacerlas, nos llevaría una semana de transmisiones, pero escogimos las mejores, las que pensamos que les interesa más saber" dijo Hikari

"Bueno chicos y chicas comencemos, la primer pregunta es ¿Van a quedar como Three Lights o van a cambiar el nombre?" pregunto Hiroshi

"Pues nosotros pensamos en hacerlo, pero ellas se opusieron" respondió Taiki

"Haber chicas y ¿Por qué no quisieron el cambio de nombre?" pregunto intrigada Hikari

"Bueno lo que pasa es que como nosotras somos fans, no nos gustaría que cambiara el nombre, esa fue nuestra razón" respondió Serena

"Bueno chicos ahora que las oímos cantar, les creo lo del talento" respondió Hiroshi "sus voces son excelentes" agrego

"todavía no haz visto nada" comento Seiya

"La canción que interpretaron, la escribieron ustedes" pregunto Hikari

"Bueno esta canción la escribimos entre todos, pero en el nuevo CD vienen algunas que escribimos por separado o grupales como la que acabamos de interpretar" contesto Taiki

"Y que tipo de música es el que manejan en este CD"

"Bueno Hiroshi, traemos varios conceptos, uno de ellos es la música romántica, pop y rock, ningún estilo en especial, nos gusta explorar, no nos gusta que nos estereotipen con un solo estilo de música" contesto Yaten

"Bueno ahora lo que más han esperado" hizo una pausa "las preguntar personales" dijo Hikari "¿como están en amores?" pregunto "empezamos contigo Seiya" le indico

"Lamento decirles pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña" dijo mirando a Selene de reojo

"Es una lastima" dijo Hikari "no lo creen chicas" le pregunto al publico "y tu Taiki como estas en esta área"

"Pues por el momento no tengo novia"

"Pero tu corazón tiene dueña" le pregunto de nuevo

"Si, pero ella no lo sabe... todavía" le contesto

"Yaten algún compromiso" le pregunto la joven presentadora

"No" hizo una pausa "por el momento" continuo

"Eso quiere decir que tu corazón ya le pertenece a alguien" concluyo la entrevistadora

"Si, pero al igual que Taiki ella aun no lo sabe" contesto

"Wow, esas chicas son afortunadas ya que estos jóvenes son unos de los más codiciados" musito Hikari "esperemos que pronto tengamos la noticia de que están con las dueñas de sus corazones" termino de decir con una sonrisa

"Continuamos en un momento que vamos a unos cortos comerciales" dijo Hiroshi "cuando volvamos continuamos con ustedes chicas, no crean que se han salvado" continuo

Después de los comerciales...

"Bienvenidos de vuelta a su programa Conexión" recibió al publico Hikari "ahora continuaremos con la entrevista, adelante Hiroshi" agrego

"Gracias Hikari" le agradeció "ahora van ustedes chicas y empezaremos contigo Selene" hizo una pausa y le pregunto "como andas en relación a las cosas del corazón"

"Bueno las cosas no podrían ir mejor, tengo un novio caballeroso y amable que me ama y me respeta por lo que soy y no por mi dinero, no podría ser más feliz" dijo dando miradas furtivas a Seiya

"Por lo que veo estas muy enamorada" observo Hiroshi "que bueno que así sea" agrego haciendo una pausa "y tu Serenity como esta tu corazón" le pregunto

"Mi corazón no podría estar mejor, tengo un novio adorable, caballeroso, amable y me ama y respeta, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón" Dijo mirando a Darien que estaba sentado en las sillas de enfrente junto con las chicas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hikari

"Y por lo que veo esta presente y es muy apuesto además" observo ella "ahora nos tienen otra canción verdad" agrego cambiando de tema

"Claro, esta canción es cantada por Seiya y Selene" contesto Taiki

"Adelante que el escenario es todo suyo" contesto Hiroshi

Todos tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar

Seiya

Every endless night has a dawning day

Every darkest sky has a shining ray...

And it shine's on you baby, can't you see?

You're the only one who can shine for me...

(Cada noche sin final tiene un amanecer

Todo cielo oscuro tiene un rayo luz...

Y brilla en ti amor, no lo puedes ver?

Tú eres la única que puede brillar para mi...)

Se acerca a Selene unos pasos tocando su guitarra

It's a private emotion that feels you tonight

And a silence falls between us as the shadows steal the light...

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion come to me...

(Es una emoción intima que sientes esta noche

Y el silencio cae entre nosotros como las sombras roban la luz...

Donde quiera que lo puedas encontrar

Donde quiera que te guíe

Dejas tus emociones más intimas llegar a mi...)

Selene:

Come to me...

Come to me...

(Ven a mí...

Ven a mí...)

Seiya

Come to me...

(Ven a mi...)

Selene se acerca más a él

Ambos

When your soul is tired

And your heart is weak

Do you think of love?

As the one way street...

Well it runs both ways

Open up your eyes

Can't you see me here?

How can you deny?...

Cuando tu alma este cansada

Y tu corazón este débil

Piensas en el amor?

Como la calle de un solo sentido,,,

Bueno corre por ambos caminos

Abre tus ojos

No puedes verme aquí?

Como puedes negarlo?...

It's a private emotion that feels you tonight

And a silence fall between us

As the shadows steal the light...

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

Let your private emotion come to me....

(Es una emoción intima que sientes esta noche

Y el silencio cae entre nosotros como las sombras roban la luz...

Donde quiera que lo puedas encontrar

Donde quiera que te guíe

dejas tus emociones mas intimas llegar a mi...)

Selene:

Come to me...

Come to me...

(Llegar a mi...

Llegar a mi...)

Ambos:

Every endless night has a dawning day

Every darkest sky has a shining ray...

It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by

But you can find me here

Till your tears run dry...

(Cada noche sin final tiene un amanecer

Todo cielo oscuro tiene un rayo de luz...

Se necesita mucho para reír cuando las lágrimas salen

Pero puedes encontrarme aquí

Hasta que las lagrimas no salgan más...)

It's a private emotion that feels you tonight

And a silence fall between us

As the shadows steal the light...

And wherever you may find it

Wherever it may lead

(Es una emoción intima que sientes esta noche

Y el silencio cae entre nosotros como las sombras roban la luz...

Donde quiera que lo puedas encontrar

Donde quiera que te guíe)

Camina uno hacía El otro

Let your private emotion come to me...

(Deja tus emociones más intimas llegar a mí...)

Let's your private emotions come to me...

(Deja tus emociones más intimas llegar a mí...)

Let's your private emotions come to me...

(Deja tus emociones mas intimas llegar a mi...)

Come to me...

(Llegar a mí...)

Se toman de las manos

Seiya:

Come to me...

(Llegar a mí...)

Se abrazan

Se escuchan muchos aplausos de parte del público ya que les encanto la presentación, ya que eso fue lo que pensó el público, pero si se hubieran fijado bien se hubieran dado cuenta de cómo se miraban, el amor se notaba en sus miradas, después de darle las gracias al público todos fueron a sentarse.

"Eso fue excelente chicos, son excelentes cantantes y ustedes se acoplan perfectamente"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hiroshi, no muchos cantantes pueden acoplarse de tal manera al cantar, y a eso yo llamo talento" les felicito también Hikari

"Gracias por sus cumplidos" agradeció Seiya

"Pero no lo sigan haciendo que luego se le va a subir a la cabeza" bromeo Yaten lo que causo que todos rieran por el comentario

"Bueno chicos sabemos por buenas fuentes que ustedes estudian en la preparatoria de Juuban, al igual que Selene" comenzó Hiroshi e hizo una pausa y continuo "pero no pudimos encontrar en donde estudias Serenity" y agrego "se sabe que son muy inteligentes, es más nadie te conocía ya que nunca apareces en público hasta hoy"

"Bueno, primero que nada estudio en la preparatoria Juuban" contesto e hizo una pausa "pero bajo otro nombre"

"Con razón no pudimos encontrar nada sobre ti" razono Hikari "pero ¿por que lo cambiaste?" le pregunto intrigada

"Por que todos me trataban diferente por que sabían quien era, me estereotipaban antes de conocerme, creían que por tener dinero era egoísta y engreída, así que decidí cambiar mi nombre" Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero se notaba en su mirada que esas heridas del pasado aun estaban frescas, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Darien y Selene, Selene que estaba sentada enseguida de ella puso su mano sobre la de Serena y le dio un leve apretón para demostrarle que no estaba sola que ahora estaban las dos juntas y Darien por medio de su link le hizo sentir el amor de él hacia a ella y su apoyo incondicional, ya que ellos la conocen perfectamente

"Con razón" entendiendo su problema "entonces es por eso que decidiste no aparecer en público, para que no te reconocieran" le pregunto de nuevo

"Exacto"

"Y nos podrías decir cual es el nombre" le pregunto Hiroshi

"Claro, por que no" le respondió "a fin de cuentas ya me vieron y me van a reconocer" comento "Serena Tsukino" respondió finalmente

"¿por que utilizaste ese nombre?" le pregunto y agrego "si no te molesta decírnoslo"

"Bueno, de todas maneras lo iban a investigar" replico "Serena por ser mas corto de Serenity, y el apellido Tsukino es por que es el de mi padrastro, pero para Selene y para mí es como si el también fuera nuestro padre biológico" contesto y agrego "por cierto díganme Serena por favor"

"De casualidad él es Kenji Tsukino uno de los mejores reporteros del Tokio times?" le pregunto Hiroshi

[N.A lo siento es lo único que se me ocurrió para justificar las salidas de viaje tan frecuentes de él y el nombre del periódico no sé si exista o no ^_^u]

"Si él es"

"Chicos y tienen programado algún concierto u otras presentaciones en vivo" pregunto Hikari

"Claro que si" respondió Taiki "tenemos un concierto programado para dentro de dos semanas" agrego

-...Oye sis, esperamos a avisarle a Michiru y Haruka lo que discutimos con los chicos antes de hacer el anuncio...- le pregunto Serena a su hermana telepáticamente

-...Creo que mejor lo decimos ahorita, además no creo que rechacen la propuesta...- contesto de la misma manera y asintieron de que estaban de acuerdo, todo paso mientras Taiki contestaba

"Además esperamos que sea un concierto simultaneo" agrego Selene

"Y quien o quienes son los afortunados a los que han invitado" pregunto intrigado el conductor

"Pues todavía no hemos hecho la proposición" respondió Taiki y continuo "esperamos que acepte"

"Y se puede saber quien es" pregunto Hikari esta vez

"Claro" dijo Selene mirando a Serena en complicidad

"Ella es la Srita. Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Ten'oh" respondió rápidamente Serena "creemos que van a aceptar y no nos darán una negativa" agrego

"Por cierto están aquí presentes en el estudio" observo la conductora, Al decir esto las cámaras enfocaron a las chicas, después tomando específicamente a Michiru y Haruka "además esta la famosa diseñadora de modas Setsuna Meioh" enfocándolas a todas

"Hace un año tuvieron un concierto simultaneo los Three Lights y la Srita Kaioh" recordó Hirsohi "¿por que piensan repetirlo?" les pregunto

"Primero que nada por que el concierto anterior fue excelente, Michiru es una excelente violinista" respondió Seiya "pero esta vez queremos que también se una Haruka ya que es una excelente pianista, nos gustaría que tocáramos juntos otra vez" agrego

"Y que es lo que dicen al respecto" pregunto refiriéndose a Haruka y Michiru

"No lo sabemos" contesto Selene "pregúntenles a ellas" dijo ella en tono juguetón, de lo cual se dio cuenta Michiru, pero se le hizo raro ya que la que tendía a hacer eso es Serena y no Selene

"Y ¿que respuesta dan hacia esta proposición Srita. Kaioh y Ten'oh? pregunto Hikari

"Por nosotras no hay problema" contesto cortésmente Michiru "además nuestra agenda esta libre para este mes" agrego

"Entonces aquí esta la respuesta" dijo una muy emocionada conductora" "pero… ahora que lo noto, ¿ya lo tenían planeado el hacerlo público de esta manera?"

"Pues yo no tenía conocimiento que querían que tocáramos juntos" respondió Michiru y agrego "pero creo que esto lo idearon Serena y Selene"

"Yo tampoco" hablo Haruka por primera vez "además ellas ya saben tocar el piano y el violín, no le halló sentido" respondió "pero si ellas lo desean, así será" agrego

"Ahora que lo dicen, ustedes se conocen verdad" observo esta vez Hiroshi "lo digo por la familiaridad con la que se tratan" agrego

"Claro hace años que nos conocemos" respondió Serena "Haruka es nuestra prima y ella y Michiru hace años que se conocen" explico "además sería genial que tocáramos juntas, alumnas y maestras" agrego. Dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo

"Ósea que ellas fueron sus maestras" pregunto Hiroshi

"Así es". Dijo Selene mostrando la misma sonrisa que Serena

"Creo que nos tienen una canción más" pregunto Hikari "¿no es así?

"Así es" respondió Seiya

"Claro" contesto Hiroshi "estamos ansiosos de escucharla, pero será después de unos cortos comerciales" comento

Durante los cortos sostuvieron una plática con los conductores, pero esta vez estaban incluidas las chicas, pero todos tomaron sus lugares por que ya iban a volver de los comerciales.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa favorito Conexión" recibió al público la conductora "ahora estos jóvenes nos darán otra muestra de su talento con la siguiente canción" agrego

Todos toman sus lugares, solo que esta vez Serena se sienta en el piano que habían acomodado mientras estaban comerciales y Selene tomo el lugar de Yaten en la batería y Taiki y Yaten tomaron lugar en los micrófonos y comienzan a tocar

Taiki

Un día más se llena de color

Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor

Ya no me preocupo al caminar

Por que tú estas aquí por que tu estas aquí

Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da

Por que tu crees en mi

Taiki y Yaten

Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar

Mi vida mucho más

Dejando el sufrimiento atrás

Dándome un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar

Eres tu quien sabe

Bien lo que es amar

Taiki

Un día más de mi pasión por ti

Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir

Ambos

Que él limite de la felicidad

No llegara jamás, no

Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más

Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar

Mi vida mucho más

Dejando el sufrimiento atrás

Taiki

Dándome

Ambos

Un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar

Eres tu quien sabe

Bien lo que es amar

Taiki

Vivir,

Yaten

Disfrutar,

Taiki

Reír

Yaten

Cantar y dar sin preguntar

Ambos

Un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Taiki

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar lleno de dar

Ambos

Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es

Un amor real

Siempre tan natural

Lleno de libertad

Lleno de dar lleno de dar

Eres tu quien sabe

Bien lo que es amar

Taiki

Amar

El público estallo en aplausos cuando terminaron de tocar, ya que habían cantado con tanto sentimiento que el público lo sintió, hicieron una reverencia al público y todos tomaron asiento

"Chicos esa canción esta excelente, es romántica, ¿ustedes la escribieron?" pregunto Hikari

"Los autores son Taiki y Yaten, creo que esa canción es dedicada a sus amores secretos" contesto Selene

"Pero nosotras ya sabemos quienes son" contestaron Serena y Selene. Al decir esto todas las miradas se tornaron hacia ellas

"Y ¿nos van a decir quienes son?" pregunto Hikari

"Esa información no la podemos dar nosotras, puesto que eso les compete a ellos" contesto Serena

"Chicos nos darán una pista" volvió a preguntar Hikari, esta vez directamente a los implicados

"Lo único que te diré es que ella tiene que ver con Mercurio" contesto Taiki

"¿Cómo que con Mercurio?" pregunto a Taiki "no me digas que es Sailor Mercury, la conoces" agrego

"Claro que no" contesto rápidamente "a lo que me refiero es que para mi es fácil relacionarla con mercurio ya que ese es el planeta del conocimiento y la sabiduría y ella si que lo es, además de no solamente es hermosa físicamente por dentro también lo es y me enseño a creer en el amor y en los sueños"

"Wow si que estas enamorado, creo que la chica ya debe de saber quien es en este momento" comento Hikari

"Así es" dijo esto mirando a Ami la cual estaba un poco ruborizada, rubor que no era visible a simple vista, al oír lo que él pensaba de ella, ella también estaba enamorada de él, pero ella se decía que como alguien como Taiki se iba a fijar en ella, pero al escucharlo decir eso se sintió la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y las chicas solamente la miraban

"Y tu Yaten" se dirigio ahora a Yaten

"Bueno" dijo "si la relacionara con algún planeta, ese sería el planeta Venus" respondió él

"Y ¿por qué Venus?" le pregunto

"Bueno Venus es el planeta del amor y la belleza y ella es hermosa, su belleza es enorme, pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su forma de ser con sus amigas siempre leal a ellas y siempre esta con ellas cuando las necesita, además que ha demostrado ser una persona confiable" Dijo esto mirando a Mina directamente a los ojos y ninguno de los dos quitaba la mirada del otro, Mina estaba realmente feliz, hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, al principio ella pensaba que solo era una obsesión por que era un chico guapo y nada más, pero se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el y la única que lo sabía era Serena.

"Supongo que estas chicas ya deben de saber quienes son y si ellas sienten lo mismo por ustedes y tenían alguna duda, creo que esto se las quito, no lo crees Hiroshi" observo Hikari

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" le contesto a su compañera "chicos hemos recibido muchas llamadas del público, los teléfonos están saturados, las operadoras no se dan abasto y los mails están saturados, quieren que toquen otra canción más" agrego

"Claro para nuestros fans lo que quieran" fue la respuesta de Seiya, lo cual causo que las fans se enloquecieran

"Pues adelante que el escenario es todo suyo" respondió el joven conductor

Todos toman sus lugares, pero Selene esta vez toma un violín y Serena se sienta en el piano y comienzan a tocar

Serena:

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí

Dominada por mis miedos de la infancia

Y si te tienes que ir

Deseo que tan solo te vayas

Por que tú presencia todavía pertenece aquí

Y no me dejara sola

Selene:

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Estas heridas no parecen sanar

Este dolor es tan real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Ambas:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Cuando lloraste limpie todas tus lágrimas

Cuando gritaste combatí todos tus miedos

Y sostuve tu mano durante todo estos años

Pero todavía tienes todo de mi

Serena:

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Tú solías cautivarme

Con tu resonante luz

Pero ahora estoy atada a la vida que dejaste atrás

Tu rostro esta en mi alguna vez sueños placenteros

Tu voz persiguió toda la cordura en mi

Selene:

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Estas heridas parecen no sanar

Este dolor es tan real

Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar

Ambas:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Cuando lloraste limpie todas tus lágrimas

Cuando gritaste combatí todos tus miedos

Y sostuve tu mano durante todo estos años

Pero todavía tienes todo de mí

Serena:

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

He tratado muy duro de decirme que te haz ido

Y pensar que todavía estas conmigo

He estado sola todo este tiempo

Ambas:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Cuando lloraste limpie todas tus lágrimas

Cuando gritaste combatí todos tus miedos

Y sostuve tu mano durante todo estos años

Pero todavía tienes todo de mi

Terminan de tocar la ultima nota y el público estallo en aplausos, ya que la canción es triste pero a la vez profunda y llegaba al corazón y la forma de interpretarla, fue excelente, todos hicieron una reverencia y tomaron sus asientos

"Felicidades chicos cada vez nos impresionan más" les felicito Hiroshi "sobre todo ustedes Serena y Selene, bien decía la Srita. Kaioh y Ten'oh que ustedes son excelentes tocando el piano y el violín" agrego

"Y como se llama la canción" pregunto Hikari

"My Immortal" contesto Serena

"Y quien escribió esta canción"

"Bueno Hiroshi, la letra y la música, todo corrió a cargo de Serena y Selene, les dije que tenían demasiado talento" contesto Yaten

"Ahora vemos el por que lo decías" replico Hikari

"Pero háblennos acerca de los planes que tienen" pregunto Hiroshi

"Primero que nada tenemos la presentación del disco este viernes en conferencia de prensa, después como les dijimos tenemos el concierto programado para dentro de 2 semanas, y después del concierto comenzaremos con una gira en E.U.A para promocionar nuestro nuevo disco" les informo Taiki

"Suena excelente" dijo Hiroshi "es una lastima que el tiempo se haya terminado" agrego

"Para nosotros fue un placer el tenerlos aquí en el programa" dijo Hikari

"Y les deseamos mucha suerte" agrego Hiroshi "bueno nos despedimos por el día de hoy de su programa Conexión" se despidió del publico

"Y nos vemos a la misma hora como siempre" también se despidió Hikari

Sale el programa del aire y todos se saludan y se quedan platicando, Serena les dice a las chicas que las sigan al camerino para ponerse de acuerdo como salir.

Ya afuera del estudio vieron que el público quería saludarlos y querían sus autógrafos, tomarse fotos con ellos, y ellos no querían decepcionarlos, así que les dijeron a las chicas que ellas se fueran a su casa que luego las alcanzaban y así lo hicieron.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* C o N t I n U a R a *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notas:

La primer canción que interpretan se llama "I never had a dream come true" del grupo Sclub 7

La segunda se llama "Private Emotion" de Ricky Martín

La tercera es "Amor Real" de Sin Bandera

La cuarta canción es "My Immortal" de Evanescence


	8. Capitulo 8: Reacciones

Hola por fin aquí estoy :d, no me morí, jajaja :p no es cierto ¬¬U, disculpen por la tardanza en publicar este capitulo, lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, espero poder tener el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, la verdad este capitulo me costo bastante, en fin ahora basta de tanta platica y a leer

Disclaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Sailor Moon… que mas quisiera ^^u

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

[N.A.] Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

* * Remarcar palabras

**Capitulo 8: Reacciones**

**Todos estaban sentados en la sala de vídeo juegos cuando llegaron Serena, Selene, Darien, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten**

"Hola chicas" Saludo Serena "disculpen por el retraso" se disculpo después

"Hola" le saludo Haruka y agrego "no te preocupes koneko"

"Haruka-papa tiene razón Renity-mama, entendemos que tienen compromiso con sus fans" comento Hotaru

"Por cierto estuvieron excelentes" les felicito Rei

"Eso es cierto" le apoyo Ami

Mina asintió apoyando a sus compañeras

"¿vieron como reacciono él publico?" pregunto Michelle

"Si" afirmo Molly "al principio estaban muy escépticos al escuchar sus nombres, pero al escucharlas cantar cambio totalmente el ambiente"

"eso es cierto" afirmo también Lita "quedaron impresionados con la actuación de Selene y Seiya, por que eso fue lo que pensaron no se dieron cuenta que era verdad"

"Y espero que eso sigan creyendo" dijo inmediatamente Selene "no quiero que nos anden siguiendo a todos lados como si fuéramos conejillo de india" agrego

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" apoyo Seiya a su novia

"No quieren que las demás personas se enteren de su relación" pregunto Michiru

"No es que no queramos que se enteren o ocultar el que somos novios" empezó Selene "solo queremos poder salir sin que los reporteros nos sigan, en su momento se los haremos saber al publico, pero mientras tanto, así esta bien, con que ustedes, nuestros amigos más cercanos lo sepan estamos felices" finalizo

**En eso entra una de las personas de servicio **

"Buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción" Dijo Ana y después dirigió su mirada hacia Serena pues estaba más cerca de ella. "Serenity la cena esta servida para que pasen todos a cenar manda decir la Sra. Ikuko" le comunico

"Muchas gracias Ana, ya vamos hacia allá, puedes retirarte" respondió Serena

"Permiso" Dijo e hizo una pequeña inclinación y se retiró.

"Vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe" comento Serena

Dicho eso todos se dirigieron al amplio comedor y disfrutaron la cena mientras platicaban amenamente; terminaron de cenar y todos se dirigieron al salón de juegos, todos se dividieron, Serena y Darien salieron al hermoso jardín a contemplar las flores a la luz de la luna, Selene y Seiya también salieron pero ellos se dirigieron hacia el lago que quedaba dentro de la propiedad, se subieron a uno de los botes que ahí se encontraban contemplándose mutuamente a la luz de la luna, Haruka, Michiru, Michelle, Molly y Setsuna tenían una conversación muy amena, de vez en cuando se oía cuando se soltaban riendo, disfrutando del momento, Hotaru, Rei, Mina, Lita y Ami estaban entretenidas jugando el nuevo juego de Sailor V, y si Ami también lo estaba disfrutando -.-u, Taiki estaba cerca de ahí contemplando a las chicas sobre todo a Ami al igual que Yaten, pero él por su parte contemplaba a Mina

"Es ahora o nunca" Se decía Taiki para sí mismo, empezó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban las chicas; por su parte Yaten pensaba lo mismo, pero no se animaba , aunque al ver que su hermano se había animado...

"Bueno, Taiki se animó, y él es más tímido de los tres, es mejor enfrentar a Mina ahora y saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos" tomó camino hacia las chicas iba, unos pasos detrás de Taiki.

"¿Ami… puedo hablar contigo por favor?" le pregunto Taiki tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

" " no contestó, pero miro a sus amigas y ellas con la mirada le dijeron que fuera, que no había problema -… E… esta bien…-. Dijo ella nerviosa

"Vamos a la biblioteca" le sugirió Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia allá

**En cuanto se fueron Ami y Taiki, llegó Yaten**

"¿Mina podemos hablar en privado por favor?" Le pregunta él, escondiendo totalmente su nerviosismo, mientras Lita, Rei y Hotaru se miraban unas a otras sospechosamente, ya que se imaginaban sobre que iban a platicar, sobre todo por la declaración que habían hecho en la entrevista esa misma tarde.

"No te preocupes por nosotras Mina, te esperamos aquí" Dijo Rei al ver que Mina estaba indecisa al igual que Ami

"Esta bien" le contesto a Yaten y se dirigió a sus amigas "vuelvo en un momento"

"Esta bien Mina" contesto Hotaru Y ellas continuaron jugando, ya que se esperaba esta platica entre ellos, sobre todo por las declaraciones que habían dado esa misma tarde, pero no pensaron que se animaran tan pronto

Entonces Mina y Yaten salieron al jardín, pero Yaten se dio cuenta que Serena y Darien se encontraban ahí, así que se dirigieron hacia el lago, ahí estaban Selene y Seiya, entonces decidieron ir hacia el área en donde entrenaban; por su parte Taiki y Ami no tuvieron ningún problema ya que nadie iba hacia la biblioteca, al llegar Taiki le ofreció asiento y el se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella, pero separado un poco ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar Ami.

"¿De que quieres hablar Taiki?" le pregunto inmediatamente

"Pues…" y se quedó callado por un momento

"Si… dime"

"Sobre lo que dije en la entrevista" Le contesta él, Ami se sonroja un poco y prosiguió, "¿sabes a quien me refería verdad?"

Ami solo se quedo callada

"¿Sabes que me refería a ti verdad?" Le volvió a decir a lo que ella solo atina a asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza y continúo.

"Sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad, antes de conocerte no creía en los sueños ni en el romance y eso es algo que tú me enseñaste aquella noche, que tenemos que tener sueños y hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para poder realizarlos y llevarlos acabo y que no queden como eso, como unos simples sueños, siempre he recordado esas palabras Ami, es por eso que hoy tome valor y me enfrento a ti, para decirte lo que siento, que te amo con todo mi ser, que sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra si me aceptaras"

Hubo un momento de silencio y lo único en lo que pensó él fue en acercarse más a ella, pero ella no lo miraba por que tenía la miraba hacia abajo y se percato del acercamiento por que el tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y al sentir que el tomo sus manos levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada tierna de Taiki, en la que pudo ver amor, cariño y confusión, pero lo que predominaba era el amor, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras veían las diferentes emociones que se mostraban en sus ojos, pero ella bajo su rostro nuevamente y Taiki con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de Ami con tal cuidado como si tuviera miedo de que al tocarla se rompiera en pedazos como si fuera una pieza de cristal y levanto su cabeza para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos y él acerca su rostro al de ella y conforme se acercaba hacia ella sentía el cálido aliento de él sobre su rostro hasta que rozo sus labios sobre los de ella, con ese simple roce sintió una corriente eléctrica sobre todo su cuerpo y como si unas mariposas revolotearan por su estomago, era una sensación extraña y que nunca antes había sentido, además era la primera vez que besaba a un chico y no sabía que pensar y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo hacia su recamara y como tenia que pasar por un lado del cuarto de vídeo juegos y todos al escuchar que la puerta de la biblioteca fue cerrada con fuerza todos salieron corriendo para ver que había sucedido, Serena y Darien que estaban afuera en el jardín escucharon el sonido y entraron corriendo seguidos de Selene Y Seiya que iban llegando donde estaban Serena y Darien cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta y lo único que vieron fue a Ami salir corriendo a toda velocidad como alma que lleva el diablo subiendo las escaleras, cuando pudo reaccionar Taiki salió detrás de ella, pero ya era tarde no la iba a alcanzar, pero se encontró con la mirada intrigada de todos.

"Taiki que fue lo que paso" le pregunto una preocupada Serena y continuo "Ami no es así, ella no reacciona de esa manera, solamente que…" dijo ella pero no termina el enunciado y miro a Taiki a lo cual él entendió lo que le preguntaba y él asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza

**Mientras tanto en el área de entrenamiento Mina y Yaten conversaban...**

"¿Acerca de qué querías hablar conmigo Yaten?" le pregunto sin rodeos

"Creo que ya lo sabes" contesto simplemente él

"Pues no lo creo" le contesto "menos si no me lo dices" dijo esto con sarcasmo

"Sabes que la persona que describí como la dueña de mi corazón" hizo una pausa y continuo "¿qué ella eras tú?" Le preguntó Yaten directamente y volteo a mirarla a los ojos

"Si, lo sé" Dijo y tomó aire para continuar "Como sabes mi planeta guardián es Venus y que es el planeta del amor y la belleza, por lo tanto puedo decir si lo que siente una persona es real o solo un capricho" Le dijo y lo miro para ver su reacción

"Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" Dijo él en tono de reproche y continuo "¿qué querías que te rogara?" Termino él en un tono de voz muy alto, casi gritando

"¿qué es lo que estas diciendo?" Le preguntó y prosiguió "¿tan poco me conoces?" le volvió a preguntar ella en un tono de voz muy bajo casi un susurro, pero que él escucha claramente y prosigue "¿Qué no recuerdas cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti antes de irte a E.U.A?" paro unos segundos para tomar aire y continuo "Te dije que te amaba" le contestó y lo miro a los ojos, él tenía los ojos abiertos como plato 0_0 al recordar lo ocurrido "y ¿cual fue tú respuesta?" le volvió a preguntar

**Inicia Flashback**

Las chicas habían preparado una fiesta de despedida en el templo Hikawa para los chicos por que se iban a E.U.A a probar suerte y Yaten estaba afuera del templo contemplando las estrellas cuando llega Mina

"¿Qué haces? Le pregunta mientras se acerca a él

"Solo pensaba" Le contesta sin quitar su mirada del cielo

"¿en que?, si se puede saber" Le pregunto sonriendo

"En nada importante, no me hagas caso" pensando 'en ti, solamente en ti, ¿por qué no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos?'

"Oh" Dijo simplemente y pensó 'yo sé que sientes algo por mi Yaten, pero no me lo quieres decir, a lo mejor eres muy tímido para decirlo, ¿y si le digo lo que siento por él?, a lo mejor se anime, si eso voy a hacer' se dijo así misma

"Vamos con los demás" Le dijo y tomó camino hacia el templo cuando ella lo detuvo

"Yaten, espera un momento" Dijo ella y prosiguió "yo… quiero decirte algo" Y él se detuvo, ella se acercó hacia donde él estaba "Yaten… yo…" Dijo sin poder terminar el enunciado por lo nerviosa que estaba, a pesar de ser tan extrovertida, ella misma no comprendía el por que no podía hablar

"Sí, continua" le insito

"Yo… yo… te amo" le dijo como pudo lograr que le salieran las palabras de la boca

"Mina no sabes que es lo que dices, lo que tú tienes es solo un capricho, verás que con el tiempo se te pasa" le dijo él

"Pero lo que te digo es cierto Yaten, eso es lo que siento por ti" le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

"Eso no es cierto Mina, tú estas confundiendo la admiración por amor"

"Si eso es lo que piensas" Tomo aire y continuó "Olvida lo que te dije entonces" terminó con una sonrisa fingida y limpiando su rostro, se dirigió al templo en donde estaban los demás

**Termina Flashback**

"Yo te dije lo que sentía por ti, por que ya sabía que tú sentías algo por mí también, por eso lo hice, por que pensé que si yo te decía lo que sentía, tú te ibas a animar a decirme algo" lo miro a los ojos y prosiguió "pero no, preferiste negarlo" Le dijo mientras seguía llorando "que ilusa fui, ¿no?" terminó de decir, en un tono sarcástico, raro en ella

"Mina… yo lo siento, mi intención no era lastimarte"

"Pero lo hiciste, así que como te dije aquella vez, olvida que alguna vez te lo dije" terminó de decirle, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó sus lagrimas, lo volvió a guardar y salió corriendo hacia la mansión, al llegar vio que todos estaban mirando a Taiki, Serena le preguntaba algo y se quedo a medio enunciado cuando el asintió afirmativamente y paso corriendo evadiendo la mirada de todos y subió las escaleras, pero Serena y Selene se dieron cuenta de que tenia los ojos rojos como muestra de que había llorado mucho

"Pero ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?" pregunto una desconcertada Haruka

"Eso también quisiera saber yo" le contesto Selene

Al terminar de decir eso llega Yaten corriendo y al ver a todos sé detiene antes que los demás se dieran cuenta de su presencia y se fue hacia el lago, pero Serena y Selene se dieron cuenta de su presencia y sintieron que algo lo inquietaba.

"¿Selene puedes venir por favor?, necesito hablar contigo un momento" le pidio Serena a su hermana

"Esta bien" acepto ella "te iba a pedir lo mismo" continuo

"Vamos a la biblioteca entonces" le sugirió

Se disculparon con los demás y se despidieron de sus novios y amigos, se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Serena abrió la puerta, Selene cerró detrás de ella y tomaron asiento

"¿de que querías hablar?"…- le pregunto Selene cuando de repente sonó la alarma al oírla todos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca y entraron corriendo Luna y Artemis iban detrás cuando la computadora habló

"Serenity, Selene, hay un ataque en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, son más de 50 youmas, y están llegando más, atacan los comercios y a las personas cercanas al lugar." les informo la computadora

"Gracias Keith" dirigiéndose a los demás que habían entrado, también estaban Mina, Ami, Taiki y Yaten "todos transfórmense" les ordenó y así lo hicieron, al terminar las transformaciones Serena continuo hablando "Luna, Artemis ustedes quedan a cargo del centro de computo y analicen toda la información que reciban de Mercury" ambos gatos asintieron y continuo "Keith ya sabes que hacer" dicho esto se telé transportaron hasta el lugar de la batalla

**En el área de batalla...**

"Mercury busca los puntos débiles, pero primero busca de que están creados, para saber a que nos enfrentamos" ordeno Moon e inmediatamente empezó a teclear en su mini computadora y después se dirigió a los demás "nos vamos a separar en 5 grupos es hora de ver los resultados de los entrenamientos" dijo guiñándoles el ojo

"¿Cómo nos vamos a separar?" pregunto Sun mientras observaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor y volteo a verla "tenemos que apresurarnos, están causando mucho daño en la ciudad" terminó de decir

"tienen la misma estructura que los anteriores, solo que estos tienen mas fuerza física y resistencia" le informo y continuó tecleando

"Gracias Mercury" le dijo "entonces si son más fuertes físicamente" pensó por unos segundos "entonces nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera" dijo mirando a cada uno y prosiguió "el primer grupo será Tuxedo Mask, Mercury y Pluto" los cuales asintieron "el segundo Star, Venus y Neptune" también asintieron "el tercero Earth, Jupiter y Fighter" continuo "el cuarto es Sun, Maker y Uranus" "Mars, Healer y Saturn van conmigo" terminó de decirles

"Vamos a patear algunos traseros" dijo con una media sonrisa Uranus

Todos se separaron y tomaron rumbos distintos

**Primer grupo...**

En cuanto llegaron al área donde estaban atacando los youmas comenzaron inmediatamente a atacarlos, pero no los tomaron desprevenidos; cuando estaban todos atacando...

"Mercury a tú izquierda" le alertó Pluto, e inmediatamente dio un salto evitando el ataque dirigido hacia a ella

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" grito inmediatamente su ataque destruyendo a su oponente 'WOW Serena tenía razón, ahora son más fuertes nuestros ataques' se dijo así misma

"Mercury trata de recolectar toda la información que puedas, nosotros te cubrimos" le dijo Tuxedo Mask y ella asintió afirmativamente.

De repente dos youmas lo iban a atacar por la espalda mientras peleaba con tres más, él estaba ocupado con los tres con los que estaba peleando, cuando de repente se escucha "Time Flash" gritó Sailor Pluto, un resplandor salió de su cetro dirigido hacia los atacantes, estos fueron desintegrados inmediatamente

"Golden Flash" dijo él, puso sus brazos hacia enfrente, de sus manos salió un resplandor que baño a sus atacantes y los desintegró

"gracias Pluto" le dijo sonriendo

"no tiene por que Príncipe, es mi deber" le contesta ella devolviéndole el gesto

"solo quedan 5 más y si lanzamos nuestros ataques al mismo tiempo los terminamos más rápido" les informo Mercury

"De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que acércalos al centro para que los ataques los golpee al mismo tiempo" dijo Tuxedo Mask y eso hicieron "ahora" les dijo él una vez en sus posiciones

"Ice Flash" gritó Mercury "Time Flash" gritó Pluto "Golden Flash" gritó Tuxedo Mask al unísono, sus ataques salieron al mismo tiempo acabando con sus enemigos

"voy a hacer otro scan del área para estar asegurar que la zona esta segura" dijo Mercury e inmediatamente comenzó a teclear su computadora, mientras Tuxedo Mask y Pluto estaban alerta

"listo tengo toda la información" dijo Mercury cerrando su computadora

"entonces vamos con el segundo grupo" sugirió Tuxedo Mask dirigiéndose hacia allá

**Segundo grupo...**

Al llegar al área que les habían asignado estaba lleno de youmas, alrededor de 20, estaban quitándole energía a las personas que alcanzaban a atrapar; tenían a una joven atrapada y en ese momento iban llegando pero estaban en un lugar escondidas analizando el campo de batalla

"¿que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Venus y prosiguió "no podemos atacar directamente, si lo atacamos con nuestros poderes podríamos lastimar a la víctima" continuó Venus mientras terminaba de examinar la escena

"Venus tiene razón" continuo Star

"estoy de acuerdo con ambas, cualquier ataque que lancemos lastimaría a la joven" dijo Neptune analizando la situación

"ya sé que hacer" dijo Venus "puedo utilizar mi cadena y quitar a la joven, pero necesito que ustedes los entretengan para que la suelte un poco y poderla atraer hacia a mí sin lastimarla con la cadena al jalarla" les dijo Venus mirando a ambas con seriedad

"muy buena idea Venus, por algo eres la líder de las inners senshis, sabía que la princesa no se equivocaría al nombrarte a ti" le contestó Neptune con un tono de orgullo por su compañera y amiga

"estoy de acuerdo con Neptune" contesto Star y agrego "eres muy buena líder, tu encárgate de poner a salvo a la joven mientras nosotros entretenemos a los youmas" continuó diciéndole Star mientras hacia un análisis del campo de batalla y las posibles estrategias a llevar acabo

Entonces eso fue lo que hicieron mientras ellas distraían a los youmas, aprovechó que el que tenía a la joven cautiva la soltó Venus Love Me Chain Encircle" grita ella, la cadena se enredó en la cintura de la joven, Mina la jaló hacia ella "¿se encuentra bien?" le preguntó Venus

"si, muchas gracias" le agradeció "solamente me siento un poco débil…- dijo la joven

"se repondrá, solo necesita reposo, esos monstruos le quitaron energía y es por eso que esta débil, pero no se preocupe la llevaré a un lugar donde este a salvo" y la dejo en un área en la que estuviera a salvo pero la joven le dijo que vivía cerca de ahí, que no se preocupara que fuera a ayudar a sus compañeras y fue hacia donde se encontraban sus demás compañeras peleando

"volví" Venus le notifico a sus compañeras y prosiguió "¿cómo va todo?, mejor dicho ¿cuántos nos faltan?" les preguntó.

"nos faltan por eliminar a 6" dijo Star mientras se cubría y contra atacaba

"pero creo que con un ataque conjunto los destruimos a todos" continuó Neptune mientras daba un golpe directo al estómago al youma, este salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared más cercana

"entonces vamos a acercarlos lo más que se pueda para que el golpe sea directo y certero, cuando yo les diga lanzan el ataque, ¿de acuerdo?" les preguntó Venus

"de acuerdo" dijeron Star y Neptune al unísono y comenzaron a llevar al centro a sus adversarios, cuando los tuvieron a todos en el centro...

"Ahora" gritó Venus

"Stars Flash" comenzó Star "Submarine Flash" continuó Neptune "Metal Flash" terminó Venus, el poder fue lanzado hacia sus oponentes, estos fueron exterminados en cuanto la energía los tocó.

"ya no siento ningún enemigo en esta área, y ustedes" les dijo Neptune

"no siento ninguna presencia" dijo Star

"ni yo tampoco, el área esta segura, vamos con los demás" dijo Venus y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros

**Tercer grupo...**

Al llegar al lugar de la batalla se encontraron con que los youmas tenían un desastre total en el área.

"han hecho mucho daño aquí" dijo Jupiter cerrando los puños fuertemente

"tenemos que atacar antes de que destruyan todo por completo" agrego Fighter

Earth estaba pensativa, más bien analizando el área de la batalla, creando estrategias de ataque y lo más rápido que podía puesto que no tenían mucho tiempo "lo que podemos hacer es debilitarlos, juntarlos lo más que se pueda y atacarlos en conjunto" dijo Earth a sus compañeros

"estamos de acuerdo" dijeron Jupiter y Fighter al unísono, todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los youmas, que eran aproximadamente 15; los debilitaron lo más que pudieron, utilizando todo el conocimiento recién adquirido durante sus entrenamientos

"Sparkling Wide Pressure" gritó Júpiter, destruyó a un oponente y a los demás los lanzó hacia una pared 'WOW este entrenamiento nos ha servido de mucho, ese es mi poder más débil, y destruyó a uno, y a los otros 3 los lanzó contra la pared' pensó ella y continuó peleando mientras tanto

"Star Serius Laser" gritó Fighter mientras destruía a dos youmas de los 4 con los que peleaba y los otros quedaron lastimados 'OH Odango tenía razón, ahora nuestro poder es más fuerte a lo que eran antes' …- pensó Fighter, continuó peleando contra los dos contrincantes que le faltaban conforme habían planeado

"Mother Nature Force Strike" gritó Earth destruyendo al instante a tres youmas de los cinco que peleaban 'estos entrenamientos me han servido de mucho' pensó ella, y continuo con la estrategia planeada

"ahora" grito Earth

"Lighting Flash" comenzó Júpiter "Shoting Star Flash" continuo Fighter "Earth Flash" terminó Earth y los tres ataques se fusionaron creando una enorme bola de energía dirigida hacia los youmas que estaban juntos, el ataque fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de escapar y fueron destruidos al contacto

"parece que eso fue todo" dijo Fighter y Júpiter asintió

"no siento ninguna presencia aquí, esto es todo, vamos con los demás" dijo Earth y Júpiter y Fighter asintieron afirmativamente y tomaron dirección hacia donde se habían ido los demás

**Cuarto grupo...**

Al llegar al lugar de la batalla se encontraron con que habían como 20 youmas

"veamos… son como 20 youmas, no hay rehenes, ni perdidas humanas, solo hay perdidas materiales" fue el análisis de Sun

"entonces vamos a detenerlos antes de que destruyan más el lugar" dijo Uranus inmediatamente

"son bastantes para nosotros no lo creen" dijo Maker

"si, pero para eso tenemos que pensar en una estrategia, no vamos a salir a pelear así nomás" le dijo Sun y prosiguió "Uranus alguna idea" terminó ella

"bueno como son bastantes, yo digo que nos mantengamos unidos, no debemos separarnos, así nos cuidamos las espaldas unos a otros, debilitarlos y destruirlos en cuanto se pueda y hacer un ataque simultáneo para eliminar a los restantes" dijo Uranus analizando la situación detenidamente antes de actuar

"mejor no lo hubiera pensado yo, excelente estrategia Uranus" le felicitó Sun

"entonces ese es el plan, vamos a patear algunos traseros" dijo Uranus

hicieron todo como lo habían planeado, no se separaban una de la otra, espalda con espalda, dando golpes, patadas y esquivando perfectamente cada uno de los golpes y ataques de los enemigos

"Uranus World Shaking" gritó Uranus, el ataque destruyó a 3 youmas con los que estaba peleando, dejando heridos a los otros 3, pero no de gravedad, lo que significaba que podían dar problemas

Star Gentle Uterus" gritó Maker destruyendo a 3 y dejando herido a 2 y el otro quedo ileso

"Solar Rings... Inhalation" gritó Sun, destruyó a 4 youmas, dejando heridos a 3 más que peleaban contra ella

"creo que es mejor separarnos, juntar a los restantes lo más que se pueda y así lanzar el ataque final como lo habíamos planeado" dijo Maker

"excelente idea Maker" dijo Sun e hicieron como Maker había sugerido

"ahora" gritó Sun

"Star Maker Flash" comenzó Maker "Celestial Flash" continuó Uranus "Solar Flash" terminó Sun, los ataques se fusionaron y terminaron con sus oponentes fácilmente

"terminamos nuestro objetivo, vamos con los demás" les dijo Sun y Uranus y Maker asintieron

**Quinto grupo...**

Llegaron al lugar que les había tocado, se encontraron que estaba lleno de youmas, entre 30 o 40, aparentemente no se encontraba ninguna persona cerca pero los edificios cercanos se encontraban en muy mal estado

"bueno son aproximadamente 40 youmas lo que nos deja a un promedio de 8 por cada una, primero traten de debilitarlos y después lancen alguno de su ataques más fuertes, los restantes los acabamos juntos con un ataque colectivo, pero recuerden que tenemos que acercarlos lo más que se pueda, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Moon

"todavía no me impongo a esta nueva forma de ser tuya, cada vez me impresionas más" dijo impresionada Mars

"gracias Mars es bueno escuchar un cumplido tuyo" le contesto Moon

"pero nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si te hubieras comportado de esta forma desde el principio" continuo Mars y a todos se les formo una gota en la cabeza -.-U

"ya se me hacia demasiada belleza para ser verdad" dijo Moon ¬¬U "vamos a lo que vinimos, a acabar con la basura" continuo seriamente a lo que Saturn, Mars y Healer asintieron

Todos comenzaron a atacar a los youmas, algunos eran más fuertes que los otros, pero los que no eran tan fuertes tenían mucha más resistencia.

Mars estaba atacando, con una serie de patadas y golpes aunque se defendía de sus atacantes, a la vez que saltaba para no ser alcanzada por algún ataque lanzado hacia ella "ahora es mi turno" dijo y lanzó un ataque "Mars Flame Sniper" gritó Mars mientras formaba un arco y una flecha de fuego destruyendo a dos de sus oponentes, dejó gravemente heridos a 3, el resto alcanzó a esquivar el ataque

Healer se encontraba en la misma situación que Mars, pero se defendía perfectamente y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad... "Star Sensitive Inferno" gritó Healer destruyendo a 2 youmas, dejó heridos a 5, el resto quedaron ilesos

Para este momento llegaron los demás y estaban viendo como peleaban, iban a ayudarlos cuando Sun se los impide

"no" les dijo Sun,

"por que nos impides ayudarles" pregunto Júpiter

"es su batalla" fue la sencilla respuesta de ella

"a que te refieres con que *es su batalla*" le pregunto Maker

"si necesitan ayuda nos la van a pedir, además ellos saben que estamos aquí" le contestó Sun

"¿pero que no te das cuenta que son demasiados contra ellas 4?" le preguntó Mercury

" lo sé, pero esto no es nada para ellas, si te das cuenta ninguna de ellas están utilizando su poder al 100% si fuera así ya estuviéramos en casa, además que a mi hermana no le gusta que nadie se meta en sus peleas, solamente cuando sabe que no puede hacerlo, es cuando pide ayuda" continuó diciéndoles

"pero nunca antes nos impidió el que le ayudáramos" le contestó Fighter

"eso es por que tenía un papel que actuar, ella siempre a sido así, solo que ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta" contestó Star

"es cierto, lo que pasa es que esa faceta solo la mostraba cuando peleaba sola, yo llegaba por que sentía su transformación, pero muchas veces hubo ataques a media noche o a las 2 o 3 de la mañana, es por eso que también se dormía en clases, pero para no molestarlas ella atacaba sola" terminó de decir Tuxedo Mask

Mientras ellos hablaban Saturn atacaba, se protegía con su glaive (hoz) de los golpes de los youmas

"ya me aburrí de este juego" dijo Saturn con una sonrisa en los labios y Sailor Moon la escuchó a lo que solo hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza y le contestó

"pequeña ya sabes que hacer, tú sabes si lo haces rápido o lento" le contestó Sailor Moon "además yo también ya me aburri de este juego" terminó de decirle con una media sonrisa a lo que las inners y las Starlights se quedaron mirando unos a otros puesto que nunca se esperaron esa respuesta de parte de Sailor Moon

"¿doble equipo?" le preguntó Saturn

"claro" le dijo Moon

Al escuchar que Sailor Moon estaba lista, tomo su glaive y se puso enseguida de ella dispuestas a atacar cuando escucharon el grito aterrador de una mujer, al escuchar el grito, todos voltearon hacia donde provenía el grito, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que habían atrapado a una niña que tenia entre 3 y 4 años de edad cabello castaño claro que llegaba hasta sus hombros y ojos color miel, se podría decir que la mujer que estaba gritando era su madre ya que eran idénticas

Un youma tomo a la pequeña y otro a su madre del cuello y comenzaron a quitarle la energía, Sailor Moon al ver esto su energía comenzó a elevarse bastante rápido a niveles demasiado altos emitiendo un aura color plateado, las demás se quedaron mirándola fijamente, la computadora de mercurio comenzó a sonar, Mercury comenzó a leer los datos que le daba y quedo sorprendida.

"¿pero que es esto?" dijo sorprendida Mercury y continuo "estas lecturas son demasiado altas" dijo aún más sorprendida ya que las lecturas iban en aumento.

En ese momento Healer y Mars que peleaban contra unos youmas, sintieron la energía de Sailor Moon en aumento

'esa energía es de Serena' pensó Mars y volteo hacia donde provenía y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

"sabia que Serena era fuerte, pero no pensé que tanto" dijo Healer muy impresionado

"estoy de acuerdo contigo" le contesto "y sigue en aumento" …- agrego Mars

-... Saturn tú te encargas del que tiene a la mujer y yo me encargo del que tiene a la niña, Mars y Healer ustedes las ponen a salvo, acérquense lo mas que puedan...- les dijo Sailor Moon telepáticamente y asintieron afirmativamente e hicieron como se les fue instruido

"suéltalas" dijo con un tono de voz demandante

"y que vas a hacer si no las soltamos" dijeron ambos youmas mofándose de ella

No dijo nada, pero con una velocidad impresionante, nunca antes vista los atacó en cuanto vio a Saturn, Mars y Healer cerca del objetivo, se impresionaron tanto que soltaron a las víctimas Saturn y Healer estaban juntas, esta tenia a la mujer en sus brazos ya que se había desmayado, Mars estaba un lado de Sailor Moon y tomo a la pequeña en brazos que se encontraba en la misma condición que su madre.

"les dije que la soltaran" volvió a decir pero esta vez con un tono de voz tan frío que todos se quedaron asombrados.

Mars que estaba a su lado, en ese momento no podía concebir que la persona que tiene una sonrisa contágiale, poseedora de una voz tranquilizante y que llenaba de paz hablaba como si fuera otra persona su tono de voz tan frío como el hielo del polo norte, entonces la miro a los ojos y lo que miro la dejo sin palabras, atónita, no concebía lo que sus ojos miraban, sus ojos los cuales eran azules como el cielo, los cuales mostraban amor y gentileza, eran las puertas sobre las cuales podrías ver su alma, ahora eran de color plateados los cuales eran tan fríos como el hielo que hacían que te estremecieras, no mostraban ninguna emoción sobre ellos, pero en cierta parte de su mente le decía que ella ya la había visto reaccionar de esa Forma anteriormente.

"Mars, Healer ya saben que hacer, Saturn tu te quedas conmigo" les dijo Sailor Moon y Healer y Mars hicieron como se les fue ordenado, llevar a un lugar seguro a las víctimas

**En donde estaban los demás...**

"vamos a ayudarles" dijo Fighter

"no es necesario" dijo Tuxedo Mask y continuo "ella consideró que la ayuda de Saturn es suficiente para terminar con el enemigo por eso le ha pedido solo a ella que le ayude, si considerada que no es suficiente ya nos lo hubiera pedido" termino de decir

"han cometido el peor error" dijo Sun y todos voltearon a verla

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Jupiter

"a que la han hecho enojar, nunca debieron atacar a una pequeña" continuo Pluto

"para ella es como si fuera la pequeña Dama" continuo Neptune y todo continuo en silencio mientras observaban la pelea

**Mientras en la batalla...**

"¿crees que con eso nos van a asustar?, Somos muchos contra ustedes dos, ¿qué no van a dejar a sus amiguitas a esas Sailor basuras que les ayuden?" dijo con sarcasmo el youma

"no es necesario" contesto, se concentro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su mano derecha apareció una espada, era de doble filo, la hoja era de diamante que es el más filoso que existe y el más resistente con unas palabras escritas en una lengua antigua, en Lunaria, su mango es de oro puro y tiene piedras preciosas incrustadas en él, a simple vista no se podía apreciar muy bien, pero eran las piedras representantes de cada sailor (ejemplo: Mercury zafiro, Mars rubí, etc.) y tenia en el centro del mango una luna creciente representativa de la familia real de la Luna

Entonces tomo su espada con sus dos manos y la encajó en él estomago del youma el cual dio un grito de terror

"me decías" le dijo mientras retorcía la espada y la saco rápido de su cuerpo y se la encajo de nuevo pero esta vez directo al corazón, cayo muerto y se desintegro inmediatamente, lo hizo sin ningún remordimiento, a lo que inmediatamente Saturn volteo a verla, blandeo su glaive y destruyo al que tenia a la mujer, pero ella dio un golpe certero directo al corazón, ambas se pusieron espalda con espalda atacaron ya que los demás youmas se les fueron encima, a excepción de dos que fueron detrás de Mars y Healer, pero ellos se dieron cuenta que los seguían y pusieron en el suelo a las víctimas

"Fire Flash" grito Mars y lo destruyo

"Star Healer Flash" grito Healer destruyendo también a su enemigo y ambas tomando a las víctimas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las demás para poner a salvo a las víctimas como se les había ordenado

Se dieron cuenta que dos youmas atacaron a Mars y Healer, pero sabían que podrían con ellos fácilmente y así sucedió, entonces volvieron a concentrarse en su batalla y reiniciaron su ataque hacia los youmas haciéndolos añicos sin ningún remordimiento, y en menos de 3 minutos acabaron con todos sin ningún problema.

Todos se acercaron a ellas, las miraban asombrados por semejante demostración de poder y miraban maravillados la espada que se encontraba en manos de Serena, para ese momento ya había bajado su nivel de energía, sus ojos se tornaron al color azul cielo de siempre, pero ella se dirigió hacia donde estaban las víctimas

"Saturn tú cura a la pequeña y yo a la mamá" le dijo Sailor Moon e inmediatamente pusieron su mano izquierda sobre cada una de las antes mencionadas y les dieron energía suficiente para sanarlas y ambas abrieron los ojos

"¿qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto la mujer confundida

"fueron atacadas por unos youmas y les quitaron energía, pero ya les dimos un poco de la nuestra para que se repongan" le explico Saturn

"muchas gracias Sailor Moon y Saturn por salvarnos" les dijo la pequeña que en cuanto las vió, las abrazó en forma de agradecimiento

"no tienes por que pequeña, para eso estamos para proteger a los inocentes" le dijo sonriendo Sailor Moon

Todos notaron como miraba a la pequeña y como la trataba, era como si en ella viera a Rini

"bueno vayan a casa a descansar para que repongan energías, no tengan temor que el área esta libre de youmas que las puedan atacar" les dijo Sailor Moon, la pequeña otra vez la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella le respondió con un beso en la frente a la pequeña y después corrió a los brazos de su madre y se fueron del lugar

"yo he visto antes esa espada" dijo casi en un susurro Venus, las demás inners se le quedaron viendo "no puede ser" continuo y volteo a mirar a Sailor Moon como preguntándole si era cierto o no lo que recordaba.

"si" dijo simplemente y su mirada se torno melancólica, cosa que todos se dieron cuenta

"¿qué pasa?, ¿De que hablan?" pregunto Fighter

"esta" dijo mirando fijamente la espada que sostenía en sus manos

"es la espada de la diosa Selene" continuo diciendo e hizo que desapareciera nuevamente la espada

"entonces mis sospechas eran correctas" dijo Venus

"¿a que te refieres con eso?" pregunto Healer

Sailor Moon iba a contestar pero un nudo se formó en su garganta y Tuxedo Mask la abrazo sabiendo que era lo que venía, como dándole apoyo moral, pero Sun al darse cuenta de ello se adelanto a contestar

"esa es la espada con la que se quito la vida en la caída del Milenio de Plata" dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz Sun y continuo

"será mejor irnos a descansar, mañana será un día muy ajetreado, además que todos deben de estar cansados" continuó diciéndoles Sun para dejar atrás el tema de conversación actual, sabía que ese tema le dolía mucho a su hermana y a ella también ya que recordó que no pudo hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana durante esa batalla, 'todo por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos al verlo morir' Seiya no sabía por que pero se acerco a ella y la tomó en sus brazos para apoyarla y ella se acurruco en sus brazos como buscando protección y todos se fueron a la mansión Lauren

Al llegar cada cual toma dirección hacia sus cuartos, ya que sabían que tenían que ir a clases al día siguiente, a excepción de Serena, Selene, Seiya y Darien que estaban en la sala de vídeo juegos sentados mirando una película, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que sus novias se habían quedado dormidas en sus brazos

"creo que ya se durmieron, vamos a llevarlas a sus habitaciones para que descansen" dijo Seiya

"estoy de acuerdo contigo" le dijo Darien y tomó a Serena en sus brazos, por instinto ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin despertar, ese gesto le dio mucho gusto por que ella sabia que era él quien la cargaba, Seiya venía detrás de ellos, cada uno entró a la habitación de su respectiva novia.

Seiya al entrar a la Habitación de Selene la recostó en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala que había en su habitación para preparar su cama para que durmiera cómoda, mientras hacia esto ella comenzó a hablar entre sueños

"no… no" dijo Selene, él se acercó a ella, tomó su mano entre las suyas "Seiya… NO!!!!!!" dijo e inmediatamente despertó, al verlo a un lado de ella inmediatamente lo abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces

"ssh, ssh" le dijo él para calmarla un poco

"Seiya yo" decía mientras soltaba otro sollozo pero él la interrumpió

"ya corazón aquí estoy, fue solo un sueño" le decía para calmarla cuando vio que ya se había dormido decidió levantarse para ir hacia su habitación pero no pudo por que ella lo había abrazado y cuando sintió que se movió inconscientemente lo atrajo más hacia ella

'creo que tendré que dormir aquí, no me quiere soltar' penso 'no que yo me queje' agrego y se recostó a un lado de ella abrazándola también y le dio un beso en su frente y se durmió

**Mientras en la habitación de Serena...**

Darien entró a la habitación de Serena y la recostó en un sillón de la pequeña sala que había en su habitación mientras acomodaba su cama para acostarla, al terminar de arreglar la cama, la tomó otra vez en sus brazos y la acostó pero cuando se iba alejando de la cama despertó

"Darien" dijo en un susurro

"dime amor" le dijo el cariñosamente y volteando se acercó a la cama de nuevo, ella le toma la mano haciendo un gesto con su mano de que tomara asiento en la cama, en cuanto lo hizo ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, él correspondió el abrazo y al escucharla llorar le preguntó

"¿que te pasa amor?, ¿Por que lloras?, Mejor dicho... ¿qué te preocupa?" le dijo él ya que sabía que solo lloraba cuando algo le preocupaba o la atormentaba y lo hacia delante de él o de su hermana ya que con ellos podía llorar todas sus preocupaciones, no como el papel que solía hacer que lloraba por cualquier cosa, este llanto era desde el fondo de su corazón y eso le preocupaba

"me preocupa lo que pasó hoy Darien" le dijo Serena

"¿Por qué es eso amor?" le pregunta él y continuo "no hubo ninguna perdida, bueno solo materiales" le termino de decir

"es que me di cuenta en la mirada de Rei cuando me miro a los ojos, note miedo en su mirada y a la vez reconocimiento pero en lo más profundo de su mente, si es así ella es la siguiente en recordar, pero lo que me preocupa es que mostró miedo, eso nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con galaxia, eso fue lo que más me asustó, no preguntaron nada por que Selene no las dejó, además del tema de la espada, se que ese tema no le gusta conversarlo por que siente que me falló, pero yo la entiendo, por que yo me sentí de esa manera cuando moriste en mis brazos" le dijo entre llanto a Darien

"ya amor yo se que no te gusta hablar sobre eso, a mi tampoco, pero eso ya pasó, y no te voy a dejar nunca, por eso es que me esfuerzo tanto en los entrenamientos por que no te quiero fallar otra vez" le dijo el besando su frente para que se calmara un poco.

"amor ya tengo que irme a mi habitación, recuerda que tenemos que levantarnos temprano para entrenar, además de que ustedes tienen que ir a la preparatoria y yo al hospital" le dijo él

"Por favor quédate conmigo a dormir esta noche, tengo miedo, solo aquí abrazados, solo ahí en tus brazos me siento protegida y sé que nada ni nadie puede hacerme daño" le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y él hizo lo que ella le pidió, se quito los zapatos y se acostó enseguida de ella abrazándola comenzó a entonar una canción para que se durmiera

Look into my eyes

You will see

What you mean to me

(Mira en mis ojos

Y veras

Lo que significas para mi)

Search your heart

Search your soul

And when you find me there,

you'll search no more

(Busca en tu corazón

Busca en tu alma

Y cuando me encuentres ahí

No buscaras más)

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

(No me digas que no te mereces el intentarlo

No me puedes decir que no mereces morir por)

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

(Tu sabes es verdad

Todo lo que hago

Lo hago por ti)

Look into your heart

You will find

There's nothing there to hide

(Mira en tu corazón

Y encontraras

Que no hay nada que esconder)

Take me as I am

Take my life

I would give it all

I would sacrifice

(Tómame como soy

Toma mi vida

Lo daría todo

Me sacrificaría)

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it

There's nothin' I want more

(No me digas que no mereces el pelear por

No puedo ayudarlo

No hay nada que quiera más)

Oh, ya know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

(Oh, tu sabes es verdad

Todo lo que hago

Lo hago por ti)

There's no love

Like your love

And no other

Could give me more love

There's nowhere

Unless you're there

All the time

All the way...

(No hay amor

Como tu amor

Y ningún otro

Podría darme mas amor

No existe otro lugar

Si no estas ahí

Todo el tiempo

Todo el camino)

Look in to your heart baby

(Busca en tu corazón amor)

You can't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

You can't tell me there's nothin' I want more

(No puedes decirme que no mereces que pelee por

No puedes decirme no hay nada que desee más)

Oh, I would die for you

I'd lie for you

I'd walk the wire for you

Ya I'd die for you

(Oh, moriría por ti

Mentiría por ti

Caminaría la cuerda floja por ti

Si moriría por ti)

Al terminar de cantar esta ultima estrofa volteo a mirarla y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

(Sabes es verdad

todo lo que hago

lo hago por ti)

Termino de cantar, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedo dormido en sus brazos

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* C o N t I n U a R a *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notas:

La canción que Darien le canto a Serena se llama "Everything I do (I do it for you)" de Bryan Adams, pero también pueden encontrarla en la versión de Faith Hill

Primero que nada hice un pequeño cambio, en la versión anterior había puesto que la espada que uso Serena era la espada de Artemis, en esta version puse que es la espada de la diosa Selene, lo que pasa es que estuve buscando información sobre ello y resulta que si existe esa espada, pero la portadora de ella es Sailor Venus y es en el manga, es una espada de piedra y en la hoja tiene un veneno letal y creo que tiene el poder de matar a los dioses, en fin esa es la información que recuerdo por el momento, que yo sepa nadie ha utilizado nada como la espada de la diosa Selene, si alguien lo ha hecho, no creo que coincidan las descripciones, ya que esa descripción se me ocurrió en cuanto lo escribí, si lo se soy algo loca XD.


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Reconciliación o Separación...

Disclaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Sailor Moon… que mas quisiera u

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepaticamente

N.A. Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

Remarcar palabras

Silver: En él capitulo anterior Taiki y Yaten hablan en privado con su respectiva pareja, todo parecía que iba a salir a la perfección

Aisha: Pero no pensaron que las cosas tomaran un rumbo diferente

Cristal: También hubo una batalla en la cual Rei comenzó a recordar algo más del pasado, ¿será ella la siguiente en obtener todos sus

recuerdos?

Silver: Selene siente miedo y le pide a Seiya que se quede con ella a dormir,

Aisha: Serena se siente de la misma manera, sintiendo el temor de su hermana y el propio y le pide a Darien que se quede con ella,

Cristal: Él al sentir que estaba demasiado tensa comenzó a cantarle una canción, al terminar de hacerlo ella estaba dormida profundamente y él siguió el ejemplo de ella.

Silver: Ahora a comenzar con el fic

**Capitulo 9: ¿Reconciliación o separación? Primera parte**

**Al día siguiente...**

Selene dormía placenteramente en los brazos de Seiya.

**Mientras tanto en sus sueños…**

Selene se encontraba recostada en los jardines, observando como las ramas de los árboles eran agitadas por el viento.

"Princesa Selene" escucho una voz desconocida hablarle

Ella se volteó para encontrar a un hombre de pie frente a ella, no podía distinguir su rostro debido al reflejo del Sol.

"debo hablar con su hermana" agrego el extraño

Selene colocó su mano derecha por encima de sus ojos, para tratar de reconocerlo, pero el reflejo se volvió aún más fuerte...

Selene entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo enfocar fueron las manecillas del reloj sobre su buró, suspiró para luego acurrucarse entre los brazos de Seiya, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero algo en su mente le impedía volver a conciliar el sueño.

...7:00, ...7:00, ¡¡¡7:00!...

Selene abrió los ojos una vez más "¡¡nos quedamos dormidos,... ¡¡¡vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!"

**Mientras tanto...**

...Serena entreabrió los ojos al escuchar el trino de un par de pajarillos que se habían posado en su ventana; sonrió al sentir que Darien seguía a su lado abrazándola; iba a volver a quedarse dormida cuando...

"¡¡se nos hizo tarde!"

Serena abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hermana, instantes después Selene entró estrepitosamente a la habitación.

"¡¡Serena, levántate!"

Darien quien había sido despertado por los gritos, observó a Selene

"pero..."

"¡¿Darien!" dijo una confundida Selene OO

"¿qué sucede?" le pregunta Serena a su hermana

"¡¿qué hace Darien en tú habitación!" ¬¬! le dijo tomando su papel de hermana mayor

"jejeje, lo mismo que Seiya en la tuya hermanita"

Selene sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó.

"¿qué sucede chicas?" cuestionó Darien aún medio dormido, y sin entender lo que sucedía.

"nada Darien" se volteo hacia su hermana "date prisa, o no llegaremos" ¬¬ y sin más salió de la habitación, al hacerlo se encontró con Seiya, quien ya se había arreglado.

"cariño, ¿creí que nos acompañarías?" preguntó mientras abrazaba a su novia.

"lo haré" le aseguro ella

"pero,...¿aún no estas lista?"

Ella sonrió pícaramente "no"

Justo en ese momento, Rei, Lita, Ami, Mina, Molly, Michelle, Hotaru y Sammy salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones.

"¡¡vámonos o no llegaremos!" exclamo Mina y se pasmó al ver a Selene "¡¡¿todavía no estas lista, ¡¡¿Y Serena!"

"jejeje,...tampoco" !U

Taiki y Yaten salieron de sus cuartos, también ya estaban arreglados.

"será mejor que se adelanten" comento Selene, se volteo hacia su novio "cariño, ¿pueden llevarlas con ustedes, Serena y yo los alcanzaremos"

"por supuesto amor" se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo "pero dense prisa, ¿esta bien?" agregó besándola.

Selene sonrió y asintió.

"nos veremos en la escuela" dijo Lita

"y no tarden" agrego Mina

Selene las siguió con la mirada mientras descendían por las escaleras de la mansión, entonces regresó a su habitación para arreglarse...

**Camino a la preparatoria...**

"no puedo creer que se nos haya hecho tarde" indicó Rei mientras observaba el paisaje a través de los vidrios de la limosina.

'a mi no, jejeje' pensó Horaru, quien iba sentada a un lado de Sammy.

"bueno en Serena no es difícil de creer" susurró Lita cruzando los brazos.

"es cierto" le apoyo Rei e hizo una pausa "ella siempre llegó tarde… hasta ahora" agregó recordando las palabras de Setsuna...

**Inicia Flash Back**

Capitulo 5

"La torpe, que no saca más de 30 en un examen, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, la que se tropieza con todo, la que se queda dormida en clases, que es débil y llorona; esa es solo una fachada que tenía que actuar" fue la respuesta de Setsuna

**Termina Flash Back**

Seiya sonrió "aún no se acostumbran, ¿cierto?" cuestionó interviniendo.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que Mina, Taiki y Yaten estaban completamente en silencio; y Ami, quien había tenido que sentarse junto a Taiki estaba bastante sonrojada...

'No sé que es lo que me pasa, sé que siento algo por Taiki, pero… ¡¡¡ah! No sé' penso Ami y miró de reojo a Taiki que en ese momento había volteado a verla, ella se sonrojó; enseguida retomó la lectura del libro que tenía en sus manos, tratando de disimular, sin embargo no pasó completamente desapercibida...

'se ve hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas' pensó Taiki 'un momento… ¿por qué se sonrojó?' sonrió 'creo que todavía tengo oportunidad con ella, tal vez mis sentimientos no son tan mal correspondidos como pensé'

Rei quien había estado observando a todos suspiró resignadamente 'aún están molestos' musitó en su mente recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, tomó aire mientras deseaba que todo pronto se solucionara...

**En la mansión...**

Cuando Selene volvió a salir de su habitación, Serena y Darien ya estaban ahí.

"aún no puedo creer que sigan yendo a la escuela, cuando ya no tienen que hacerlo' comentó Darien al ver que Selene ya estaba lista.

"yo tampoco" replicó Serena pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de regresar a dormir.

"Serena" ¬¬! le dijo en tono de reproche a su hermana

"vamos Selene" insistió bromeando "el habernos graduado antes, debería tener sus ventajas"

Selene la miró de reojo, adivinando a lo que iba "¿ventajas?" le pregunto

"V E N T A J A S; provechos, beneficios... la superioridad de una cosa con respecto a otra" le replico

"entendí el punto" ¬¬ negó con la cabeza, definitivamente su hermanita había amanecido con bastante "chispa" y sentido del humor; se volteo hacia Darien quien aún parecía esperar una explicación

"si, es un poco extraño, tomando en cuenta que todos ya conocen la verdad" sonrió haciendo una pausa, cruzó los brazos "pero" hizo una pausa "queremos acompañar a los demás, ¿no es así Sere?" le pregunto a su hermana

"cierto" afirmo Serena

"además" agrego Selene mientras recordaba...

**Inicio Flashback**

"Pronto regresaremos a Japón" susurró Seiya mirando a Selene, ambos se encontraban en una de las bancas, frente al lago del Central Park en Nueva York…

"¿te preocupa?" cuestionó ella devolviendo la mirada a su novio.

"no" contesto Seiya mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercó a ella hasta casi rozar sus labios "mientras te tenga a mi lado, mi tenshi" agregó abrazándola.

Selene sonrió "pues me tendrás a tú lado"

"¿las 24 horas del día?"

Selene volvió a sonreír divertida por la pregunta "si eso es posible"

"por supuesto que es posible" insistió él poniéndose de pie.

"Seiya…" comenzo a decir pero no pudo continuar

"dijiste que si eso era posible" comenzo e hizo una pausa "y por supuesto que es posible"

Selene lo miró de reojo "¿y la preparatoria, además hay otras cosas que debemos hacer, el trabajo, los negocios" agrego

Seiya hizo que guardara silencio "bien, por ahora concentrémonos solo en la preparatoria"

"tienes que ir" indicó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"entonces ven conmigo" le pidio

"pero Seiya"

"Selene por favor" insistió mirándola con ojos de perrito, después de unos instantes se hincó "¿amor?... no serías capaz de negarme tú compañía, ¿o si?" agregó con un tono bastante galante…

Selene negó con la cabeza, admitiendo su debilidad por el hombre frente a ella "esta bien" respondió después de algunos instantes, se puso de pie para luego volver a voltearse hacia su novio "pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por ti"

El rostro de Seiya se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, se

acercó a Selene para abrazarla y después cargarla.

'mi pequeña hermana, por fin estaremos juntas después de cinco años' penso Selene

**Termina Flashback**

"¿además?" insistió al ver que su hermana se quedaba pensando.

Selene sonrió pícaramente "se lo prometí a Seiya"

"lo sabía" dijo triunfalmente Serena

"bueno, la graduación ya esta cerca;…estos días serán bastante divertidos,…no podemos perdérnoslos" agrego Selene

Darien sonrió negando con la cabeza "esta bien, son suficientes excusas;...ahora las acompañaré al auto"

Los tres bajaron para salir al garaje, en la puerta se toparon con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, quienes venían entrando.

"por fin despertaron preciosas" dijo Haruka

"pero..." dijo Serena, pero su hermana continuo su oración

"creímos que se habían quedado dormidas"

"salimos a entrenar" respondió Michiru sonriendo.

"pero..." dijo Selene

Setsuna afirmó con la cabeza interrumpiéndola "a la misma hora de siempre" agrego "Por cierto Hotaru se fue con las demás, ¿cierto, no me gusta que llegue tarde a sus clases"

"¿Hotaru?" pregunto Serena confundida

"¿qué llegue tarde?" dijo Selene confundida también, negó con la cabeza, recordando lo que tenía planeado preguntar "¡¿por qué no nos despertaron!"

Michiru volvió a sonreír "estos días han sido muy ajetreados para ustedes, así que pensamos que lo mejor sería que durmieran un poco más"

Setsuna agrego "pero por lo que veo ese más se convirtió en bastante" hizo una pausa "será mejor que se den prisa o no llegarán a sus clases"

"y ahora lo dices" - !U

"es cierto, vamos chicas" indicó Darien haciéndolas salir.

El auto de Serena estaba estacionado al pie de las escaleras, Selene se adelantó mientras su hermana se despedía de su novio.

"adiós Darien" gritó dándole de prisa un beso, se volteo hacia su hermana quien seguía de pie frente al coche "hermanita llevamos prisa" agregó Serena yendo hacia el auto.

"entonces deberías abrir el coche" le contesto

"tú tienes las llaves" le dijo Serena

"no las tengo" ---- nego rapidamente Selene

"por supuesto que sí". ¬¬

"es tú auto" contraataco Selene

"pero tú fuiste la última en utilizarlo" respondio Serena

Haruka y Michiru, quienes habían salido de la mansión al escuchar la discusión, se acercaron a ellas.

"chicas" indicó Haruka aclarándose la garganta.

Serena la miró "un segundo" se volteo hacia su hermana "porque Selene ha perdido las llaves"

"no las perdí" ¬¬

"chicas Masatomovió el coche, y dejó las llaves junto a TODAS las demás" indicó balanceando las llaves del Mercedez en sus dedos.

Selene miró de reojo a su hermana "lo ves, podrías haberlas buscado" ¬¬

Serena sonrió pícaramente "te quiero" susurró.

"ahora váyanse" les ordeno Michiru y le lanzó las llaves a Serena, ella asintió para luego subir al auto.

"conduzcan con cuidado" instruyo Darien

"no te preocupes" contestó Selene entrando también al coche, apenas medio había cerrado la puerta, cuando Serena arrancó con un chirriar de llantas...

"dije con CUIDADO" ¬¬, volteó a ver a las chicas "¿quién le enseñó a conducir de esa manera?"

Todas miraron a Haruka

"¿tú quien crees?" dijeron a coro Michiru y Setsuna. U.U i

Darien suspiró resignadamente.

"pues yo, ¿quién más?" contestó Haruka con bastante orgullo "¿crees que iba a dejar a alguien más hacerlo cuando yo podría?" concluyó, se volteo hacia Michiru "Michi tenemos que alistarnos, tenemos clases a las 9 y se nos va a hacer tarde"

"es verdad" sonrió mientras miraba a Darien "por cierto, también debes darte prisa, tú trabajo te espera"

"el trabajo"

"hasta luego Darien" dijo despidiéndose al igual que Haruka y Setsuna, después las tres entraron a la mansión.

"nos vemos" replicó subiéndose a su auto, se fue al hospital, mientras las outers se daban una ducha para comenzar su rutina diaria

**En la preparatoria Juuban...**

...después de haber estacionado el auto, Serena y Selene entraron a TODA velocidad a la escuela, extrañamente había un grupo de chicas y chicos esperando en las puertas, todos traían libretas, y cámaras fotográficas...

"son ellas" musitó uno de los chicos avisando a los demás.

"las hermanas Lauren" agregó una chica.

Serena al ver que todos las estaban mirando, se detuvo en seco "Oh Kami-Sama, que sean honores a la bandera,...por favor,...por favor, que sean honores a la bandera, que sea día festivo y yo no lo recuerde, por favor Kami que estas en el cielo por favor, y te prometo que ya no voy a hacer bromas por favor" pidio y unos segundos despues agrego "jejeje… bueno no tantas" !

"no creo que tus rezos hayan sido escuchados" indicó Selene observando como los chicos comenzaban a correr hacia ellas "además, ¡¡hoy es jueves y no es día festivo!" se volteo hacia su hermana "¿conoces la palabra fans enloquecidos?"

Serena asintió, atenta a las palabras de su hermana, y recordando como Seiya, Taiki y Yaten eran constantemente acosados por sus fans.

"bien querida hermanita, ese, es un claro ejemplo de dicha palabra"

"¡¡¿FANS, ¡¡pero, si apenas ayer fue la entrevista!" respondio alterada

Selene afirmó con la cabeza "lo sé, jejeje" sonrió irónicamente "pero ahí están, y tengo el ligero presentimiento de que vienen por unas cuantas firmas"

"¡¡no quiero firmar tantos autógrafos, ¡¡son demasiados!" se quejo Serena

"ni yo" agrego Selene. Sin más, ambas comenzaron a correr, con el grupo de chicos pisándoles los talones; le dieron la vuelta al edificio, para así poder llegar a las puertas que se encontraban en la parte trasera.

"¡¡por las escaleras!" indicó Serena a su hermana, una vez que entraron al edificio subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron, en unos cuantos instantes llegaron a su salón; Serena se detuvo, y respetuosamente tocó la puerta.

"¡¡vamos,...¡¡vamos!" gritó empujándola para que entrara, una vez que lo hicieron, se recargó en la puerta "Serena,...¿quieres ayudarme?" agregó al ver que su hermana se había quedado pasmada.

"Selene" musitó dándole un codazo para que observara el salón; absolutamente todos las estaban observando, incluyendo a la maestra quien tenía una mirada de están completamente LOCAS.

"ya era hora" comento Mina

"jejeje" .U se río nerviosamente Selene

"vaya, vaya" indicó Haruna-Sensei cruzando los brazos "Hasta que nos honran con su presencia" hizo una pausa y continuó "entonces señoritas Lauren, ¿cuál es su excusa por entrar de esta manera al aula e interrumpir la clase?" cuestionó mientras se volteaba hacia Serena y Selene, para ver quien de las dos contestaba,

Selene sin siquiera despegarse de la puerta, iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento los chicos que las perseguían alcanzaron la puerta, todos juntos la empujaron, provocando que Selene saliera despedida...

"¡¡Selene cuid...!" - dijo Seiya observando como su novia era lanzada hacia Serena, ambas terminaron tiradas en el suelo, al otro lado del salón, los chicos en unos cuantos instantes las rodearon.

"¡¡un autógrafo!"

"¡¡podría tomarles una foto!"

"¿alguna quiere ser mi novia?"

Fueron unas de las peticiones que se escucharon de los fans

En ese mismo momento las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos para ayudar a sus amigas.

"pero, ¡¡¿qué es lo que sucede con ustedes, ¡¡¿qué no se dan cuenta que pueden hacerles daño!" dijo Rei casi gritando, se contuvo al recordar que la maestra estaba presente, pero aún deseaba hacerlos cenizas.

Mientras Seiya levantaba a Selene que estaba encima de Serena, Lita que estaba detrás de él, se acercó para levantar a Serena.

"¿se encuentran bien chicas?" preguntó un poco preocupada, miró con ira al grupo de fans, los causantes del pequeño desastre.

"estamos bien Lita, chicas no se preocupen… ¿verdad sis?"

Selene asintió afirmativamente, y ambas le dieron una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Jóvenes retírense a sus clases, si no quieren tener problemas" dijo la maestra tratando de calmar las cosas, no deseaba que hubiera más problemas, ya que sabía que las chicas son bastante protectoras sobre Serena, y al parecer sobre Selene también

"AHORA" insistió al ver que no se movían.

El grupo de chicos al segundo llamado se retiraron, sabían que si no lo hacían tendrían problemas con la maestra.

"ya que están bien, todos tomen asiento" les intruyo la maestra cuando lo hubieron hecho, miró a Selene y a Serena "señoritas Lauren las veré en la dirección después de clases,...ahora volvamos a lo que estábamos" agregó reiniciando la clase.

Selene y Serena intercambiaron miradas.

-...creo que tenemos problemas...- le comento Selene preocupada a su hermana telepaticamente

-...vamos Selene, el que la señorita Haruna nos quiera en la dirección, no significa que tendremos problemas...- le aseguro

Selene asintió, su hermana podía tener razón, después de todo ella conocía la escuela; se volteo de nuevo hacia el pizarrón y fue entonces cuando notó lo incómodos que estaban Taiki, Yaten, Mina y Amy.

**Inicio Flashback**

Capitulo 8

...Selene y Seiya iban llegando al lugar donde se encontraban Serena y Darien, de pronto escucharon el sonido de la puerta, lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue a Ami salir corriendo a toda velocidad como alma que lleva el diablo, para luego subir las escaleras...

**Fin del Flashback**

-...es cierto, por la batalla lo olvidamos por completo...- comento Selene, pero Serena la escucho claramente puesto que todavía no rompian el enlace psiquico

-...Selene,...en verdad me encantan tus monólogos, pero no puedo escuchar a la maestra y a ti al mismo tiempo,...¡¡¿qué es lo que sucede!...- 

Selene sólo se limitó a girarle la cabeza hacia los lugares de Amy, Mina, Taiki y Yaten.

-...oops...- !

-...creo que deberíamos tener la charla que quedó pendiente...- 

Serena asintió, admitiendo que tenía razón...

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, hasta que llegó la hora del receso, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón.

"no hay moros en la costa" indicó Seiya después de haberse asegurado que los fans enloquecidos no los esperaban en el pasillo.

"Gracias kami,no podría soportar otra persecución más por toda la escuela" Serena replicó observando como su hermana era abrazada por su novio.

Los chicos rieron bastante divertidos, obviamente Serena y Selene, no sabían el resto de las consecuencias que implicaba el hecho de ser famoso.

"bueno chicas, váyanse acostumbrando" les recomendo Taiki

Serena suspiró resignadamente, la palabra costumbre, y más en esa situación, no era para nada de su agrado.

"¡¿todos los días será lo mismo!" pregunto Rei incredula OO

"no puede ser, en algún momento deben de cansarse de pedir autógrafos" comento Mina -.-u

Seiya sonrió pícaramente "bueno, existe la posibilidad de que algún día el público pierda el interés"

"Seiya!" ¬¬! lo interrumpió su novia, adivinando a donde iba.

"vamos no todo es tan malo, a veces es divertido, además, debo confesarles que su llegada fue realmente espectacular" comento Taiki

Yaten afirmó con la cabeza "sobretodo la caída, yo la calificaría como única"

"Yaten" - ¬¬! mientras los demás seguían conversando sobre el asunto, Serena observó a Amy y a Mina, hasta ahora las dos no habían dicho casi nada, y eso en Mina si que era bastante extraño, era la hora del receso y ni siquiera estaba pensando en comer.

"bien chicos, salgamos… no quiero pasar el resto del receso en el salón" comento Rei

Todos asintieron para luego salir del aula, al hacerlo se encontraron con Haruka y Michiru, quienes venían llegando.

"Haruka, Michiru, ¿qué hacen aquí?" les pregunto extrañada Serena

"queríamos asegurarnos, que estuvieran a salvo" contesto rapidamente Haruka

"¿a salvo?" repitió bastante intrigada Selene

Michiru afirmó con la cabeza "nos enteramos de lo que sucedió"

**Inicia Flashback**

"En los espectáculos, hay una noticia de último minuto: nos informan que las ahora famosas jovenes hermanas Lauren, integrantes del exitoso grupo Three Lights, tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento con sus fans" hizo una pausa "ambas fueron interceptadas al momento de llegar a la preparatoria Juuban, donde actualmente se encuentran estudiando;...los jovenes enloquecidos iniciaron una persecución que minutos más tarde terminaría en accidente; nuestra fuente nos indica que las chicas podrían estar gravemente lesionadas"

**Termina Flashback**

"pero por lo que veo, se encuentran COMPLETAMENTE bien" contesto Haruka

"¿gravemente lesionadas?" repitió Serena sin poder creerlo.

"¿un accidente?" OO dijeron al unisono Rei y Lita

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sonrieron bastante divertidos por la nueva ocurrencia de la prensa "no podían fallar, los reporteros siempre son iguales"

"Kami, lo que hacen por el rating" susurró Selene asombrada, apenas acababa de terminar de decir eso, cuando repentinamente el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar.

"diga"

"¿cariño?"

Serena sonrió, encantada por la llamada "Darien" antes de que pudiera decir algo más su novio la interrumpió.

"¿cariño, estas bien?" cuestionó bastante preocupado.

"por supuesto amor, ¿por qué no habría de estar bien?" sonrió picaramente "de no ser porque no estoy a tú lado":P agrego causando que Darien se sonrojara

"una enfermera del hospital me dijo que escuchó que estaban gravemente lesionadas" le comento

"jejeje,...las encantadoras personas de los noticiarios amarillistas" ¬¬ susurró entredientes, tomó aire "no te preocupes cariño, no tuve un accidente y no estoy gravemente lesionada"

"me alegro,estaba preocupado...sabes que no podría vivir sin ti" le dijo el ya mas calmado

"ni yo Darien"

"nos veremos en unas horas, ¿esta bien, cuídate" se despidio Darien

"si amor"

Serena terminó de despedirse, se volteo hacia los demás "empiezo a odiar a esos reporteros"

"yo también" afirmo Michiru

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron miradas "y eso que todavía no conocen a la

elite de los reporteros" agregó Seiya

¿elite?...- pregunto Ami confundida

Haruka suspiró resignadamente "paparazzis"

Haruka y Michiru los acompañaron durante el receso, cuando este terminó ambas se retiraron, y los chicos volvieron a sus clases...

**A la hora de la salida…**

Como les había indicado la Maestra, Selene y Serena tuvieron que presentarse en la dirección al final de las clases, mientras tanto el resto de los chicos se adelantaron a la mansión.

_"So no one told you life was gonna be this way"_ Serena repentinamente comenzó a cantar.

"y vaya que no" masculló Selene mirando a su hermana, ambas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera de la dirección; Haruna-sensei había ido a buscar al director, ya que no se encontraba en su oficina.

_"Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your life's D.O.A" _continuo cantando Serena

"esta bien, no es para tanto"

Serena sonrió, divertida por los comentarios de su hermana.

"aún me pregunto para que nos querrá el director"

Serena levantó los hombros como respuesta, en verdad no tenía la menor idea.

Selene suspiró "observaste lo serias que estaban Mina y Amy en el salón"

Serena asintió "parecían bastante incómodas por los chicos" tomó aire "quisiera saber que fue lo que salió mal"

"hermanita es fácil, creo que la regamos, y en grande, EN GRANDE"

Serena, quien se había recostado en uno de los sillones, la miró con cara de no me digas, no me había dado cuenta

"oye no me mires así, tú eras la que querías hablar sobre el desastre que TÚ y YO provocamos ¬¬!

"pero…" comenzo a decir Serena pero no pudo continuar ya que justo en ese momento, Haruna-sensei, y el director Hiroshi Takeda entraron a la sala de espera; Selene y Serena se pusieron de pie para saludarlo, acto seguido los cuatro pasaron a la oficina, el director las hizo tomar asiento.

"bien, me informaron acerca del pequeño incidente que tuvieron en la mañana" comenzo el director

"lo lamentamos en verdad..." comenzo Selene

"no fue nuestra…" continuo Serena

"no por favor, quien les debe una disculpa soy yo" indicó interrumpiéndolas "es obvio que si la escuela tiene por alumnos a los integrantes del grupo del momento, se deben tomar ciertas medidas para evitar situaciones como las de hoy" continuo el Sr. Takeda

"en realidad no fue tan grave" comento Selene

-...claro, como yo no terminé encima de ti...- ¬¬ le dijo Serena telepaticamente

"no se preocupen, me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder" les aseguro el director

Selene y Serena asintieron.

"bien" miró a la señorita Haruna "su maestra me ha comentado sus deseos de estar presentes en la graduación de esta generación"

"así es" respondio Selene

"quisieramos estar con nuestras amigas" agrego Serena

"si es así, creo que estamos de acuerdo" acepto el director

"¿de qué habla?" cuestionó Selene bastante intrigada.

"ya había pensado en hablarlo con ustedes, se trata precisamente de la graduación, como ustedes saben, cada año se invita a un grupo para que toque en este evento, y pues creo que en esta ocasión los chicos estarían bastante emocionados si esta vez el grupo invitado fuera Three Lights" les propuso el director

Serena y Selene intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir.

"¿qué dicen?" les pregunto

"¡por supuesto que sí!... pero"

"tendremos que comentarlo con los chicos" continuo Selene sabiendo que era lo que iba a decir su hermana

"háganlo, y mañana por la mañana espero su respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?" les dijo el director a lo cual ambas asintieron y con eso salieron de la dirección.

**En la disquera...**

"estaba convencida que el director nos iba a retar" indicó Selene mientras salían del elevador para entrar al piso donde estaban sus oficinas, en la recepción fueron recibidas por Mitsuki, quien sostenía varios papeles que debían de ser firmados.

"por un lado, no fue nuestra culpa" replicó Serena tomando algunos de los papeles, y pasándole otros a su hermana.

"eso no, pero el llegar tarde si"

"pero no tuvimos detención, así que no se por que te enojada" contestó ella con un tono de te lo dije "respira profundo, y concentrémonos que tenemos bastante trabajo" de pronto alguien tocó la puerta "adelante"

Mitsuki entró por la puerta, con un bonche de papeles que aún tenían por firmar y revisar…

"aquí están estos papeles, son varias cosas, vienen los reportes de los daños causados en el centro comercial por el último ataque a la ciudad, papeles que firmar para llevar acabo la siguiente inversión que es en un spa 5 estrellas en las montañas, revisión de contratos con los actuales cantantes de la disquera, y demás" explicó Mitsuki

"¿Cómo van los preparativos con respecto a la presentación del disco?" preguntó Serena

"Todo va viento en popa, lo único que falta es que escojan el menú de la cena que se va a llevar a cabo después" replico

"Mitsuki más tarde te damos el menu, no te preocupes" le instruyo Serena y salio de la oficina

"¿tú que quieres Sere?" le preguntó a su hermana "pues lo que no debe de faltar es caviar y champagne, ya sabes como es Yaten, le encanta" iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Serena.

"Si vamos a darle gusto a todos lo chicos, no pueden faltar las hamburguesas y papas fritas, eso le encanta a Seiya"

"¿cómo sabes eso imouto?"

"¿no me digas que estas celosa?" la miró de reojo "la respuesta a tú pregunta es que: cuando nos conocimos paseábamos mucho, me invitaba a comer al Crown, todas las chicas y Andrew son testigos, además NO tienes porque preocuparte yo tengo a Darien" cruzó los brazos "si Seiya me atrajera le habría hecho caso cuando estuvo detrás de mi… ¿no crees?"

Selene la miró de reojo algunos segundos para después sonreír "tienes razón,…además no podría dudar de mi imouto"

Serena la miro de reojo y le contesto "no sé por que insistes en llamarme así"

Selene volteo y le contesto "por la simple y sencilla razón, que soy mayor que tu"

Serena entre cerro los ojos y le contesto "si, solo por que eres mayor por 5 MINUTOS, ya te crees muy grande…- ¬¬U

…ambas hermanas intercambiaron miradas cargadas de cariño, aunque hubiera problemas, o difirieran en opiniones, cosa que no solía ser comúnsiempre podía percibirse una especie de unión entre ellas, iba más allá del hecho de ser hermanas gemelas… más allá de compartir la misma sangre…

"creo que ahora debemos hablar acerca de nuestro fallido intento de hacerla de cúpidos" comento Serena

Selene asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo "creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es hablar con ellos" hizo una pausa "y hacerles ver que vale la pena intentarlo"

"bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?" cuestionó Serena poniéndose de pie.

"de acuerdo, tú hablarás con Mina y Amy, mientras yo converso con los chicos" le apoyo Selene

"y para cerrar con broche de oro, podemos organizarles una maravillosa velada" agrego Serena

"¡¡estupenda idea!"

"entonces, volvamos a la mansión… así podremos organizar todo para esta misma noche"

"Serena, lo olvidamos" indicó después de algunos instantes.

Serena la miró mientras recogía sus cosas "¿qué olvídamos?"

"la presentación del disco"

"vamos Selene, eso lo arreglaremos rápido, lo único que falta es el menú para la cena, en cuanto veamos a los chicos les preguntamos y le hablamos a Mitsuki y listo"

Selene suspiró resignadamente, sabiendo que no podría hacer que su hermana cambiara de opinión, cuando se proponía algo nadie la sacaba de ahí, y eso lo sabia por que ella misma es igual de terca que su hermana…

**En la mansión…**

Rei, Lita, Michelle, Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna entraron a la oficina, ahí se encontraban Seiya, Darien, Selene y Serena, ambas hermanas se encontraban detrás de un hermoso escritorio; Serena estaba sentada en la silla mientras Selene estaba de pie, mostrándole unos papeles a los chicos, quienes estaban del otro lado del escritorio frente a ellas.

"bien, aquí estamos" reporto Rei

Selene se volteo hacia ellas, sonriendo por lo rápido que habían acudido a su llamado.

"¿para qué nos querían?" pregunto intrigada Lita

Haruka negó con la cabeza, al observar la mirada de ambas Princesas "apuesto a que traen algo entre manos" masculló cruzando los brazos.

Serena se puso de pie "vaya Haruka, nos conoces bastante bien"

**Con los chicos…**

"Taiki, pensé que estarías con Seiya" susurró entrando a su habitación, su hermano se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana observando los jardines de la mansión.

Taiki negó con la cabeza "no, quería unos momentos a solas, …para poder pensar" tomó aire "creo que Seiya fue con las demás… ¿lo buscabas?"

"en realidad no" masculló acercándose a su hermano "¿tuviste problemas con Amy?"

"no exactamente problemas" respondió con un susurro, miró a Yaten "¿y tú?" agregó preguntándole por Mina.

Yaten desvió la mirada, para fijarla en los jardines…

**En la oficina…**

"bien Rei, Setsuna, Lita, Michelle ya saben que hacer" indicó Selene "no reparen en gastos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo" respondieron ellas a coro.

Serena se volteo hacia Haruka, Michiru, Seiya y Darien "nosotros debemos componer una canción lo bastante adecuada para esta velada"

"yo les puedo ayudar en eso" se oyó la voz de Yaten y todos voltearon hacia la puerta

"a que te refieres" contesta Selene seriamente como si no supiera a que se refería

"a que yo tengo una canción que escribí para demostrarle lo que siento a Mina" contestó él y continuo "si ustedes quieren pueden componer otras, pero por favor utilicen esta, la escribí a dos voces" saco un papel del bolso interior de su saco y se lo entrego a Selene y Serena "ya tiene los arreglos musicales hechos, solo falta que la ensayen y listo" al terminar de decir esto salió de la oficina y volvió "Selene me prestas tu auto por favor necesito salir por un momento"

"Aquí tienes, pero recuerda regresar temprano" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, el tomo las llaves, se despidió de todos con un movimiento de su mano y se fue

"bueno, eso fue algo inesperado, tenemos el tiempo medido, así que manos a la obra" dijo y así cada cual toma rumbo hacia donde tenían que ir

Los chicos comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario para la cena; Rei se encargaría de la decoración del lugar, Lita y Michelle de preparar la comida, Setsuna de escoger la ropa adecuada para que ambas parejas lucieran radiantes, y los demás de componer la canción que les dedicarían a sus amigos; en unas cuantas horas casi todo estuvo listo.

"bien, tenemos la letra de la canción" susurró Selene bastante satisfecha.

"chicas, nosotros nos encargaremos de las últimas notas" indicó Seiya observando a Selene y a Serena "así que vayan a descansar un poco, para que después hablen con los chicos"

"ademas, ya todo esta preparado" agrego Darien

Selene se volteo hacia su hermana, ella afirmó con la cabeza, indicando que estaba de acuerdo. Selene y Serena se acercaron a sus novios, para despedirse de ellos…

"también ustedes deberían descansar Darien" agregó mirando a su novio.

"si cariño,…prometo que lo haremos"

Serena asintió, lo abrazó una vez más, para luego ir con su hermana hasta las puertas de la oficina.

"nos veremos en una hora"

"de acuerdo amor"

"descansen preciosas" agregó Haruka uniéndose a la despedida.

Serena suspiró mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, no había podido conciliar el sueño, estaba bastante inquieta, caminó hasta alcanzar la ventana de su habitación, elevó su mirada para observar la Luna…

**Inicio Flashback**

**Sueño de Selene...**

"¡¡Serenity!" Selene recorrió los pasillos del palacio, tratando de alcanzar a su hermana, quien había ido tras el Príncipe Endimion, para tratar de evitar que participara en la defensa del Milenio de Plata "¡¡Serenity!" por fin logró divisarla, Serenity había alcanzado al Príncipe de la Tierra… frente a ellos se encontraba la Reina Beryl…

Beryl estaba impresionada con la fuerza de Endymion y de la princesa, ella deseaba que por quien él peleara fuera por ella y no por la princesa de la Luna, que fuera ella la que estuviera a su lado lo que hizo que el poder que tenía Metalia sobre ella aumentara

"Príncipe Endymion" dijo mirándolo atentamente "si te unes a mi y eres mi príncipe no matare a tu querida princesa y juntos reinaremos el universo"

Él voltea a mirar a la princesa Serenity que estaba a su lado y su mirada era una llena de amor y ternura dedicada solamente hacia ella, al voltear a mirar a Beryl su rostro y mirada cambiaron, en su rostro se dibujo un ceño y en sus ojos se mostraba odio y rencor hacía su enemigo "nunca" contesta él con un tono frío como el hielo y continuo "primero me caso con una rata que contigo" contesto el con el mismo tono

"tu como te atreves a despreciarme de esa manera" dijo Beryl con furia contenida y continuo "yo te ofrecí todo y sin embargo lo desaprovechas por esa..." dijo en tono despectivo, aprovecho que estaba con la defensa baja y lanzo una bola de energía negativa hacia la princesa, cuando ella se dio cuenta el Príncipe Endymion estaba enfrente de ella para protegerla, ella se queda petrificada, al voltear a su alrededor miro como todas sus protectoras, guardianas mas que eso amigas casi hermanas estaban muertas y mas al ver el cuerpo inerte de su amado

Selene sin poder impedirlo, miró como su hermana tomaba una hermosa espada que era una de las joyas de la familia real, la espada de la diosa Selene y la incrustaba directamente en su corazón para así acabar con su vida

"¡¡no,…¡¡Serenity!" Grita ella desesperada

**Fin Sueño de Selene...**

…la pequeña Selene despertó sollozando "¡¡Serenity!"

Serena, quien había despertado por los gritos de Selene, enseguida fue hasta su hermana "¿Selene,…qué sucede?" cuestionó la pequeña.

"tengo miedo" susurró abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas "no te vayas, quedate conmigo"

Serena le devolvió el abrazo "calma Selene… estoy contigo,…siempre estaré"

**Fin Flashback**

Serena tomó aire, volvió a su cama, mientras se concentraba para asegurarse que su hermana mayor se encontrara bien…

**Mientras tanto con Selene…**

Selene de nuevo se encontró recostada en los jardines de la mansión; esta vez pudo sentir como Serena intentaba enlazarse con ella…

"¿Serena,…¿eres tú?" cuestionó

"Princesa Selene" al mismo tiempo pudo escuchar la voz, que la había llamado anteriormente.

Selene se volteó para encontrar al mismo hombre de pie frente a ella, esta vez si pudo distinguir su rostro, se trataba de un hombre delgado, cuerpo muscular y bien formado de cabellos plateados, y ojos azul violeta, en su frente tenia una Luna creciente invertida en color negro…

"Diamante" susurró Selene reconociendo al enemigo con el que su hermana luchara en la batalla contra Black - moon

El se acercó a ella "debo hablar con su hermana"

"¡¡Selene!"

…Selene despertó al escuchar la voz de Serena, instantes después ella entró corriendo a su habitación; Selene miró a los ojos a su hermana "¿estabas ahí?"

Serena afirmó con la cabeza "no entiendo porque acude a ti;…si lo que desea es hablar conmigo" indicó sentándose a un lado de su hermana.

"¿qué crees que tenga que decirte?"

Serena tomó aire "no lo sé Selene… en verdad no lo sé" le dijo pensativa

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi sis Aisha-ladimoon por su colaboracón en este capitulo, yo solo me encargue de la edición, así que merito al que se lo merece, gracias sis.

disculpen que no haya podido actualizar antes, pero he tenido bastante trabajo, este capitulo lo subi de mi casa, así que si encuentran horrores, digo errores de ortografia es por eso, tuve que formatear mi computadora y no quiso aceptar Microsoft Office, así que tengo que utilizar Word pad, nos vemos luego y recuerden estare esperando sus reviews, ja ne.


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Reconciliación o Separació...

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, yo no obtengo nada de dinero al hacer esto, esto lo hago por diversión.

Silver: En él capitulo anterior, se levantan tarde, por lo tanto Selene y Serena llegan tarde a clases

Cristal: Al llegar a la preparatoria se encuentran con la gran sorpresa que esta un gran grupo de fans esperándolas para tomarles fotos y pedirles el autógrafo

Aisha: Pero iban tarde y decidieron salir huyendo, al llegar al salón, el grupo que iba detrás de ellas empujo la puerta y lanzo a Selene que callo encima de Serena

Silver: Paso el incidente, y al final de clases fueron a hablar con el director como les había indicado la maestra al llegar

Aisha: el cual les pidió que tocaran en el baile de graduación, a lo que ellas le dijeron que tenían que consultarlo con los demás chicos

Cristal: De ahí se fueron a la oficina a terminar los arreglos de la presentación del disco que es el día siguiente y se pusieron de acuerdo en que hacer para tratar de reconciliar a los chicos

Silver: Darien al ver a Serena y Selene un poco cansadas les dice que vayan a tomar un descanso en lo cual es apoyado por Seiya y Haruka, mientras dormía, Diamante trata de hablar con Selene mediante sus sueños

Aisha: Cuando siente que su hermana se quiere enlazar con ella

Cristal: Se da cuenta y despierta por que Serena le hablo

Silver: Ahora con la siguiente parte

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepaticamente

N.A. Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

Remarcar palabras

**Capitulo 10: ¿Reconciliación o separación? Segunda parte…**

"¿notaste algo diferente en él?" le pregunto Selene a su hermana repentinamente

Serena volteo a mirarla extrañada "¿a qué te refieres?"

"su voz y su mirada, no mostraban frialdad, según lo que me contaste era muy frío y distante a excepción tuya"

"ahora que lo dices" se quedo pensativa y continuo "tienes razón"

"además de que no sentí energía maligna en él" le dijo Selene mirando hacia el techo de su habitación

Serena se quedo pensativa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que quería Diamante y sobre todo si necesitaba hablar con ella, por que se dirigía hacia su hermana, no se le hacia extraño que la conociera puesto que en el futuro ha de haberla conocido.

Serena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Selene le habla

"¿y que vamos a hacer?" le pregunto, Serena volteo a verla como preguntándole ¿de qué me estas hablando? Al notar esto continuo "a lo que me refiero es ¿vamos a decirle a los demás?"

"pues por ahora lo vamos a dejar así, en la mañana le pedimos a Rei que haga una lectura en el fuego sagrado para ver que le muestra" le dijo en un tono de voz serio el cual significaba negocios y continuo por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en arreglar nuestro intento fallido de cupido" esto lo dijo con un tono juguetón .

Selene solo se le queda mirando, ya que no se explicaba como era que cambiaba tan fácilmente de humor, primero estaba seria y de un segundo a otro ya hablaba con tono juguetón.

"bueno, vamos a ver como va todo, ya ha de haber llegado Setsuna con la ropa de Taiki, Yaten, Mina y Ami"

"si por que todavía nos falta convencerlos de que vengan, fue pura suerte que no hayan salido al lago, si no se hubieran dado cuenta y se hubiera echado a perder la sorpresa" comento Serena

"pues si, entonces como lo habíamos acordado, tu convences a Mina y Ami, para mí es más fácil, solo me falta Taiki jejeje" replico Selene

Ambas salieron juntas de la habitación de Selene y se dirigieron hacia la oficina para ver si había llegado Setsuna con los trajes y vestidos, si Rei había terminado de decorar el lugar que habían predispuesto que estaba a un lado del lago, excelente para una velada romántica, eso sí con ayuda de su novio Nicolás, ya que era bastante trabajo para ella, a pesar que habían contratado a unas personas para que fuera más rápido.

Silver: Gomen Nasai, por no haberlo dicho antes, sabía que algún detalle se me había olvidado de mencionar anteriormente U

Aisha: Sis te dije que algo te faltaba

Cristal: Te lo dije

Silver: No mis sis están en mi contra, ¿qué voy a hacer? BUAAAAAAAAA

Cristal: Solo te queríamos molestar un rato sis no te enojes

Aisha: Ella tiene razón sis, no todo debe de ser serio

Silver: -…Si lo sé, solo que me gusta hacer un poco de drama…- a ambas se les escurre una gota en la cabeza u

Serena: Ustedes 3 apúrense ¿qué creen que tenemos su tiempo? ¬¬U

Selene: Sere tiene razón

Silver: -…Sigan metiéndose…- mirada maquiavélica con un brillo extraño en los ojos -…y las mato, pero será una muerte lenta y dolorosa…-

Serena y Selene: -… No si como tu quieras…- ambas salen huyendo

Aisha: -…Sis te sientes bien…- mirándola extrañada por su reacción

Cristal: -…Déjala al rato se le pasa, es que comió muchos dulces y anda hiper…- voltea a verla -… verdad sis…-

Silver: Sip .

Aisha: u Ahora de nuevo con el fic

Checar como iba todo en la cocina aunque sabían que todo estaba en buenas manos ya que Lita y Michelle estaba dando las ordenes ahí, por ultimo fueron con Haruka, Michiru, Darien y Seiya para saber como habían quedado lo últimos arreglos de las canciones y poder practicar un poco antes de la velada, después de esto les quedaba la tarea más difícil, el convencer, en el caso de Serena a Ami y Mina, a Selene solo le faltaba Taiki.

Serena iba dirigida hacia la habitación de Ami, ya que sabía que ahí se encontraban Ami y Mina, llega y toca la puerta

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Serena desde afuera de la habitación

"Claro, pasa" contesto y le pregunto "¿Necesitabas algo?"

"De hecho si Ami, necesito hablar contigo y Mina" le respondio Serena

Mina que se encontraba extrañamente seria le pregunto "¿acerca de qué?"

"Bueno voy a ir directo al punto, ¿qué fue lo que paso anoche, digo tengo una leve idea, pero lo quiero escuchar de ustedes"

Mina y Ami se quedaron serias, ninguna de las dos dijo nada

"¿Qué ya no me tienen confianza?" les pregunto a ambas y volteo a mirarlas, esperando a que alguna de las dos contestara, al no recibir respuesta prosiguió -… bueno por lo que veo no, entiendo si piensan que me estoy metiendo en donde no debo, que eso es asunto privado" se dio la vuelta, pero antes volvió a mirarlas a los ojos, en sus ojos se vio por un momento tristeza, pero intento cubrirlo con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos como lo era normalmente, iba a salir pero Mina la detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido

"no te vayas" le dijo Mina mientras sostenia su brazo para detenerla

"no es eso, sabes que te tenemos mucha confianza"

Mina dándose cuenta de la tensión "y como es eso que tienes una idea"

"como ustedes saben soy empata" comenzo Serena

"si ya sabes para que nos preguntas" le contesto con un tono juguetón

Serena dándose cuenta le contesto "oye soy empata, no psíquica" cayendo en cuenta prosiguió "oye si lo soy, pero sabes a lo que me refiero"

"te entendemos, la verdad no sabemos que hacer, por lo menos yo no lo sé y eso me frustra"

"Mina tiene razón, yo tampoco sé que pensar, como reaccionar, es algo que nunca antes me había pasado" comento Ami

"entonces cuéntenme que fue lo que paso, yo creí que iban a estar felices por lo que dijeron en la entrevista los chicos, que las dudas que tenían sobre si les eran correspondidos sus sentimientos habían sido eliminadas por completo"

"yo pense lo mismo, la verdad me puse feliz al saber que él me amaba por quien soy, que vio la verdadera yo, no solo mi físico que es lo que otros chicos siempre han visto en mi" comenzo Mina

"entonces ¿qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Serena

"cuando me dijo que habláramos en privado, todo iba muy bien, hasta que me pregunto si sabía que era yo a la que se refería en la declaración de la entrevista"

**Inicia Flash Back**

**Capitulo 8**

"¿acerca de qué querías hablar conmigo Yaten?" le pregunto sin rodeos

"Creo que ya lo sabes" contesto simplemente él

"Pues no lo creo" le contesto "menos si no me lo dices" dijo esto con sarcasmo

"Sabes que la persona que describí como la dueña de mi corazón" hizo una pausa y continuo "¿qué ella eras tú?" Le preguntó Yaten directamente y volteo a mirarla a los ojos

"Si, lo sé" Dijo y tomó aire para continuar "Como sabes mi planeta guardián es Venus y que es el planeta del amor y la belleza, por lo tanto puedo decir si lo que siente una persona es real o solo un capricho" Le dijo y lo miro para ver su reacción

"Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" Dijo él en tono de reproche y continuo "¿qué querías que te rogara?" Termino él en un tono de voz muy alto, casi gritando

"¿qué es lo que estas diciendo?" Le preguntó y prosiguió "¿tan poco me conoces?" le volvió a preguntar ella en un tono de voz muy bajo casi un susurro, pero que él escucha claramente y prosigue "¿Qué no recuerdas cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti antes de irte a E.U.A?" paro unos segundos para tomar aire y continuo "Te dije que te amaba" le contestó y lo miro a los ojos, él tenía los ojos abiertos como plato 00 al recordar lo ocurrido "y ¿cual fue tú respuesta?" le volvió a preguntar

**Termina Flash Back**

"pero cuando me reprocho el no haberle dicho nada, hizo que recordara lo que paso en la fiesta de despedida que les habíamos hecho a los chicos cuando se fueron a EUA, eso cambio mi perspectiva, creí que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo no soy trivial, se que aparento serlo pero no es así" termino de decirle llorando y abrazo a su amiga

Serena abrazo fuertemente a su amiga y le dejo que dejara salir todo el dolor que sentía su corazón, ya que ella sabía lo que había pasado esa noche, a las demás no les había contado, ya que a ella no la podía hacer tonta con una sonrisa, al igual que Mina sabía cuando era la sonrisa verdadera y cuando no, ya que se calmo le pregunto a Ami

"¿qué fue lo que paso contigo Ami? ¿Hizo algo malo Taiki?"

"No" contesto rapidamente "al contrario, fue muy caballeroso, cuando fuimos a platicar a la biblioteca, me dijo lo que sentía, yo me puse feliz, pero la verdad no sé por que reaccione de esa manera"

**Inicia Flash Back**

**Capitulo 8**

"¿De que quieres hablar Taiki?" le pregunto inmediatamente

"Pues…" y se quedó callado por un momento

"Si… dime"

"Sobre lo que dije en la entrevista" Le contesta él, Ami se sonroja un poco y prosiguió, "¿sabes a quien me refería verdad?"

Ami solo se queda callada

"¿Sabes que me refería a ti verdad?" Le volvió a decir a lo que ella solo atina a asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza y continuo.

"Sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad, antes de conocerte no creía en los sueños ni en el romance y eso es algo que tú me enseñaste aquella noche, que tenemos que tener sueños y hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para poder realizarlos y llevarlos acabo y que no queden como eso, como unos simples sueños, siempre he recordado esas palabras Ami, es por eso que hoy tome valor y me enfrento a ti, para decirte lo que siento, que te amo con todo mi ser, que sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra si me aceptaras"

Hubo un momento de silencio y lo único en lo que pensó él fue en acercarse más a ella, pero ella no lo miraba por que tenía la miraba hacia abajo y se percato del acercamiento por que el tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y al sentir que el tomo sus manos levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada tierna de Taiki, en la que pudo ver amor, cariño y confusión, pero lo que predominaba era el amor, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras veían las diferentes emociones que se mostraban en sus ojos, pero ella bajo su rostro nuevamente y Taiki con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de Ami con tal cuidado como si tuviera miedo de que al tocarla se rompiera en pedazos como si fuera una pieza de cristal y levanto su cabeza para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos y él acerca su rostro al de ella y conforme se acercaba hacia ella sentía el cálido aliento de él sobre su rostro hasta que rozo sus labios sobre los de ella, con ese simple roce sintió una corriente eléctrica sobre todo su cuerpo y como si unas mariposas revolotearan por su estomago, era una sensación extraña y que nunca antes había sentido, además era la primera vez que besaba a un chico y no sabía que pensar y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo hacia su recamara

**Termina Flash Back**

"la verdad no sé que fue lo que me impulso a hacer eso, todo pensamiento racional se fue de mí, yo quería decirle lo que sentía por él, pero como te digo no sé que fue lo que paso" termino de decirle mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración, algo inusual en la joven senshi de la sabiduría

"Eso fue muy tierno Ami, pero lo que yo pienso que paso es que como tu no estas impuesta a demostrar tus sentimientos, esa fue una ruta de escape de tu subconsciente" analizo Serena

"Sere todavía me impresionas, hablas como si fueras psicóloga" comento Mina

"bueno querida amiga, sabes que necesito demasiado de psicología para cuando voy a hacer tratos con otras compañías, tuve que aprender a hacer bastante analítica, deberías de escuchar a Selene, ella suena más que yo a psicóloga"

"Y ¿cuál es el trasfondo de todo esto Sere?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ami, sabemos que te preocupas por nosotras, que por eso querías platicar con nosotras, pero tengo una leve sospecha que hay algo más detrás de esto" comento la senshi del amor

"bueno chicas, tienen razón, lo que pasa es que mi queridisima hermana y yo decidimos hacer una sorpresa para ustedes cuatro, pero primero teníamos que saber si ustedes estarían presentes o no"

"Esta bien Serena le daré una oportunidad a Yaten, y veremos que es lo que pasa"

"Creo que tengo que aclarar lo que paso con Taiki, no se merece lo que paso aquella noche"

Serena iba a contestarles cuando suena su celular, checa el identificador y contesta "Sí, ¿qué pasa?" hace una mueca de enfado con lo cual supieron de quien se trataba "¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?" esta respuesta les corroboró su respuesta "no tienes remedio, entonces esta todo listo… bueno te veo en 10 minutos en la oficina… ¿qué? … ok… entonces checa eso con Selene… ja ne" y colgó

"¿qué paso?" le pregunto Mina

"no es nada que tengan que preocuparse, era solo Setsuna"

"Me di cuenta que era ella por la cara que hiciste" comento Mina

"Jejeje... sabes que no me gusta que todo el tiempo me llamen "princesa" o "Hime", en fin, bueno chicas, las dejo para que se alisten, las quiero listas a las 8:30 P.M. en punto" les informo Serena

"¿pero que nos vamos a poner, ¿A donde vamos a ir?" cuestionaron Ami y Mina al unísono

"ustedes no se preocupen que ya nos encargamos de eso, tengo que checar unas cosas, pero voy a subir con Setsuna, Selene y las demás chicas para entregarles sus vestidos, accesorios, calzado, y demás, todo lo que necesiten para vestirse y para que las peinemos y maquillemos, para que queden hermosas eh impresionen más a los chicos" dicho esto salió de la habitación de Ami y fue a la oficina para encontrarse con Setsuna mientras Ami y Mina fueron a tomar un baño de burbujas para estar relajadas y listas para su cita

En lo que Serena hablaba con Ami y Mina, Selene se dirigía a la habitación de Taiki, al llegar toca la puerta

"Adelante" dijo él, al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en su escritorio trabajando con su laptop

"¿estas ocupado, si es así vuelvo más tarde" pregunto Selene

"no te preocupes, ya encontré lo que buscaba, solo dame un minuto para guardar la información, mientras toma asiento"

"esta bien" le contesta ella y se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña sala de su cuarto

"listo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Bueno Taiki, creo que me conoces bastante y sabes que soy directa" hizo una pausa y prosiguió "exactamente no sé que fue lo que paso entre tu y Ami, Yaten y Mina, pero a Sere y a mi se nos ocurrió una idea para juntarlos, o por lo menos hacer que hablen y resuelvan sus indiferencias, no se si estés de acuerdo con esto" le pregunto

"estoy de acuerdo, si me hubieras dicho eso anoche no hubiera aceptado, pero creo que lo que paso con Ami y conmigo fue solo un mal entendido"

"¿mal entendido?" le pregunto intrigada

"si, lo que paso fue…" y prosiguió a contarle lo ocurrido entre él y Ami

"Sabes, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que pudo haber sido un mal entendido" comento Selene

"¿a que te refieres?"

"que como sabes Ami es bastante tímida, yo no la conozco mucho" 'bueno en esta vida' penso ella "pero por las anécdotas que Serena me contó que una vez recibió una carta de amor cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria y le dio urticaria, y por lo que me cuentas, lo que paso fue que no supo como reaccionar, primero que nada por ser tímida, segundo no esta impuesta a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás, así que esto podría explicar la forma en la que actuó, no creo que esa haya sido su intención, la de salir huyendo, más bien pudo haber sido que esa fue una forma inconsciente de salir de la situación" fue la explicación que le pudo dar

"pues suena bastante razonable, pero ¿cual es la idea que tienen en mente, digo para saber que hacer"

Selene prosiguió a contarle la idea que tenían, el acepto gustoso, Selene se fue para saber como le había ido a Serena con las chicas, en cuanto se fue Selene Taiki fue a bañarse, ya que le dijo que el traje y accesorio que iba a usar estaría en su habitación en media hora.

**En la oficina…**

Selene llega a la oficina que es recibida por Seiya que le hizo moción de sentarse enseguida de él, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y la abrazo quedando recargada su espalda en el pecho de él, después continuaron la platica amenamente con Darien, Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna había salido de nuevo ya que tenía que ir a recoger a Hotaru y a Sammy a la casa de unos compañeros de clases por que tenían un trabajo en equipo.

Darien al ver entrar a su novia se movió para hacerle campo para que tomara asiento y la abrazo pasándole su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros y ella se recarga en él quedando su cabeza recargada en los hombros de él.

"¿cómo te fue con las chicas?" le pregunto Selene a su hermana

"están de acuerdo, y ¿a ti como te fue?" le respondio

"también me fue muy bien, todo esta listo, solo faltan los últimos detalles en las canciones"

"son unos detalles en los que necesitamos la opinión de ambas, si quedan así o hacemos los cambios que ustedes sugieran" reporto Seiya

"esta bien, vamos a checarlas con los instrumentos para saber como se va a escuchar" sugirio Serena

"si, así será más fácil" secundo Selene

Con esto se dispusieron a ir al estudio de grabación que tenían en la mansión, para no ser disturbados en el salón de Karaoke por nadie, además no los escucharían los chicos

"con esto terminamos" les informo Michiru

"si, espero que esto funcione" dijo Haruka mirando a sus primas a los ojos

"no te preocupes, esto va a funcionar" le aseguro Selene a su prima

"es cierto Ruka, no te preocupes, confía en nosotras" al decirle esto Serena, Haruka asintió afirmativamente

"pues espero que por lo menos nos lo agradezcan, con eso me doy por bien servido" replico Seiya

"estoy de acuerdo" le apoyo Darien

"¿no han llegado Setsuna, Hotaru y Sammy?" pregunto Selene al notar la ausencia de los mismos

"ya no deben de tardar, no te preocupes" le aseguro Michiru

"además, ¿qué les puede pasar? si son dos de las senshis más fuertes" agrego Serena

"A todo esto ¿dónde esta Molly, no la he visto desde anoche, ya que ni siquiera la vi con ustedes en la hora del receso" pregunto Michiru por la senshi faltante

"Esta con su novio Kelvin, es que con todo esto de los entrenamientos no han tenido mucho tiempo juntos, además de que su mamá le dijo que fuera a cenar a su casa esta noche por que tienen reunión familiar y de paso conocen a Kelvin, así que le pedí a Masato que la recogiera a eso de las 10 p.m., al llegar que le avisara para que le diera instrucciones si ya se iban o que esperara" le informo Serena

"Bueno, ya son las 6:00 ya deben de estar esperándonos los demás en la oficina" les recordo Selene

Dicho esto todos salieron del estudio de grabación y se dirigieron hacia la oficina en donde habían quedado de acuerdo con los demás para ver si todo estaba en orden.

**En la oficina…**

Al llegar a la oficina, se encontraron con Setsuna, Hotaru y Sammy estaban esperando a que llegaran.

"Buenas tardes a todos" Saludo Setsuna

"buenas tardes, hermanitas, cuñados, prima" por su parte saludo Sammy

Hotaru al ver entrar a sus mamás y papá salió corriendo a abrazarlas

"Hola pequeña" le saludo Haruka revoloteando su cabello "hola a ti también Sammy" mientras hacia lo mismo con él

"hola" contesto Michiru mientras le dio un beso en la frente a Hotaru y arreglo su cabello

"Hola Taru-chan, Sammy como les fue con su trabajo" les pregunto Serena

"muy bien" contestaron al unísono

"Hola firefly, también estoy feliz de verte, hola hermanito" saludo Selene a ambos

En ese momento entraron Rei y Nicolás tomados de las manos, detrás de ellos venían Lita y Michelle

"¿Firefly?" pregunto Rei extrañada

"Si" le afirma ella dirigiendo su mirada a Hotaru la cual le respondió con una sonrisa

Serena dándose cuenta de la cara de What que tenia le contesto "significa luciérnaga en ingles, lo cual sabemos significa su nombre"

N.A. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, Hotaru significa luciérnaga o Firefly, sino es así alguien hágamelo saber por favor y sí me pueden decir cual es el verdadero significado

"ya que todos están presentes comencemos con los reportes" les dijo Selene y continuo "pero por favor tomen asiento"

"la ropa, accesorios y calzado están listo, solo falta que escojan ellas el vestido que quieren usar" reporto Setsuna

"la cena esta lista" reporto por su parte Michelle

"Michelle y yo nos encargamos de ello como ustedes pidieron" agrego Lita "todo esta perfecto"

"las decoraciones del lugar están terminadas, listo para utilizarce" reporto Rei

"Aquí es donde entran Hotaru y Sammy, necesitamos que se encarguen del sonido, ustedes son los que más saben sobre eso" les informo Serena

"esta bien" acepto Sammy

"cuenten con ello" agrego Hotaru

"parece que ya todo esta listo" informo Selene

"lo único que falta es ayudar a peinarse y maquillarse Ami y Mina" informo Serena

"mientras nosotras ayudamos a las chicas a alistarse, ustedes pueden ir a arreglarse" les dijo Selene a los chicos

"nos vemos más tarde, te recojo en tu habitación a las 8:30 p.m." le informo Seiya a su novia

"de acuerdo" le contesto y le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

"Te recojo a la misma hora en tu habitación amor" le dijo Darien a Serena he hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, le dio un beso en los labios, algo poco común en él ya que no le mostraba afecto frente a los demás

Serena que no se esperaba esa acción de Darien se sonrojo cosa que no paso desapercibida "e… esta bien" contesto titubeando todavía con las mejillas ruborizadas

"Mientras nosotras estamos ocupadas utiliza mi habitación para que te alistes" le dijo Rei a Nicolás

"Esta bien" le contesta él y se despidió de ella con un beso fugaz en los labios y se fue con los demás

Haruka se despidió de Michiru con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo "te espero en la habitación" y ella se retiro junto con las demás

**En la habitación de Ami horas después…**

"Se ven hermosas" comento Michelle al ver el resultado final, a lo cual todas asintieron afirmativamente

"chicas tenemos media hora para alistarnos" les informo Serena

"así que hay que apurarnos" agrego Selene, dicho esto todas salieron de la habitación de Ami apuradas

Ya eran las 8:30 p.m., y todos estaban en las escaleras junto con Yaten y Taiki que estaban muy nerviosos, esperando a su cita, en eso primero aparece Mina la cual esta vez no quiso usar los típicos llamativos vestidos de siempre, esta ves trato de no llamar la atención y opto por lo sencillo, se trataba de un hermoso vestido de seda lila con un pequeño bordado en la falda que resaltaba un pequeño corte en su pierna y le daba un toque de sensualidad al caminar, para acompañar uso unos zapatos de tacón que le hacían juego y un tapado blanco en sus hombros.

Por ultimo, los accesorios que constan de un pequeño bolso color lila pálido, una gargantilla de oro y unos aretes del mismo juego.

Para terminar su cabello lo acomodaron de forma muy sencilla con un trenzado que estaba sujeto con un enorme lirio blanco, dando la sensación de una cascada de plata.

Seguida de ella venía Ami la cual por el contrario se atrevió a usar un sexy vestido rojo sin tirantes dejando al desnudo sus hombros y parte de su espalda, no mucho, pero suficiente para hacer soñar a cualquier hombre que la viese, tenia una caída lisa pero cómoda que le permitía bailar sin ninguna preocupación, su cabello lo acomodaron en un medio moño, dejando que mechitas onduladas cayeran por su frente y cuello, al igual que Mina los accesorios fueron simples y solo uso una gargantilla de plata y unos aretes que le hicieron juego, para terminar el maquillaje muy simple y sencillo que resaltaba sus carnosos labios y denotaba la belleza natural de la sailor de la sabiduría.

Esta por demás decir la reacción de Yaten y Taiki, el cual se sorprendió bastante ya que nunca imagino ver a su querida Ami vistiendo algo tan sexy, no que pensara que no lo era, el hecho era que es, mejor dicho era bastante tímida, pero le gusto esta otra parte de su personalidad la cual estaba más que dispuesto a conocer.

Por su parte Yaten sé quedo sin palabras ya que Mina se veía hermosa, no tenía palabras para describirla, él sabía que es hermosa, pero su belleza lucía más cuando vestía sencillamente.

Por su parte los chicos ambos vestían un traje Armani, el de Taiki es color azul oscuro la camisa es color blanco y la corbata es color negro, el de Yaten es color gris oscuro y camisa blanca, corbata color negro, ambos visten zapatos color negro.

"Esta radiante esta noche mi bella dama" le dijo Taiki

Ami que decidió seguir el juego "usted no se queda atrás mi buen caballero" le contesto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"Nos vamos" le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo el cual tomo

"Te ves espectacular, tu resplandor opaca el de las mismas estrellas, mira que te lo dice una" le dijo Yaten guiñándole un ojo

"Gracias, que modestia la tuya"

"ya me conoces" le contesto y continuo "lista para irnos" le ofreció su brazo el cual ella gustosamente toma y comienzan a caminar

Al llegar a la puerta son guiados por uno de los meseros que los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión.

Ambas parejas iban mirando a su alrededor, no notaron nada fuera de lo normal, ya que por si solo el jardín es hermoso, más bajo la luz de la luna, cuando llegaron al lago, se encontraron con dos mesas para dos personas cada una, las cuales estaban muy bellamente decoradas y tenían un candelabro en medio los cuales estaban encendidos, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago, el cual estaba enseguida de ellos, lo cual le daba un mejor escenario. Además de que alrededor había muchas flores de todo tipo y resaltaba la belleza natural del lugar.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un escenario en donde estaban Haruka y Michiru, Haruka viste un smoking color azul marino y moño del mismo color, zapatos negros y una rosa roja en el bolsillo de su saco, por su parte Michiru viste un vestido en color blanco, es un vestido sencillo, pero por la sencilles y el porte de ella se veia como si fuera uno de los mas elegantes, el cual resaltaba su hermosa y bella figura, se encontraban tocando el piano y violín respectivamente como música de fondo.

En cuanto llegaron, Taiki y Yaten sacaron una silla para que se sentaran Ami y Mina, e inmediatamente llega un mesero a cada mesa y dejan una botella de champagne para cada pareja, les sirven una copa a cada uno y se retiran.

Taiki al escuchar la bella musica que estaba de fondo por cortesia de Haruka y Michiru decidio hacer su primer movimiento de la noche

"¿podria tener este baile?" le pregunto Taiki a Ami extendiendole su mano

"claro que si" le contesto ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y extendio su mano para tomar la de él y procedieron a bailar seguidos por Mina y Yaten

Así prosiguio la noche, despues se sentaron y comenzo el desfile de platillos de especial exquisites, el primero de ellos fue un carpaccio de Alcachofa, seguido por una suculenta crema de castañas, que sería acompañada con unos panecillos tostados, despues siguío el platillo fuerte, langosta a la thermidor acompañada de un delicioso vino aleman.

"la cena estaba deliciosa, se lucieron con todo" fue el comentario de Mina

"si, te apoyo" contesto Yaten, tomo aire y prosiguio "Mina se que ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia a ti, se que fui un idiota" Mina iba a hablar pero el puso un dedo en sus labios y prosiguio

"no... dejame hablar por favor, dejame decirte lo que siento" le dijo el en tono suplicante, algo raro en él y ella asintio

"la verdad no se expresarme con palabras, pero con musica si lo puedo hacer" fue lo que le contesto e hizo una señal a Selene para que comenzaran a tocar y se dirigió de nuevo a Mina "por favor escucha y pon atención a la canción"

Todos tomaron sus posiciones en los instrumentos y Serena y Selene en los microfonos, comenzaron a tocar y Selene comienza

Selene:

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me

Why don't I think before I speak?

I should have listened to that voice inside of me

(¿Por que no me gusta la chica que veo?

Esa que esta parada frente a mi

¿Por que no pienso antes de hablar?

Debi haber escuchado es voz interna)

Ambas:

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

To say the kinds of things I said last night

Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'

Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

(Tendría que ser estupida, tendría que estar loca, tendría que estar fuera de mis pensamientos

Para decir el tipo de cosas que dije anoche

Espejo, espejo, que esta colgado en la pared

No tienes que decirme quien es el mas tonto

Espejo, espejo, deseo que pudieras mentirme

Y devolverme a mi amor, devolverme a mi amor)

Serena:

Why did I let you walk away?

When all I had to do was say 'I'm sorry?'

I let my pride get in the way

And In the heat of the moment I must obey

(¿Por que te deje ir?

Cuando todo lo que tenía que decir era lo siento

Deje que mi orgullo se entremetiera

Y en el calor del momento debí haber actuado)

Ambas:

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'

Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams

And all my dreams could come true

There would be two of us standing here in front of you

If you could show me that someone that I used to be

(Tendría que ser estupida, tendría que estar loca, tendría que estar fuera de mis pensamientos

Ahora en la fria luz del día me doy cuenta

Espejo, espejo, que esta colgado en la pared

No tienes que decirme quien es el mas tonto

Espejo, espejo, deseo que pudieras mentirme

Y devolverme a mi amor, devuelveme a mi amor

Si solo los deseos pudieran ser sueños

Y todos mi sueños pudieran hacerse realidad

Ahí estuvieramos los dos parados frente a ti

Si pudieras mostrarme aquella persona que solía ser)

Selene:

Bring back my baby, my baby back for me

(Devuelveme mi amor, mi amor devuelta a mi)

Serena:

Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'

(Espejo, espejo, que esta colgado en la pared

No tienes que decirme quien es el mas tonto)

Ambas:

Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me, 'who's the biggest fool of all?'

Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

(Espejo, espejo, deseo que pudieras mentirme

Y devolverme a mi amor, devuelveme a mi amor

Espejo, espejo, que esta colgado en la pared

No tienes que decirme quien es el mas tonto

Espejo, espejo, deseo que pudieras mentirme

Y devolverme a mi amor, devuelveme a mi amor)

Al terminar la canción Yaten fue el primero en hablar

"Mina, en esa canción puse todo lo que sentía y como me sentía con respecto a nuestra ultima platica, solo quiero que me perdones, ya que si no quieres ser nada mas, espero que por lo menos podamos ser amigos"

Mina por primera vez estaba sin palabras y solo miraba a Yaten, lo que creo un malentendido, ya que Yaten penso que ella no aceptaba la disculpa ofrecida, iba a levantarse cuando Mina se dio cuenta y lo detuvo tomandolo de la muñeca, por ese gesto volvio a tomar asiento e hizo algo que el no se esperaba, ella solo se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el cual lo tomo desprevenido, pero no dudo en contestar entonces ella rompio el beso y le dijo

"eso contesta tu pregunta" a lo que él asintio afirmativamente y la abrazo

Ami y Taiki miraban a sus amigos felices de que se dieron una oportunidad y aclararon todos los mal entendidos

"se ven muy bien, además de que se ven más felices juntos" comento Taiki

"si" contesto Ami y volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron sumidos en los ojos del otro, ella quedo admirada de esos hermosos ojos violetas, su cabello castaño que daba la impresión de ser tan sedosos como la seda y no queria nada mas que tocarlo para saber si su impresión era correcta, sin pensarlo su mano izquierda tomo su mano con la de ella y con la derecha la corrio por su cabello y comprobo su teoria que sus cabellos eran sedosos como la seda, alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Taiki tomo la mano que tenia en la cabellera de él para dirigirla a sus labios y besar su mano con mucha delicadeza, el tambien habia quedado clavado en esos ojos azules los cuales mostraban a una joven dulce, fragil pero con una fortaleza interna impresionante, pero sobre todo mostraban amor y era reflejado hacia él y solamente para él.

Al volver del transe en el que habia entrado con solo ver esos hermosos ojos violetas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y sintio un poco de rubor un sus mejillas ya que nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera sin pensar antes de actuar, penso en alejar su mano de la suya, pero la calidez que desprendia él era como si se sintiera completa, nunca antes se habia sentido asi en su vida, y decidio hacer por primera vez lo que su corazón le decía y eso hizo y en su mirada le mostro todo el amor que había dentro de su ser y que solo era para él, Taiki al ver esto se sintio el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, ahi encontro la respuesta que buscaba, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la beso en los labios lenta y tiernamente mostrandole en ese beso todo lo que ella significa para él, al principio temeroso por si volvia a tener la misma reacción de la vez anterior pero no fue así, esta vez ella respondio de la misma manera he intensidad que él, ella termino el beso y le dijo

"Taiki, me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, hace mucho que estoy enamorada de ti... si enamorada por que te amo como no tienes idea, siempre pensaba en ti, te preguntaras entonces como es que cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos sali huyendo" hizo una pausa "la verdad esa respuesta la encontre hoy y por que Serena me la dio, no soy una persona que expresa que es lo que siente, no se expresar mis sentimientos, si yo queria decirte que si que queria ser tu novia, pero en el momento en el que me besaste todo pensamiento racional se fue de mi, fueron tantas cosas las que senti que cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en mi habitación, frustrada por no haberte dicho que si, que eso era lo que más deseaba, despues no podia darte la cara por la verguenza, escribi una canción dedicada a ti, se la entregue a Serena y ellas se encargaron de ponerle musica, espero que sea de tu agrado" termino de decirle Ami y volteo a mirar a Serena para avisarle que era tiempo de que le hiciera el favor que le había pedido

Serena asiente y todos toman de nuevo sus posiciones, comienzan a tocar y Serena a cantar

Te encuentro de nuevo ...

Me inquieto y no puedo...

Fingirte da lo mismo tu presencia frente a mi... frente a mi ...

Miradas casuales...

Que aumentan latidos...

Y el tiempo se hace corto si te tengo junto a mi... junto a mi...

Mas no se,

Como explicarte de mi amor

Como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón ... mi corazón,

Hay amor ... no se que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día me conquista mas y mas

Hay amor

Cuanto daria por romper, ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer

Hay amor

Mis dias se alargan ...

Cuando no te miro...

Y busco entre mil cosas una que me hable de ti... solo de ti...

Mas no se,

Como explicarte de mi amor

Como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón ... mi corazón,

Hay amor ... no se que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día me conquista mas y mas

Hay amor

Cuanto daria por romper, ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer

Hay, hay amor ... no se que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día me conquista más y más

Hay amor

Cuanto daria por romper, ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer

Hay, hay amor ... no se que tiene tu mirar

Que día a día me conquista más y más

Hay amor

Cuanto daria por romper, ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer...

Terminaron de tocar y Ami volvio a hablar con Taiki "ahora soy yo la que te va a pedir Taiki Kou quieres ser mi novio"

"oh! Ami no debiste haber hecho eso" le contesto él, y continuo pero con tono jugueton "oye esas eran mis lineas"

Ella siguiendole el juego le contesto "lo sé, pero dime si o no"

"si" le contesto el y se acerco a ella para besarla de nuevo, definitivamente le estaba gustando esta nueva actitud de su ahora novia, cuando termino el beso se acerco a su oido y le dijo "yo tambien te amo con toda mi alma"

Así prosiguio la noche, platicando, bailando y disfrutando de la velada, ya eran las 12 de la noche cuando decidieron terminar la velada ya que tenían clases al día siguiente y por la presentación del disco va a hacer un día muy pesado, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a acostarse, Michelle al llegar a su habitación escucho el sonido de su laptop avisandole que acababa de recibir un nuevo e-mail, se acerco a su laptop y checo el contenido del mismo

_Dear Michelle_

_I write you because I'm in my way to Tokio. I'll arrive tomorrow at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I want to give you a surprise but I realize something very important. I don't know where do you live in Tokio and I have something very important to tell you. Oh and my brother come with me._

_Miss you a lot your boyfriend Darren._

_(Querida Michelle_

_Te escribo por que estoy camino a Tokio, llego mañana a las 3 de la tarde. queria darte una sorpresa pero me di cuenta que no tengo tu dirección en Tokio además de que tengo algo muy importante que decirte ah y mi hermano viene conmigo._

_Te extraña mucho tu novio Darren)_

Termino de leer el mail y se puso feliz, iba a ver a su novio después de no verlo desde que volvieron a Japón, lo extrañaba mucho y por fin iban a estar juntos de nuevo, además de que por fin se lo iba a presentar a su hermano y a sus amigas, ya que ni siquiera Selene lo conocia ya que siempre estaba ocupada en la oficina o con la universidad o simplemente en una cita con Seiya.

Definitivamente el dia siguiente iba a ser una gran dia.

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

Silver: primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a mis sis, Cristal y Aisha por su apoyo en este capitulo, sin ellas no hubiera podido terminar nunca este capitulo, Carito sis, gracias por tu ayuda con la descripción de los vestido, soy pesima describiendo la vestimenta de las personas, Aisha sis a ti te agradezco por ayudarme con lo de los platillos, ya que no tenia ni la menor idea de que poner

Cristal: no tienes nada que agrader sis

Aisha: Como dice la sis de mi sis, no tienes nada que agradecer, nosotras lo hacemos con mucho gusto

Silver: -... Gracias sis ...- dice llorando pero de felicidad por tener unas sis tan geniales como las que tiene

Aisha: oye sis y quien es ese Darren, ya se que es el novio de Michelle, pero que es lo que le tiene que decir

Cristal: -... ella tiene razón sis, no nos habias comentado nada sobre otro personaje, solo de... oh ya se quien es, es... ...- no pudo continuar por que Silver le tapa la boca antes de decir nada

Silver: shhhh... no digas sis, esperemos que puedan adivinar quien es, si no para el siguiente capitulo lo van a saber, jejeje

Aisha: si que eres mala sis

Silver: lo sé

Cristal y Aisha: en nombre de nuestra sis le damos gracias a todos aquellos que le dejaron reviews

Silver: no saben como me animan sus reviews para seguir escribiendo, a pesar de recibir menos reviews que en capitulos anteriores, cuando subi la primera parte del capitulo 9 este capitulo estaba casi terminado, pero como no habia recibido muchos reviews no tenia nada que me inspirara mas a escribir y decidi a escribir el otro fic "Uno nunca sabe", por cierto gracias a todos los que nos han dejado reviews, en fin, quiero dar las gracias a Yavana por darme su opinion sobre este capitulo, espero ahora que este terminado te guste mas.

Cristal: bueno a nombre de mi sis gracias por leer este capitulo y esperamos que les guste, Ja ne.

Silver: sis espera

Cristal: ¿que pasa?

Silver: que todavia nos falta algo más

Cristal: ah! ya se

Aisha: ¿, ya me perdi, ¿de que hablan?

Silver: que creiste sis que se nos había olvidado tu cumple, no, eso nunca

Cristal: exacto

Silver: bueno sis pues FELICIDADES

Silver y Cristal: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Aisha: gracias sis, crei que no habian recordado que hoy es mu cumple

Silver: -... bueno sis solo me queda felicitarte y desearte que te la pases genial en la compañia de amigos y familiares ...- dandole un abrazo y Aisha llorando de felicidad por que su sis recordo su cumple

Cristal: Ahora si a nombre de mi sis les doy gracias por su apoyo y esperamos que les guste este capitulo, Ja ne.

Recuerden, este capitulo puede contener horrores, no errores de ortografia ya que mi computadora no quiere arrancar Office, mientras arreglo el problema aqui esta, y recuerden si quieren el cap11 pronto que es el capitulo nuevo necesito reviews, Reviews hacen feliz a la autora y autora feliz es igual a mas capitulos, y si tienen ideas o dudas solo haganlas y dejenme su correo y les contesto en cuanto pueda, y si me dan ideas para el fic, se les sera reconocido, bueno es todo por hoy, ja ne.

Capitulo 10 Publicado por primera vez el 6 de agosto del 2004.

Reeditado sabado 16 de abril de 2005.


	11. Capitulo 11: ¡¡¡¿Que! Diamante

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...-> Conversando telepaticamente

N.A. Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

Remarcar palabras

Capitulo 11¡¡¡¿Que!... Diamante

Al día siguiente en la mansión Lauren, todos despertaron a las 4 de la mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento, no podían faltar de nuevo ya que el día anterior se habían quedado dormidos y por lo tanto no habían entrenado, y no estaban para esos lujos, los youmas cada vez se estaban haciendo más fuertes, terminado el entrenamiento todos fueron a darse un muy merecido y necesitado baño y comenzar a arreglarse para ir a clases, todos tenían una razón importante para estar felices ese día.

Michelle venia de su habitación lista con dirección al comedor donde todos estaban sentados, esperando a que les sirvieran el desayuno.

"buenos días a todos" saludo felizmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"buenos días" contestaron al unísono

Todos comenzaron a desayunar, al terminar fueron a cepillarse los dientes y así dirigirse a la escuela o trabajo según fuera el caso, todos estaban en la puerta listos para salir cuando Michelle recuerda lo que le iba a pedir a Selene

"Selene te quería pedir un favor" le dijo Michelle

"Si, dime" le contesto volteando a mirarla

"necesito que me prestes tu automóvil" le dijo finalmente

"Si, claro ¿para cuando lo necesitas?" le pregunto Selene

"hoy, por eso te digo en este momento, por que tengo que recoger a una persona al aeropuerto, su vuelo llega a las 3 p.m."

"Y ¿de quien se trata hermanita?" le pregunto Darien quien había escuchado la conversación entre ambas

"pues de mi novio" le contesto naturalmente

"¿Quién es él¿Desde cuando lo conoces¿Desde cuando son novios?" iba a hacer mas preguntas cuando Serena lo interrumpio

"Calmate amor, pareces padre celoso y creeme que yo sé que es eso, AMBOS lo sabemos" le dijo Serena haciendo que él recordara el día en que Serena le presento a sus padres, sobre todo a Ken quien es demasiado sobre protector con sus hijas

"contestando tus preguntas **papá**" le dijo Michelle esto ultimo con un tono sarcástico claro en su voz y continuo "para tu primera pregunta el se llama Darren, que por cierto ya te había hablado de él anteriormente, a la segunda lo conozco desde hace casi dos años y a tu tercera pregunta tenemos un año de novios" termino de contestar Michelle

"discúlpame Mich", pero eres mi única hermana y no quiero que te pase nada...- le contesto un poco más relajado Darien

"bueno, ya vamonos si es que no quieren llegar tarde" les dijo Serena y así lo hicieron

**Preparatoria Juuban hora del receso...**

Todos estaban en el receso almorzando amenamente, gracias al director, ya que debido al incidente el día anterior dio una noticia a todos los alumnos de que nadie se iba a acercar a ninguno de los miembros de los Three Lights, solamente por razones estrictamente escolares dentro de la preparatoria

"por fin los dejaron en paz" dijo Rei

"si, no importa que estuviera impuesta a correr todos los días para llegar a tiempo a clases, creo que no soportaría otra correteada" contesto Serena mientras Selene asintió afirmativamente apoyándola

"si, son peores que los youmas contra los que peleamos" dijo Seiya quien estaba enseguida de Selene, Yaten y Taiki asintieron a lo dicho por Seiya

"haber Michelle que tienes que contarnos de tu novio, como es" le pregunto Mina que estaba enseguida de su novio haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Michelle

"Pues te puedo decir que es muy guapo, es alto, en fin, ya sabrán cuando se los presente" termino de decir al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre para volver a clases

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio...**

"Disculpe señorita ¿todavía no llega el avión proveniente de Nueva York?" le pregunto Michelle a la recepcionista amablemente

"déjeme checo en la computadora y le informo" le contesto sonriendo amablemente la recepcionista

Vuelo proveniente de la CD. De Nueva York a la CD. de Tokio por American Airlines acaba de aterrizar, los pasajeros entraran por la puerta B-8 + se escucho por el alta voz

"creo que ahí esta mi respuesta, gracias es muy amable" le contesto Michelle a la recepcionista y se fue hacia la puerta correspondiente

Michelle estaba sentada esperando a su novio y cuñado mirando hacia la puerta por donde sabía iban a entrar, entre el mar de gente logra distinguir a las dos personas que estaba esperando, levantándose de su asiento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, son dos jóvenes realmente guapos, uno lo opuesto al otro, el primero es alto, cuerpo atlético y bien formado de alrededor 21 años de edad cabellos plateados y ojos azul violeta, vestía unos pantalones de vestir dockers color negro con una camisa de vestir blanca de seda Ralph Lauren y zapatos de vestir negros, el otro joven es de la misma estructura física del otro, es alto, cuerpo atlético y bien formado alrededor de 21 de edad cabello color negro, ojos azul zafiro , viste de la misma manera Que su hermano, pantalones dockers color negro y una camisa de vestir color azul, también Ralph Lauren y zapatos de vestir negros.

"Darren" dijo alegremente Michelle mientras abraza al joven de cabellos color plateado "te he extrañado mucho" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

"y para mi no hay ningún abrazo de bienvenida" le pregunto en un tono fingido de dolido el joven de cabellos negros

"claro que si Seth" le dijo mientras se soltaba a su novio y darle un abrazo

"jajaja, como te gusta jugar hermano" le dijo Darren mientras se acercaba Michelle y la acercaba a el para robarle un beso que causo que se sonrojara un poco y causo una sonrisa en Seth

"vamonos, nos deben de estar esperando mis amigas y mi hermano impacientemente" les dijo Michelle

"primero vamos al hotel y dejamos nuestro equipaje ahí" le menciono Darren

"no se preocupen, podemos ir después, además nos deben de estar esperando para la comida"

"vamos hermano, no tenemos que decepcionar los amigos de tu novia y a tu cuñado" le dijo Seth

"¿Y a donde vamos a ir?" le pregunto Darren

"a la mansión Lauren, recuerda que te había contado de Selene, solo que nunca la pudiste conocer por que siempre estaba ocupada" le comento Michelle llegando al estacionamiento y subieron las maletas al automóvil yendo con dirección a la mansión Lauren

Mientras Michelle fue a recoger a su novio Selene y Serena hablaron con Rei en privado cuando estaban en la escuela para pedirle que hiciera una lectura en el fuego sagrado para saber que significaba lo que estaba pasando, como podía Diamante hablarles en sus sueños y como es que estaba vivo.

**En el templo Hikawa...**

Rei acababa de hacer una lectura en el fuego sagrado, el cual no le mostraba nada por mas que se concentrara la respuesta era la misma, lo único que le mostraba era que no había nada que temer que pronto llegarían mas aliados y el enemigo por fin se revelaría.

"lo siento Serena, Selene, el fuego me sigue diciendo lo mismo, nada más" le dijo Rei un poco cansada

"no te preocupes Rei, solo tendremos que estar más al pendiente y comentar esto con los demás, dijiste que querías hablar también conmigo, que es lo que me querías preguntar" le contesto Serena

"lo que paso en la ultima batalla me desconcertó mucho Serena, nunca te había visto reaccionar ni actuar de esa manera, tan fría, tus ojos eran tan fríos, vacíos... libre de emociones"

"y eso te dio miedo" termino Serena el enunciado de Rei, iba a replicar cuando Serena volvió a hablar "no tienes por que negarlo, lo vi en tus ojos, en los de todos, como crees que me sentí cuando me di cuenta que mis propias amigas me temían" termino de decir en un tono muy suave de voz con lagrimas en sus ojos, Selene se acerco a ella para abrazarla y ofrecerle su apoyo

"mejor cambiemos de tema, con el tiempo lo entenderás" le aconsejo Selene

"ahora que lo dices, anoche tuve un sueño del milenio de plata, parecía tan real que llegue a pensar que era un recuerdo, le pregunte al fuego sagrado y me dijo que en mi corazón estaba la respuesta, mi corazón me dice que es real" les contó Rei

"¿De que se trataba ese sueño, bueno recuerdo" le pregunto Selene

"es lo siguiente..." comenzó Rei

**Inicia Flash Back**

Eran las 12 del medio día cuando estaban las inners senshis en la habitación de la Princesa Serenity, Mina se encontraba muy entretenida cepillandole el cabello, Ami leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba hablar a sus amigas, Lita acababa de sacar unas deliciosas galletas que había horneado en la mañana, mientras Rei trataba de hacer enojar a Serena, para sus amigas ella era Serena, pero por cuestiones de protocolo su madre la Reina Serenity les dijo que en privado podrían dirigirse a ella por Serena pero enfrente de los demás seria Serenity.

"¿Hicieron la tarea que Luna nos dejo?" pregunto Mina mientras recogía el cabello de Serena en el peinado real

"si" contestaron las demás al unísono, cosa que causo que se soltaran riendo

"¿Y tu?" le pregunto Lita

"si, solo quería saber si no lo habían olvidado, bueno excepto Ami a ella no se le olvida, tiene memoria de elefante, nada se le olvida" le respondió Mina, Ami ni se inmuto

Así siguieron platicando hasta que alguien toco la puerta

"adelante" dijo Serenity

"disculpe princesa, su madre la Reina desea verla en el salón del trono, también a las demás princesas" le contesto una de las tantas sirvientes del palacio haciendo una reverencia antes que nada

"muchas gracias Ana, por favor dile a mi madre que en 5 minutos estamos ahí" le replico Serenity

"como usted ordene princesa" le dijo Ana haciendo una reverencia de despedida cerrando las puertas de la habitación

"¿Que es lo que querrá la Reina?" pregunto Lita

"No lo sé, lo que se me hace raro es que también quiera verlas a ustedes" contesto pensativamente Serena

"pues no hagamos esperar a la Reina y vamonos" contesto Rei levantándose seguida por las demás

Mina y Rei abrieron las puertas y vieron que no hubiera peligro mientras Lita y Ami se pusieron enfrente de Serena, una vez descartado el peligro la primera en salir fue Serena seguida de Rei y Mina que iban a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente mientras Lita y Ami a su espalda.

Una vez al frente del salón del trono los guardias que resguardan las puertas las abrieron de par en par, así entraron e hicieron una cortesía hacia la Reina

"nos llamabas madre" le pregunto respetuosamente la Princesa

"si, te tengo una muy buena noticia" le dijo la Reina

"déjame a mi darle la sorpresa madre" se oyó una voz desconocida para las sailor excepto la Reina, Serena y Mina, lo cual causo que voltearan hacia donde provenía la voz

La joven vestía un vestido idéntico al de Serenity, solo que en vez de ser blanco era azul cielo, la joven es idéntica a Serena, ya que tenía el símbolo de la luna en su frente lo único que las diferenciaba físicamente era la estatura, junto a ella venían las outers senshis, hicieron una cortesía ante su Reina y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo

Las inners solo vieron como Serena y Mina saludaban a la joven que había llegado con las nuevas sailors y se abrazaban, la Reina carraspeo un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de las jóvenes frente a ella y comenzó a hablar

"creo que lo mas apropiado será hacer las introducciones ya que no conocen a las recién llegadas" dijo haciendo moción con su mano de que se acercaran hacia donde ella estaba

"Primero mi hija la princesa Selenity de la luna heredera al trono del sol, hermana mayor y gemela de Serenity" la presento con un tono de orgullo claro en su voz

"Al lado derecho de Selenity se encuentra la princesa Haruka heredera al trono de Urano, la Sailor de los cielos y los vientos Sailor Uranus y líder de las outers senshis" la cual dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia

"Al lado derecho de Uranus se encuentra la princesa Michiru heredera del trono del planeta Neptuno, Sailor de las profundidades marinas Sailor Neptune" al igual que su compañera dio un paso hacia al frente y dio una reverencia

"Al lado izquierdo de Selenity esta la joven princesa Hotaru heredera al trono del planeta Saturno, la Sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento Sailor Saturn" saludo de la misma manera que sus compañeras

"La joven que se encuentra al lado izquierdo de Saturn es la princesa Setsuna heredera al trono del planeta Plutón, la Sailor del cambio y guardiana de las puertas del tiempo Sailor Pluto" la cual al igual que sus compañeras hizo una revendía. Termino de hacer las introducciones la Reina

"Por favor díganme Selene" Contesto inmediatamente de que termino las introducciones la Reina "es más corto" agrego

Termina Flash Back

"y eso es todo, pero si eso era un recuerdo, eso quiere decir que tu" dijo dirigiéndose a Selene "entonces ahora comprendo como es que eres Sailor Sun, pero recuerdo que tenías la luna en tu frente no el sol que siempre tienes cuando te transformas"

"lo que pasa es que cuando estaba en la luna el símbolo que portaba era la luna creciente, y el sol cuando estaba haya, lo mismo pasaba con Serenity" le explico Selene

"Creo que esta conversación quedara pendiente Rei, ya que no debe de tardar en llegar Michelle con sus invitados" les dijo Serena, Selene y Rei asintieron, Rei se quito sus ropas de sacerdotisa del templo y se puso sus ropas de civil, después subieron al auto de Serena para dirigirse a la mansión Lauren donde todos las estarían esperando.

**Mansión Lauren...**

Todos estaban sentados en el salón de juegos, Haruka y Mina jugaban carreras mientras Michiru y Yaten estaban dándoles ánimos a sus respectivas parejas, Lita y Molly jugaban lo mas nuevo de Sailor V, Ami y Taiki conversaban amenamente sobre un libro que acababan de leer, ambos abrazados, Seiya y Darien estaban platicando, pero nadie tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que, Setsuna, Hotaru, Selene, Serena y Rei estaban platicando aparte de los demás, en tono bajo como para que no las escucharan

"Setsuna¿no haz notado nada extraño en las puertas del tiempo?" le pregunto Serena de repente

"no, hoy fui a ver que no hubiera ningún problema y no me mostró nada, al contrario no he podido tener acceso al futuro" contesto con un tono de preocupación

"¿Y tu Hotaru, no haz tenido visiones" le pregunto inmediatamente Selene

"ahora que lo preguntan si" le respondió "se trata de dos hombres, uno es cabellos color plata y el otro tiene cabellos oscuros, no pasa de hoy para que los encontremos o nos encuentren" contesto Hotaru

"¿Y tu Rei, no haz visto nada en el fuego sagrado?" le pregunto Setsuna

"lo único que me dice es que no nos preocupemos que nuevos aliados vienen el camino" le contesto

Setsuna sintiendo que había algo mas dentro de esa platica pregunto "por que están preguntando eso y por que están preocupadas?" les pregunto a Selene y Serena puesto que eran las mas preocupadas

Entonces procedieron a contarle lo que había pasado el día anterior en sus sueños

"tendremos que estar muy alerta, según me dicen no hay problema, pero tendremos que estar en guardia por si las dudas" dijo Setsuna

"no sentí energía maligna en ellos" comento Hotaru "pero estoy de acuerdo con Setsuna-mama" agrego

"cambiemos de tema, los demás de van a dar cuenta que estamos muy serias y se van a preocupar" les previno Rei

**Media hora mas tarde...**

... sentiste esas energías ...- le pregunto Selene a Serena telepáticamente

... si, se me hacen familiares ...- le contesto Serena

... y vienen con Michelle ...- agrego Selene

iban a continuar su platica pero entro Michelle acompañada de Darren y Seth

"buenas tardes" dijo una feliz Michelle tomada de la mano de su novio

"buenas tardes" dijeron los 2 jóvenes

La primera en voltear fue Hotaru "son ellos" murmuro ella, pero todos la escucharon e inmediatamente voltearon, las ultimas en voltear fueron Selene y Serena las cuales estaban de espalda

"A que te refieres Hotaru" le pregunto Haruka

"ellos son a los que veía en mis visiones" le contesto, ante eso todos se pusieron en guardia, ya que cuando Hotaru tenia alguna visión es que era algo relacionado a las sailors

Darien y Seiya que se encontraban platicando sobre sabrá Dios que, como rayo tomaron posición enseguida de sus novias, cuando volteo a ver a su hermana, esos dos jóvenes se le hacían conocidos, no supo por que pero los visualizo con una luna negra invertida en sus frentes, entonces los reconoció

"TU" dijo elevando su voz Darien mientras inconscientemente acercaba mas a Serena hacia si mismo y prosiguió "ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA" le advirtió al joven que la tenia tomada de la mano "MICHELLE ALEJATE DE ÉL" le ordeno, todos estaban asombrados ya que era muy difícil de poner a Darien de esa manera, solo una ves lo habían visto así y no querían hacerlo de nuevo

Darren y Seth se quedaron viendo uno a otro, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, Michelle también ya que nunca había visto a su hermano comportarse así

"creo que no le caíste bien a tu cuñado" le dijo Seth en un tono burlón

"cállate Seth" le contesto y se dirigió a su novia "amor que es lo que pasa con el, por lo que veo él es tu hermano, pero no sé por que me grita si ni siquiera nos conocemos" contesto desconcertado Darren

"eso mismo quisiera saber yo, nunca lo había visto así" le contesto

"Darien cálmate, deja que se explique" se escucho la voz de Serena en la habitación, lo cual causo que Darren volteara hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, esa voz le era muy conocida

"Serenity" dijo Darren sin pensarlo lo cual causo que todos lo voltearan a ver, al verlo las inners y Molly lo reconocieron y entendieron el por que de la reacción de Darien

"Diamante" le contesto Serena quien estaba en los brazos de su novio y las inners junto con Molly enfrente de ambos como haciendo una barrera, las outers a excepción de Setsuna no sabían que pasaba, pero al verlas formar una barrera de protección frente a Serena y Darien ellas hicieron otra frente Selene y Seiya junto con Taiki y Yaten

Michelle no sabia que hacer, no sabia hacia donde irse, por un lado estaba su novio al cual amaba demasiado, y del otro su familia

"¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí Darren, por que Serenity te llamo Diamante y como supiste quien era ella si no la conoces?" pregunto una totalmente confundida Michelle

"esto es algo que quería decirte, una de las causas por las que vine a Japón, pero no pensé en encontrarlos tan pronto" le confeso él

Serena y Selene se miraron entre si, no necesitaron decir nada, solo asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, las sailors no las iban a dejar pasar, pero con tan solo una mirada y sabían que tenían que hacerse un lado y dejarlas pasar

"Discúlpame amor, no quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera" le dijo Darren a Michelle

"¿Que es lo que pasa Diamante¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo?" le pregunto Serena en un tono de voz calmada e incluso se podría decir relajado

"Antes que nada princesa, quiero darle las gracias por habernos dado a mi hermano y a mi una oportunidad de una nueva vida" le dijo Darren o Diamante

"Siento que no haz venido solo para eso o ¿me equivoco?" le pregunto Serena

"esta en lo correcto Princesa Serenity" contesto entrando por primera vez en la platica Seth o Zafiro y continuo "antes que nada mi hermano y yo no venimos con malas intenciones, solo queremos prevenirlos"

"¿Prevenirnos de que?" pregunto Selene

"así es..." le contesto y dejo la respuesta al aire como esperando que ella le diera su nombre

"Selenity, pero prefiero Selene es menos formal" le contesto

"creo que lo mejor será que hagamos presentaciones formales" declaro Serena

"mi actual nombre es Darren Williams" comenzó y continuo "anteriormente conocido como el príncipe Diamante de la familia Blackmoon"

" El mío es Seth Williams, anteriormente conocido como el príncipe Zafiro de la familia Blackmoon ...-

"pues a mi ya me conoces, pero las introducciones no están de más" le contesto Serena y continuo "mi nombre es Serenity Lauren, Serena menos formal" comenzó y continuo "Princesa Serenity, Princesa de la Luna y Sailor Moon...- le contesto

"Ami Mizuno, sailor de la sabiduría y el conocimiento, Princesa del planeta de hielo Mercurio y Sailor Mercury"

"Rei Hino, sailor del fuego, Princesa del planeta Marte, Sailor Mars"

"Lita Kino, sailor del trueno, Princesa del planeta Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter"

"Minako Aino, Mina por mas corto, sailor del planeta del amor y belleza, Princesa del planeta Venus, Sailor Venus y líder de las inners senshis"

"Selenity Lauren, Selene para todos. Princesa Selenity del reino Solar y Sailor Sun"

Al momento de escuchar el titulo y nombre de Selene, Lita y Ami comenzaron a recordar

Silver: es lo mismo que recordó Rei, pero soy muy floja como para volverlo a poner, además seria repetitivo u

"Darien Chiba, príncipe Endymion, príncipe y protector del planeta Tierra, Tuxedo Mask"

"esta demás pero aun así, Michelle Chiba, Princesa del planeta Tierra y hermana menor de el príncipe Endymion, Sailor Earth, la sailor de la naturaleza"

"Molly Osaka, Sailor Star, protectora de las estrellas, Princesa de Kinomoku-sei, hermana menor del la Princesa Kakyu"

"Michiru Kaioh, Princesa del planeta Neptuno, sailor de las profundidades marinas, Sailor Neptune"

"Hotaru Tomoe, Princesa del planeta Saturno, sailor de la destrucción y renacimiento, Sailor Saturn"

"Setsuna Meioh, princesa del planeta Plutón, sailor del cambio y guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, Sailor Pluto"

"Haruka Ten'oh, Princesa del planeta Urano, sailor del viento y de los cielos, Sailor Uranus y líder de las outers senshis...-

"Seiya Kou antes Sailor Star Fighter, príncipe del planeta Neptuno, Neptune Knight"

"Taiki Kou antes Sailor Star Maker, príncipe del planeta Jupiter, Jupiter knight"

"Yaten Kou antes Sailor Star Healer, príncipe del planeta Urano, Uranus Knight"

La habitación quedo en un silencio absoluto, las Rei por su parte ya tenia una vaga idea por que sus recuerdos estaban volviendo poco a poco, además de que tenia la ayuda del fuego sagrado, por su parte Ami y Lita todavía no entendían muy bien esos nuevos recuerdos que acababan de recibir, las outers ya sabían sus identidades, que Seiya era hermano menor de Michiru y Yaten de Haruka, ya que esa había sido la razón por la cual se habían quedado en la tierra y no se fueron con su princesa a Kinomoku-sei, ya que la princesa les había informado de su pasado como príncipes de su respectivo planeta durante el milenio de plata, pero no tenían memoria de ello, hasta hacia poco tiempo, así que habían decidido no decir nada.

La primera en salir de su estupor fue Lita "eso quiere decir que Taiki es..." dijo en un susurro

"así es Lita, pero ahora no es momento, más tarde hablamos de ello" le dijo Serena calmadamente a su amiga y protectora a lo que ella solo asintió afirmativamente

Después de calmar un poco a su amiga, se dirigió de nuevo a Diamante "ya que fueron hechas las introducciones¿de que nos querían prevenir?" le pregunto mientras volvía a tomar su lugar enseguida de Darien y tomaban asiento e indico a los demás siguieran su ejemplo

Darren o Diamante tomo la palabra y comenzó a explicarles "hace unas semanas, nos encontrábamos en nuestro departamento en Manhathan, era nuestro día de descanso, así que dormimos hasta tarde, en nuestro sueños había entrado alguien en ellos, ese alguien decía conocernos, nosotros no teníamos ni la mas mínima idea de quien se trataba, ya que estaba cubierta por una túnica y tenia cubierto el rostro con un gorro, pero irradiaba pura energía maligna, en ese momento no sabía que se trataba de ello, solo que me hacia estremecerme con su sola presencia, entre más pasaba el tiempo, mas conocido se me hacia, de repente empecé a ver imágenes que de cosas que nunca antes había hecho, en esos sueños veía a las sailor scouts, no sabía de que se trataba, ya que había escuchado hablar de ellas más nunca las había conocido, eso era lo que mi mente me decía, mi subconsciente era otra cosa"

"nos dimos cuenta que la persona que estaba frente a nosotros se trataba de Wiseman, recordamos nuestras vidas anteriores y que gracias a la Tsuki no Hime habíamos vuelto a la vida con nuestras actuales personalidades y nuestro poderes quedaron dentro de nosotros puesto que eran nuestros, el cristal negro solo ayudo a que fueran más fuerte de lo que eran y había sido contaminado por Wiseman para que hiciéramos lo que el quería"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Sailor Moon y la pequeña dama se encargaron de vencerlo, con el cristal de plata del presente y del futuro, fue una batalla difícil, pero vencieron" pregunto Mina sin entender como era que estaba vivo Wiseman

"efectivamente como Seth dijo Wiseman esta vivo y más poderoso que antes y no solo eso, si no que Esmeralda y Rubeus fueron revividos por la misma persona que revivió a Wiseman, quería que nos uniéramos a el, nosotros nos negamos y despertamos y comenzamos a investigar mas sobre ustedes mientras nuestros recuerdos se volvían mas claros de comprender, una vez hecho decidimos venir para avisarles"

"¿Una pregunto?" Dijo Taiki y continuo "ustedes dijeron que ese tal Wiseman y los otros dos fueron revividos por alguien más¿saben quien es esa persona?"

Todos voltearon a ver a los dos hermanos esperando su respuesta "no, pero nos dijo algo sobre su señora Caos, aun que no tenemos la mas mínima idea quien sea" contesto Seth

"y que esta vez las sailors no iban a salir libradas y que se iba a vengar de la Tsuki no Hime e iba a pagar caro el haberle sacado del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, eso fue lo ultimo que nos dijo antes de desaparecer" agrego Darren

"eso es algo que no esperaba" dijo Serena en un susurro

"¿A que te refieres?" le pregunto Rei

"Que sabíamos que el caos volvería, mas nunca pensamos que revivirá a antiguos enemigos" le suplió Selene

"¿Cómo que ya sabían?" pregunto esta vez Ami

"en la ultima batalla antes de que Galaxia se fuera para guiar a las semillas estelares hacia sus legítimos dueños, ella me dijo que volvería el caos, que contábamos con su ayuda, que no bajara la guardia" respondió Serena

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que entrenar lo mas que se pueda y así vamos a vencer al caos de una vez por todas" dijo Serena para alentar a los demás, sabía que iba a ser una batalla difícil pero mientras estuvieran unidas iban a salir vencedoras.

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

Konichiwa minna por fin aqui esta el capitulo 11, quisiera prometerles que el capitulo 12 sera publicado pronto, pero ni siquiera tengo escrito el titulo del capitulo, asi q si tienen ideas, todas seran bienvenidas, si utilizo alguna de ellas, se les sera reconocido, este capitulo es corto comparado con los ultimos, en fin gracias a todos aquellos q me dejaron reviews y sobre todo a Estephany. me llego tu review para apurarme a subir el capitulo, pero como te dije, he tenido mucho trabajo y las tareas me traen como loca, y con el bloqueo q tengo, en fin. nos vemos y recuerden por favor dejen reviews, ja ne.


	12. Capitulo 12: Memorias

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

N.A. Notas de Autor

( ) Traducciones

Remarcar palabras

**Capitulo 12: Memorias: El principio del fin (1° Parte)**

Había pasado una semana desde que aparecieron ambos príncipes de la familia Blackmoon y descubrieron que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki fueron hermanos de Michiru, Haruka y Lita respectivamente. Esto siendo durante su vida anterior en el milenio de plata.

Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas ya que al día siguiente era su graduación y baile del mismo, así que decidieron relajarse totalmente.

Como regalo de graduación, Serena y Selene rentaron un spa, no cualquier spa, si no el mejor de todo Japón el cual era reconocido en todo el mundo ya que era visitado por las grandes figuras del medio del espectáculo y políticos.

Las chicas no tuvieron que preocuparse por nada ya que como Serena y Selene les regalaron el lujo de ir al spa mas famoso de todo Japón, Setsuna les regalo los vestidos para el baile, los cuales estaban diseñados especialmente para ellas.

Cada una estaba siendo tratada como una reina por parte del staff.

**Inicia Lita POV**

Me encontraba acostada mientras me daban un buen y merecido masaje y deje mi mente vagar en lo ocurrido durante la última semana.

El tener todas mis memorias completas, el saber que ya no estoy sola, no, no lo tomen a mal, _Serena-tachi**1**_ son mis mejores amigas, hermanas, pero ahora tener el conocimiento de que tengo un hermano el cual resulto ser Taiki, no lo podía creer.

Desde el principio cuando lo conocí sentí algo por él, algo diferente, ni siquiera se me hacia parecido a mi _sempai**2**_. Ahora entendía el por que Serena no había dicho nada cuando Mina me pregunto si Taiki se parecía a mi sempai.

**Termina Lita POV**

Ami y Mina por su parte estaban dándose un baño de burbujas en el jacussi que además les daba masajes, el agua tiene esencias de lavanda y jazmines.

Mina estaba totalmente relajada, por fin había podido descifrar la mayoría de sus recuerdos, como conoció a Yaten, cuando se pusieron de novios y sobre todo a su _Onii-san**3**_ Andrew, quien iba a pensar que el joven que atiende el Crown iba a resultar su hermano en su vida pasada.

Ami por su parte estaba tratando de comprender todos sus recuerdos, si estaba disfrutando grandemente su baño, pero no podía dejar de tratar de entender esos recuerdos que por el momento le parecían confusos, pero se estaban aclarando poco a poco.

Horas más tarde todas iban camino a la mansión, Serena y Selene se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy pensativas, pero optaron por no decir nada, si tenían alguna pregunta o dudas de algo ellas iban a tomar la iniciativa en preguntarles.

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón de juegos, unos platicando y otros jugando, tratando de divertirse. Aunque Serena percibía todavía la duda emanar de sus amigas, no les diría nada, estaba decidida que si ellas querían despejarlas tendrían que preguntar, mientras aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía libre con su novio, ambos platicaban de como les había ido en su día, Darien le contaba sobre sus pacientes y ella sobre como iban las negociaciones y búsqueda de nuevos talentos por parte de la disquera. Así siguieron hasta que Ami, Lita y Rei decidieron acercarse a ella, siendo Rei la que comenzara la conversación.

"Serena" comenzó a hablar Rei para atraer su atención

"¿Si?" respondió ella al escuchar la voz de su amiga

"Tenemos una duda... sobre nuestros recuerdos..." respondió Rei nerviosamente, algo raro en la joven sacerdotisa llamando la atención de todos los presentes

"Es sobre los últimos momentos del Milenio de Plata" Agrego Lita

"Pero esa información ya la conocen, todos sabemos que fue lo que paso en la destrucción del Milenio de Plata" respondió Serena algo confundida por la pregunta

"A lo que se refiere Lita es que estuvimos platicando y ninguna de nosotras recuerda lo que paso con Selene" aclaro Ami y continuo "¿Acaso ella no murió durante la caída del Milenio de Plata?"

Ante la pregunta de Ami Serena y Selene voltearon a verse, todos se dieron cuenta que la mirada de Selene se torno melancólica, mostrando mucho dolor el cual fue visto por todos los presentes a lo cual Seiya la abrazo y Serena puso su mano en su hombro sabiendo que esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos para ella.

Setsuna tomo la palabra "Ella si murió, pero fue la ultima en hacerlo junto con las outers a excepción mía que tenía que proteger las puertas del tiempo"

Serena iba a comenzar el relato cuando fue interrumpida por su hermana "No Serenity, yo lo hago" Al escuchar su nombre completo supo que no tenia caso el discutir con su hermana, ya que eso significaba que no había espacios para **peros**.

"La causa por la que no recuerdan, es la siguiente" paro y tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo "Todo comenzó con mi partida de la luna hacia el sol…"

Milenio de Plata, Reino Lunar

"Princesa Selenity!" se escucho la voz desesperada de uno de los guardias reales, al llegar frente a ella hizo una reverencia

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto inmediatamente al escuchar el tono de voz del joven soldado devolviendo el saludo

"Es urgente que se presente al salón de comunicaciones, tenemos en la línea al General Treize"

Silver: Lo sé, lo tome de Gundam Wing, que por cierto tampoco me pertenece, pero no es crossover, solo tome el nombre

Ella el escuchar que era el General Treize inmediatamente salio corriendo, sabia que era incorrecto de su parte el hacerlo por ser una Princesa, pero era su general de mayor confianza y rango en el ejercito del Reino Solar y si le decían que era urgente era que algo malo ocurría en su Reino, sobre todo con su padre fuera en unas negociaciones comerciales.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al ver a la Princesa inmediatamente abrieron las puertas

"¿Qué es lo que pasa General Treize?" pregunto directamente Selene en un tono formal, sabía que el General no le gustaba ser informal cuando había guardias presentes, decía que era falta de respeto

"Princesa" dijo el mientras hacia una reverencia y continuo "es importante que vuelva al reino, Wiseman ha levantado un gran ejercito y no podremos detenerlo por mucho tiempo"

"Entiendo" le respondió y prosiguió "voy para haya lo antes posible solo tengo que juntar a las Outer senshis y avisar a mi Madre y hermana de mi partida" termino de decir cortando la comunicación, volteo y se dirigió al soldado que le había dado el mensaje

"Hiroshi, busca a las Senshis y a los Príncipes, diles que vayan al salón del trono por favor" le pidió en un tono que denotaba que era una orden y a la vez amable

"Como usted lo ordene _Selenity-Hime**4**_" hizo una reverencia y salio a cumplir la orden de su princesa

Reino Lunar, Jardines Reales

"Estoy muy feliz Endy" dijo la joven princesa mientras estaba hincada oliendo las hermosas rosas. Había sido un regalo del _Chikyuu no Ouji**5**_ Endymion ya que en una de las veces de las que visito la tierra se enamoro de ellas en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ellas, y más cuando supo que eran las favoritas de su amado Príncipe.

El solamente la admiraba, se veía hermosa ahí un lado de las rosas, pero aun así nada era mas hermoso que su amada _Tsuki no Hime**6**_ Serenity "¿Cual es la causa de ello?" le pregunto el mientras le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas, una de las cuales había cautivado a la joven Princesa.

"Que dentro de unos días más es mi cumpleaños y con ello el anuncio oficial de que estamos comprometidos. Por fin la Tierra y la Luna unidos por medio de nosotros" le respondió Serenity poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo, los cuales brillaban con un gran e infinito amor dirigido solo hacía él.

No pudo resistir las ganas de abrazarla y así lo hizo, le tomo por la cintura y con su mano derecha levanto su barbilla y le dio un tierno y dulce beso el cual la chica gustosa recibió y respondió, acababan de separarse cuando llega uno de los guardias, ella sintió su presencia.

"¿Qué pasa Hiroshi? ¿Me buscabas?" le pregunto calmadamente.

"Esta en lo correcto _Serenity-Hime_" le respondió haciendo una reverencia hacia ambos y tomo aire para continuar "Vengo bajo las órdenes de _Selenity-Hime_ para informarle que se le requiere a ambos en el salón del trono".

"Gracias por el mensaje Hiroshi, puedes retirarte" el joven soldado volvió a hacer una reverencia y salio con rumbo al área de entrenamiento de las senshis.

"¿Crees que pase algo malo?" le pregunto Endymion.

"Creo que eso tendremos que averiguarlo" le respondió Serenity mientras tomaba el brazo que el joven Príncipe le había ofrecido y se dirigieron hacía el salón del trono.

Reino Lunar, Salón del Trono

Se encontraban la Reina Serenity y Sailor Pluto platicando sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la puerta del tiempo cuando la atención de ambas es atraída hacia las puertas, al voltear ambas vieron a Selenity entrar, su rostro mostraba preocupación, lo que causo que la Reina también lo hiciera.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede hija?" le pregunto en un tono maternal, ella iba a responderle cuando entraron Serenity y Endymion, detrás de ellos las demás Senshis, los cuales hicieron una reverencia ante la Reina.

La Reina estaba confundida, ya que no sabía el motivo por el cual estuvieran todos presentes y parecía que se les había citado en ese lugar, así que decidió preguntar.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, yo no les cite".

"Yo lo hice Madre" respondió con voz clara y autoritaria la joven Princesa del Reino Solar y Lunar.

"Explícate mejor Selene" le ordeno gentilmente la Reina.

"Acabo de recibir noticias del General Trieze" hizo una pausa y continúo "Tengo que partir inmediatamente" causando que todo quedara en silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa _Onee-chan**7**_?" Serenity que estaba enseguida de ella le pregunto inmediatamente, preocupada por su hermana mayor, ella sabía la importancia de ese General en su Reino.

"Wiseman a juntado un ejercito muy grande, dijo que necesita ayuda o el reino por él que tanto ha trabajado nuestro padre será destruido junto con sus habitantes".

"Yo te acompaño" Dijo rápidamente Serenity.

"No" Respondió firmemente Selene.

"¿Por que no, ¿piensas que estaré aquí muy feliz de la vida a salvo sabiendo que tu estas en peligro?" Le pregunto incrédula a la respuesta que obtuvo.

"No es eso _Imouto-chan**8**_, tu tienes que estar aquí para ayudar a proteger el Reino Lunar" hizo una pausa y continuo "existe la amenaza de Beryl y Metalia, sabiendo que no están las senshis, pueden aprovechar que el reino esta desprotegido para atacar"

Al escuchar el razonamiento de su hermana mayor no le quedo más que resignarse "Esta bien" respondió no muy contenta con el arreglo.

Una hora más tarde estaban en el salón que se encontraban los teletransportadores, para despedir a los que acompañarían a Selene, siendo los siguientes; primeramente las outer senshis acompañadas por los Príncipes Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Diamante, además de Michelle, la joven _Chikyuu no Hime**9**_.

Reino Solar, Salón de TeleTransportadores

Apenas y habían llegado cuando ya estaba el General Trieze esperándolos

"_Selenity-Hime_" hizo una reverencia hacía su princesa y hacía sus acompañantes, siendo estos los príncipes o princesas de su respectivo planeta

"General Trieze" le saludo ella y continuo "¿Cómo esta la situación?"

Dicho General solo la observo con una mirada llena de orgullo, ya que la joven princesa estaba haciendo frente a un enemigo bastante fuerte y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces para hacerlo.

"Hasta estos momentos hemos podido contener a Wiseman y su ejercito, pero aun no hemos podido contactar al Rey"

Dicha información la tomo por sorpresa, no habían podido contactar a su padre, el estaba haciendo unos tratos comerciales en la Galaxia Star, cerca de _Kinnomoku-Sei_.

"Sigan intentando hasta que reciban respuesta, no pudo haber desaparecido del universo como por arte de magia, hablen a _Kinnomoku-Sei**10**_ y pídanle apoyo a _Kakyuu-Hime_ para que mande una nave a buscarlo, probablemente solo son problemas técnicos en la nave, si no para que estén prevenidos".

Reino Lunar, Salón del Trono

Estaba la Reina Serenity viendo los últimos detalles para la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus 2 hijas, tenía que ser perfecto ya que no solamente se festejaba el cumpleaños numero 16 de sus hijas, si no que también se iba a hacer público el compromiso y dar fecha de la boda de Serenity con Endymion y Selenity con Seiya, dicha fiesta será dentro de unos días.

La joven princesa se encontraba enseguida de la reina tratando de estar lo mas calmada posible, estaba preocupada por su hermana mayor, no era que su hermana no pudiera protegerse, pero tenía un mal presentimiento en todo eso.

"Serenity, tienes que calmarte hija, todo saldrá bien, además de que no iba sola, no tienes por que preocuparte"

"Lo sé madre, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto"

"No te preocupes hija, todo saldrá bien… ya lo veras" le conforto la Reina 'yo también me siento de la misma manera hija, pero no quiero que estés mas tensa' pensó la Reina.

Siguieron viendo todo lo respecto a la fiesta, además de los demás papeles pendientes con respecto al reino cuando entro Endymion, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"Endy ¿pasa algo?" le pregunto preocupada Serenity al ver el rostro de preocupación en su prometido.

"¿Podemos hablar a solas?" le pregunto el rápidamente. La joven princesa volteo a ver a la Reina y ella asintió afirmativamente.

Reino Lunar, Jardines Reales

Ambos salieron del palacio con destino a los jardines reales, pero a un área especial en ellos, en los que solo la joven princesa visitaba.

"¿De que quieres hablar Endy?" Le pregunto ella una vez que llegaron a su destino.

"Recuerdas que te conté sobre mis generales, pues Beryl y Metalia les lavaron el cerebro y les robaron el alma, ahora son solo zombis y son sus generales" comenzó y continuo "Llego un mensaje de mis padres diciendo que Beryl y sus generales están atacando el reino y necesitan mi ayuda"

"Entiendo" respondió ella y agrego "Solo quiero que me prometas que vas a volver, para ello te voy a dar esto" le dijo mientras sacaba un hermoso broche de oro en forma de estrella, al momento de sacarlo comenzó a tocar una suave y dulce melodía.

"Toma este broche, es un objeto muy especial para mi, este broche me lo regalo Selene en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que era especial, que solo tocaba cuando la persona que lo poseía estaba frente a su alma gemela, y eso es lo que nos ha dicho Endy"

"Lo cuidare y volveré para devolvértelo" Se acerco a ella y la tomo con la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo, bajo su cabeza poco a poco hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella para sellar la promesa que le había hecho, se separaron y fueron a que se despidiera de los demás, una vez que se despidió se fue a la tierra a tratar de salvar a su gente.

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

**_(1) _**Tachi - utilizado agregado a algún nombre es para no escribir los nombres de todos los presentes, por ejemplo Serena-tachi es para no poner el nombre de todas las senshis, ósea que significaría y compañía.

**_(2) _**Sempai - es como decir tu superior o tutor.

**_(3) _**Onii-san o nii-san - significa hermano mayor.

**_(4) _**Hime – Significa princesa.

**_(5) _**Chikyuu no Ouji - significa Príncipe de la Tierra.

**_(6) _**Tsuki no Hime - significa Princesa de la Luna.

**_(7) _**Onee-chan - significa hermana mayor.

**_(8) _**Imouto-chan – significa hermana menor.

**_(9) _**Chikyuu no Hime – Princesa de la Tierra.

**_(10) _**Kinnomoku-Sei – Planeta de las flores.

Konnichiwa minna-san espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad he perdido la inspiración con mis fics, no he podido seguir escribiendo sobre los que ya tengo, termino quedando con otro nuevo, y pues esos no los voy a publicar hasta que los termine o por lo menos tenga la mitad para no tener este mismo problema, lo único que les puedo decir que algunos son crossovers, esta por demás el decir que me encantan los crossovers, en fin, además del bloqueo que he tenido, tuve algunos problemas personales, tal fue el grado que perdí el semestre en la universidad, aunque la salud de mi abuela valió la pena, en fin espero poder terminar las segunda parte lo antes posible, ya tengo un poco adelantado, solo espero que la inspiración continué uu, espero que les guste, ya se que el capitulo no es largo, menos con lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero me gusto para que quedara ahí, en fin, dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas son muy bien aceptadas.

Domo Arigato Gozaimasu por sus reviews.

Pueden escribirme a , ya sea para hacerme preguntas del fic o por amistad, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ja ne.


	13. Capitulo 13: Memorias 2º Parte

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, que más quisiera yo, los personajes originales le pertenecen a la fantástica Naoko Takeuchi su creadora.

Silver: en el capitulo anterior…

Reino Lunar, Jardines Reales

Ambos salieron del palacio con destino a los jardines reales, pero a un área especial en ellos, en los que solo la joven princesa visitaba.

"¿De que quieres hablar Endy?" Le pregunto ella una vez que llegaron a su destino.

"Recuerdas que te conté sobre mis generales, pues Beryl y Metalia les lavaron el cerebro y les robaron el alma, ahora son solo zombis y son sus generales" comenzó y continuo "Llego un mensaje de mis padres diciendo que Beryl y sus generales están atacando el reino y necesitan mi ayuda"

"Entiendo" respondió ella y agrego "Solo quiero que me prometas que vas a volver, para ello te voy a dar esto" le dijo mientras sacaba un hermoso broche de oro en forma de estrella, al momento de sacarlo comenzó a tocar una suave y dulce melodía.

"Toma este broche, es un objeto muy especial para mi, este broche me lo regalo Selene en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que era especial, que solo tocaba cuando la persona que lo poseía estaba frente a su alma gemela, y eso es lo que nos ha dicho Endy"

"Lo cuidare y volveré para devolvértelo" Se acerco a ella y la tomo con la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo, bajo su cabeza poco a poco hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella para sellar la promesa que le había hecho, se separaron y fueron a que se despidiera de los demás, una vez que se despidió se fue a la tierra a tratar de salvar a su gente.

**Capitulo 13: Memorias: El Principio del Fin (2° Parte)**

" " Alguien esta hablando

' ' Pensamientos

-... ...- Conversando telepáticamente

Silver: Esto significa notas de autor

**_1_** Notas al final o palabras que serán traducidas al final del capitulo

**Negritas** Resaltar palabras

Planeta Tierra,

Los reyes de la Tierra se encontraban esperando a su hijo, el reino estaba casi perdido en las manos de Beryl y Metalia con la ayuda de los 4 ex generales y protectores de la tierra, ellos conocían todo el palacio, entradas y salidas, donde podrían esconderse y donde no, el que fueran zombis, no evitaba el que el conocimiento adquirido por ellos no lo pudieran utilizar mientras estaban siendo manipulados por el enemigo.

Endymion apareció en el transportador en la tierra, al llegar sintió la hostilidad alrededor del palacio y como los guardias hacían todo lo que se podía para que no los vencieran, salio corriendo hacia el salón del trono en donde se encontraban sus padres.

"Padres ¿Cómo esta todo?" pregunto Endymion en cuanto entro al salón del trono en donde le esperaban sus padres, primero haciendo una reverencia.

El Rey levanto el rostro y miro a los ojos a su hijo, mostraban cansancio de las batallas sin fin y parecía que estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de poder ganar, Endymion vio después a su madre y vio reflejado casi lo mismo en sus ojos, iba a hablar, pero le gano la palabra su padre.

"¿Dónde esta tu hermana? ¿Por qué no regreso contigo?" la Reina que se moría por preguntar lo mismo, puso su mirada en él esperando su respuesta.

"Se encuentra en el Reino Solar, esta siendo atacado por Wiseman y ella junto con Diamante decidieron acompañarla junto con las Outer senshis para ayudarle, lo ultimo que supe es que la entrada y salida al reino era casi imposible ya que hay muchos droidos a los alrededores".

Al terminar de hablar el joven príncipe llego uno de los guardias corriendo.

"¡Han logrado entrar!" exclamo y continuo "Alteza deben ponerse a salvo, nosotros los protegeremos".

"¡No!" grito rápidamente el Rey "Moriré peleando por mi gente aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" la Reina asintió a lo que su esposo declaraba.

Endymion miro a sus padres con gran orgullo, otros hubieran huido, pero ellos no, y el no los defraudaría, el iba a pelear hasta el final.

Reino Solar

En el salón de guerra se encontraban las senshis platicando sobre como estaba todo realmente en el reino, Selene estaba pensando en su familia, sobre todo su padre, no habían recibido información de el, ya habían pedido ayuda a _Kakyuu-hime**1**_, tenía que hablar con su madre, si algo le había pasado, ella de seguro lo hubiera sentido, el lazo entre ellos era mayor por el hecho de ser almas gemelas, ella y su hermana tenían un lazo con sus padres, pero el lazo entre ambos es aun más fuerte.

Decidió ir al salón de comunicaciones para hablar con su madre dejando al mando a Haruka.

Entro al salón de comunicaciones, estaban los soldados a cargo y el General Treize, tenía una comunicación con el Rey Apolo del Reino Solar, su padre.

Como el protocolo lo indicaba, iba a esperar a que terminara de hablar con el General, pero al ver la apariencia de su padre decidió lo contrario, no le importaban las apariencias ni el protocolo si la vida de su familia estaba de por medio.

"Padre ¿Qué ha pasado, por lo que veo fuiste atacado, ¿Dónde estas? Así podremos ir por ti"

"Estoy bien hija, pero si me ayudaría que mandaras refuerzos, pero según me informo el General Treize que estaban las cosas en el reino…" no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por su hija.

"Disculpa por interrumpirte padre, pero esto es muy extraño, si este era un ataque con fines de invasión y adueñarse del reino, no hubiera sido tan fácil el vencerlos, esto tenía otra intención de por medio…" dijo Selene pensativa.

"Estoy de acuerdo alteza, por que tan solo llego la princesa y el ataque ceso considerablemente" agrego el General.

"Esto es muy extraño…" iba a continuar el Rey cuando escucharon ruidos de ataque.

"Su majestad estamos siendo atacados, son muchos droidos y varias naves, no nos vamos a dar abasto, nos urge ayuda" dio el recado con bastante desesperación clara escuchada en la voz del joven soldado.

Seiya iba con dirección hacia donde se encontraba su novia, cuando vio lo que ocurría en la pantalla y alcanzo a escuchar al soldado dándole la información al general de que estaban bajo ataque.

"Su majestad, no podremos mandarle refuerzos, estamos siendo atacados en este preciso momento" replico el general.

Selene por su parte, no sabia que hacer, su padre estaba siendo atacado en otra galaxia, su reino también, su gente la necesitaba y no sabia que hacer, hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida por ella.

"Su majestad, Taiki, Yaten y yo podemos ir a ayudarle si usted lo desea" Dijo Seiya

"Yo también iré" replico Selene.

"Selene hija, el reino te necesita, yo no estoy para dirigir al ejercito…" no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por su hija.

"Las outers pueden, Haruka puede tomar mi lugar al mando, iremos lo antes posible padre, solo debo dejar todo listo" dicho esto ella y Seiya salieron del salón de comunicaciones con dirección al salón de guerra dejando a un General y Rey boquiabiertos.

En el salón de guerra estaban las senshis y príncipes esperando a la joven princesa del reino Solar y a su prometido el joven príncipe de Neptuno.

Selene sin perder tiempo les informo lo que estaba pasando, que su padre estaba siendo atacado en _Kinnomoku-sei**2**_ y necesitaban ayuda, al igual que ellos mismos tenían el mismo problema, así que comenzó a dar ordenes.

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Diamante, Michelle ustedes se quedaran aquí ayudando a nuestro ejercito y proteger el reino, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Hotaru Molly y yo iremos a _Kinnomoku-sei_" dijo esto mirando a cada uno directo a los ojos mientras decía el nombre de ellos, pero sobre todo a Molly, ya que se trataba de su hogar el que estaba también en problemas. Todos asintieron afirmativamente aceptando la orden dada, dejando todo listo, fueron a los tele transportadores para ir hacía _Kinnomoku-sei_.

Reino Lunar

La Reina se encontraba en el salón de fiestas dando órdenes para que todo quedara perfectamente, si era cierto que los otros reinos estaban siendo atacados, pero por si las dudas, seguía todo en pie, preparándose para la fiesta de cumpleaños y compromiso de las jóvenes princesas.

De repente sintió un dolor en su pecho y supo que era lo que había pasado

"¡Apolo!" exclamo la Reina, lo cual llamo la atención de la joven _Tsuki no Hime_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito esta vez cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Serenity en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado acompañada por las inner senshis.

"Madre ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" le pregunto Serenity preocupada, ya que su madre nunca actuaba de esa manera.

'Pero grito el nombre de mi padre, no, no creo, a lo mejor es otra cosa' pensó la joven princesa.

Al ver que lloraba histéricamente, decidió tomar riendas del asunto y comenzó a dar ordenes.

"Luna por favor te encargo esto, Artemis averigua que es lo que esta pasando en los otros planetas, tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto"

"Todos sigan trabajando, ya todas las indicaciones fueron dadas, cualquier pregunta, será dirigida a Luna" dijo Serenity a los que se encontraban trabajando y se fueron llevándose a una Reina totalmente destrozada hacia su cuarto, sus causas desconocidas, pero esperaban poder saberlo pronto.

Taiki. Yaten. Seiya, Hotaru, Molly y Selene se telé transportaron hacía Kinnomoku-sei. Una vez ahí fueron puestos al tanto por Kakyuu-hime y por el Rey Apolo.

Iban a salir del salón de guerra, cuando se escucha un gran estruendo proveniente de la entrada a palacio, causando que todos voltearan hacia haya y salieron corriendo hacia haya para averiguar que era lo que pasaba cuando a medio camino se encontraron con uno de los generales.

"_Kakyuu-hime_, estamos bajo ataque, tenemos que protegerla" dijo en un tono apresurado el general.

"Voy a pelear, no me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas" respondió con voz firme la joven princesa.

"Y nosotras a tu lado _nee-chan**3**_" Agrego Molly mientras que los demás asentían.

Reino Lunar

Serenity acababa de salir del cuarto de la Reina, por fin se había quedado dormida, por más que había tratado de saber cual era la causa de su estado mental, solo sobaba su sien para prevenir la migraña sabia estaba por venir.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunto Mina

"Si, es solo que no entiendo que es lo que pasa con mi madre, intente entrar en sus pensamientos para saber que era lo que le pasaba, pero no pude, su mente es todo un caos" le respondió a su prima mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en su tocador y recargaba su rostro en ambas manos en señal de confusión.

Rei al ver a su mejor amiga y princesa en ese estado se levanto y se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a darle un masaje, notando que todos sus músculos estaban tensos, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, Lita que se encontraba ahí la tomo en brazos y la recostó en su cama, Ami hizo un scan en ella para ver que se encontrara en buen estado de salud, todas salieron del cuarto para dejarla descansar.

Una vez fuera de la habitación comenzaron a platicar de nuevo

"Vaya forma de celebrar su cumpleaños" musito Mina por lo bajo, pero todas la escucharon.

"Cierto" afirmo Ami

"Estaba tan feliz por que hoy va a ser el anuncio oficial de su relación con Endymion" agrego Rei.

"Esperemos que todo salga bien, por el bien de ella y todos" replico Lita mientras cada una tomaba rumbo hacía donde tenía que ir para ayudar a Serenity.

C o N t I n U a R a

Notas:

(1) Kakyuu-hime – Princesa Kakyuu.

(2) Kinnomoku-sei – Planeta de las Flores.

(3) Onee-chan o nee-chan – Hermana Mayor.

Konnichiwa minna-san, espero que les guste este capitulo, se que tengo mucho tiempo sin publicar y que el capitulo esta muy corto, pero decidí el dejarlo así, ya que no se si aun tengan dudas y que deban quedar resueltas en este capitulo, si es así, déjenlas en sus reviews para poder contestarlas, si no, como voy a responder algo que desconozco.

Disculpen que no haya podido actualizar antes, se que les había dicho que ya tenia casi todo el capitulo terminado cuando publique el anterior, pero pasaron muchas cosas, mi abuela volvió a enfermar, internaron a un tío y pues teniamos que estar con el en el hospital, y pues desafortunadamente mi abuela murio hace un mes, eso me afecto mucho y no pude escribir hasta hace unos dìas y pues aquí esta.

Muchas gracias a Cindy (Serekino Kaoru), Catalina (Moonlight8), a mi sis Aisha (Aishaladimoon) muchas gracias por su apoyo con lo de mi abuela, no saben como me ayudo sus palabras de animo y de aliento, me sentía muy triste, a pesar de que yo sabía que ella ya no estaba sufriendo, aun así no deja de doler, en fin, gracias por todo amigas.

Y gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, ja ne.


End file.
